A Shade Darker
by Elf
Summary: This is the vampire story to end all vampire stories. Over four hundred people can't be wrong, correct?
1. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**Author's Note: **This is an alternate reality fanfic where vampires, witches, werewolves, zombies, etc. exist. The events of this story take place after the Gundam Wing series last episode and before "The Endless Waltz". Thanks. Please send all comments to Jennifer Bratcher, at slaybrat@aye.net and/or slayerbrat@yahoo.com. Thank you very much. I hope you like my serious stuff as much as my comedy.   
  


**_A Shade Darker_**

_Prologue_   
  


Trowa Barton wrapped his jacket against the chill wind. Winter had fallen in the Carpathian Mountains, currently where the circus was at right now. The tall, slender boy made his way across the small village. He really didn't know where he was going, but he felt that he needed a walk to clear his head.   
  


He passed a vidscreen. He paused and listened to the news report. The reporter was an attractive redhead and she smiled brightly. She said, "Relena Peacecraft had just made final negotiations between the L3 colonies and Earth today. Miss Peacecraft reassures the citizens of both Earth and the Colonies that this is a new dawn, a new beginning."   
  


_Peace has finally been made at home, _Trowa thought, relieved, as he started to walk again.   
  


The reporter went on, "And in other news, Quatre Rebaba Winner had just finished negotiations to rebuild Space Fortress Barge to become a weaponless space research point. Mr. Winner, the young CEO of Winner Enterprises, also plans to help find homes and carriers for the former Oz soldiers as soon as possible."   
  


_Quatre, always too kind for your own good, _Trowa thought fondly of his friend as he looked back at the TV. A photo of Quatre's cherubic features was now on the screen. Trowa smiled and softly said, "I hope everything is well for you, my friend." With that, he started to walk again.   
  


He walked past a dark ally. A pale hand whipped out of the shadows and grabbed him. Trowa didn't remember anything after that. 

_****_

**__**********__**

He was known as the God of Death to both humans and the Forces of Darkness. To his friends he was known as Duo Maxwell, Deathscythe HELL pilot. To the Forces of Darkness he was the God of Death, the Hunter, the Exterminator, whatever the hell they called him that week.   
  


Right now he was taking up his true calling once again, being the God of Death for the undead. He smiled as he pulled his black cap over his eyes as he walked down Louisville, Kentucky's busy streets. He had gotten a call from the Church saying that a group of vampires had sprung up here and were taking control.   
  


"Can't have that, can we?" Duo asked with a manic smile as he slid into an ally.   
  


There were two of them, bent over a young woman with long black hair. They looked up at Duo, the teenage boy with the meter long chestnut braid, huge violet-blue eyes, dressed in a priest's garb and with a silver cross swinging wildly from a chain on his neck. His duster to ward off the cold and hide his weapons moved like bats' wings behind him.   
  


The vampire's red eyes glowed in the darkness, blood dripped off their fangs as they looked at him. Duo said, "Okay boys, you had your fun."   
  


"Get the hell away, kid," the first vampire snarled between bloody fangs.   
  


Duo drew the weapon out of his duster. A Gundaminum scythe. He spun it over his head then knelt on the ground, leaning on the weapon. He smiled and said, "Aww, come on now, Fang Face, you don't wanna disappoint the God of Death, now do you?"   
  


"It's him," the second vampire hissed in fear.   
  


"Exactly," Duo said cheerfully as he waited for the vampire to spring. They always attacked him. They were just stupid that way.   
  


"Lets be the ones that kill the God of Death," the first one snarled as he sprang. Just like Duo predicted. The God of Death spun on his heel, catching the vampire with the scythe's blade right across the gut, spilling blood and intestines. The vampire screamed in pain as Duo spun back around and cut the vampire's head off with his scythe.   
  


The second vampire snarled and rushed him. Duo cleanly moved out of his way and swung the scythe in one clean motion. The vampire's head rolled on the pavement and they exploded into ash as one. He dusted his hands off and said, "Not bad, but you could have tried harder."   
  


"Help me," the girl stammered. Duo rushed over to her side and gently helped her off the ground. Twin puncture wounds marked each side of her throat, blood dribbled out of them in a tiny, scarlet trickle.   
  


"Are you okay?" Duo asked her, moving her slowly out of the ally.   
  


She shrugged and answered, "I think so, at least. Where they?"   
  


"Vampires, yeah," Duo answered her as he rested her body on a bench.   
  


"Vampires are real," she murmured in disbelief.   
  


Duo nodded and said, "Well, you should be okay here. I've got work to do." He stood up, not wanting to flirt because he had Hilde. Or he hoped that Hilde still wanted him anyway.   
  


She reached out a hand and clutched his duster. She said, "Thank you very much."   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "Hey, my pleasure. It's my job." With that, he tilted his hat and walked away from her, ready to hunt again.   
  


****** 

"My lovely Trowa," a soft voice crooned to him, "Wake up and experience forever."   
  


Trowa slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he thought of was pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire, an all consuming, suffocating pain. He had trouble moving. He had been hurt before, but the pain wasn't even half as bad as this.   
  


He moaned and tried to sit up. A lovely young woman with midnight black hair smiled at him. She was dressed in a red bodice and black leather pants. He blinked and looked into her face. Her eyes kept changing color. Once they were blue, and now they were as black as obsidian.   
  


His mouth felt dry. His throat was constricting and burning, his body asking for something that his mind couldn't comprehend. The Heavyarms pilot asked, "Where am I?"   
  


The girl moved from his vision. The room was candle lit, the light flickering almost painfully. It hurt Trowa's eyes to look at it. He closed them and turned his head away. He knew he was in danger; he just didn't know how to get out of it.   
  


She answered in her soft, husky voice, "Why, you're at my cabin, my lovely Trowa." Trowa didn't like the musical purr of her voice. There was something wrong with the girl, but strangely familiar.   
  


He got images of what happened after the hand grabbed him in the ally. A beautiful girl holding him like a lover, dipping her head into his neck. He felt a sharp prick there then a languid warmth as she stroked his face, his arms.   
  


He stood up, wobbling, and said, "No . . . They're not real."   
  


She smiled and leaned her face on her palms. Her eyes turned bright green as she looked up at him. She said, "My name's Lilith. Welcome too forever, Trowa."   
  


"What are you talking about?" he hissed. He hurt all over. He had trouble moving, he was weak.   
  


"Why, my dear Heavyarms pilot, I just made you into a vampire," she told him with a chuckle.   
  


"That's impossible," he hissed at her, the pain increasing, threatening to knoll at his insides and burn him from the inside out.   
  


She smiled and said, "Trowa, you're feeling the hunger right now. And it's too bright in here, isn't it?"   
  


It was. The light was still hurting the Gundam pilot's eyes. He was squinting as he looked at her. His canine teeth felt heavy, throbbing for something. He ran his tongue over his lips to find fully extended fangs poking his lips.   
  


"What did you to me?" he asked her. He was about ready to colaspse. The pain was that much. He was a Gundam Pilot. He was Trowa Barton. If Heero Yuy could survive being blown up, then he could face this.   
  


She stood up and held her hand out to him. She told him, "Come, my pet, we'll feed."   
  


Trowa took one last look at her and ran.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**Author's Note: **This is an alternate reality fanfic where vampires, witches, werewolves, zombies, etc. exist. Also, all the scenes in the cartoon with Trieze standing out in the daylight, they never happened. The events of this story take place after the Gundam Wing series last episode and before "The Endless Waltz". Thanks. Please send all comments to Jennifer Bratcher, at slaybrat@aye.net and/or slayerbrat@yahoo.com. Thank you very much. I hope you like my serious stuff as much as my comedy.   
  


**_A Shade Darker_**

_****Part One_   
  


Duo was glad to be back home. He wanted to see Hilde and get back to work as possible. Being the Scourge of the Underworld (his current nickname this week) was a calling that he had no control over. It wasn't like being a Gundam pilot. If he had wanted to, he could have refused Professor G's offer to be the Deathscythe pilot, but, along with fighting the Forces of Darkness, Duo had a natural talent for piloting and salvaging.   
  


He whistled as he approached his junkyard, where he was surprised to see that Hilde wasn't waiting for him. "Hilde!" he shouted out, all of his senses on full alert. _They could have found me. A former White Fang solder that was turned, I wouldn't be surprised, _Duo thought as he pulled out his pistol. It was loaded with silver bullets for the supernatural. Most things of the supernatural could be killed with silver. Like vampires and werewolves.   
  


He moved slowly, almost a shadow. The others had always wondered how he could sneak around things so easily. It wasn't because his Gundam had hyperjammers, even though that helped, but it was his Calling. He was born into this life and he had powers to help give him an even chance against the dark nastys he faced.   
  


He moved quicker than a normal person. He was just a bit stronger. He could move undetected by the supernatural. His blood couldn't be drunk by a vampire; it was poison to them. He could sense the undead and when magic was used. He was empathic, meaning, he could sense others' emotions. He also healed faster than most.   
  


When Oz had captured him and beat him, he was in worse condition than when Heero found him. He could survive most injuries if he had enough time. When he had broken onto Moon Base and let the scientists beat him the reason he didn't cry out was because he had hurt worse while fighting vampires.   
  


"Hilde," he called out again as he entered their main office. Duo was shocked to see Hilde laughing with a guy their age with reddish brown hair. He was good looking, Duo had to admit in a heterosexual way, and the God of Death was jealous.   
  


Hilde stood up. Her black hair fell into her clear blue eyes as she smiled at him. Duo always had the urge to push that hair back from her face with his fingers, and now, with that guy sitting beside her, he knew that he wasn't going to get the chance.   
  


He could sense both of their nervousness and their joy for each other. Great. _Damn empathy,_ he thought dryly as he plastered his trademark smile on his face. He put his gun away and said, "Sorry, Hilde, I'm just a bit jumpy."   
  


She replied, "It's okay, Duo. I want you to meet Cye Acht. Cye, this is Duo Maxwell."   
  


The guy stood up and looked at Duo with clear aqua eyes. He said, in a faint Australian accent, "Hello. It's nice to meet you, and an honor. A Gundam pilot, I can't believe it."   
  


Duo shook his hand and said, "Hi, any friend of Hilde's is a friend of mine." _Yeah right. Come on, why can't you be some evil warlock or a vampire? Damn it. It's just not fair,_ he thought to himself, keeping the trademark grin plastered on his face. "So, how did you meet Hilde?" he asked, trying to keep his voice pleasant. Heero would have known that something was wrong with him, surprisingly, Hilde didn't.   
  


_Maybe I was wrong, _he thought sadly, but he was glad that Hilde had found a nice normal guy.   
  


****** 

_Earth, Unknown_   
  


Trowa's body was on fire. He could bearly move. He stumbled in the snow, falling flat on his face. The cold didn't bother him, and he could see much better in the dark. He could make out animals moving in the pitch darkness, twigs swaying in the breeze on the trees at great detail. He could hear animals in their burrows, things moving in the woods. The tantalizing scent of a rabbit reached his nose, then a deer.   
  


He rose up, some part of his brain that he didn't know he had taking over. He became focused, searching for his prey. His fangs were throbbing in anticipation. His whole body was ready for the kill. He ran into the woods.   
  


The deer looked at him with soft, liquid black eyes. Trowa held her gaze as he stood there. The doe didn't move. He walked over to her, placing his hand on her nuzzle, stroking the velvety fur there. He didn't remove eye contact during the whole time.   
  


He leaned his face up against the doe's throat, then turned into it. The doe started to shy away. Trowa grabbed hold of her and sank his new fangs into her throat.   
  


****** 

"So, how did you two meet?" Duo asked, still grinning.   
  


Cye smiled and answered, "On Peacemillion, actually. I was one of the medical officers there under Sally Po."   
  


"He helped take care of me after you saved me," Hilde told him.   
  


Hell, sometimes being a Gundam pilot was more complicated than being a vampire hunter. Right now was one of those times. Duo smiled and said, "Well, thanks. Ya know, Hilde's one of my best friends, and I'm glad that she made it out okay." _Yeah best friend, not girlfriend._   
  


"Well, you're the one who saved her," Cye pointed out. _Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have gotten in that trouble._   
  


Hilde said, "I wanted you to meet Cye sooner, but with all that happened with Libra and everything . . ."   
  


"It's cool Hilde. I understand. I'm just glad to meet ya," Duo said cheerfully. She was happy. Their nervousness was completely washed away with that. He sensed their happiness and that made him feel good about Hilde. They just weren't meant to be.   
  


He stood up and shook Cye's hand. He said, "Well, you take Hilde out and have some fun."   
  


"Duo, what about the yard?" Hilde asked him. She wanted to go out, but he was sensing loyalty for him.   
  


He grinned and said, "It's okay, Hilde. I can watch it. Go out with your boyfriend." He waved at them as Cye took her hand and they walked out of the door.   
  


The comlink beeped. Duo slid over to the communication screen and turned it on. He was surprised to see an old priest on the screen. He had a square-jaw, thick snow white hair, and steely blue eyes.   
  


Anyone who was a warrior against the Forces of Darkness knew who he was. This was Father Kincad. Kincad was a paladin for the church before he became a priest. Besides, he was the one who could find the people with the special bloodlines that had the abilities to be vampire hunters. He had found Duo at Maxwell's Church.   
  


"Father Kincad, how may I help you?" Duo asked respectively.   
  


Kincad answered, "Duo, there is a time of great Darkness coming."   
  


"And I care how?" Duo asked, just a tad pissed.   
  


"It's your calling, boy," the priest told him sharply.   
  


Duo turned away. He knew what it meant. Many of the great hunters of the past, Anita Blake, Liam O'Rouke, William Smythe, Alex Harris, had died stopping the Cycle of Darkness. It happened every thousand years. It was when the first vampire tried to summon up the Elder Demons from Hell. It was a nasty time. Vamp activity increased, promises were broken, and humans died under the cover of darkness.   
  


It just happened to be Duo's luck that the Cycle was about to come to a head. Duo didn't want to die. Not now, not ever, well, at least until he was old and grey, with his pretty wife at his side and a number of cute grandchildren and beautiful children at his side. And a pretty nurse with a nice cleavage to fuss over him.   
  


Kincad snapped, "It is your duty. You were born into this life."   
  


"I was born into Death. You should have seen that by now, Father. Everyone around me dies," Duo told him with a wicked grin.   
  


Kincad sighed and said, "If you couldn't be drained, I'd worry about you turning vampire. You're already disgraceful being a Gundam pilot and using that damned Gundanium scythe that you use."   
  


Duo turned away and closed his eyes. He said, "Father, you don't know all the death I've seen. That I've dealt. You sit there in the Vatican on Earth dictating things that belonged in the 20th century, A.D."   
  


Kincad sneered, "You had your fun as a Gundam pilot. Now it's time to fulfill your duty as one of the Called. You have the Calling."   
  


"Burn in hell," Duo told him, knowing fully well that he would shock the old priest. He turned around and indeed, the priest was pissed. His icy blue eyes were flashing at him and he was heaving.   
  


Father Kincad stuttered, "How dare you . . ."   
  


"I dare a lot, man. I am the God of Death, I gave up on your faith along time ago, Kincad," Duo replied with a mocking grin.   
  


What Kincad said next was like a shot the gut, "Father Maxwell would be highly disappointed in you, Duo."   
  


Duo froze and approached the screen. The Deathscythe pilot sneered, "Don't you even say that to me." He wanted to go to Earth and the Vatican and kill Kincad himself. Unbidden, images came to his mind.   
  


****** 

_After Colony 190, Maxwell's Church_   
  


The nun stepped forward with the scissors in her hand. Duo backed away from her, holding the length of chestnut hair in his hands. The ten-year-old boy told her, "You're not cutting off my hair, Lady."   
  


Sister Helen replied, "I have to, young man. It's simply unsanitary."   
  


"Hell will freeze over first," young Duo told her, protectively holding his locks. The nun's eyes widened as she looked at the little boy who just used such fowl language. Duo told her, "Just stay the hell away from me, Sister."   
  


"Sister Helen, what seems to be the problem?" a deep voice rang out. Duo turned to see a tall man wearing a priest's robes. He had smiling brown eyes and grey hair. He smiled down at Duo as he played with his rosary beads.   
  


Duo asked, "Who are you?"   
  


"My dear boy, I am Father Samuel Maxwell. It's nice to meet you," the Father told him, holding down his hand. Duo looked at him doubtfully.   
  


He told the priest, "I'm leaving soon as I get a chance."   
  


Father Maxwell only smiled and told Sister Helen, "I think there is something else you can do with his hair, am I correct?"   
  


Helen sighed and took out a brush from the folds of her habit. She ran it through Duo's hair, holding him while he tried to squirm away. He relaxed as the tangles were smoothed out of his hair. She deftly plated it down his back. Testing the braid out, Duo swung his head side to side, liking the movement of it, he smiled.   
  


He chirped cheerfully, "Man, I can move easier with this, thanks. Imagine all the things I can steel with this kind of mobility. Thanks, Lady!"   
  


Father Maxwell clasped him on the shoulder and told him, "What if I said there is more to life than being a thief. That you're very important, little Duo."   
  


"What do you mean?" Duo asked skeptically.   
  


"How about I'll show you," the priest suggested. 

****** 

Duo glared at the computer screen and at the smirking priest. He flipped him off and said, "Burn in hell." With that, he shut off the screen. He spun away with his usual energy and started to pace around the office.   
  


_The Cycle of Darkness is almost complete, Duo. You can feel it in your blood. That tingle that you've been ignoring at the back of your neck, God of Death. You can feel it, _a snide voice told Duo in his head.   
  


"Shut the hell up," Duo told it, still pacing.He had been feeling really uneasy lately. He had trouble sleeping and a wander lust. He thought he wanted to get home, but there was no home for someone of the Calling. Not during the Cycle.   
  


He slammed his fist into the wall. His hand jarred with impact, his knuckles were scraped. His whole hand throbbed and the scrapes burned when he withdrew it from the wall. He had made a huge crack in the wall that was smeared with his blood.   
  


"Damn it," he cursed as he headed off into his room.   
  


****** 

_It was dark. He was running after something. Something that he hated for no reason except that it was bread into his blood. It was a hot, pure, sheer hatred that he had never felt before. The creature turned and snarled at him._   
  


_White fangs gleamed in the light, red eyes glowed in the dark. He didn't give it a second thought as he pulled out his gun and shot it right between the eyes. In his cold monotone, he said, "Mission accomplished."_   
  


__****** 

Heero Yuy jerked awake. Sweat trickled down the young Gundam pilot's forehead as he looked out the hotel window. He stood up and walked to it. He jerked up the sash, letting the cool air wash over him, whipping at his hair and cooling his flushed skin.   
  


He'd been having this dream for the past two weeks, right after he had delivered the card and bear to Relena. He didn't know what it meant, and since Heero only believed in the logical, he didn't take it as a sign of any kind. It was just disturbing to him.   
  


Exspecaly the fangs and the red eyes part, as well as the sheer hatred that he had felt toward it.   
  


He started to pace the room, which was usual to the Perfect Solder. He couldn't sit still for any long period of time lately either. He had this _urge _to move, to act, to _hunt._ He looked around the hotel room. This strange urge was going to drive him insane.   
  


As a wise person once told him: "Live by your feelings." Heero began to pack.   
  


****** 

Trowa slumped into the snow. A real storm had started up, swirling around the young vampire. He didn't feel the cold, well, he felt it, it just didn't bother him. His hands were shaking as he held his knees.   
  


_What sort of monster am I? _He thought as he looked up, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't know what to do. He looked up into the swirling whiteness of the storm, seeing the velvety blackness of night behind him. He stood up and began to walk. Where he was walking, he had no idea, but he knew that he had to get away from here.   
  


****** 

Duo took one last walk around the colony, to say good bye. He had left Hilde a short note, saying that he had business to take care of and that she may not see him again. He had sent her his love as a friend and told her not to worry about him. Maybe her new squeeze, Cye, would keep her out of trouble. Probably not, but a guy had to hope, didn't he?   
  


The thing about the colonies was that there wasn't true sunlight. Sure, there was the artificial sunlight, but that wouldn't touch a vamp's undead hide. So, vampires could be out 24 hours a day, seven days a week. It was harder to hunt vampires in the colonies, he noticed. They could pose as human so easily. Luckily, he had his sense to help him hone in on the fiends.   
  


He was dressed in his duster and priest outfit, the clothing of the Hunter, even the hat was missing. His silver cross was dangling in plain sight, catching and reflecting off the light. He walked with his usual unconstrained energy, but if any of the Gundam pilots, Relena or Hilde saw him, they wouldn't recognize him. His movements were more carefully planned, more stealthily than ususal, more graceful.   
  


He really did look like the God of Death.   
  


His hair started picking up at the back of his neck and arms. He felt the hum in his head that signaled that the undead was near by. He turned out all of his senses, focusing on the feeling. He wasn't surprised to notice it was an ally.   
  


Vampires liked allys. One could easily drag someone back, drink them, and stash the body there. It was dark, quiet and private. It gave Duo an advantage though. If it was a dead-end ally, the vamp didn't have any where to run except past Duo, which the Hunter liked just fine.   
  


He walked into the ally. Indeed, there was a female vampire wearing leather with a young boy draped in her arms. The boy's hazel eyes were glazed and a euphoric expression was on his face. She'd hypnotized him. No big surprise there.   
  


She looked up at Duo with blood stained fangs and glowing red eyes. She hissed at him and asked, "What are you doing, boy?"   
  


Duo drew his scythe from his duster. He spun it out into the open and rested on it. He quipped, "Hunting."   
  


The feme vamp dropped the boy and approached him, her hips swaying seductively. She told him, "You're a pretty one, you know. I wonder how you'll taste."   
  


Duo grinned and told her, "You can try, but I'll doubt that you'll like the flavor."   
  


"Smart ass," she hissed.   
  


He replied, "I know." She charged at him, which Duo was ready for. He ducked down, swinging the scythe upward. It impaled her. She screamed. It wasn't silver, so she would heal immediately after he shook her off the blade. He shook her off the blade. She rose up, her hands cradling her stomach.   
  


He watched the wound seal up in moments. A vampire's healing capabilities where simply amazing. He spun the scythe. He took her head off in a clean swipe. She exploded into ash before his eyes, littering the ground.   
  


The boy giggled from where he was lying. _He's screwed, _Duo thought as he walked over to the giggling teenager. The guy was slightly younger than Duo with unruly reddish hair and hazel eyes. A cute kid. That's what he was, a kid. An innocent kid.   
  


Duo got pissed. "Damn it, get up." The boy giggled. Duo hauled him up and slapped him. The boy blinked and looked at Duo. The Deathscythe pilot knew he must have been a sight. Angry violet eyes, flapping black coat, the silver cross, the priest's collar, the braid, and the blood stained scythe. He probably really looked like the God of Death now.   
  


The boy snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"   
  


"Saving your life, you ungrateful ingrate," Duo snapped at him, annoyed, he slammed him into the wall. Not hard enough to hurt him, but to wake him out of his stupor.   
  


The boy's eyes became clearer as he looked at Duo. He touched his throat, noticing the puncture marks there, the trickle of blood. He blanched. Duo rolled his eyes and thought, _Took ya long enough, pal._   
  


The boy said, "That girl . . ."   
  


"Yeah," Duo said with a nod. He looked down at his watch. He only had half an hour to make it to the shuttle station. Better make it quick with the kid and leave. Duo told him, "Yeah, takes necking to a whole new meaning, doesn't it? Yeah, vampires are real, yadda yadda, but you won't see them again, blah blah, and your life's changed forever. Got it, good." He patted the boy's shoulder and turned to leave.   
  


The boy called out, "Hey, you're one of the Gundam pilots, aren't you?"   
  


_He almost gets killed by a vampire, and he notices that I'm a Gundam pilot. _Duo almost laughed as he headed out of the ally. He took off running back to the salvage shop.   
  


****** 

Heero got on the shuttle. He felt a strange tingling on the back of his neck and arms. It felt like the hairs there were standing on end, and an uncomfortable feeling in his brain. Like a buzzing that was focusing on something. It was the same way he had felt when he met Trieze, he realized.   
  


Someone, a girl his age with long, wine-colored hair and pale green eyes looked at him. She was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and jeans. That was the girl he was getting the feeling from. She smiled and waved at Heero.   
  


When the shuttle landed, Heero went after her. He had to kill her. He couldn't explain it. He just had to make sure that she was dead. He hated her. There was something _wrong _about her.   
  


Heero looked around, he had just missed her.   
  


****** 

Trowa had made it back to the village. He couldn't go back to the circus. What would they think of him there? He didn't want to see the fear in Cathrine's face when she found out what he was now. A vampire.   
  


He was stronger, faster, and his senses were more keen, and he had other powers as well. His heart didn't beat in his chest. He was undead. Strangely enough, he could hear Duo Maxwell saying, "Trowa a vampire, cool! I wanna be a vampire. Hey Trowa, change me!"   
  


He leaned back in the ally and sighed. His breath didn't make a little puff of white steam in the air. He didn't breathe either. His lungs just simulated the act of breathing to make him look more human. A rat skittered by.   
  


Trowa was on it in an instant, holding the fowl creature down. It disgusted him to sink his teeth into its throat and drink. There was precious little blood in the rodent and he was still hungry.   
  


"Trowa Barton, well this is a surprise," a familiar voice said mockingly.   
  


He looked up and the first thing that he said was, "You're dead. Wufei killed you."   
  


Trieze Kushrenada smiled and replied, "I am undead, technically, just as you are my fine friend."   
  


"Go away, leave me alone," Trowa hissed.   
  


"With your rats?" Trieze asked, pushing at the rat with his shining black boot. He wasn't in his Oz uniform, but he was elegantly dressed in knee high black boots, black slacks, and a royal blue shirt. A black cape swirled around his shoulders, making him look like an elegant vampire.   
  


Trowa could sense power radiating off of him. He felt threatened, so he backed up and snarled.   
  


Trieze smiled and said, "Trowa, I just wish to help you."   
  


"Why should I trust you?" Trowa sneered between clenched fangs.   
  
  
  


Trieze smiled elegantly and answered, "Well, I'm the only one who knows and understand what you are going through, my lovely Gundam pilot."   
  


"Burn in hell," Trowa snarled, backing up.   
  


"You're hungry. Do you really want to kill someone like this, Trowa? Drain their blood?"   
  


Trowa hissed, "Go away."   
  


Trieze smiled again and replied, "Trowa, Trowa, Trowa. You don't. I can help you."   
  


"I don't need your help," Trowa said proudly.   
  


"Fine," Trieze said as he drifted out of the ally.   
  


Trowa felt something wrong. He got an image in his head. He was at the circus. Catharine was talking to him. Smiling. He lured her in with his gaze and she froze. He could play with her mind, make her do things that she would never do if he saw fit.   
  


The power gave Trowa an incredible rush. He laughed. He took her carefully in his arms. She was warm and soft against the lithe planes of his body. He nuzzled her aurbren hair away from her neck. He breathed in her warm, sweet, spicy scent. She smelled like cinnamon and sunlight.   
  


He kissed the place on her throat where her pulse throbbed beneath the surface. With a quick flick of his tongue, he licked the warm, saltiness of her skin. She sighed and leaned against him. He felt his fangs lengthen and throb with anticipation. He smiled as he penetrated her skin and began to drink her warm, sweet blood.   
  


Trowa gasped and found that he was back in the ally. He had enjoyed the vision. He shivered as he stood up. He called out, "Trieze!"   
  


The vampire was back in the ally, smiling beautifully at him, his rich blue eyes twinkling. He asked, "Yes, Trowa?"   
  


Trowa shuttered inwardly. This went against everything he knew. He answered, "Help me."   
  


Trieze held out his hand and Trowa took it.   
  


_To Be Continued in Part 2!_   
  
  
  
  
  


____   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**Author's Note: **This is an alternate reality fanfic where vampires, witches, werewolves, zombies, etc. exist. Also, all the scenes in the cartoon with Trieze standing out in the daylight, they never happened. The events of this story take place after the Gundam Wing series last episode and before "The Endless Waltz". Thanks. Please send all comments to Jennifer Bratcher, at slaybrat@aye.net and/or slayerbrat@yahoo.com. Thank you very much. I hope you like my serious stuff as much as my comedy.   
  


_**A Shade Darker: Part 2**_   
  


Duo was sensing something strange, really strange. He had about two hours to kill before he had to head to the next shuttle. His destination was Earth. That's where his body was calling to. He looked around and groaned. Two hours to kill.   
  


Not enough time to go to a rave, but more than enough time to become board out of his mind. Unless he sensed a vampire, he wasn't going to go hunting. He groaned as he leaned against the space port couch. It was overstuffed and the fabric was blue and scathingly rough. Duo cursed as he struggled to get comfortable.   
  


He leaned up and slammed his fist into the cushions, cursing loudly. People started to look at him. He stared at them and shouted, "What the hell are you looking at?" They took one last look before they scurried away.   
  


He was tense. He didn't want to go through this. He was going to die. That was inevitable. There was no way he was going to cheat Death this time. It was going to take him and be happy. Duo didn't care that he was going to save the human race. He was only 16, too young to die.   
  


"Damn," he cursed as he leaned back on the couch, finally getting comfortable. Which was not an easy feet considering that he was wearing a four foot long scythe under his duster. He drifted off to sleep in a moment.   
  


****** 

"Where are you taking me, Trieze?" Trowa hissed as they drove in the Limo that Trieze had been waiting for himself.   
  


Trieze smiled and said, "Do you truly hate me that much, Trowa Barton?"   
  


Trowa didn't answer him. He just made his expression unreadable. He didn't trust him. He respected him on some level, but he couldn't trust him.   
  


_Why don't you trust me, Trowa? _Trieze voice asked inside his head.   
  
  
  


"How did you do that?" Trowa asked, making sure that nothing could be read in his face. He was curious and just a little startled.   
  


Trieze answered, still using the mental contact, _It's called telepathy. All vampires can do this. You've probably noticed that you can hold things with your eyes._   
  


Trowa nodded, remembering the doe in the woods. He told Trieze, not feeling right about talking about this to Trieze of all people, "I'm stronger and faster than I use to be."   
  


Trieze smiled and said, "Ah, the physical attributes of being a vampire. Those are always the first to be noticed, Trowa. There are so many other things about the Dark Gift that you'll find rewarding without being corrupt."   
  


"How do I feed without killing?" Trowa asked suddenly, tactlessly. He realized he was sounding like Duo and Heero combined. _Quatre, I wish you were here, my friend, _Trowa thought. Quatre had a way of making things seem better. He radiated calmness and kindness. He was too kind, too sad. He was also Trowa's closest friend.   
  


"Stay away from Duo Maxwell from now on," Trieze told him.   
  


"Why?" Trowa asked confused. Sure, they didn't get along, in fact, Duo had good reason to hate Trowa. After all, he was the one who had destroyed his Gundam, but Duo forgave easily. He was just annoying as hell. He often wondered why Heero put up with him. He was an excellent pilot, and Trowa was glad to have him on his side, and a kind friend. Duo as a threat? No way.   
  


Trieze told him, "It's in his blood to hunt us."   
  


"What do you mean?" Trowa asked sharply.   
  


Trieze sighed and said, "You don't even know about your potential yet, and here I am talking about vampire hunters. We are immortal but silver, a stake through the heart, sunlight, decapitation, and fire will kill us. We heal incredibly quickly, but we have weaknesses. The cross. Holy ground. We can't go into a mortal's home unless we've been invited."   
  


"What about a silver bullet to the brain?" Trowa asked. Maybe he could end his existence.   
  


"No, it wouldn't. It would just hurt like hell, and you don't want to do that," Trieze told him.   
  


Trowa was angry that Trieze was in his head. He told him sharply, "Don't do that."   
  


Trieze smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Trowa. It's just that your thoughts are so easy to read."   
  


Trowa looked out the window. He noticed that he didn't cast a reflection. Trieze said, "One of the prices to pay for immortality, my young friend. You don't have to be evil, like you were thinking. You can learn to control the bloodlust and master the Dark Gift." He paused. Smiled. He said, "With help of course."   
  


"Your help, I don't need," Trowa told him, about ready to jump out of the limo. He could survive that with no problem when he was human, now it would be nothing to him.   
  


"What about Catherine? Would you like to see what you saw in your mind play out in real life?" Trieze asked with a bitter smile.   
  


Trowa froze and turned around to face the elegant Oz leader. A vampire had ruled the world for such a short time. He couldn't believe that. It was strange that he was thinking that, but it was true. Trowa asked, "What about other vampires?"   
  


Trieze smiled and answered, "Trowa, one thing at a time. I will teach you proper vampire etiquette later, but now you need to learn the gift."   
  


Trowa said nothing as they drove.   
  


****** 

Heero had to find someone first. He knew that now. He had to find Duo Maxwell of all people. The thing was, he wasn't getting on a computer and looking up all of Duo's whereabouts. No, he somehow _knew _where the braided baka that he could call friend was at.   
  


He hadn't seen the redhead girl since leaving the shuttle. He had another shuttle to catch in fifteen minutes. The one he knew that would take him to Duo. Heero almost smirked, he was going to Duo Maxwell for help. He knew somehow that Duo could help him.   
  


All off Heero's training had told him not to trust anyone and to kill anyone that got in the way of his mission. He had failed with the latter with Relena, then Duo had came along with his grins and breaking into the hospital to save him. He had even recovered Heero's Gundam for him. There had been an instinctual trust there, but Heero had to fight it, even though he didn't want to.   
  


Then they kept running into each other after that. Different missions, ending up helping each other than killing one and another. Then there was Duo trying to reach him when the others didn't. He tried to include Heero in everything, tried to make him feel welcome while the others didn't. It was annoying, but touching none the less.   
  


"Boarding call for flight 123, first call for flight 123," a mechanical voice called over the intercom.   
  


"That's mine," Heero said to himself as he shouldered his bag and walked to the boarding station.   
  


****** 

Duo got off the shuttle and his shuttle to Earth had been delayed for twelve hours! Twelve damn hours! There was a lot one could do in twelve hours, but that was still a long time to wait for a damn flight to Earth. "Damn it," he cursed as he got off the terminal. At least now he had time to go to a rave.   
  


It wasn't that he just liked to party. It was just that there were a lot of vampires getting free meals at raves. Really. He walked out into the colony, breathing in the generated air. He opened up his senses. He could feel all the emotions of the people around him. It was a mixture of happiness, sadness, greed, anger, love, lust, all kinds of neat stuff around him. The feelings of normal people. Duo envied them.   
  


Bright lights glittered around him. He whistled softly as he walked, swishing his duster behind him. He was really glad that he had gotten the coat. It was really cool. Besides, it was a good way to hide his scythe. Father Kincad disapproved of him using the scythe, saying that Duo should stick to more traditional methods. Duo told him cheerfully to shove it up his ass.   
  


He heard the heavy, pounding music of a club. He walked to it and saw darkness and bright, glittering, red strobe lights. He grinned and looked around. There was no bouncer, there fore, it was a rave. He walked in.   
  


He moved through the shadows as natural habit. The throbbing beat of the music pounded around him, he didn't bounce along with it because he sensed something. He looked around, it was faint through the den of people and it felt an awful a lot like a vampire, but different. He walked outside and frowned.   
  


He searched for it, it was close, but he couldn't see it. Then he finally pinpointed the location, an ally close by. Big surprise there. He rushed into it, running blindly into the ally. He saw a figure around his height and tackled it.   
  


****** 

Heero turned around right into the flying tackle. He and his attacker rolled to the ground. Heero didn't get a clear look at the person, but whoever they were, they were strong. He rolled away and stood up, taking a stance. Then he got a clear look on who it was.   
  


"Duo?" he asked.   
  


Duo stopped, his braid not stopping with him, swinging wildly behind him. Huge, violet eyes blinked as he looked at Heero. "Heero?" Duo asked, sounding as confused as Heero felt.   
  


"Yeah," Heero replied, looking at him.   
  


"The hell?" Duo spat, sounding even more confused.   
  


Heero watched him, good he had found the braided baka. Duo started to pace, his braid twitching in frustration behind him. He asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"   
  


"Looking for you," Heero told him in a clipped tone. He had a feeling that Duo had answers to what was happening to him.   
  


"Okay, _why_?" Duo asked in a frustrated tone. He went on, "I could have killed you, Heero. Ya know? I know that you have a death wish and all of that, but I don't wanna kill you." He kept pacing.   
  


"Because I have a few questions and you have answers," Heero answered in his clipped tone. He was having trouble believing that guy he had been fighting just a moment ago was Duo. He moved to fast and was stronger than Heero knew Duo was. Unless, Duo had been hiding things from them, like they all did, with the exception of Quatre.   
  


"Like what? How did you know how I was here?" Duo asked.   
  


Heero sighed. He didn't know where to start. Duo placed his hands on his narrow hips and glared. Heero looked Duo over. It was a Duo he had never seen before. Sure, the priest's uniform was familiar to him, but the cross and the duster wasn't.   
  


Heero simply answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
  


Duo grinned and leaned against the ally wall. He replied, "Try me."   
  


"I had to find you," Heero began, but they were cut off by a girl's scream.   
  


Duo smirked and said, "No rest for the wicked." With that, he started to run and Heero took off behind him.   
  


****** 

Duo ran, and Heero was keeping pace with him. _What was that all about? Heero may not be Mr. Humanity, but he's human . . . I think. There's nothing supernatural about him. Or is there? _Duo thought as he looked at Heero. The pair ran toward the scream.   
  


It was another ally, no big surprise there. There were two male vampires, really good looking ones. That was the strange thing about vampires, they were mainly good looking. _Just a mask to hide what's on the inside, _Duo thought with a sneer. Heero was about to see him at work.   
  


Heero pulled out his gun. Then Duo noticed the girl. She was petite and delicately formed, elfin. She looked up at them with wide silvery, grey eyes. Long golden blond hair fell into her face. Duo's hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The girl was something more than what she seemed.   
  


One of the vampires said, "You're coming with us, sweetheart."   
  


The girl's eyes weren't frightened. They were dangerously determined. She said in a cool voice, "No chance in hell."   
  
  
  


Duo regained himself long enough to draw his scythe. Heero said, "Back away from the girl." He looked over at his fellow pilot, the one who had mastered the ZERO system. Heero actually looked angry. His eyes were flashing dangerously in the light.   
  


"The hell," the second vampire said as he turned around to face Duo and Heero.   
  


"The God of Death," the first said.   
  


The girl snapped, "It's not him you have to worry about, fang face." The vampire started to convulse, and his companion soon joined him. They dropped to the ground, withering in pain. The girl's elfin features where composed, her eyes were like molten silver, glowing. She defiantly wasn't normal.   
  


Heero went to go attack the vampires, but Duo reached out and held them back. The girl took out a stake from her large windbreaker she was wearing and dropped it on the ground. The first vampire, with shaking hands, picked it up. The girl was sweating now and fine tremors were wracking her small body.   
  


She said, "Stake him." He did. The second vampire exploded into dust. She said, "Now yourself." Duo watched as the vampire plunged the stake into his own heart. Then it came to him, _Necromancer, t his chick is a necromancer._   
  


Duo kept his scythe ready. Heero was still tense and seething. She turned her silver eyes at them and asked, "What the hell do you want?"   
  


Duo asked, "What the hell are you?"   
  


She dusted her hands off. She was still trembling slightly. She answered, "That's none of your concern." With that, she ran off. 

Duo ran to catch up with her. Heero spat on the ashes before he began to run after them.   
  


****** 

The limo pulled up to a huge, Victorian mansion. Trowa looked at it, unimpressed. He figured that Trieze would live in a place like this. Trieze smiled and said, "Ah, home sweet home, Trowa."   
  


Trowa didn't say anything as they pulled into the huge, circular driveway. He asked, "What do you want?"   
  


Trieze sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He answered, "I just want to help you. I can show you that you can become more than you think. Don't think of being changed as a closing of doors, just think of it as an opportunity."   
  


"That image of Catherine, you did that didn't you?" Trowa asked, slightly disgusted.   
  


Trieze smiled and answered, "Yes, I didn't want to see you spending the rest of eternity in that gutter, livings solely on rats."   
  


'Who said that I was going to live forever?" Trowa spat, looking at anything but Trieze.   
  


Trieze laughed and answered, "I did, and so did the person who changed you. If I had an idea of whom the person was, maybe I could help you."   
  


"All I need is for you to show me how to get by. Nothing more, nothing less. Then I'm gone," Trowa replied. He wasn't going to trust Trieze. Never. He was just going to learn what he needed to know to survive without hurting his friends.   
  


The limo stopped at Trieze gracefully stepped out into the snow. He held out his hand and asked, "Join me?"   
  


Trowa got out of the limo as well, making sure that his hair covered his face so Trieze couldn't see into his eyes. They walked into the dark manor. A single light came on in the fashion of a lantern. Trowa made out a female's form walking down the stair case.   
  


He almost smiled. It was Lady Une. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and her clear brown eyes took Trowa in. She did smile and said, "Trowa, it's good to see you again."   
  


Trieze glided up to her, seeing nothing but her. He took her hand and kissed it. She smiled. He said, "My beloved Lady, something very misfortunate has happened to Trowa."   
  


Trowa scowled, actually letting an expression on his face. Une looked at him, sorrow and pity in her brown eyes. He tried to ignore the slender column of her throat, and the pulse beating there. His hunger was stabbing at him again.   
  


"He was changed, wasn't he?" Une asked Trieze as he gently wrapped his arms around her.   
  


"Yes, unfortunately, he was," Trieze answered her as he let her go just as gently. Trowa kept everything guarded as Trieze walked toward him.   
  


He asked, "What are you doing?"   
  


Trieze smiled and said, "You're hungry."   
  


"No, I'm not," Trowa told him in a clipped tone. He was angry that Trieze could see right through him.   
  


Trieze said, "Follow me." He began to walk down the hallway, and Trowa followed him into a study. There was a black box, a refrigeration unit. Trieze indicated a plush, green velvet chair and said, "Sit down, Trowa."   
  


Trowa didn't. He watched as Trieze pulled out a wine glass from an ornate wooden cabinet beside the refrigeration unit. The cabinet was old and carefully engraved. Trowa thought that it could have been from the 18th century, it was that old. Then Trieze grabbed a green bottle from the unit. He uncorked it and Trowa smelled blood.   
  


It wasn't that fresh, but it was tantalizing none the less. His fangs lengthened despite themselves and began to throb with anticipation. He watched the thick, rich, red liquid fill the glass with a sort of manic hunger. His whole body was starting to hurt again.   
  


He reached out and grabbed it from Trieze's elegant hand. He put the glass to his lips and greedily drank its entire contents. The blood wasn't as satifiying as before, but it slated the hunger momentarily. He put the glass down on the table and looked up at Trieze.   
  


Trieze smiled and said, "Lesson One, Trowa: You don't need to drink of the living. This isn't as satifiying, but it keeps the craving at bay. You can't deny the hunger Trowa, if you did, your vision would come to pass."   
  


Trowa didn't say anything about that. He sat down and looked at the other vampire. He asked, "What do I need to do to keep the craving away?"   
  


Trieze sighed and said, "There is nothing you can do to keep the craving completely at bay, Trowa. It will always be there, under the surface, but you can learn to control it. One way is to keep yourself fed, never let the bloodlust overcome you. Feed at least once a day, more if you are injured, which can happen."   
  


Trowa nodded, his attention was slipping. He was growing weary. Trieze said, "As a new vampire, you need to sleep during the day. Which you are feeling. The sun is starting to rise. I'll supply you a place to make sure that you're protected during the day."   
  


"What makes me think that I can trust you?" Trowa asked bitterly, fighting for his well-earned control.   
  


As his eyes began to close, Trieze smiled and said, "Because, my young friend, you have no other choice." Then the world fell into darkness.   
  


****** 

Quatre Raberba Winner wearily rubbed his eyes and yawned. The endless amounts of projects stretched across his desk. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and picked up the plans to rebuild Space Fortress Barge as a scientific research point. After all, scientists flocked to the colonies for a chance to be seen and heard, and Quatre wanted to give them that chance.   
  


Still, the kind hearted young man was tired. He had been spreading himself too thin lately without any rest. He started to dose on top of the papers when the comlink rang. He blinked and turned it on. He unintentionally yawned and said, "Hello, this is Quatre Raberba Winner."   
  


The auburn haired young woman seemed slightly familiar. He blinked and realized it was Catherine Bloom, the girl that Trowa cared for like a sister. She looked upset, her pale violet eyes were flashing with unshed tears.   
  


Quatre automatically asked, "Did something happen to Trowa?"   
  


Catherine glared and replied, "So you haven't seen him then?"   
  


"No, what on earth makes you think that?" Quatre asked her.   
  


Catherine huffed. Quatre blinked, Catherine wasn't that nice a person. She had snapped at him when Trowa had amnesia and he had found him, then drove him away. She said, "You're the only Gundam pilot I could get in touch with. Knowing Trowa, he would have run off to fight without telling me."   
  


_And I can see why, _a voice in his head, which sounded surprisingly like Duo's, snidely said. Quatre kept quiet though. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Trowa. He patently asked, "When was the last time you saw him?"   
  


"About two nights ago, he just went out. You know how Trowa is. Well, anyway, he didn't come back. We've been worried sick about him," Catherine answered.   
  


_Trowa could be in trouble. No, he _is _in trouble. I have to help him, _Quatre thought, wide awake now. He said, "I'm coming to Earth, now. I'm going to look for him. He's my friend, and he would do the same for me."   
  


"You're really going to come here, aren't you?" Catherine asked in disbelief.   
  


Quatre only stared at her, how would he do any other wise? He asked, "What are your coordinates?"   
  


She sent them to him. He took the printout and looked at them. They were near the Carpathian mountains. He said, "I'll be there very soon. I promise. Good bye, Cathrine." He turned off the vidcom and turned it back on again.   
  


He typed in the coordinates to his secretary. A pretty girl named Casey. Casey blinked and said, "Hello Mr. Winner, how can I help you?"   
  


He looked at her and answered, "I need my private carrier and Sandrock delivered to these coordinates on Earth. I need to get transport there myself."   
  


Casey nodded and asked, "That remote a region, sir?"   
  


Quatre nodded and replied, "A friend is in trouble, I have to help him, Casey. He'd do the same for me."   
  


"Which pilot is it, sir?" Casey asked as she began typing on her computer.   
  


Quatre blinked and asked, "Is it that obvious?"   
  


Casey cheerfully nodded as she answered, "Yeah, we all know that you would die for any of your fellow Gundam pilots."   
  


Quatre smiled despite the graveness of the situation. He answered, "Yeah, it is."   
  


Casey smiled and said, "Well, go help your buddy, War Hero." She gave him a little salute as she studied the computer screen. She said, "It's all set, sir. Ready to go when you are."   
  


"Thank you, Casey," Quatre told her.   
  


"Anything else?" She asked him.   
  


"No, I don't think so," he answered her.   
  


"Okay," she said as the screen went dead. Quatre turned off his comscreen and walked to the elevator. He road it up to his quarters, went to his bedroom, and grabbed the prepacked suitcase that he had for emergencies.   
  


He rode the elevator to the main part of the building where Casey met up with him. She said, "While you're gone Mr. Winner, your sister Rebeka said that she would take care of everything while you are gone."   
  


"Good," Quatre said as he slipped into his expensive leather jacket. It would provide him with warmth in the cold Carpathiean region at this time of year.   
  


Casey asked, "Anything else you need taken care of before you leave?"   
  


Quatre thought for a moment and answered, "Get Rebeka to sign off on the merger with Outer Rim."   
  


"Got it, sir," Casey said as she wrote it down in her notebook. As he stepped out of the perfectly controlled climate of the office into the perfectly controlled climate of the colony, Casey shouted, "Good luck, Mr. Winner!"   
  


"Thank you," he called back at her, waving gayly. He turned around and entered his private limo, wishing that he would be going to his private airport in something other than a limousine. As they drove, Quatre took a last look at the colony. Personally, he preferred Earth.   
  


He said, "Hold on Trowa, I'm coming."   
  


_**To Be Continued In Part Three!**_   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**Author's Note: **This is an alternate reality fanfic where vampires, witches, werewolves, zombies, etc. exist. Also, all the scenes in the cartoon with Trieze standing out in the daylight, they never happened. The events of this story take place after the Gundam Wing series last episode and before "The Endless Waltz". Thanks. Please send all comments to Jennifer Bratcher, at slaybrat@aye.net and/or slayerbrat@yahoo.com. Thank you very much. I hope you like my serious stuff as much as my comedy.   
  


**_A Shade Darker: Part 3_**   
  


The blond girl was quick. Duo and Heero were running after her, the thing was, they were quicker. Until she went into the rave that Duo almost went into. The two stepped into the club. Heero asked, "Why are we after her?"   
  


_Aren't you gonna ask about the fang posse back there who dusted themselves? How the hell did they turned into dust like that? Why they had fangs? What the hell where they? _Duo thought as he looked into his compaion's fathomless dark blue eyes. Heero reminded Duo of some of the older vampires he had came across. When he first saw Heero, his first thought was: _That guy looks like a vampire. Better get that chick away from him. _   
  


Heero healed fast, but not vampiricly fast. A gunshot to a vampire, unless the bullet was silver, would just tick one off. It would heal almost immediately and that would be it. When Duo had shot Heero, he wasn't using silver bullets. He didn't have any of the Called's tools with him. Not even the Gundanium scythe.   
  


Duo answered, "She's just important."   
  


"Why?" Heero replied in his monotone. He looked around, scanning the den of people for the tiny blond.   
  


_I need to know if I need to kill her or not, _Duo thought to himself. Practicing necromancers, the one who used true Dark Magics to control the dead, were to be killed on site. It was policy. Besides, if a person used true Dark Magics, worshiping Lucifer and all that stuff, they were pretty much evil anyway. They had reached the point of beyond caring.   
  


There were good witches too, of course. Healers, herbists, physics using magics to help people. The Catholic Church use to burn them as well, but now they made a general practice to stay away from them. Duo ticked off Kincad one time when he enlisted the help of a physic to help him find a coven of dark witches that had been kidnaping small children. In fact, he even dated the girl for a while before Duo got fickle and had to go do something else.   
  


Before becoming a Gundam pilot, he had a lot of flings as The God of Death. Some vampires had even tried to seduce him before, females and even males alike. That was just creepy, being seduced by a guy with fangs. Luckily, he was immune to mind control.   
  


He searched the crowd. Heero started to move through them, looking for the necromancer. Duo had other methods. He closed his eyes and groped through the crowd, sensing the spark of the necromancer's cold powers. The arms at the back of his hairs and neck slowly began to pick up as he sensed the crowd. He felt a flair of intense, cold power.   
  


He opened his eyes and saw the small girl and the silvery aura that was her power. It faded quickly away, but she had her back turned to him. Duo went into the crowd. People parted for him, the boy with the aura of death, as he walked toward the girl.   
  


She was dancing, trying to assume an image of normalancy. Duo went up behind her and took her high held hands. She gasped as he brought her to him. She was a little thing, he realized up close, her head bearly came up to his nose. This close he could also tell it had been a while since she had a shower. Her blond hair was greasy, her clothing was smudged with dirt and she smelled.   
  


She spun around, her eyes snapping. He realized that her windbreaker was covering up most of her hair. It was past her thighs, almost knee length. Like his unbraided. Duo grinned and whispered, "Caught ya."   
  


She hissed, "What are you?"   
  


He gently took her arm and guided her out of the people. He answered, "I could be asking you the same question, Zombie Queen."   
  


She froze and looked him over. She asked, "You're one of them, aren't you?"   
  


Duo grinned and answered, "I gave up the Church a long time ago, Honey."   
  


She looked puzzled. It was an endearing expression. She asked, "So, you're one of the Called, then?"   
  


"Yep," he answered her with a grin, "And you're a necromancer. The question is, sweetheart, is it a natural talent, are you calling up the Dark Arts?"   
  


"It's a curse," she spat.   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "Natural. That's a rare little ability you've got there, Kid."   
  


"Bite me," she spat as she turned around. Duo grabbed her arm and jerked her back to him.   
  


He looked her over and grinned. The invitation was hard to resist. He told her, "Don't tempt me. You're coming with us."   
  


"So you can turn me into the Church," she said sarcastically.   
  


"I'm as popular with the Church as you are, Babe, so don't give me that," Duo told her.   
  


She glared up at him. Her power was flaring. She felt threatened, but since Duo was a living thing, it wasn't going to work on him. She snapped, "Then what's up with the cross and the collar, asshole?"   
  


Duo flinched and said, "Oww, just because I'm not really on the Church's side doesn't mean I don't believe in God."   
  


"Really?" she asked sarcastically. She started to look around the club. Duo sensed it too, vampires. A couple of them. They were position in perfect striking distance in perfect positions.   
  


"Damn," Duo cursed. They found him. He said, "Get ready to run, Babe."   
  


"They're after me, idiot," she hissed at him.   
  


Duo looked at her, then found the vampires. Once you find them, they stick out in a crowd like a sore thumb. They were different from humans, faster, more graceful, and more beautiful than most humans. Their power beat along Duo like a drum. He couldn't shake it off. They were old and powerful. The girl's power faired out around them like a shield. It would work on the vampires.   
  


"What the hell is going on?" Heero asked as he stood beside Duo. He watched the vampires as well. His dark blue eyes were bright with hatred.   
  


"Tell you're idiot friend over here that they're after me," the girl spat at Duo.   
  


"Charming girl," Heero commented dryly. Duo grinned.   
  


He replied, "Oh, yeah, she's a great person."   
  


She took off. "Damn it," Duo shouted as she made her way through the crowd. He and Heero pushed back people to get to her.   
  


Heero asked, "What the hell is going on?"   
  


"Why the hell were you looking for me?" Duo replied as he shoved a Goth girl away.   
  


"Because I had to," Heero answered simply, "I've been having dreams."   
  


_Heero a physic, somehow, that doesn't surprise me, _Duo thought as they made their way through the crowd. He asked, "About what?"   
  


"Me hunting something," Heero curtly answered.   
  


"Damn it," Duo cursed angerily. The girl had made it out of the club and so did the vampires.   
  


"That way," Heero pointed to the left, into another alley. Duo sensed the flare of vampiric and the necromancer's power. Duo took off with Heero following close behind. Duo heard a scream. It was the girl.   
  


He felt the flair of power thick around the air around him. It clouded his brain and senses. He wanted to shout at it, beat it, just get the cold, dead feeling away from him. Heero tensed up visibly beside him. They ran into the alley.   
  


There were four vampires, all male, and all physically older than Duo and Heero. The one holding the girl was tall with a shock of thick, bright, blood red hair and the atypical vampiric red eyes and fangs. The one beside him had light brown hair and he hadn't vamped out yet, so his eyes were a deep, rich brown. He had an almost cherubic face, like Quatre almost. The other two had blond hair and looked like twins.   
  


The redhead was flaring the most power. Heero said, "Let her go."   
  


"Hey," Duo said, slightly stunned, "That's my line!"   
  


The one who wasn't vamped out looked at them with a look that was pure intelligence. Duo froze. The amount of power coming off this guy was eminence. He had been hiding it from him, and now that Duo had gotten a full sense of him, he was afraid. The God of Death was afraid of a vampire. The world must be coming to an end. Wait. It was.   
  


Tiny shivers traveled up and down the Deathscythe pilot's spine. He couldn't help it. All of his senses were screaming on full alert. Heero moved up toward the vampire and said, "Let her go. I don't know what you are, but I will kill you. I have to." His words were cold, as usual, but most of the time, when Heero spoke, there was no emotion to his words, now there was hate underlining the casual coldness.   
  


Duo looked over at his friend and his fear was even intensified. Heero was fairing power now, power that Duo had caught glimpses of before, like when Heero had saved him when Oz captured him. Besides, Heero could bend steel bars for hell's sake. Maybe Duo had over looked something. He just didn't want to kill his best friend, though.   
  


Heero attacked. He moved quickly, like he always did. Duo always put a flamboyant air to when he fought. It annoyed the hell out of most opponents and got them off their game. Not Heero.   
  


Heero gave one of the twins a quick chop to the neck, a move Duo knew would break any one's neck. The other twin snarled and charged at him; Heero dodged and flipped the guy to the ground.   
  


Duo shook himself out of his stupor and brought out his scythe. He smiled and quipped, "It's time for you to meet the God of Death." He spun the scythe gracefully over his head. Its weight felt very natural in his hands. He snapped it down toward the first vampire. His severed head crumped to the ground in an explosion of ash. The screams of his brother soon followed them.   
  


Duo spun the scythe to see Heero facing off against the two other vampires. The one with brown hair smiled and straitened to his full height. He said, "Most interesting." His voice held the hint of some sort of accent. French. _Great, he's French. Man is this my night or what?_ Duo thought.   
  


Then he felt the rumble of power around the vampire. Duo instinctively reached out and grabbed the girl. He shouted to Heero, "Run!" He took off into the crowded club again, listening to lightly accented French laughter. Heero was close behind him.   
  


****** 

Lilith paced angerily in the huge encampment which her base had been set up. She was angry. Trowa Barton had gotten away, and he was a huge part of her plan. It was rare knowledge to know that Duo Maxwell was not just a Gundam Pilot, but one of the Called. So she was planning to use Trowa against him.   
  


Then there was the whole problem with the necromancer. The Cycle of Darkness was about to come to a full circle and she needed Duo Maxwell out of the way and the virgin necromancer still intact. The necromancer was a sacrifice to one of the Elder Demons. He was to take her before he killed her.   
  


Her power would help increase the demon's powers as they ruled the world. She was needed for their plan and she needed to be intact. She paced some more, angry because Trowa had gotten away.   
  


She had watched that boy for years, waiting for the right time to take him. His blood had been the sweetest she ever tasted, pure and free of imperfections. He had felt so right in her arms. She knew she couldn't seduce him and change him during the course of sex, so she used her power on him. She had hoped that they would make their first kill together then celebrate it together. She had been wrong.   
  


He had ran, the bastard. This boy who had no past and no future had run from the fantastic gift she had given him. Her finger nails began to grow into claws and dig into her flesh as she clenched her fist tightly. Blood trickled from the wounds only to heal them anew. The pain was welcoming to the first vampire.   
  


The comlink blared and Lilith spun around, her black hair flying around her. She shouted, "Answer that!"   
  


The screen flashed to life and her most trusted minion, Damon, and one of her finest, if sadistic and idiotic, warriors, Hawk, stood beside him. Damon's handsome face looked frightened. Damon was never frightened. He could usually turn a situation to better fit his needs. Mainly by seduction with his soft French accent and soft brown eyes.   
  


Damon bowed and said, "milady, I bring bad tidings."   
  


Lilith rubbed at her brow and asked, "What is it, Damon?"   
  


Hawk answered for him, "The God of Death has found the girl. That bastard took her from us."   
  


"And you managed to get away alive," Lilith told him cooly.   
  


Hawk ran his fingers through his unruly, bright red hair. He replied, "My Queen, he killed Franz and Zwans."   
  


"Your Darkness, there is also a Dampier of incredible power," Damon interjected, "I think the same man who was the Rouge's father is this abomination's father. They had the same look about them."   
  


"I thought that Quinn was killed," Lilith said coldly as she played with a strand of her jet black hair.   
  


Damon replied, "I think he managed to sire another abomination before Hunters killed him, My Liege. He was a renegade, taking to killing is own kind."   
  


"He was Liam O'Rourke's father," Lilith spat. Liam O'Rourke was the only Called ever in history that had vampiric blood running in his vains. He was the most dangerous one whoever crossed Lilith's path. If Duo Maxwell was the God of Death, then Liam O'Rourke was the Apocalypse.   
  


Liam sacrificed himself to stop the coming of the Cycle of Darkness in the 21st century. He was too noble for his own good, as was Quinn, his father. Quinn shunned his vampire brethren and protected humans, all the while hunting with his own kind.   
  


Hawk said, "It was Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot. He's got the hots for Relena Peacecraft on Earth, Lilith. We could use her to get to him."   
  


Lilith glared. She maybe only sixteen physically, but she was much older than that. She sneered, "Silence. How dare you speak to me with such disrespect?"   
  


Damon bowed and said, "I apologize for him, Dark Mother, he knows not what he does. Besides, we need a warrior like him."   
  
  
  


Lilith sighed and said, "I think you are right. Just bring the girl back to me." She smiled and added on a whim, "As well as Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy."   
  


****** 

Quatre looked at the circus around him. Everyone was busy, paying very little, if any, attention to the Winner heir. He looked around him, drawing his leather jacket around him, and he walked over to where Catharine was arranging something. He over heard her words, "Trowa hasn't been seen in more than three days, damnit, we have to look for him!"   
  


One of the clowns she was talking to looked at her and replied, "Sorry, Cathy, but you know how Trowa is. He's probably on Gundam business or the like."   
  


Quatre walked up to them and politely said, "Excuse me, but if Trowa was on Gundam business, then why am I here?"   
  


They all turned to look at him. Catharine walked up to him, saying, "Quatre, I'm glad that you were here." They started to walk around the cold circus. They didn't have the heaters running in the tent yet. She pushed her auburn hair behind her ears and said, "He's been missing for three days, Quatre. I first thought he was on a mission until I called you."   
  


Quatre nodded and asked, "Where was he at last?"   
  


Catharine looked around and answered, "I'm not really sure. He said he was going to take a walk, but he never came back."   
  


Quatre froze. Anything could have happened to Trowa in that amount of time. An image of Trowa lying on the cold, winter ground with his dark green eyes staring at the sky blankly filled Quatre's mind. He shook his head and said, "No."   
  


"What?" Catharine asked, alarmed, her tone taking a defensive quality.   
  


Quatre answered, "He's fine Catharine, and I'm going to find him."   
  


Catharine said, "I'm going to help you. I'm not leaving my brother out there to die."   
  


Quatre kindly smiled and told her, "Thank you. I'm sure Trowa will appreciate it."   
  


Catharine stood haughtily and said, "I'd just feel sorry for the bastards that took him when we find him."   
  


"Assuming he was abducted. Assumption always leads to mistakes," Quatre quoted.   
  


"Sounds like something Trowa would say," Catharine said as she slid into her jacket.   
  


Quatre shook his head and answered, "No, it's something that Heero told me once."   
  


****** 

Trowa awoke in a dark room. He sat up, taking in his surroundings almost immediately. He was in a windowless bedroom with a canopy bed which he was sitting on. Someone had taken off his shoes when he had blackened out before putting him in this bed. The blankets were heavy, rich, dark green velvet. The curtain around the bed was made out of the same fine fabric.   
  


There was a knock on the heavy door. He froze, then relaxed slightly when he realized it was Une. He said, "Come in."   
  


Une came in holding a bundle of fresh clothing and a thick, heavy, red towel. She said, "Maybe you want to take a shower and change."   
  


Trowa looked down at his jeans and black sweater, they were torn and mud stained. He stood up and took the bundle from her. Everything looked like it was made for his slender body. There was a pair of jeans and a black silk shirt along with black combat boots. He looked at her, noticing the pulse of the artery on her pale throat, just hidden behind the fall of her chestnut brown hair.   
  


He licked his lips and felt his fangs began to lengthen. He wasn't going to feed off of her. Hell would freeze more than first. He said, "Thank you."   
  


She pointed down the hall and said, "The bathroom's the fifth door on the left. Treize is in his study, waiting for you."   
  


Trowa nodded and walked out of the bedroom. "Trowa," Une called out. He turned around and looked at her. He held respect for the former Oz general and pitied her when she had her ordeal with the split personalities. She said, "I'm sorry."   
  


He half smiled and bitterly replied, "It's not your fault, Lady Une." With that he walked to the bathroom. It too was expensive with blue tiles, a huge bathtub, a shower stall, and brass fixtures.   
  


As the hot water steamed around his cold body, he leaned his head against the tile. He didn't know what to do. He was alone in the world except for a former enemy. What would the others think if they found out that he was a vampire? That vampires existed? It would probably horrify gentle Quatre. Heero wouldn't believe it. The Wing ZERO pilot was skeptical through and through. Wufei would try to kill him because anything that fed off the blood of others was evil. Duo Maxwell's reaction would be unpredictable.   
  


After he was clean, he turned off the water and wrapped his body in the towel. He noticed that the bathroom didn't have a mirror, as did his bedroom. He leaned against the sink for a moment, letting the hot steam swirl around him.   
  


His skin wasn't cold now, but he knew that would fade away very quickly. He was nothing more than a walking corpse. "Damn it!" he cursed as he pounded his fist into the tile. The unmoveable, unflappable Trowa Barton had an outburst. He looked at the tile. It had tiny cracks all in it. He looked down at his hand. He knew that it should be hurting if he hit the wall that hard, but it wasn't. His knuckles weren't even scratched.   
  


He dried off and dressed. He left the shirt untucked and the sleeves unbuttoned. The silk was cool against his skin, soft and smooth. The shirt was almost a sensual feeling against his skin. He put on the boots and walked out of the bathroom.   
  


The hallway was gently lit with lanterns. Trowa could see every detail in the semidarkness as he walked to the study. His body began to hurt. It was a dull ache that he could ignore at first, but as he walked closer to the study, it intensified. He licked his lips. His body was on fire.   
  


He managed, somehow, to walk in the study and look at Treize. There was a goblet full of blood. Unthinkingly, Trowa took it and drained the contents. He sighed as his body stopped hurting, but he felt the craving, the bloodlust, as Treize had referred to it as, still lurking under the surface.   
  


He looked up at Treize who simply said, "Good evening." Trowa angrily pushed the goblet away from himself. Treize said, "Lights, setting three." Dim lights illuminated the room. It wasn't as painfully bright as the bathroom or the rest of the house had been.   
  


Treize asked, "How did you get changed?"   
  


Trowa glared. He said, "That's none of your concern." Trowa had plans to find the bitch and hunt her down after he could fully control himself.   
  


Treize replied, "My dear friend, you do not know what you are dealing with."   
  


"I don't have to. I'll simply deal," Trowa told him icily.   
  


Treize laughed, a musical sound that bounced off the walls of the study. He said, "Spoken like a true Gundam pilot."   
  


"That's what I am, isn't it? A Gundam pilot," Trowa replied.   
  


Treize grinned and said, "You are so much more than that, Trowa. So much more. Let me show you what you will be dealing with." Treize stood up and the room immediately picked up energy. Trowa could feel the cold power building around him. The room started to shake, the goblet rumbled off of the table. He looked directly into Treize's face.   
  


Treize's normal cerulean blue eyes had bled all through his eyes, covering up the whites and the pupils, leaving only the brilliant blue slits. They were glowing as well. His skin seemed paler as it seemed to glow like a pearl.   
  
  
  


Trowa was broken away from the site of Treize to look around the room. Several glass bottles exploded, shattering into a million fragments. Then, the power stopped. Trowa looked back at Treize.   
  


Treize said, "And that, was only a small sample. If I wanted to, I could call on the very elements, make storms, things like that. And there are even those who are more powerful than me."   
  


"I'm not impressed," Trowa told him, "Power is fleeting, Treize, you of all people should know that."   
  


Treize threw back his head and laughed, "I was a king before your ancestors were even born, boy. I've seen kingdoms rise and fall, Trowa, and one thing remains eternal."   
  


"What's that?" Trowa asked coldly.   
  


Treize smiled and answered, "Death. Nothing is truly Immortal, Trowa, not even us."   
  


"I don't plan to live forever, Treize," Trowa told him, looking away from the older man.   
  


"You've been given a gift of sorts Trowa. Don't disregard it so quickly," Treize told him in a quiet voice. Trowa looked at him and Treize went on, "You'll be able to see and do so many things, Trowa. You don't have to lurk in the shadows."   
  


"Like you?" Trowa asked bitterly.   
  


Treize laughed and replied, "Like me Trowa, exactly. But I don't think that you wish that sort of responisibilty on your head."   
  


"I want to kill the one who did this to me," Trowa replied.   
  


Treize nodded and replied, "That is understandable, but, could you tell me a little about your sire first?"   
  


Trowa's mind froze. He could see her so clearly in his mind. Her long black hair falling around her pale, angelic face, and her eyes. He could clearly see her eyes in his mind, those amazing eyes that changed from color to color every moment. Those haunted, wicked eyes, and her mesmerizing voice.   
  


He answered, "No."   
  


Treize said, "I understand. The Change can be a terrible experience and you may not want to share that information with someone whom you had just recently called an enemy."   
  


Trowa looked away. He said, "It's personal."   
  


Treize smiled that madding smile of his once more. He said, "Well, since you are so hellbent on killing your sire, maybe I should show you some things first."   
  


Trowa looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


Treize stood up and offered his hand. It was the same gesture that he had shown Trowa in the alley. He said, "I need you to come with me."   
  


Trowa stood up, without taking the other vampire's hand.   
  


****** 

Zechs sat in an overstuffed crimson velvet chair. The soft glow of the laptop beside him cast the fierce mobile suit pilot in a soft, blue light. His platinum blond hair fell around him softly and his ice blue eyes caught the light of the room around him.   
  


_She should have been here by now, _Zechs thought wearily and impatiently. His long, strong fingers started to tap a rhythm on the table beside him. There was a soft knock on his door. He felt the powerful spark of the person who knocked.   
  


He smiled. It had increased since the last time he had seen this person.   
  


The door opened and a young woman of around sixteen years of age walked in. She was tall and slender, a striking girl dressed all in black with waist long wine colored hair and pale skin. When she met Zechs' eyes, he noted that they were a bright, pale green; striking in comparison with her pale skin and wine dark hair.   
  


"Hello Minerva," he told her softly.   
  


She replied, "Hello Milliardo."   
  


"I don't go by that name any more," he told her coldly, knowing that, in all honesty, this girl could kill him with a thought almost.   
  


"Zechs then?" she asked.   
  


Zechs shrugged and answered, "It doesn't matter to me anymore, Minerva. I'm dead to this world."   
  


She walked over to him and looked at the laptop. She said, "No, you're not. You're dead in your world, not ours. You've crossed the line, Zechs."   
  


Zechs inwardly flinched at the girl's words. She was right. He had given up his humanity a long time ago. She said, "You have what all of us craves, young prince, and yet, you drive for even more. You almost destroyed the earth, why?"   
  


The girl was far older than what she seemed. She only looked like a child, but Zechs knew that she was much older than she looked. Much older than him. He listened to her husky voice and thought for a moment.   
  


"Zechs, what you were doing was ludicricy," she told him.   
  


Zechs stood up and towered over Minerva. She simply looked up at him. He snapped, "You have no idea what was going on in my mind while I was up in Outer Space."   
  


"Outer Space, god, all you people from this century are obsessed with Outer Space. Listen, kiddo, I was around when man first landed on the moon. My employer was alive while they were doing witch trials in Salem, Massachusetts. Zechs, this is only another step in man's evolution. Within a hundred years, humans will move onto something else. Trust me, it happens all the time. I've seen many things Zechs, and what you almost did wasn't the worst of them," she told him simply.   
  


Zechs almost smiled at her. Minerva was a professional, unchanging person, refreshing in a world of chaos. He asked, "Do you know why you are here?"   
  


She nodded and pushed strands of her hair behind her ears. She answered, "Yeah, the Cycle of Darkness is almost complete and you want me to protect someone."   
  


"Yes, my sister, Relena," Zechs answered as his sister came to mind.   
  


She smiled and asked, "Half sister?"   
  


Zechs glared and replied, "Yes, my half sister."   
  


Minerva said, "So, I'm going to the Sanq kingdom to protect the princess and Noin."   
  


"How did you know about Noin?" Zechs asked her sharply.   
  


She smiled, flashing her fangs. She answered, "Zechs, you've got power, but not that much." She turned away, her long, wine-colored hair swinging around her. She said to him, "You better chose your side quick, Lighting Count, the shit is about to hit the fan." With that, she faded into the shadows, leaving Zechs alone with his brooding thoughts.   
  


****** 

Duo successfully picked the lock and they slipped into the penthouse suite into the Marriot. Nine hours before their shuttle was scheduled for take off. Plenty of time for Duo to get some answers as well as give some.   
  


The slight blond girl stood glaring at Duo and Heero. She spat, "You're gonna get yourself killed by being around me."   
  


Duo grinned and started to shove her into the bathroom. His nose wrinkled at her stench. It had been at least a week since she had bathed last. He replied, "Smelling you is gonna kill us, Sweetheart."   
  


"Burn in hell," she spat as he shoved her into the bathroom.   
  


He grinned and said, "Naw, it's gonna be a while before I do that yet. I haven't committed all of the seven deadly sins yet. Now, Baby, you're gonna get cleaned off and you're gonna tell me what I want to know."   
  


"What the hell do you think is gonna make me stay?" she spat at him. He felt her power rising inside her, prickling along around his skin like a cold wind.   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "As soon as you're in the shower, I'm taking your clothes. Now, you better get in there or I'll undress you myself." He looked her voluptuous form over. She was well proportioned for someone only five feet tall. He leered, "And that would be something I'd really enjoy."   
  


"Bastard," she cursed as she stepped in the shower. Her clothing was thrown out beside his feet.   
  


He grinned and replied, "Yeah, you've got that right." He picked up her clothing and said, "I'll get you something else to wear."   
  


"Whatever, just leave," she snapped at him as the water turned on.   
  


"See you in about ten minutes, Babe," he told her cheerfully as he closed the door behind her.   
  


Heero was leaning up against the archway. Duo asked, "You have questions, don't you?"   
  


"Yeah," Heero answered in his monotone.   
  


Duo, despite the lunacy of it all, chuckled. _Heero Yuy_ of all people was going to be the first person he had ever broke cover too. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen helped train him, so they knew what he was, but other than that, Duo had never spoken a word of it to anyone. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked at the floor.   
  


He said, "Well, I'm gonna tell you some things first. Yeah, those were vampires. Vampires exist. They've existed almost as long as man. It's a long story. Anyway, they exist, and so do a whole bunch of other things that you don't wanna fuck with.   
  


"Werewolves, witches, zombies, ghouls, ghosts, and so on. I'm not sure about demons on Earth, but that's something I don't wanna mess with. They live within our society, Heero, hunting us, changing us, whatever. Now, there are some good witches and people with natural powers. Psychics like Quatre, healers, and natural born necromancers like the girl in the shower.   
  


"And they're are people like me. People born to hunt them. It's not something I wanted, buddy, it was something that I was Called for. It sucks. I hunt vamps and other nastys until someone kills me. It's a load of shit. They're real, and hardly anyone knows about it, except certain sects of the Catholic Church, but you can't trust them either. They're in for their own gain.   
  


"Any questions, Heero?" He looked at his friend's endless dark blue eyes.   
  


Heero nodded and asked, "Yeah, you mentioned something about being called. What did you mean?"   
  


Duo grinned and said, "The God of Death isn't necessarily a name I gave myself. Vampires had been calling me the God of Death long before the Maxwell Massacre."   
  


"How come none of us found out?" Heero asked.   
  


"Because I wasn't supoce to let you. The Church got really pissed when I became a Gundam pilot. I told them to kiss my ass. That pissed them off even more. But I hid things from you," Duo answered him with an ironic grin.   
  


He could hear the water in the background. An image of long, golden hair gliding over silken curves entered his mind. No matter what shit hit the fan, he would always have his wonderful hormones.   
  


"Like what?" Heero asked.   
  


Duo grinned and answered, recalling a certain instance, "Well, remember when we were both at that school, right after we won the basketball game?" Heero nodded, his intense eyes not leaving Duo's face. Duo swallowed and went on, "One of my powers is empathy. That means I can read emotions. Even Trowa's and yours. I felt what you were feeling about attacking that base. I felt the change in you after you piloted ZERO. I can block it out most of the time, and I try to because having the emotions of a couple thousand people beat down on you isn't that pleasant.   
  


"Anyway, I didn't see it in your eyes. You and Trowa are pretty damn good at hiding stuff. I actually focused to get what you were feeling," Duo told him with a grin. He wasn't about to even mention what Heero felt whenever Relena Peacecraft was around. He had focused on Heero once while he was around Relena and found some very private emotions there. Probably some that Heero didn't even know he had. Or forgot that he had.   
  


Heero asked, "Why the dreams?"   
  


The water turned off. Duo said, "Hold that thought. I'm gonna get our lovely guest some clothing. Even though I would like her to run around necked, I don't think that everyone else would approve." He took the folded pile of clothing that he had gaffed from the luggage rack as he snuck in the room. Heero and the girl didn't even know that he had stolen anything. Some old habits died hard.   
  


He set the pile on the toilet. He said, "Hey Babe, I've got you some clothes."   
  


"Thanks," she said icily.   
  


"Geeze, you're pretty cold," he told her with a grin.   
  


"Get the hell out of here, you little bastard," she hissed at him.   
  


Duo chuckled as he shut the door behind him. He asked, "Where were we?"   
  


"My dreams," Heero answered icily.   
  


Duo shrugged and said, "I don't know."   
  


"He's a Dampier," the girl said as she walked into the room.   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_


	5. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_If you've read the prologue through part three, then you really know what's going on. At least a grasp of it anyway. I've gotten some questions on where I've gotten my ideas, well, here goes. Yes, there is a lot taken from _Blade _in here as for the fight scenes, and _John Carpender's Vampires _was part of my inspiration for Duo in this story, as well as a touch of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (The show, not the movie). The Laurel K. Hamilton Anita Blake series also gave me a whole bunch of ideas, exspecaly for the necromancer. Last, but certainly not least, if vampiric Trowa seems slightly familiar, it's because he reminds me of Angel. So does Heero, but that's a story for another time.   
  


And, when Treize was defeted by Wufei, his mobile suit was not blown up, so that's why he survived.   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part Four**_   
  


"He's a Dampire," the girl said, causing Duo to stare at her. Heero's face actually showed some emotion: confusion.   
  


Duo looked over at Heero then back at the blond necromancer. "Heero, Nah," Duo disagreed. Then he studied the Wing pilot. _There was always something different about him. He's stronger, tougher, and faster than any normal person I've ever met. His eyes . . . _Duo thought as he looked into those dark blue eyes.   
  


He looked back at the elfin blond, her grey eyes had changed to silver. The color hadn't bled out to the rest of her eyes, just the irises were glowing like molten silver. He could sense her fear and revulsion, as well as a primal urge to run out of here as fast as she could.   
  


"A what?" Heero asked.   
  


"A kid whose daddy was a leech," Duo answered dully.   
  


The girl backed away and said, "Get the hell away from me." She looked about as if she was going to bolt out of the room. She spun around and tried to take off. Duo reached out and grabbed her arm again.   
  


"I don't think so, sweetheart," he told her as he placed her against the wall before letting her go. The only way for her to run was between him and Heero.   
  


"My name's Aurora Winters," she snapped.   
  


"Winners?" Duo asked, seeing if he heard her right.   
  
  
  


"Win_t_ers, like in the season, not Winner, like the company," she hissed at him.   
  


Heero asked, "What are you?"   
  


"I'm not answering any of your questions. A Called who went to the dark side, great. Working with _them_," she hissed defensively.   
  


"What is your problem?" Duo asked exsaperatingly. He looked over at Heero. There was no way in hell that he could be a Dampier. He would have known it. His mind searched through all the information he had learned on Dampiers, which wasn't that much.   
  


They were the kid of a human woman and a vampire guy, and the kid was most generally a guy. They had some vampire traits, like strength and resistance to mind control, but none of the weaknesses. And they hated vampires with a passion. They spent most of their lives hunting and killing them.   
  


_That's why Heero was acting so funky in the alley, _Duo realized as he looked at his friend. "Damn it, why didn't I figure it out sooner," he grumbled.   
  


All the instances that Heero had pulled some superhuman feat entered his mind, and that was a lot. Heero bending steel bars and so on, and the coldness that Heero treated everything. Hell, he was supernatural and didn't even know it, until now. Duo could kick himself in the ass.   
  


Aurora was backing even farther into the wall, pressing her body into it to stay as far away as the two pilots as she could.   
  


Heero asked, "What is she talking about?" Duo could sense Heero's defensiveness.   
  


"A Dampier, damn, I should of figured it out earlier," Duo said with a chuckle.   
  


"That's why I've been having those dreams, isn't it?" Heero asked.   
  


Duo looked at Aurora and asked, "Why has he been having dreams?"   
  


Aurora shrugged and said, "I'm a necromancer, not a physic. From what I know, a Dampier's nature doesn't come out until they are like 15 or so."   
  


"Or the Cycle of Darkness is almost complete," Duo grumbled.   
  


"The what?" Heero asked.   
  


"That's why I'm gonna go to Earth, Heero. To stop all the dark nastys from taking over the world. Strange, isn't it?" Duo asked with a grin.   
  


"So, that's why I need to find you," Heero said.   
  


"Why?" Duo asked.   
  


"To stop this Cycle of Darkness, or whatever, from ending," Heero replied, acepting his fate. _Ya know, when I was Called, I went into this kicking and screaming. Heero's taking it a lot more calmly than I ever could hope, _Duo thought, _But then again, Heero may survive all of this and live happily ever after. If there is a Happily Ever After for us._   
  


Duo looked at the girl and said, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Duo Maxwell, and the Dampire is Heero Yuy."   
  


Heero nodded and Aurora glared. She asked, "The Gundam pilots?"   
  


Duo grinned and answered, "The one and onlys, Good Looking."   
  


"My name's Aurora," she snapped at him, "And you can stop with all the Come Ons. You're worse than Damon."   
  


"Who?" Heero asked.   
  


"The leech in the alley with the French accent. He's been hunting me for a while," she answered.   
  


"Why?" Duo asked.   
  


Aurora shrugged and answered, "I don't know, but he's also killed any male that I've made contact with."   
  


Duo looked at Heero and walked into the other room. Heero followed him. Heero asked, "What is the Cycle of Darkness?"   
  


"Every thousand or so years the really nasty forces of the world try to take it over using the demons from Hell. Its been stopped everytime its almost happened by the Called," Duo answered.   
  


Heero nodded and said, "So its it come up again and you need to stop it. And I'm gonna have to help you stop it."   
  


"You're being pretty aceptable about this, Heero," Duo told him.   
  


Heero said, "It needs to be done, doesn't it?"   
  


Heero's philophy boiled down so much into just one simple question. Duo grinned and replied, "Yeah, you're right."   
  
  
  


Heero asked, "What about the girl?"   
  


"She's a necromancer, basically, someone who can raise zombies and communicate with the dead. She said something about Frenchie killing any guy that she communicates with," Duo said, thinking.   
  


_Okay, why would Frenchie do something like that? Why only guys she comes in contact with, what about girls? Unless . . . _"Virgin sacrifice," Duo said.   
  


"What?" Heero asked.   
  


Duo answered, "They're probably gonna sacrifice her to something. A virgin necromancer would be a pretty good sign of 'Hey, we love ya! Do evil stuff for us!' Damn."   
  


"So, we kill her," Heero said simply, pulling out his gun.   
  


"No," Duo groaned as he tried to put Heero's gun down. He said, "She could be useful. We bring her along. We really don't have any other choice."   
  


Heero grunted.   
  


****** 

Relena Peacecraft had just made it back to Earth. With the Teddy bear that Heero gave her cradled under her arms, she greeted Noin with a smile and a nod. The violet eyed woman smiled and asked, "How was your trip, Miss Relena?"   
  


Relena answered, "Everything seems to be going pretty well."   
  


Noin smiled at the Teddy bear and said, "It seems like you made a new friend."   
  


Relena grinned at the bear and said, "You won't believe who gave this to me."   
  


"Heero," Noin said with a smile.   
  


As they walked into the palace, Noin smiled and said, "Just woman's intuition." Relena looked at the setting sun and smiled. The world was heading towards pacifism and the relationships between the colonies and Earth were repairing slowly. And Heero had given her a Teddy bear.   
  


Relena asked, "Has there been anything going on at the school, Miss Noin?"   
  


Noin shook her head and answered, "Nothing. Most of the girls had gone home. I saw Dorothy Catalonia at Treize's grave the other day, right before you came home."   
  


"How is Dorothy?" Relena asked as they walked down the hallway. Her heels clicked with a musical rhythm as she walked.   
  


"Better, she's going to be okay, I think," Noin answered.   
  


"I feel sorry for her. I really do. She lost everything," Relena told her, sympathizing with the blond girl's plight.   
  


They entered Relena's study, recently refurnished after a battle. She placed the bear down on a chair and leaned against her desk. She absently traced Heero's name out with her finger tips on the table as she looked at Noin. Noin said, "Oh, about the school, I almost forgot."   
  


"What?" Relena asked.   
  


Noin answered with a smile, "Nothing to be worried about, Relena, just a new student. She's actually pretty interesting if you read her profile."   
  


She handed Relena a manila folder. Relena opened it to see the transcript of a girl named Minerva Celestine. There was a polite knock on the door. "Come in," Relena said.   
  


Paygan opened the door, the old man dressed in his coat and tails, walked into the room. He bowed politely and said, "Miss Relena, Minerva Celestine is here to see you."   
  


"This late?" Relena asked Noin.   
  


Noin nodded and said, "She has an allergy to sunlight."   
  


"What?" Relena asked.   
  


"My body has a severe intolerance to UV light, Miss Peacecraft. I cannot go out into the day," a husky woman's voice said as a young woman walked into the room. Relena almost gaped at the sight of her. She was tall and slender with pale skin and waist long, wine colored hair. Her hair was the dark purpleish red of fine wine. She looked at Relena with bright, pale green eyes in her classicaly sculpted face. She was, perhaps, one of the most beautiful girls that Relena had ever seen.   
  


"I'm sorry," Relena told her sympathetically.   
  


The young woman laughed, a husky sound that unintentionally brought attention to it. She replied, "It's not your fault, Miss Peacecraft. I was born this way, and how could I miss the day if I never experienced it?" There was a note of sorrow in her words. Relena pitied her.   
  


Relena said, "Please, call me Relena."   
  


"Then you must call me Minerva," she replied, holding her hand out. Relena took it. It was long fingered, elegant, pale and cool.   
  
  
  


She said, "Paygan, could you get someone to turn the heat up just a little bit." It was to be expected. It was mid-December, snow was on the ground, and Minerva had just gotten here. The girl was probably freezing.   
  


Paygan nodded and replied, "Yes, Miss Relena, I'll go do that right away." The gentle old man trotted off, leaving the three women alone.   
  


Relena indicated a chair and asked, "Minerva, why don't you sit down?"   
  


Minerva gracefully sank down into one of the high-backed chairs in the room. She had a certain grace to her that strangely reminded Relena of Heero. The girl said, "Thank you."   
  


Relena sat behind her desk and asked, "What brings you to my school?"   
  


Minerva smiled and answered, "As I've told you, I have a severe allergy to sunlight. I can't go out in the day without a severe reaction, luckily, I'm from an L5 colony. So, sunlight isn't really a big concern there."   
  


"I thought they use natural UV rays in the colonies?" Relena asked her, unsure.   
  


She chuckled and said, "Yes, every doctor I've been to has told my mother the same thing. They just can't figure it out. On Earth, I can't go out during the day, but at home, I'm just fine. It's an interesting question."   
  


Noin asked, "Why did your mother want you to come here?"   
  


Minerva smiled and answered, "My mother is one of the CEO's of Cyurgen Medtech, as said in the files, well, with everything that's been happening in the colonies, she's curious on the pacifism issue on Earth. So, I volunteered to come to school here. I get sent to a boarding school half of the year anyway, so why not just to this one on Earth? Besides, pacifism is the wave of the future, am I not right?"   
  


Relena smiled and answered, "You are right, and it's good to see someone who believes in total pacifism."   
  


Minerva smiled as well. She said, "I'll think I'll like it here."   
  


Noin said, "Paygan will show you to your room shortly."   
  


"Thank you," Minerva said. She stood up. Then she asked, "Question, do the windows have curtains in the classrooms?"   
  


Relena smiled and nodded. Minerva looked relieved.   
  


****** 

Quatre and Catharine walked along the snow-covered streets. There were a few Christmas carolers around singing songs and ringing bells. If their plight hadn't been so serious, Quatre would have liked to stop and listen to them. He liked artistic things that no one else would have picked out, except maybe Trowa.   
  


He held out the photo of the Gundam pilot out to a chestnut vendor in the street. He asked, "Excuse me sir, but have you seen this young man?"   
  


The elderly man squinted pale blue eyes, faded with age. He said, "I think so, about three days ago. He was walking, watching a vidcast, and he walked right to that alley." He pointed to a dark, deserted alley. At this time of night the alley seemed really foreboding, and an easy place for someone to ambush someone.   
  


He went on, "And he was pulled in there."   
  


Catharine asked, her voice pitched higher with fear, "Did you see who grabbed him?"   
  


He shook his head. All of Quatre's fears were confirmed. Something had happened to Trowa. He froze beside Catharine. The girl looked at him with pale violet eyes. She whispered, "Oh, Trowa what's happened to you?"   
  


Quatre took Catharine's cold hands and told her, "Catharine, I promise you that we'll find Trowa. I swear it." The pair didn't know that they were being watched.   
  


****** 

Lilith watched with narrowed eyes. She recognized the couple on the street from Trowa's mind as she drank from him. The cherubic boy with the pale, golden hair and the aquamarine eyes was Quatre Rabeba Winner, the Sandrock Gundam pilot. Lilith snarled at him. All of Trowa's thoughts about the little cherub were warm and sweet.   
  


The girl with the auburn hair and the pale violet eyes was Catharine. Trowa didn't know it, but Catharine was his sister. Lilith could sense the same blood within them. She made it a point to drain the girl at some point in time with Trowa watching. Maybe it would teach him obedience.   
  


She pulled out her digital phone from her back jeans' pockets and punched in a number. She dialed Damon's number. Damon's accented voice answered, "_Bonjure, mademoiselle, _this is Damon speaking."   
  


"Damon, I found something interesting. Get Hawk over here ASAP. I have a mission for him," Lilith told him with a cattish smile, her fangs flashing.   
  


****** 

The cold and snow didn't bother the pair of vampires as they walked into the night. Trowa felt the icy pricks of wind on his face, but it didn't bother him. How could it? He was already cold. He looked at the elegant vampire beside him and asked, "Where are we going?"   
  


Treize smiled and answered, "Into the night."   
  


Trowa asked, "What is that supoce to mean?"   
  


Treize chuckled and said, "You are so impetuous, Trowa Barton. I want you to see some things." 

They stepped into the limo. Treize said, "If you are curious, we are going to the nearest town, where your circus is at."   
  


"Catharine, I have to see her," Trowa told him. He had to see her, make sure that she was all right and to let her know that he was all right.   
  


Treize said, "That may not be a good thing for you to do, Trowa."   
  


"Why's that?" the Heavyarms' pilot snapped.   
  


Treize sighed and said, "Your sister won't understand what happened to you. Neither will the other Gundam pilots, Trowa. You have to leave them behind."   
  


"I can't," Trowa told him, "It's my duty . . ."   
  


"Everything's changed now. Duty and honor are not important things to most vampires," Treize interrupted him regrettably.   
  


"What about you?" Trowa hissed.   
  


Treize tiredly rubbed his eyes and replied, "Yes, I know. I know I'm also going to be hunted as well when someone finds out that I am not dead."   
  


Trowa didn't say anything. If he was to be killed, that was his business. He looked out the window and they approached the town. Treize told the driver, "Stop here." The car stopped and Treize got out, glaring, Trowa followed him.   
  


They started to walk on the side walk. Trowa could hear the heartbeats of everyone around him, the thrill of each life. Treize said, "If you concentrate, you should be able to hear their thoughts."   
  


Trowa glared at him and shut his eyes. He could hear hope, fear, joy, love, hate, anger, and just the whole of people's beings. It was amazing. He stood there with Treize on the sidewalk, just listening to people's thoughts, seeing what they were made of. It was a rush of power. He could feel the life force of every person around him.   
  


Then, something cut through the feeling.   
  


_No, stay away from her! Leave her alone!_   
  


It was Quatre.   
  


He heard it again, this time, stronger in his mind, _Trowa, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you._   
  


"Quatre," Trowa murmured as he began to run toward the call.   
  


"Trowa! Wait!" Treize called out. He heard Treize's voice in his mind, _Damn it boy, it could be a trap. _Trowa ignored him as he ran.   
  


****** 

Quatre and Catharine were surrounded buy six men dressed in black. Their leader had bright, unruly hair the color of fresh blood. His eyes were glowing the same red and he had fangs. Quatre could sense some sort of dark power around them, a hunger of sorts.   
  


"Get behind me Catharine," he told her softly, not knowing who they were, but knowing that he had to protect her.   
  


"I don't think so, Pretty Boy," the redhead said as he jerked Quatre up by the lapels. Quatre automatically tried to break the man's grip using pressure points, but he wasn't budging. He balled up his fist and slammed them into the other man's ears. He simply laughed.   
  


One of the men grabbed Catharine and twisted her head back. Quatre shouted, "No, let her go!" He saw sharp, white fangs gleam in the dim light. _What is he?_ Quatre thought as he watched as he leaned his face into her throat.   
  


"No!" he cried fiercely as he reached out for his best friend's sister.   
  


"Shut up, boy," the guy with the redhead growled as he punched Quatre. The blow had crushing impact, and the last though that he had before he blocked out was: _Trowa, I'm sorry._   
  


****** 

_Trowa, I'm sorry. _   
  


Trowa ran into the alley, the same alley that he had been abducted. He could feel the bloodlust thick around him as he saw six others of his kind holding Quatre and Catharine. Catharine stood blankly as the vampire bent down and sank his fangs into her throat. She didn't even scream. She just looked blankly.   
  


"No!" Trowa shouted as he rushed the vampire. He spun a cartwheel and back flipped right into the vampire's face. His boot caught on his fangs as he was snapped back from Catharine. Catharine's prone form started to crumble to the ground.   
  


Trowa reached out and caught his sister. Yes, she was his sister in mortal life. He knew that now, he could feel the lingering tie of blood, but it was quickly fainting. To only find out that you had a sister before you lost her. There was a certain irony in that. He gently laid her to the ground, ignoring the scent of fresh blood.   
  


Then he noticed Quatre in the leader's clutches. He was draped carelessly over the other man's shoulder, his pale blond head flopping like a dead body's. Trowa saw red.   
  


He snarled. His fangs lengthened, he felt a rush of cold, hard power run through him. He snarled, "Let him go."   
  


"What, the kid, he's rather pretty," the redheaded male laughed.   
  


Trowa glared and spun to the ground, sweeping his legs around, kicking two of the vampires' legs from underneath him. He placed his hands on the cold concrete and swiftly brought himself up into a handstand. Using his powerful legs, he wrapped them around another vampire's neck, snapping it. He flipped back up to face the redhead with Quatre draped over his shoulder.   
  


The redhead said, "Ya know, he wouldn't fall for mind control."   
  


"You bastard," Trowa hissed at him, keeping his eyes focused on Quatre. That violation, mind control. That was why he was in his certain perdicimant. He was so busy focused on Quatre that he forgot about the other five vampires.   
  


He spun around just in time to block a kick to his face. He parried the blow only to be grabbed around his waist. He was thrown against the wall. The redhead smiled, shifting so that he was holding the small blond young man in his arms. Trowa sneered, "Let him go." He struggled, even with is new found supernatural strength, he was nothing against the five vampires holding him.   
  


"Naw, we're taking all of us with you," the redhead smirked.   
  


"Go to hell!" Trowa hissed, his serenity gone. He had Quatre in his arms; Quatre was in trouble, he had to save him.   
  


"Five of you against two humans and one other vampire, a fledgling at that," Treize's cultured voice said as he entered the alley. Trowa locked his eyes into the brilliant blue gaze of the older vampire.   
  


He said, "Get Quatre out of here. And save my sister." With his panic over Quatre, he almost forgot Catharine.   
  


"Don't worry Trowa, none of us is going to be harmed this night," Treize cooly answered as he brought out a rapier from the folds of his black cloak.   
  


"Treize Kusherenada," the redhead sneered.   
  
  
  


Treize held the sword up in challenge. The only person who caught a reflection in the blade was Quatre. He replied, "Yes, Hawk, I believe. I challenge you."   
  


"Challenge me my ass, what do you think this is, the 18th century?" the vampire named Hawk laughed.   
  


Treize sighed and said, "Yes, you were sired in the 21st century, lacking manners and decor, as was common in that time. Also, you're American, and we all know how uncivilized the Americans are."   
  


A smirking image of Duo Maxwell came into Trowa's mind despite everything. Hawk hissed, "Arrogant fucker, get him." He pointed at Treize. Trowa was immediately dropped to the ground.   
  


He automatically took up a stance. Treize held up his hand and said, "Later, Trowa. I can handle this on my own. Get your friend."   
  


"Quatre," Trowa said softly as he turned to look at Hawk. Very calmly and coldly, Trowa said, "Let him go. Gently." The vampire laughed. Trowa spun gracefully, slamming his fist into the vampire's solar plexis.   
  


Hawk sneered and dangled Quatre's prone form in front of him. He said, "Come get and get him, Bangs."   
  


Trowa glared as he double flipped, spinning his legs strait into the other vampire's face. It caught Hawk off guard, causing him to drop Quatre. Trowa gently caught the other pilot, holding his warm form in his arms like it was the most precious bundle in the world and the colonies. He turned to see Treize.   
  


The other vampires had surrounded him. The older vampire looked very calmly at them and said, "Gentlemen, we can be very civilized about this." A vampire snarled and charged at him. Treize gracefully spun around, cleaving his sword right into his neck. The vampire's head fell to the ground as its body discentigrated into ashes. "I guess not." Treize said simply.   
  


Another vampire rushed at him, Treize ran him through with the blade. He jerked it out, blood staining the blade bright crimson. He kicked the vampire gracefully to the ground and took off his head with a clean swipe of the sword. It too exploded into ashes. He spun around, plunging his sword strait into the gut of one of the vampires. He jerked the blade upward in a spurt of blood and gore right to the neck. With a bloody sweep, it too was beheaded. Another pile of ash.   
  


"Shit," Hawk cursed, sounding a little like Duo at that moment, before he ran off. The other two vampires' lost their heads soon after that. Treize stood there, holding the bloody sword with ash falling around him like snow.   
  


_That's all that's going to be left of my body if I die, ashes. Nothing but ashes, _Trowa thought with a sudden spurt of fear. The thought of having no body frightened him. He was going to be nothing but ashes when he truly died, not this undeath he was leading at the moment.   
  


_Quatre,_ he thought with dread as he looked down at the cherubic boy carefully held in his arms. He was so light, so easy to hold. Not even a weight in his arms. Treize said, "How is he?"   
  


Trowa looked at him. He had a giant bruise forming from where Hawk punched him. Other than that, he was perfect. Trowa answered, "He's fine."   
  


Treize said, "Lets take your sister home and Quatre to safety."   
  


Trowa nodded as Treize picked up Catharine.   
  


****** 

"Get him!" The cry was a familiar one to Zechs. He smiled, flashing fangs as he stood up to his full height, his sword drawn. The silver blade sparkled in the dim light along with the cross he wore around his neck.   
  


He said, "Fools." There were seven of them. Simple lackeys for some master vampire. They were all male, all in their early twenties, like him. He traced the sword on the ground, leaving a line. The one who shouted charged.   
  


Zechs calmly stood there. He spun away right as the vampire was about to impact and with one, clean swipe, he beheaded the vampire. With a scream, the vampire exploded into ash, leaving nothing behind. He walked in front of the line, reaching out and grabbing one of the vampires.   
  


He pulled a pair of silver handcuffs from his cloak and swiftly chained the vampire up to a near by fire escape. Zechs had to make sure that he kept one of these bastards alive. He needed information, and any idiot could tell you that the dead don't talk. Cold hands grabbed around his neck, squeezing tightly. Zechs didn't need to breathe.   
  


He simply sneered, "You really think you can beat me?" Then he plunged the silver blade into the vampire's heart. The vampire cried out as the silver directly penetrated and he crumbled into the swirling, grey ash. He spun around, using the hilt of the sword to break one of the vampire's noses. He then methodically stabbed him in the heart.   
  


The other three charged him at once. Zechs held his sword out in front of him in classic _Kendo _position and calmly stood his ground. This was child's play. The trick to battling vampires was to kill them quickly. Injuring one would only anger it and it would heal before you knew it.   
  


He gracefully spun and decapitated the first one. "Freak! You'll burn in hell!" one of the other ones screamed. Zechs lunged, the blade catching the vampire in the stomach. Blood squirted out in a bright, red stream. With one, clean swipe, he was dust as well.   
  


"Damn you," the last one hissed. He was Asian looking with long, ink black hair tied back in a pony tail. He said, "You are a freak in both worlds, you know that."   
  


Zechs cooly replied, "And yet, I don't care." He charged the vampire. The Asian vampire blocked the blow and held Zechs' blade with ease. Zechs knew he had to be more than a thousand years old. Had to be. No vampire any younger could touch a silver blade without extreme pain. It wasn't even slicing into his palms.   
  


The vampire kicked Zechs. He wasn't ready for it. The blow hit his mid section, sending him sprawling. The vampire smiled and said, "I will kill you." Zechs felt the cool metal against his throat. The vampire maneuvered him so that they were facing eye to eye. Zechs knew the procedure. The vampire was honorable.   
  


"You have honor," Zechs said.   
  


The vampire replied, "And you do not."   
  


Zechs pulled out a wooden stake from his jacket and thrust upward. The wood sank in deep, hitting its mark. The vampire looked surprised as he disintegrated into ash. The Lighting Count stood up in one fluid motion and picked up the blade. The other vampire started to squirm in the silver.   
  


Zechs smelled his blood from the cuts he was getting from the cuffs. He asked, "Who is planning to end the Cycle?"   
  


"I'm not telling you shit," the vampire hissed, still struggling. Blood trickled down his bear arm. Zechs calmly walked over to the vampire.   
  


He placed the blade right beside the vampire's neck. He asked, "Again, who's planning to end the world?"   
  


"Lilith will kill you. She'll kill everything and everyone you love just because she'll like it," the vampire mocked, grinning.   
  


Lilith.   
  


Zechs froze. The world was in trouble. Lilith would be the only vampire capable of ending man's reign on Earth. He said, "Thank you." With that, he made a quick swipe. The handcuffs, with nothing to hold onto, crumpled to the ground. Without breaking stride, Zechs picked them up as he walked out of the alley.   
  


****** 

Aurora Winters didn't like to be controlled. As a necromancer, a talent that she could very well do without, she had immunity to mind control, but, also, as a necromancer, she was wanted by every supernatural force that had any numbers to it. Necromancy was a rare gift. It was simple to summon zombies from the grave with magic, but to have a natural ability to do so was an entirely other matter.   
  


Her "gift" had caused her parents to be slaughtered while a pair of vampires had been after her. Two years she had been running, drifting from colony to colony, not able to reach the earth where at least there was the light of day to stop running.   
  


Now, though, she was going to Earth.   
  


All because of an idiot boy wearing a braid and his Dampier friend. Duo Maxwell claimed to be one of the Called, but any idiot knew that the Called worked for the Catholic Church. They killed any supernatural force, from burning witches to staking vampires. She had seen photos of the Church burning a witch on the stake during the 21st century. The look on the girl's face had been horrible, she was so afraid as the flames licked her skin.   
  


Duo grinned at her and said, "Come on Aurora, we're getting on the shuttle." His violet eyes were twinkling with good humor as he grinned. She glared at the boy dressed in all black with the meter long chestnut braid. He had more charisma than most vampires she had met. His personality was one of the strongest she had ever met.   
  


Now she found herself standing at a shuttle port with Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, two young men that humanity thought of as heroes because they were Gundam pilots, but were something else intirerly. Maybe she should be happy that she had two famous warriors protecting her, but she knew that they were going to die. Damon was going to kill them both, exspecaly Duo.   
  


An image formed in her mind of Duo's throat being slashed open by Damon's sharp claws and the vampire smiling seraphically at her. Any boy that she even talked to Damon killed. And it was almost common knowledge that vampires could smell lust and sense attraction.   
  


She didn't want the idiot to die.   
  


Heero pulled on her arm and said curtly, "Come on, you're wasting time." She looked into the Dampire's dark, endless blue eyes. She had looked at a many vampire's eyes ever since they started to hunt her. Some of them had this amused look, some of them were seductive, most were simply blood thirsty, only the most dangerous had the look that Heero did in his dark blue eyes. His eyes were focused, intense, the eyes of a hunter.   
  


She knew that he wasn't happy to drag some girl around with him. Hell, it had only been a scant ten hours ago that he had found out that he was a Dampier. She could sympathize, but it was like being with a time bomb waiting to go off. Nothing was more dangerous than a Dampier that had gone vampiric, or Rouge as the vampires called it. When a Dampier tasted blood, they got all the powers of a vampire, and none of the weaknesses. In addition, they were immortal and could only be killed by beheading. Sunlight, fire, silver, wood, and holy objects didn't bother them.   
  


She looked around at the busy space port and asked, "Where are we going?"   
  
  
  


"Earth," Duo cheerfully chirped, pulling his black cap away from his eyes.   
  


"Where?" she asked him, her voice betraying her impatience.   
  


Duo grinned and answered, "Louisville, Kentucky."   
  


Aurora froze. Louisville had been controlled by vampires since the early 1800's. She asked, "Are you sure?"   
  


Duo grinned and said, "Yeah, vamp central, sweetheart. We won't be there for too long though."   
  


Heero said, "Come on before we miss our flight."   
  


Aurora looked at the shuttle with dread. Here she was with two Gundam pilots and going off to one of the heaviest vampire populated cities in the colonies and the world. She made it a point that when they had left Louisville that she was going to get as far away from these two guys as possible. No matter how much Duo Maxwell's violet eyes affected her.   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**Author's Notes: **I like to dedicate this story to Marce, Katrina, Lee, Sarah (Trio), and all of you lovely people who've been kind enough to review. As for Louisville a vampire-controlled city? Simple, because I use to live there. I know it well because I use to live there. Besides, it would be cool if it was controlled by the Forces of Darkness. Besides, it would explain a few things. Do I use the word "besides" too much? Besides . . . Just joking. There's not a lot of humor in this tale, and I promise, it's going to get bloodier. Whoo. Blood and even MORE fight scenes. Testosterone runs freely through this female writer's veins. As for the relationship issues, take them however you will.   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part 5**_   
  


Trowa laid Catharine down on her bed. The puncture wounds on her throat had long since healed. He was planning to ask Treize about it later. Right now, he had to assure his sister that he was all right, and that he wasn't going to come back for a while. Forever. He wasn't planning to tell her that though.   
  


Treize had made sure that her mind was empty of the fact that she had been bitten and that vampire's existed, but left information of the attack. Trowa stroked her auburn curls out of her face as she moaned and stretched. Her pale violet eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him.   
  


"Trowa?" she asked in a hoarse voice.   
  


Trowa placed his finger on his lip and said, "Hush, Cathy. You're hurt."   
  


She rose up and Trowa gently pushed her back down on the bed. She reached out and stroked his golden brown hair from his left eye. She said, "Oh, Trowa, you're okay."   
  


"Yeah, Catharine," he told her as he took her hand, guiding it away from his cold skin.**__**   
  


"Where have you been?" she asked him.   
  


"On business, and I won't be back for a while. Quatre's already back at my safe house, Catharine. I need to leave immediately," he answered her harshly.   
  


"Oh, Trowa," she cried out as she wrapped her arms around him in a desperate hug. Her arms were firm as they held him. Trowa held her like she was made out of spun glass. He was afraid that the slightest movement would hurt her.   
  


"Cathy, my dear sister, I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.   
  


"When will I see you again?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  


Trowa wanted to brush them from her cheeks, but didn't. The fact that his skin was so cold would alert her to something that was wrong. He answered, "A while, I'm afraid. But I will see you again." _Even though it may be a hundred years from now, _the fledgling sadly thought._****_   
  


"Trowa," she choked out, "Be careful."   
  


He reached out and traced a tear from her cheek. He replied, "I promise." He stood up and looked at her for the last time in a long time. He turned around and walked out of the tent. Treize was standing there with Quatre in his arms.   
  


Without a word, Trowa took Quatre from the other vampire. He cradled the other pilot close as they walked through the falling snow. Trowa asked, "Did you do anything to him?"   
  


Treize shook his head and answered, "No, I didn't. I don't invade others like that, Trowa. Besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to."   
  


"What do you mean?" Trowa asked as he wrapped Quatre tighter in his coat. The other boy shifted closer to him.   
  


Treize smiled and answered, "He's a physic. Untrained, but the power's definitely there. If someone showed him how to use that ability, he could be quite powerful."   
  


Trowa looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He ruffled his fair hair and said, "That explains a lot. Let's get him out of the cold."   
  


Treize looked around and said, "He's going to be hunted now too."   
  


Trowa didn't say anything as they walked into the night.   
  


****** 

It was warm. Quatre whimpered and shifted around. _Catharine, Trowa. Oh, god, Trowa!_ Quatre awoke with a start and looked around. A pair of dark, endless green eyes met his. Trowa's face was expressionless. Half of his face was covered by a fall of golden brown hair. He was dressed elegantly in a black silk shirt and jeans.   
  


"Are you okay?" he asked in his soft voice as he handed Quatre a glass of water.   
  


"Yeah, I'm fine, but where's your sister?" Quatre asked, his panic rising after the initial relief of Trowa being alive. He looked around where he was at. It was a fine room with a huge fireplace with a roaring fire in it. The decor was dark red, casting ruby shadows over everything, including Trowa.   
  


Quatre looked around the bed he was in with a start. Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Easy, Quatre, you're hurt."   
  


The Sandrock pilot's head was spinning. He reached his hand under his hair and noticed a lump on his forehead. He winched as he touched it. He remembered the man with the blood red hair and fangs. He asked, "Trowa, what happened?"   
  


"You were saved," the other pilot answered bluntly, turning away from him.   
  


"By you," Quatre replied eagerly, touching his friend's arm. Trowa shrugged him off. Quatre was stunned. He didn't know what to think. He pulled his hand away and looked down at it like it was an offending object.   
  


"No, I didn't save you," Trowa replied in a soft, emotionless voice. Quatre could feel something churning underneath the surface, something else, something _primal._   
  


"Trowa?" he asked softly.   
  


"I have to leave," Trowa answered briskly as he stood up. His movements were elegant and catlike, as always, but there was something else to them that Quatre couldn't quite put his finger on. He walked out of the room, leaving Quatre alone.   
  


****** 

Trowa leaned his head against the cool glass of the window in the study. He had a clear look of the grounds and the snow falling. The Heavyarms pilot was unaware of any of it. His fingernails had sharpened into claws as he dug his fingers into the glass.   
  


Vampires had gone after Quatre to get him. That witch had sent her men to strike at him through Quatre and Catharine. "Damn," he cursed softly as he splayed his hands on the glass, ignoring the claws there.   
  


He sensed Treize walk into the room. He told him, "I don't want to hear it."   
  


Treize walked up to him. Neither man cast a reflection in the glass. Treize shook snow from his ginger colored hair, the movement carelessly graceful. He said, "This person wants you very badly, Trowa, and they've taken great care to strike at you."   
  


"I won't let her have Quatre. I won't," he swore softly, "Or anyone else I care about."   
  


"Her, so we are dealing with a female?" Treize asked in his lyrical voice.   
  


Trowa nodded, not looking into the older vampire's eyes.   
  


"What was her name?" Treize asked simply.   
  


Trowa sighed. He saw her so clearly in his mind. He could still see the long, midnight black hair and those frightening color changing eyes every time he closed his eyes. He answered, "Lilith."   
  


Treize sadly smiled and replied, "My friend, we are in quite of a predicament."   
  


****** 

Minerva Celestine was desperately waiting for the sun to set. She couldn't last another minute with Relena Peacecraft or her students. All the things that Relena was teaching them were against everything that Minerva stood for as a vampire.   
  


She was a hunter. That required violence most of the time. On top of being a hunter, she was a paid assassin. Rather, that was one of her talents. Zechs had put up a large sum of money to hire her. She was surprised that Forest, her boss and mentor, would even let her come here. Well, the money that Zechs had offered was even enough to make Forest's mouth water.   
  


She paced around the room, feeling the faint stirring of the bloodlust upon her. She was going to need to feed soon. She could feed on one of her "classmates" or she could lower her standards and go feed on a cow. She spun around in her pacing, feeling the annoyingly long skirt of her uniform swishing around her ankles.   
  


The uniform did nothing for her, she knew. She may not have a reflection, but she could see that her burgundy hair did not go with the fushia cloth of her blazer, or that her pale skin bleached even more against the white fabric of her skirt. She stripped out of her uniform, wearing only her black underwear and bra. She jerked the elastic band holding her hair out and smiled as she felt the weight of her hair come tumbling around her.   
  


She picked up a brush and rythimicly stroked the knots out of her waist length hair, humming a song from her childhood. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black sweatshirt. She laced up a pair of hiking boots and approached the window. The sun had almost fully gone down, leaving an orange streak in the indigo expanse of sky. It was safe to go out now.   
  


Where, Minerva really didn't know. She knew she couldn't wander too far because she had to protect Relena and Noin, but she had to _get away._ Just for a few moments. Besides, Minerva really didn't think there was any danger for the princess and her kingdom. Almost every vampire thought that Zechs the Rouge was dead, as well as every human that thought that Milliardo Peacecraft, A.K.A. Zechs Marquis, was dead as well during that Gundam battle that was so famous.   
  


She brushed her hair back into a ponytail, to get it out of her face, and slid into a leather jacket. The cold didn't faze her, but Relena and the others may have questions if Minerva went outside without a coat in 20 degree weather.   
  


She was about to leave her bedroom when her comlink started to beep. She sat down at the elaborate table and opened up her laptop. She was surprised to find a woman in her early twenties staring back at her with huge indigo eyes. The woman's grin was knowing, superior almost. She said in a lilting voice, "Hey Minerva, how's the Sanq kingdom?"   
  


Minerva smiled and replied, "Hello Forest, I hate it."   
  


Forest laughed, tossing her long, blond hair away from her face. She said, "What, you're not happy in a pacifist nation?"   
  


"Hell no," Minerva replied, grinning. "So, where are you?" Minerva asked, because Forest was like quicksilver, her moods changing from moment to moment and she had a severe wanderlust. One moment she would be happy in Tokyo, then the next she would hightail it to New York for no apparent reason.   
  


Forest chuckled and replied, "Louisville."   
  


"Why?" Minerva asked. Louisville was controlled by vampires, anyone with an inkling of the supernatural knew that, and Forest had offices there. It was just the bloody politics that kept them away from that city.   
  


Forest shrugged and replied, "The Cycle of Darkness is ending, Min, I wanna see who's gonna be the major player. Louisville's the best place to get information, and I'm not the only one who's thinking that." There was a catty smile on Forest's lips as she leaned on her hands.   
  


Minerva, use to her boss and mentor's quicksilver moods, asked, "Who else is there?"   
  


"The God of Death," Forest answered with a flick of her drying fingernails. Among Forest's quirks was that she was very vain. Her fingernails shone bright silver with fresh paint.   
  


"Duo Maxwell, the Called?" Minerva asked with shock.   
  


"The one and only," Forest answered with a smile.   
  


The next question was, "Are you going to kill him?"   
  


Forest laughed and answered, "And let the world be taken over by the Forces of Darkness? I don't think so, Minerva. Besides, I want to meet the God of Death face to face."   
  


"He's a Gundam pilot," Minerva told her.   
  


"Yes, the one who was captured by Oz that one time. The one whose face was posted at every space port in the quadrants. Anyone who was a Called would have never let Oz get a hold of them. Unless the lad had a plan or was hiding," Forest replied, glancing down at her nails.   
  


"Or I may kill him if he tries to kill me. Its not good business to have a Called running around," Forest added, absently studying her nails.   
  
  
  


Minerva replied, "Or having a Dampier running around either."   
  


Forest laughed and stated, "Milliardo is a special case. Besides, Treize would be very upset if I killed him. And Lord Treize is someone whom I would not want after me, lass."   
  


Minerva smiled softly to herself. This woman taught her all the tricks she knew and some of her personality had rubbed off. Forest was many things, and practical was one of them. Except when it came to men, then her tastes turned to the unattainable.   
  


Forest told her, "Be careful, kiddo. There are dangerous times ahead."   
  


"You too," Minerva told her as she shut off the comlink. She stood up. Pain was tingling down her arms and back; she needed to feed though. She melted into the night.   
  


****** 

The sun sparkled off the snow as Heero drove the SUV that they had stolen from the space port earlier. Duo looked out the window. He had just been here, but every time he came to Louisville, he always had to look at it. Vampires may be bloodsucking leeches, but some of them had a great sense of style and Louisville was proof of that. It was like a smaller New York. They had Broadway shows, cool art galleries, and the "other" night life that New York had to offer.   
  


The Ohio river sparkled as they drove past it. Once upon a time, the river was so dirty that one couldn't swim in it, but now you could go right up and drink the water fresh. Well, almost anyway. One of the projects of the Clean-Up Environmental unit was to clean up the United States' filthy rivers like the Ohio and the Hudson.   
  


Heero asked, "Where are we going?"   
  


Duo answered, "The Executive West Inn. I've got a permanent account there." He grinned as he added, "Funded by Winner Enterprises, of course."   
  


"Does Quatre know that your using his money to buy you a hotel room?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.   
  


Duo grinned and answered, "Well, yeah. I told him that I have a lot of business here and he set it up. I didn't ask or anything. He just did it. He's got a little too much money for my tastes."   
  


"There is never such a thing as too much money," Aurora said from the back, her tone icy.   
  


"Sure there is, Baby," Duo told her, turning to look at the necromancer. Her grey eyes sparked silver as she looked at him. She was an entirely different girl clean. Her blond hair was pushed back into a pony tail, keeping it out of her face, but letting it flow freely around her, her skin was a healthy pink, and, most important, she didn't smell.   
  


"No, with enough money no one can touch you," she told him bitterly. She crossed her arms and avoided eye contact.   
  


Heero told her, "You can think that, if you want, but you're wrong."   
  


"I don't need the wisdom of some Dampier to get me through the day," she snapped at him.   
  


Heero didn't give any indication that her comment bothered him. He shrugged and continued to drive. Duo asked, "Why do you think that?"   
  


She nodded out the window and replied, "_They_ have money. Look at you, you're a Called and you're having to steal stuff."   
  


Duo threw back his head and laughed. She or Heero really didn't know about his life before he was one of the Called and Maxwell's church. He told her, "Babe, I've been stealing long before I saw a mobile suit or a vampire. That's how I lived. I grew up on the streets, Baby."   
  


"Then the Church found you and everything was hunky-dorie," she replied sharply, her tone acidic.   
  


Duo chuckled and turned around. He said, "Heero, drive please."   
  


Heero grunted as he looked at the road, focused as if he was piloting Wing ZERO.   
  


****** 

Aurora played with the locket around her neck. On the same silver chain as the locket was a cross, but the locket was the important thing. She had the urge to open it up and look at it, but she didn't. Besides, Duo would ask questions about it.   
  


Speaking of that idiot, how dare he talk to her like that? He wasn't born a total freak. _He_ didn't discover that he was a necromancer one night walking when road kills started to follow her home. She did. That image still plagued her dreams till she learned how to control it. _He_ didn't watch helplessly as vampires ripped out her mother and father's throats. _He _hadn't been running from the Forces of Darkness for the past year and a half; not knowing safety or sanctuary.   
  


_No, he was just born alone, Called for something that no one would want to do. He'd fought for a world that didn't appreciate or know his efforts, and on top of all of that, he was a damned Gundam pilot, _a snide voice told her in her head. _Shut up, _she told it, looking at the Ohio River.   
  


She wished she could draw right now. She didn't know how long it had been since she had picked up a pencil and a sheet of paper and drew something. A month, two perhaps. She missed it. She liked the control she had when she drew as well as the calming effect it had on her.   
  


Drawing was something that she cared about that wouldn't be killed. Everything she had loved had been hunted and killed right before her eyes. Just because she had a curse that she didn't want.   
  


Duo stretched, throwing up his long arms in an unconsciously innocent gesture. He said, "As soon as night falls, I'm getting some answers."   
  


Aurora wanted some answers as well.   
  


****** 

Zechs, using his supernatural strength, pried the heavy, stone slab of the ancient crypt. Sunlight streamed into the darkened tomb as Zechs loomed over it, a cold wind whipping at the heavy leather of his black trench coat. He drew his sword from the sheath strapped on his back, hidden under the cloak. The katana snaked out with a soft hiss. He held the silver blade at his side, ignoring the light that glinted off of it.   
  


The vampire had taken refuge from him and the sunlight. Zechs stepped into the crypt, his heavy boots making no sound as he walked. The air was stale here, smelling like cobwebs and death. His eyes instantly adjusted to the lack of light in the ancient tomb. He stealthily crept deeper into the crypt's depths, his sword drawn at his side.   
  


He froze when he heard voices. A man's frightened voice said, "My Queen, it's _him. _Milliardo Peacecraft has followed me here."   
  


He heard a sultry, young woman's voice reply, "He has? Well, I'm sorry."   
  


Zechs crept around the corner. The vampire's reddish blond hair glinted the light from the laptop sitting on a stone vault. The person on the screen was a beautiful young woman, just a little older than Relena. At least, physically. Her long, black hair was so dark that it shone with blue highlights and her skin was the color of fine cream. Even at this distance, Zechs watched her eyes change from blue, to brown, to green, to gold. A catty smile formed on her lips when she noticed Zechs.   
  


The vampire spun around, his eyes turning crimson and his fangs legnthing. His fingernails grew to razor claws as he reached for Zechs. Zechs simply held his sword and swung. The vampire's head rolled off his shoulders, and he exploded into ash. He simply walked over to the computer screen and looked at the grinning vampire on the line.   
  


He said, "Hello, Lilith."   
  


Lilith laughed and tossed her raven hair. She replied, "Hello Sweet Prince. How are you, Milliardo?"   
  


"Fine, and you?" Zechs replied icily.   
  


She laughed her touchable, rich laugh of hers. She answered, "I'm excellent. Thank you for answering. So, I guess you are on the hunt now. I'm glad that you've seen your path now."   
  
  
  


_Bitch. Someday, someone will kill you, Lilith, _Zechs thought as he grinned at her. He replied, "Yes, I've chosen my path and know who I am now. At least, where I stand."   
  


"You don't belong in the human world, Sweet Prince, but you reject this one," Lilith said with false sadness and regret. She slowly shook her head, as if she was chiding Zechs.   
  


"I don't kill innocent people," Zechs snapped at her.   
  


Lilith laughed and replied, "Then why did you try to destroy the world?"   
  


_Because I was trying to rid it of evil like you. I saw no other choice. At the time, _Zechs thought to himself, but said nothing. Lilith's laugh was rich, like thick chocolate, dark, rich and sinful. It was a laugh meant for the bedroom.   
  


Lilith told him, "Well, I think I may have a weapon against you."   
  


"What do you mean?" Zechs asked suddenly. Was she after Relena and Noin? Did she kill Minerva? Minerva was old and powerful, but no where near Lilith's level. Lilith was the First, the Dark Mother, the Queen of Darkness, something beyond most vampires. She was Adam's first wife who set off to breed with demons after she had tired of being controlled. She didn't breed with demons though, she became the first vampire after a blood transfusion. At least, that's what the story said. But, Zechs knew that one thing was true, she was the first vampire.   
  


Lilith grinned and replied, "I've found another Dampier."   
  


"What?" Zechs asked in shock. _Has she found out about Heero? Does he even know what he is?_   
  


"Your old nemesis, Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot. It was already known that Duo Maxwell was the Called, but Heero was a pleasant surprise," Lilith said with that same bedroom laugh.   
  


Zechs had never met Duo Maxwell face to face. He had seen him in battle, and knew that he was a worthy foe, but Zechs had made it a point never to meet the boy. For one thing, it would endanger Duo's mission, something that Zechs' honor would not allow, and the other was that Maxwell would have hunted him till Zechs or Maxwell would have died.   
  


Zechs had made a promise a long time ago to never kill one of the Called. He knew how important they were. Zechs smiled and replied, "Heero won't cross the line that I crossed, and you won't be able to make him."   
  


Lilith smiled winsomely and replied, "Wanna bet?" Then the comlink shut off.   
  


"Damn," Zechs cursed, trying to figure out what his next plan would be and what Lilith would do.   
  
  
  


****** 

Duo slid his Gundanium scythe into his duster, letting the curved blade rest along his shoulders. It took a lot of practice to be able to hide that sucker, but the Deathscythe pilot was a master at it. He made sure his silver cross was spilled out of his shirt, checked his pistol to see if the clip was full of silver bullets, put on his cap, and turned to see Heero looking at him.   
  


The Wing ZERO pilot asked, "Where are you going?"   
  


"To get information," Duo replied, rolling up his pants' leg, checking the leg sheath for his silver coated knife and vial of Holy water.   
  


"Alone?" Heero asked in his emotionless tone.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah, Heero. This is something that I've gotta do alone. Besides, it's night. You've gotta protect Aurora."   
  


The girl was curled up in a plush chair by the window, gazing out into Louisville's colorful skyline. She icily replied, "I don't need protection. I was doing just fine until you showed up."   
  


Heero asked, "Why are we keeping her alive anyway?"   
  


Duo looked at the slight, elfin, blond girl curled up in the chair. He didn't know it himself. It would be easier to kill her, besides, it would be a mercy compared to what a demon would do to her. There was just something about her that Duo couldn't put his finger on that made him want to protect her.   
  


He said something that would satisfy Heero though. He answered, "We could use her. She's got special gifts."   
  


Silver eyes glared at him as she looked at him. There was a baser reason he was keeping her alive. Lust. Pure, simple, hormonal lust. She was beautiful, unreal almost. Besides, they had Death in common.   
  


Heero picked up a large, leather bound journal written by one of the Called. It talked about vampires and other supernatural nastys. He nodded and said, "Fine. Just don't get yourself killed."   
  


Duo grinned. Those where kind words for Heero. He tilted his hat down and said, "Oh, I won't." He grinned as he walked out of the hotel.   
  


****** 

Downtown Louisville was pretty dangerous. Exspecaly the area that Duo was at, but he felt comfortable here. This was like the colony he had grown up on with Solo. He grinned as felt the chill wind whip at his duster. His boots moved soundlessly as he walked past a bright, neon pink sign that read: _The Godfather III_. A woman's nude leg danced up and down in a champagne glass. Duo grinned up at the strip club as he walked past it.   
  


The hair on his arms and the back of his neck picked up. He could feel the cold power of a _very_ old vampire near by, as well as several younger ones. He opened up his senses to find that the powerful vamp was not very close that they were just powerful. Now the other three were close. He looked around, not being conspicuous about it. There were times to be stealthy and there were times to be cocky. Now was a good time to be cocky.   
  


A figure came at him from the right, another from the left, and the last from behind. A triangular trap. They were coming pretty fast. Then Duo saw the flash of a gun in their hands. "Shit," the Deathscythe pilot cursed as he took off running. Now was a good time for retreat.   
  


His long braid lashed out behind him as he ran, his boots pounding on the pavement, his legs working furiously. He pulled his pistol out from his jacket. Vampires using guns, what sort of wacky shit was that? He heard the whistle of a shot and something prick his neck.   
  


"Shit," he cursed, pulling a tranq dart out of his skin. He felt his limbs grow heavy and his vision dim. "Oh, damn it all to hell," he grumbled as he crumpled to the ground in an ungraceful lump.   
  


****** 

Quatre walked around the huge, Victorian mansion, looking around for Trowa. His head was sore from where he was hit. He knew that Trowa wasn't telling him something. He just didn't know what. Absently, Quatre rubbed the bump on his forehead.   
  


He heard voices. Trowa's and one that was very familiar, but he really couldn't place right now. Quatre quietly walked to a large door. He creaked it open to find Trowa talking to Treize Kushrenada of all people. _Treize, I thought Wufei killed him, _the slight pilot thought as he peered into the door.   
  


Trowa said, "I won't let anything happen to Quatre. I won't."   
  


Treize sighed and leaned against a desk. Trowa was looking out a large, French door. He didn't cast a refection in the darkened glass. Neither did Treize. Quatre watched in fascination as Trowa spun around to face the elegant former Oz leader.   
  


He said, "She came after me, but I'll be damned if she tries to change Quatre."   
  


Treize sighed again and said, "Trowa, you have no idea what you are dealing with. Lilith is a force of nature."   
  


"Nature can be weathered," Trowa said quietly.   
  


Quatre didn't understand what they were talking about. He opened the door wider. He still couldn't see Trowa or Treize's reflections in the glass. He swallowed as Trowa spun away from the window, placing his hands on the desk. The Heavyarms' pilot looked exhausted. Trowa sighed.   
  


He said, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt Quatre or the others."   
  


"Lilith has other things on her mind right now, I think, but you are very important," Treize said.   
  


Quatre felt it. He felt some sort of power coming off of them. It was almost like a cool wind, and it beat down on the young Sandrock pilot with the force of a Beam Cannon. He silently gasped as he put his fingers on his temples, rubbing the ache suddenly put there.   
  


Treize walked right to where Quatre was hiding. Quatre froze and looked for some place to run. This was a private moment that he shouldn't have listened too. Treize opened the door and smiled at Quatre. The smile was seraphic as the former Oz leader asked, "How long have you been listening, Little One?"   
  


Quatre was afraid. He wanted to run from this man, from this power. Trowa whispered, "Quatre."   
  


The young pilot shook his head and said, "What's going on, Trowa?"   
  


Trowa walked to him, even more graceful than before. His movements were too fluid, too graceful, like a cat's but even more to the extreme. He said, "Quatre, you shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry."   
  


"What happened to you?" Quatre whispered. Something had happened to him. He could feel it. He reached out and touched Trowa's hand and then everything shattered.   
  


_The alley was dark and cold. The hands that touched his face were like a corpse's. Trowa looked into a pair of rich, violet eyes and watched in a sort of horrified amazement as the eyes turned a rich, deep brown. The girl was strong, holding him in her arms like he was nothing more like a baby._   
  


_She stroked his cheek with an icy, pale hand, telling him, "I'm giving you forever."_   
  


_There was no way that Trowa could fight it. It was almost as if he was in some other place, just watching this from afar. The young woman bent her head to his neck, her long, raven hair blanketing them._   
  


_Trowa felt something cold and wet slither down his neck. Then he felt a sharp, searing pain, something like a hot needle being jabbed into his flesh. He felt her sucking at him, feeling his blood leave him in a rush. He gasped as his legs began to become weak with blood loss._   
  


_He crumbled to the ground, with the dark beauty still cradling him in her arms. She ran a clawlike fingernail along her wrist, thick, dark blood spilling out of the cut. She placed her wrist over his mouth, letting the blood run freely._   
  


_He swallowed it, not knowing, not caring. He didn't feel it._   
  


Quatre gasped as he collapsed to the ground. Trowa moved away from him, his dark green eyes wide with fright. Trowa asked, "What happened?"   
  


Quatre rubbed at his aching head. His body was trembling from the aftermath of the vision. He answered, "I don't know." He was shivering with fear also. That woman had killed Trowa.   
  


_Do vampires really exist? _Quatre thought as he rubbed his chilled arms. He was so cold. _Oh, Trowa, I'm sorry. So sorry._   
  


Treize bent down to Quatre. Quatre looked up at the other man, feeling his power beat along his skin like a drum. He shouted, "Get away from me!" He scrambled away from the former Oz leader, closer to Trowa.   
  


Trowa stepped in front of Quatre and said, "Stay away from him."   
  


"Trowa, who was that?" Quatre asked as Trowa knelt beside him. Trowa supported him with chilled hands. The hands of the dead. _Oh, Trowa. I'm so sorry. I won't let anything happen to you again, I promise._   
  


Trowa swallowed. Anger was darkening his already dark green eyes. He answered, "Her name is Lilith." He said the name with utter contempt.   
  


"How could she do that to you?" Quatre asked, reaching out and touching the other pilot's face.   
  


Trowa looked away, but he didn't break contact this time. He simply stated, "I'm a vampire, Quatre. A monster."   
  


"No, you're not. You're Trowa Barton, my best friend, a great man. That's all that matters," Quatre told him. His head was spinning from the vision. He felt weak and his stomach was rolling.   
  


Trowa's eyes brightened in wonder. He asked, "You mean you don't care?"   
  


Quatre nodded, the movement sending stabs of pain through his head and making his stomach clinch even worse. He was afraid he was going to throw up all over Trowa. He answered, "Trowa, I don't care. It's going to be okay." As long as Trowa was Trowa, everything would be all right.   
  


"You're sick," Trowa said bluntly, stroking his hair.   
  


Quatre smiled and told him, "It'll pass."   
  
  
  


Treize watched the two pilots. He simply said, "Things are about to get more interesting."   
  


****** 

One of the really neat things about being one of the Called was that Duo's body could metabolize poisons and drugs really quickly. One of Duo's hyper-metabolism side effects though was that he was always slightly hungry. He could eat and eat, never gain a pound, and always be hungry. So, when Duo woke up, he was hungry.   
  


His hands found smooth, cool marble beneath him. He opened his eyes to see dark blue marble under his face. He jerked up, reaching for his scythe. His coat was gone, the scythe was gone, the cross's familiar weight against his chest was gone, his ankle sheath was gone, and so was the bottle of Holy water he kept in his pocket. Whoever had brought him here was pretty thorough in their search, leaving him weaponless.   
  


He scrambled off the table and looked around. He was in some penthouse office downtown. It was richly furnished with dark blue carpeting, dark wooden walls and the desk he was laying on. Huge windows had black shades and curtains on them, to block out sunlight. There were various artworks on the walls, and a statue of a dragon beside the desk. Not a Chinese dragon like the one's Duo was familiar with because of Wufei, but the Celtic variety. There was a portrait that looked slightly familiar to Duo as well.   
  


It was of a man ten years older than Duo. He was handsome, in that hedrosexual comfort way, with chiseled features, deep set dark brown eyes, and unruly dark hair that reminded Duo of Heero just a tad. The man's grin was slightly lopsided and there was a sort of sad knowledge to his dark eyes. And a silver Celtic cross hung from his neck. Not the sort of portrait that Duo Maxwell would suspect in a vampire's office.   
  


He studied the portrait, trying to place where he had seen that face before. Then he felt the presence of a vampire. A very old and powerful vampire. Duo spun around, immediately taking a stance. The only weapons in the room were the dragon and a steel chair. Not something to take a vampire out with and definitely not something to fight a vampire toe to toe with. Not even with Duo's heightened strength and reflexes.   
  


The door opened, revealing a tall woman with the best set of legs that Duo had ever seen on a woman. She had long, loose, golden blond hair that drifted around her as she moved. Her features were pale, well all vampires were pale, and aristocratic. She had large, dark-blue eyes that glinted with mischief and a catty smile played upon her rose petal lips.   
  


She was beautiful, but most vampires were.   
  


Well, she was more beautiful than most and she knew it. She was dressed in tight black jeans, a fitted black leather jacket, and a black silk camisole that Duo knew she wasn't wearing a Bra under. Not that the God of Death was complaining, mind you.   
  


She grinned and said, "Hello God of Death."   
  


Duo grinned back and asked, "Where are my weapons, Lady?"   
  


She threw back her head and laughed. It was not the seductive laugh of most vampires. It was just amused. She answered, "Not one to deal with pleasantries are you? I like that. You'll get them soon enough. I don't want to hurt you anyway."   
  


"You're a vampire, Lady, I'm one of the Called. It's not exactly in our natures to be best friends," Duo replied.   
  


"My name's Forest Anderson," she told him with a smile, her dark blue eyes gleaming with mischief.   
  


_The Forest Anderson? _Duo looked at her skeptically. He asked, "_The _Forest Anderson?"   
  


She laughed and answered, "The One and Only, Duo."   
  


Duo looked around her office and said, "Being an assassin is a pretty lucrative business, isn't it?"   
  


She shrugged and said, "Well, during World War III it was. Interest is a wonderful thing, you know."   
  


Duo grinned at her, despite himself. He knew he was safe. If Forest Anderson wanted him dead, he would have already been dead by now. He asked, "So, what do you want?"   
  


She smiled and leaned against the desk. She answered, "To give you some information."   
  


"Why, I'd thought you leeches would be happy that the Cycle of Darkness is ending?" Duo asked her snidely.   
  


Forest grinned and produced a CD from her jacket. She held it with long fingers where the finger nails had been painted a bright, gleaming silver. Duo caught the irony there. Silver was deadly for vampires. He got it. She tossed it to him and he caught it.   
  


She said, "I like the way you humans run things, I really do. I won't let some bitch ruin that."   
  


"What do you mean?" Duo asked as he looked at the disk.   
  


She sighed, her expression sobering. She answered, "Lilith is bringing on the Darkness. She wants eternal night and evil on Earth and the colonies. And she's old and powerful enough to do it."   
  


"Lilith?" Duo asked suddenly afraid. Forest sadly nodded.   
  


She said, "Yeah, Lilith. She's building an army and has everything planned."   
  


"Oh, shit," Duo grumbled as he banged his head against the wall. Could things get any worse?   
  


_To Be Continued!_   
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**Author's Notes: **You're probably noticing that I'm putting a lot of little twist and turns in this story, aren't I? I'm having fun doing it too. I'm sorry its taking me so long to get the posts up, but I'm posting them as I'm writing them. I have school, so I get busy, as well as my job. Tell me what you think of Aurora, Minerva, and Lilith, PLEASE! I always thought that the Gundamverse could use a few feme' fatales.   
  


**_A Shade Darker Part Six_**   
  


"Shit," Duo grumbled as he banged his head into the wall.   
  


Forest looked at him and added dryly, "I know how you feel. I _hate _that bitch."   
  


Duo looked at her perched on her desk. Her long legs looked even longer perched on the desk. Her blond hair was falling softly around her face and her huge, indigo eyes were shadowed. She was one of the prettiest vamps he had ever seen, and to top it all off, he was beginning to like her too.   
  


He asked, "Why?"   
  


She pointed to the painting of the guy with the Celtic cross. Duo replied, "He looks familar." The dark brown eyes in the painting reminded him of Heero's brooding expression just a bit, but the mocking, lopsided grin reminded Duo about himself.   
  


She answered, "Because he's Liam O'Rourke."   
  


"What?!" Duo shouted as he walked over to the painting. "_The _Liam O'Rourke!" Any and every Called had heard tales of the half vampire Called who had stopped the world from ending in the latter 20th century, only to die a few years later when the Cycle of Darkness ended. He had sacrificed himself to save the woman he loved, story had it.   
  


Forest smiled sadly as she touched the painting. She said, "His father was Quinn. Have you heard of Quinn?"   
  


Duo's mind was racing as he studied the painting. Quinn. Quinn. Damn, that sounded familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Then it clicked.   
  


He said, "The vampire who caused the Holy Blood Crisis. He was the one who gave Catholic priests the information of the Master vamps during World War III."   
  


Forest smiled and replied, "For someone who's pretty against the Church, you're knowledgeable."   
  


Duo grinned at her and said, "Thanks, Lady, it's something like 'Know thine enemy and not get thy ass kicked' or something like that."   
  


Forest said, "Anyway, Lilith was not the vampire in charge of ending the Cycle of Darkness during Liam's time. Vlad Teppes was."   
  


"Dracula," Duo murmured, looking at the painting, "The Dragon." Dracula did indeed exist. A lot of the really nasty vampires recorded in books and history did. It was just that they were different from what the storybooks or media had said. Angelus never evil. Nick Knight was pretty damned corrupt. Lestat was not egoistical. Louis wasn't melancholy or regretful. Jean-Claude was gay and didn't like women.   
  


"Yeah, Dracula. Anyway, there are certain procedures to follow," Forest said in a dark voice. Her eyes were studying the painting with a far away look.   
  


Duo got it. He asked, "You were in love with him, weren't you?"   
  


She slowly nodded and answered, "Yeah, I was. We were lovers. He wasn't popular with the Church either."   
  


"What happened?" Duo asked, studying the sadly mocking grin in the painting.   
  


She sighed and answered, "Well, Lilith distracted me and my men while Liam was fighting ole Dracula. As the portal to Hell was opening, Liam killed himself and Dracula to close it. It worked, but Liam died. If I had gotten to him . . ." Her hand clutched in a fist. Duo noticed that her claws had grown, slicing into her palm. Blood trickled down her hand, running down her arm in crimson rivets.   
  


He pitted the vampire. He reached out and touched her arm. He said, "There would have been nothing you could have done, Forest."   
  


She brushed tears from her eyes. Her hand healed instantly, leaving only a blood stain behind. Duo was thankful that she didn't lick the blood from her fingers. She took a tissue from her desk and cleaned her hand off. He watched as the tissue floated into the waist basket by the desk.   
  


She said, "Lilith is planning something nasty. She's making precautions to make sure it all works out. She's planning to gain the favor of one of the Black Ones by giving him a virgin necromancer."   
  


_Aurora. _Duo nodded and waited for her to go on. She replied, "She's building an army to keep you busy and is planning to kill you off before you even get to where she's gonna finish all of this."   
  
  
  


"Over my dead body," Duo told her.   
  


Forest smiled grimly and replied, "Exactly. Anyway there's information about the vampires she has working for her on the disk."   
  


"Thanks," Duo told her.   
  


Forest grinned wickedly and asked mischievously, "Do you want the means to beat her?"   
  


Duo only grinned. Forest hopped off the desk and grinned. She said, "Come on." They walked out of the office and headed down an elevator. Duo leaned up against the steel wall as it rushed down with a static hiss.   
  


In a few moments, the door opened, leading into a vault. Duo's senses were telling him this wasn't a trap, but the young pilot was cautious anyway as Forest began to walk down the hall. He looked around and she stopped at a door. She unlocked it with a few quick key strokes and they walked into a vault with a table on it.   
  


Duo noticed all of his gear folded neatly on the table. He shrugged his scythe on his back, slipped the leg sheath on and finally slid into the duster. He dangled the cross for a moment, letting it catch the light. Smiling softly, Duo slid the chain over his neck. He turned around to the statuesque blond and said, "Okay, now what?"   
  


Forest walked over to a heavy drawer. She opened it up and pulled out a shimmering blade. It was a nice bastard sword. The hilt was black, and there was a blood grove in the blade that was also black. She pointed to the blood grove and said, "That's silver that's been colorized. This should kill anything that you come in contact with."   
  


"Cool," Duo thought as he laid the blade down. Swords really weren't his thing. Maybe Heero could use it or something.   
  


****** 

Heero was worried about Duo. He wouldn't admit to anyone, except himself. Duo was sort of humanity's hope. That seemed strange, the God of Death was humanity's hope. He looked over at the petite blond girl sitting in the over stuffed chair by the window.   
  


Heero would have killed her if that had helped them on their mission, but Duo wouldn't allow it. There was nothing special about the girl Heero could tell by looking at her. She was attractive to look at and she was a necromancer.   
  


With the help of one of Duo's heavy journals, he had found out what a necromancer was. Someone with an affinity to the dead. They could control the dead, raise corpses to do their bidding and so on. They could also draw power from the dead. There were two types of necromancers: the ones who used Dark Magic and the others with the natural born ablitity, like Aurora Winters.   
  


Heero sighed and moved to the window. Aurora said, "He's probably dead by now."   
  


Heero only grunted in response as he looked out the window. Louisville's sky line twinkled at him in a brilliant array of pinks, reds, blues, greens and gold. She said, "This is a dangerous city. Maxwell's one of the Called, a Church Boy, he's an automatic target for leeches."   
  


Heero sent her the Death Glare. She glazed right into his eyes with silver eyes. He'd never seen any eye color like that, and he thought that Duo's violet eyes were strange. They were the color of molten silver, glowing with some sort of energy. She looked angry and hateful. Heero said, "Duo's fine."   
  


She chuckled and said, "If you say so." She continued to look at the window.   
  


Heero only grunted as he turned away from her. Truthfully, he was worried about Duo. Duo was, perhaps, the one person that he could truly call his friend. He turned away from the girl sitting on the couch, perhaps cursed in as many ways as he was.   
  


Then he felt something. The hairs on the back of his arms and neck began to rise. He sensed something close by, it was like the sense he got when he was around vampires, but it was different. Aurora stood up and whispered, "Ghouls. Dammit, they found me."   
  


Heero pulled out his gun and crept around to the door. He told her sharply, "Get down." She hid behind the chair, watching him. He knew nothing about ghouls, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight.   
  


Suddenly, a pale grey hand shot through the door with thick red claws on the fingers. The door was shattered by the hand and Heero was shocked to see six beings, wearing jumpsuits, with no hair, pale grey skin, red finger nails and red eyes. The one who just shattered the door snarled, displaying a mouth full of sharp teeth.   
  


He shot two rounds into the ghoul's chest. It kept coming. The bullets didn't faze it. The bullet wounds just bled as the ghoul kept approaching. Suddenly, it leapt at Heero.   
  


It was incredibly fast, and Heero bearly managed roll out of its way. With a grunt, he grabbed his arm and snapped it. The ghoul hissed at him. While Heero was battling the ghoul, the other five were advancing toward Aurora. The girl stood up and kicked the window. Glass shattered into the night with a musical jingle.   
  


She picked up one of the shards of glass and sliced it against her palm. The ghoul that was fighting Heero looked at her, his crimson eyes glazed with fascination. Her blood dribbled down her arm in scarlet rivets. She waved her hand in front of her and her eyes began to flow.   
  


There was a charge picked up in the room. It was cold, like a winter wind, and not the one coming through the shattered window and dark. Aurora stood through it all, panting slightly. The ghouls froze. She scrambled out of the window and out onto the balcony.   
  


"What the hell?" Heero asked as he stood up to go after her. She had stopped the ghouls, but how? He grunted as he ran to the window, but one of the ghouls snapped out of their trance. It reached up and grabbed Heero on his leg.   
  


Heero pointed his gun at it and shot it through the head. It screamed and flopped on the ground. Distantly, Heero knew that it wasn't truly dead. He'd just stunned it momentarily. He rushed out the window to see Aurora climbing down the fire escape.   
  


Heero jumped down to the level she was on, it was only about a ten-foot drop. She blinked and looked at him. She said, "The only way you can kill a ghoul is by fire. They're not like vampires or zombies. They're tougher. They don't fear anything but fire."   
  


Heero grabbed her arm and began to drag her down the fire escape. He said, "Tell me more, like what they can do and how strong are they."   
  


Aurora came easily. There was no way that she could keep up with a trained Gundam pilot, but she was doing a pretty decent job. _She's done this a lot, _Heero realized as he looked at her. She didn't look back. She just kept moving.   
  


She replied, breathing hard, "They don't like fire. They're super strong and hard to kill. Unlike vampires, they don't have any powers, and they usually serve vampires. They are nocturnal as a rule, but they can and do come out during the day."   
  


Heero looked up, getting a feel of the situation. Suddenly, one of the ghouls jumped down to the level that they were on. He pulled out his gun and shot it in the head. He jerked on Aurora's bleeding hand and said, "Come on." He drug her down the fire escape.   
  


Then, the ghoul stood up. It reached for them with lighting speed. Heero was ready for it this time. He spun around, grabbing its arm, and flipped it over the fire escape. Its clawed hand, unfortunately, reached up and grabbed the railing. Suddenly, the other five ghouls sprang from the window.   
  


They hissed at them. Heero glared at them, trying to figure out some plan of action. He knew that his gun would only stop them momentarily and he didn't have anything flammable or explosive on him. "Damn," he cursed softly.   
  


Aurora looked around as well, trying to find a gas pipe, Heero supposed. He looked down at the fire escape. There was a fifteen-foot drop. No problem for him. He said, "Come on."   
  


"What?" she asked as Heero lifted her up. He easily sprang to the railing with the slight weight of the girl in his arms. "You gotta be kidding, you'll break both of your legs," she told him harshly. Heero only grunted as he hopped off the railing. Aurora screamed as they fell.   
  
  
  


Heero landed easily, his legs absorbing and displacing the force of the fall. He set Aurora down into the snow. She squeezed on the wound on her hand, making it bleed again. She started to walk in a circle around them, her blood staining a pink circle in the snow. Her lips were moving softly, as if she was chanting.   
  


She stepped into the circle and said, "Don't move."   
  


"Why not?" Heero asked her, not understanding.   
  


The ghouls sprang down from the fire escape. They approached the circle. Heero took a stance, ready to run or fight if the need occurred. And it looked like the need was going to occur. One of them tried to cross the circle, but Heero felt that cold rush of power again. The ghoul staggered back.   
  


Aurora answered, "I drew a circle in my own blood. The dead can't cross it, at least for a while. If I had some other materials, I can make it permanent, but I don't have the materials to do so. This circle just bought us some time."   
  


"How much time?" he asked as he looked around. The ghouls hissed at the imaginary barrier that they could not cross. His brain was already trying to form a plan to get them both out of this mess. He knew it would be very simple to kill the girl, but Duo had said that she could be useful. She had already proved Duo right on that account.   
  


She shrugged, licking her lips. Heero noticed that she was sweating despite the cold. She answered, panting, "I don't know. I've never done this before. This isn't really a true circle either. It's just something spur of the moment. The only reason it's holding up because I'm a true necromancer. That's it."   
  


"Five minutes," Heero simply said, looking around. Five minutes, from his experience, was enough time to drastically change something. Maybe in five minutes, he could figure something out.   
  


He looked up at the room. Light still shone from their window, glittering and promising. He had some explosives up there, he knew. If he could get to them . . .   
  


He looked at the necromancer and said, "Stay here."   
  


"What, Yuy, what are you doing?" she asked as Heero sprinted out of the circle. The ghouls hissed at him as he jumped.   
  


His nimble fingers wrapped around the railing and he grunted as he pulled himself up. His feet found a metal bar. He scrambled up the fire escape ladder. He heard something hiss behind him as he climbed. When he reached the eving where the ladder became stairs he turned around to see the ghouls climbing up after him.   
  
  
  


Heero started to run up the stairs, his feet pounding on the steel grating of the stairs. He heard a growl as one of the ghouls jumped in front of him. He spat, "You're threatening my mission." With that, he shoved the ghoul off the platform and continued to run up the stairs.   
  


He didn't look behind him to see if the ghouls were gaining on him. His focus was getting to the explosives that Duo had brought with them. Mainly, napalm. Heero's mind raced for the information about it.   
  


_Duo shook a grey bomb and said, "Napalm."_   
  


_"What?" Heero asked, finding that the name sounded vaguely familiar._   
  


_Duo grinned manically as he softly sang, "Napalm sticks to all the little children, all the little children of the world. Black, yellow, red, brown, and white, they're all the same when they ignite." _[1]__   
  


_Heero glared and Duo chuckled. He answered, "A chemical used during war fair in the mid-twentith century, Heero. It burns at really high temperatures and it can't be gotten off. It sticks to shit like crazy. Primitive, but effective at frying vampires."_   
  


He knew that Duo also had something else that was really primitive: matches. Heero had always thought that matches were worthless when one had a palm thermal generator, but he knew that matches would catch on fire, no matter what, even when wet. Duo, despite his eccentric tendencies, was practical. His eccentric habit would be balanced by practicality.__   
  


He hopped into the window with ease. His feet cracked already broken glass as he ran to the room where Duo had stored all of their equipment. He heard the ghouls behind him. He took out the napalm bomb and the pack of waterproof matches that Duo had brought.   
  


The ghouls fell silent. Heero couldn't hear them coming anymore. He could feel them though. They felt like something discussing creeping along his skin, exspecaly at the backs of his neck, arms, and along his spine.   
  


The door burst open. Six pairs of crimson eyes glowed in the darkness as they watched the Wing pilot. Heero hunched up his muscles and jumped. In a superhuman effort, he managed to clear the ghoul's heads and get behind them. Landing in a crouch, he uncorked the bomb and threw it at them. As the liquid sprayed the silvery undead, Heero lit a match and tossed it at them.   
  


It caught the chemical with a quiet _**WHOOSH**_. Heero rolled out of the way of the fire as it spread. He ran out the window, jumping off the fire escape. He ran down the fire escape only to jump down it half way as a gas pipe caught on fire.   
  


Heero grunted as the fire exploded behind him. He rolled to the ground, not landing gracefully, his body rolling in the snow. He pulled himself up on his arms as he watched the hotel go up in smoke.   
  


Aurora stepped from the blood circle and knelt beside him. She asked, "What did you do?"   
  


His lips twitched upward in a sort of a smile. He answered, "I took care of our problem. The hindrance has been destroyed."   
  


They stood up and watched the fire. She said, "Well, this is sort of a bad thing."   
  


Heero only grunted in reply as they watched the fire.   
  


****** 

Zechs' fingers traced along the bloodstained pavement. He felt the hunger rise in him. He had crossed that dark line a long time ago and after drinking blood, one could never go back. He placed his blood stained fingers under his nose and sniffed.   
  


It was very fresh but it wasn't human. It was a message for him. He tensed as he sensed a vampire behind him. "Zechs," a soft, rich, deep male voice called out. It was familiar. He slowly turned to see a man who looked strikingly like Heero Yuy, except ten years older.   
  


His features were Heero's, just more mature, his eyes were the same, dark, intense blue as Heero's, and his hair was the same unruly dark mop as Heero's. He was tall and lithely muscled, Zechs' height. The vampire could look him right in the eye.   
  


Zechs drew his sword from his cloak. He asked, "Who are you?"   
  


The vampire held up a bleeding hand. Zechs could smell that the blood was the same blood on his fingers. He asked, "What do you want?"   
  


The vampire smiled faintly. He answered, "I wish to speak to you, Zechs."   
  


Zechs watched the vampire wearily. He replied, "Fine. Talk."   
  


The vampire said, "My name is Quinn."   
  


Zechs froze and studied the vampire and remembered.   
  


_The Sanq Kingdom was burning. Young Milliardo stood and watched as the last embers fell to the ground. He was alone. His father was dead as well as his mother. His sister was gone, with that minster, Dorlin. He was alone, watching it burn all around him._   
  


_He heard a man's voice by him. It said, "Teach him, watch him. I can't. I wish I could, but I can't. His father thought that he was his. He didn't know."_   
  


_A very familar voice, the voice of a friend, replied, "Quinn, what do you want me to do? The child is a Dampier. He'll grow up hating both of us simply because it is in his nature."_   
  


_Quinn replied, "Treize, just watch him, be his friend."_   
  


_"He'll ask too many questions, Quinn. It simply cannot be," Treize replied._   
  


_"Look at the child," Quinn whispered._   
  


_"He looks like his mother," Treize replied with a touch of irony to his tone._   
  


_"Aye, he does," Quinn said sadly._   
  


_Young Milliardo pushed his white-blond hair from his face and walked to the two men talking. Maybe they could help him. He needed help, and revenge. He needed to get the Sanq Kingdom restored to its former glory. For his mother and father._   
  


_Treize's voice said fondly, "He's going to end up like you. Stubborn and a true warrior."_   
  


_Quinn sounded pleased as he replied, "I surely hope so. They need a protector."_   
  


"You know Treize," Zechs hissed, "You are my father."   
  


Quinn smiled faintly and replied, "So, you remember that day so long ago. Did you know that you look like your mother?"   
  


Zechs was angry. Fury almost overtook him every time he met a vampire. Except with Treize, and Zechs knew that they saw each other as equals and friends. Not enemies. He asked, "Why did you do that to her?"   
  


Quinn sighed and answered, "Your father and your mother were having problems in their marriage. Your mother was a very beautiful woman and I was immediately enchanted with her. We became lovers."   
  


"Did she know that you were a vampire?" Zechs hissed, feeling his fangs lengthen.   
  


Quinn sighed and said, "Treize had told me you had gone Rouge. Now I see it for myself. What side are you on, young Milliardo, theirs or ours?"   
  


"The humans, the good people of the world and the colonies," Zechs replied calmly, getting a hold on his fury.   
  


Quinn smiled a true smile as he said, "We are on the same side then."   
  


"Why did you seek me out?" Zechs asked coldly.   
  
  
  


Quinn's face went emotionless, looking even more like Heero . . . His blue eyes were endless as he said, "Information."   
  


"Heero Yuy," Zechs answered.   
  


"Exactly," Quinn replied.   
  


"I need to find him," Zechs calmly stated. He knew what was going on and he knew that Heero would not join forces under any circumstances. He added, "But the kid won't help me, you don't know Heero. I do. We're too much alike. We know the other's movements."   
  


"That's why you should join forces, you both think alike. Along with Duo Maxwell, you would be unstoppable and Lilith wouldn't be able to end the Cycle of Darkness," Quinn pointed out calmly.   
  


"It won't happen," Zechs told his blood father. All this man did was create him. He didn't raise him. Treize was more of a father than this man. Treize, his best friend.   
  


Quinn sighed and drifted back into the shadows. Zechs didn't follow him.   
  


****** 

Trowa looked out the window and at the half moon in the sky. In a few short days, he knew it would be full. He traced his fingers on the frosted glass and sighed. He felt the presence of Lady Une as she walked into the study.   
  


He saw her reflection in the glass. She asked, "How are you?"   
  


"As well as can be expected," Trowa answered truthfully.   
  


The former Oz general stood beside him, her chestnut brown hair falling softly around her face. She said, "I have no idea what you are going through, Trowa, but you have my aid."   
  


Trowa could sense her thinking: _And sympathy as well, young Gundam pilot_. She didn't say because she was afraid that she may hurt his sense of pride and honor. Trowa replied, "Thank you, Une."   
  


"Your welcome," Une said as she looked out the window as well. She said, "You know, they're not all evil."   
  


_Yes, I am one of them and I'm not evil. Quatre told me that much. Treize is not evil, just practical. _He didn't say anything as he looked at the falling snow. Une reached up and touched his shoulder.   
  


Trowa froze. He could feel Lilith's hands on him again. The memory brought out a sick revolution in him. He stepped away and said, "Don't touch me."   
  


Une stepped away and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's too soon. I know what you are saying." She moved her brown hair away from her slender throat. Trowa could see her pulse beating under her skin, thick and rich. The blood lust was brought fresh on him. It would be so easy to grab her and drink.   
  


Then he noticed the faint, white scar of twin puncture wounds on her neck. With sudden dawning, Trowa said, "You were attacked."   
  


"And I would have been killed or worse if it wasn't for Treize. He saved me," she replied simply, the love in her eyes evendent as she said Treize's name.   
  


"That's why you love him," Trowa said suddenly, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He knew he was more daring in this form, less restricted as a vampire.   
  


She laughed and replied, "No, Trowa, I loved Treize before that. I just didn't know what he was."   
  


"You still loved him in spite of all that?" Quatre asked as he walked into the room. The light was haloed behind the cherubic young man, his aqua eyes almost glowing, his pale golden hair glinting in the light.   
  


Une smiled and said, "Yes, I did. I loved him _more _because of it."   
  


Quatre walked to the window as well. He asked simply, "What now?"   
  


Une frowned and looked out the window. She answered, "I don't know. I'm not even sure that Treize knows."   
  


******* 

"Damn it, the world as we know it is going to end," Treize cursed as he paced around his room. He ran his fingers in his ginger colored hair as he looked at the computer screen.   
  


The woman was lovely with long, golden blond hair, aristocratic features, and huge, indigo eyes. A mocking smile played on her sensual mouth as she replied, "Treize, I've just talked to Duo Maxwell. He's more promising than Liam."   
  


Treize was shocked. Forest Anderson would always be in love with Liam O'Rourke, no matter how many centuries passed after his death. Saying that Duo Maxwell was more promising than Liam was high praise for Forest.   
  


He had never met Duo. He'd met all the other pilots except Duo Maxwell. _Which is just as well because Duo probably would have tried to kill me once he sensed what I was, _he thought as he looked at the blonde on the other side of the comline. He was known as the God of Death among vampires as well as being a Gundam pilot. The boy wore a priest's collar in mockery of what he was. Rumor had it that the boy went against the Chruch's very wishes. Treize did want to meet him, though.   
  


Treize sighed and asked, "What do you know of Lilith's plans?"   
  


Forest tossed her long, blond hair in a gesture that was all too familiar to the ancient vampire. After all, he and Forest had been together as lovers for a very long time. They were almost the same age, Treize only having 20 years on the younger vampire.   
  


She answered, "She's the one ending the Cycle. She wants to sacrifice a virgin necromancer to one of the Dark Ones to insure protection. She has Damon and Hawk working for her. Word has it that Illiana just joined in the fun."   
  


Treize grimaced slightly in distaste. Illiana was the Ghoul Queen. Or, that was how she was referred to. She had an army of ghouls at her disposal. She looked to be about 12, but she was sicking with her army of ghouls behind her. It wasn't right to turn a child. At least in Treize's opinion.   
  


Forest went on, "That's all I know. And that she's in your area. There's a center of mystical convergence there, or something."   
  


Treize smiled faintly and mused, "The Carpathiean mountains. Gypsies always practiced their magics here."   
  


Forest said, "And I gave Duo the information of Lilith's flunkies and habits."   
  


Treize smiled fully and replied, "Know thy enemy." It was one of Quinn's favorite sayings. _Quinn, old friend, how are you? Are you still alive? Do you know about your sons? _Treize thought with a frown.   
  


Forest grinned and said, "Duo told me, 'Know thine enemy or get thy ass kicked.' I wonder if he ever met Quinn."   
  


"I'm not sure," Treize said tiredly.   
  


Forest said, "Well, I'm gonna go and see what I can do."   
  


"I hope you make it through all of this," Treize told her.   
  


Forest grinned seductively. She replied, "Same to you, Old One." The screen faded to black, signaling the end of the transmission.   
  


Treize sat in his high-backed chair and said, "The players have not yet been selected, but the act is into play. What are we going to do now?"   
  


****** 

Minerva dusted the snow off her boots before she walked into the castle. Paygan, Relena's butler, was standing there, holding a pot of tea and teacups on a silver tray. Minerva smiled as she walked to the elderly man.   
  


He asked, "Would you like some tea to warm you up, Miss Minerva?"   
  


Minerva smiled. She was ages older than this man and he was treating her like a niece or a granddaughter. She took the tray from him, and his dark eyes widened in surprise. She guessed that he wasn't use to people doing stuff like that. She said, "Thanks Paygan, and the name's Minerva, not Miss Minerva."   
  


Paygan smiled and replied, "Well, Minerva, how was your walk?"   
  


Minerva shook out her long, burgundy tresses and replied, "Great." She felt wonderful. Luckily, there was some row dear in the area. A heavy population with no natural predators. Until now.   
  


She told him, "I think I'll talk this to my room and back to the kitchen when I'm done."   
  


"Minerva, there's no need for that," he reprimanded gently.   
  


Minerva smiled and replied, "You're busy enough Paygan. It's okay. I wanna say thanks for your kindness." She waved at him when she walked away from him.   
  


Then she felt like she was being watched.   
  


****** 

Heero and Aurora stood in the snow. The small girl was rubbing her arms vigorously and her hand was streaking blood along her arms. Heero looked at her and said, "Come on." There was something not right. He felt like he was being watched, all the hairs on the back of his arms and neck were standing on end.   
  


She nodded, her lips trembled as she said, "Yeah, something's not right." Heero started to walk and he knew Aurora was behind him. Heero was blocking the cold out in his mind, but Aurora wasn't trained. Sure, she was tougher than someone like Relena because she was a street waif, but she wasn't a trained Gundam pilot.   
  


They walked out of the alley. Heero sensed something. Aurora's head jerked around, her eyes glowing silver. Heero pulled out his gun. Aurora whispered, "Do you have silver bullets?"   
  


"No," Heero answered. He hadn't been able to change his gun's ammo yet. He was using the traditional silicon [2] ammunition. Duo had silver ammunition back at the hotel, but it was probably melted by now.   
  


He could feel the dark presence of something as it approached him. Heero narrowed his eyes and focused with his mind. It was very old and powerful, but it wasn't human and it wasn't a vampire.   
  


Aurora cursed, "Shit."   
  


"What is it?" Heero asked sensing something move in the darkness. His eyes focused on something large and furry. Golden eyes glowed in the dark, looking at both Heero and Aurora.   
  


Aurora swallowed and shouted, "That's a werewolf!"   
  


Then, the shape sprang at them.   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  


[1] This song is really old, a parody of "Jesus Loves All The Little Children" and it's really morbid. It seems like something Duo would know.   
  


[2] A friend was telling me about weapons' testing using silicone ammo because it didn't pollute the environment like lead does or cause poisoning. So, I figured, in the future, pistols would use this wonderful advancement.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**Author's Notes: **I've had several people ask me why I haven't worked on "A Gundam Quest". The reasons are simple: 1.) I'm too busy with work, school, and other things to finish it. 2.) I'm having Writer's Block with it. I can't figure out how to finish it. 3.) This story is truer to my writing abilities than "A Gundam Quest". This story is simply better to write. Comedy gets boring to write time after time, but a saga like this doesn't. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll finish it soon, exspecaly with the new season of "Angel" about to air and "The Endless Waltz" ready to air on Cartoon Network in October. I'm really sorry. I really am. Please forgive me.   
  


Oh, Shigniami Sam, give me an e-mail at slaybrat@aye.net! Please! I'd love to talk to you.   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part 7**_   
  


The furry figure jumped at them. Aurora jumped behind a garbage can and held the lid out in front of her like a shield. Heero grunted as he lay on the ground, trowing his legs up and kicking the creature over his head. He easily stood up as he got a better look at it.   
  


It was a wolf. A huge, grey wolf. It was a beautiful animal, bread to hunt and kill. It had long legs trimmed with lithe muscles and a long muscle. It snarled at Heero, brandishing sharp, white fangs. The golden eyes glowed in the dark, watching Heero carefully. Then they darted to where Aurora was hiding behind the trash can with the lid held out in front of her like a shield.   
  


The look in the wolf's eyes didn't belong to a wolf though, the emotion there was purely human. Satisfaction. The wolf looked like it was smirking. Then it threw back his head and howled. Its body began to change. It stood up right on two legs. The front legs became shorter and thicker. The paws became hands with sharp, long claws. The body became more humanoid and Heero now knew the werewolf was defiantly male.   
  


He threw his head back and laughed. Heero stood his ground and asked, "What do you want?"   
  


The werewolf pointed at where Aurora was crouching. He answered, in a growling tone not suited to a human's voice, "The necromancer." Heero watched in disgust as the wolf licked his mussel with a long, red tongue. Heero disconnected with his human part of himself. The werewolf was a threat to his mission. The werewolf had to die. Simple as that.   
  


Werewolves could be killed by fire, beheading, and silver. They were stronger and faster than vampires. They were purely instinctual. There was no logic to this being. No strategies except get the girl away alive and kill the Perfect Soldier. Heero knew he was doomed to failure in this task. The werewolf would slip up somehow. Heero would see to that and take it to his advantage.   
  


Heero knew that Aurora was a calculated risk in this battle. He told her, "Run. Now."   
  


She stood up, her blond hair swaying around her. She looked at Heero and the wolf once more before she ran out of the alley. Heero turned back to the werewolf, waiting for him to make the first move.   
  


The werewolf sniffed at him and said, "You're not human. Not entirely."   
  


Heero stood motionless, his legs slightly apart and his arms loose at his side. The cold wind ruffled his dark brown hair into his eyes as he watched the wolf. The wolf took one look at where Aurora had ran too and started to turn.   
  


Heero was automatically in motion. He rushed up to the werewolf and punched him hard across the mussel. The wolf snarled in agitation and backed up, shaking his head to clear the effects of the blow. He studied the werewolf, trying to figure out where the weakest spots would be to attack it.   
  


_The mussel. Hitting the chest would be useless. It's too strong. Same rule applies to the arms and legs. They're not vulnerable. The head and the groin. Also, when exposed, a gut shot. _Heero nodded to himself as he formed his plan of attack. This wasn't like sneaking through some Oz base methodically killing Oz soldiers. This was a real head-to-head battle. Heero Yuy knew he could handle it.   
  


The werewolf snarled and charged at Heero. He didn't have enough warning. The wolf had him in his clawed hands, snarling down at him. He could feel his breath hot on his face, hot saliva dripped on his chest. Heero curled his hands into fists and slammed them up into the wolf's pointed ears.   
  


The wolf snarled and brought his jaws in close, ready to clamp onto Heero's throat. Heero grabbed his mouth and pried it open. The werewolf was strong. He was having difficultly keeping the wolf's mouth open. He grunted as the werewolf snapped his head up.   
  


****** 

Aurora was running. They had sent a werewolf after her now. And Heero was fighting it in the alley. He was Heero now, and not the Dampier. She knew fully well that he didn't want to protect her, but he was anyway. Now he might be killed or cursed because of her.   
  


"Damn it," she cursed as she turned to run the opposite direction.   
  


****** 

The werewolf was about to bring his jaws down on Heero's throat. Suddenly, he jerked backed and howled in pain. Heero looked up to see Aurora jab a slender, sliver object into the werewolf's hide.   
  


The werewolf spun, sending his arms flying. His back hand connected with the necromancer's chin, sending her flying into the air. Heero slid through the werewolf's grasp like water. He stood up in one fluid motion and pulled out his gun.   
  


The werewolf said, "Those bullets aren't silver."   
  


"Try me," Heero said, bluffing. It was a tactic that he was unfamiliar with, but he decided to use it anyway.   
  


The werewolf laughed and replied, "You're bluffing. I can smell it."   
  


Aurora rose up on her hands, shaking off the fall and her long hair off her shoulders. She said, "So what. People lie all the time. I'm not a virgin."   
  


The werewolf threw back his head and laughed louder. Heero took advantage of the moment and tackled it. The werewolf and the pilot both tumbled to the ground in a roll of limbs. Heero managed to land on top, pummeling the werewolf with his fists across the mussel. Blood leaked out of the wolf's nose and mouth before it gave an anguished growl.   
  


Its arm snapped around and caught Heero across the chest. He went staggering backward. He landed smoothly on his feet and grunted. The wolf's blood stopped trickling down his mussel and he chuckled at Heero as he whipped the blood from his face.   
  


Aurora was looking at the burning building. She took off running toward it. Heero cursed, "Damn it." He took off after her and the werewolf. The creature was laughing as she ran to the burning building at full tilt. She vaulted up onto the fire escape and pulled her slight body up. She began to run up the ladder with the werewolf behind her.   
  


Heero climbed up the ladder with ease. She jumped into the still burning room. The wolf stopped and looked at the fire fearfully. Heero stood behind the creature, feeling the fire on his face. It was hot and almost touchable, and the small blond was standing in the fire, it swirling all around her.   
  


He sprang at the werewolf, sending it crashing into the flames. The fire licked at Heero's skin hotly as he and the creature rolled into the inferno. Aurora rolled back onto the fire escape, holding onto it with one hand, dangling on the edge.   
  


Heero heard the wood cracking around them. It wouldn't be soon before this place went up. He rose up easily and sent a roundhouse kick to a burning pillar. As he jumped out of the way of the wall of falling flaming debree, be heard the werewolf cry out in pain. His fingers caught on the railing and both Necromancer and Gundam Pilot watched as the werewolf burned.   
  


"Hey, what the hell happened?" Duo's voice called out from below. They both looked down at the braided Baka then back at each other.   
  


****** 

Dr. J calmly limped around his laboratory. He knew fully well what was going on, but he was just going to sit back and watch this time. He knew about the Supernatural, what Heero was, and so forth, but it defied the logic that the engineer had been taught.   
  


His cybernetic hand clicked together in frustration. His boy was going to be helpless in this upcoming battle. Heero was strong and sure, but how would he handle against supernatural forces. Vampires and witches were the worse. The others could be taken by force, but vampires and witches had something else against a normal Dampier: power. Spells and just mental powers in general. How could Heero stand up to that?   
  


Dr. J sighed, "This world has gotten too mad for an old man like me."   
  


"Yes, it has, Old Man," a voice that was very much like Heero's said to him. Dr. J turned around to see a tall young man that was the spitting image of Heero, just older. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans, and his dark hair was just as unruly as Heero's. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he walked to the cybernetic scientist.   
  


"Who are you?" Dr. J asked as he watched the young man approach him.   
  


"You're thinking I look a lot like Heero, don't you?" the young man asked, his voice that same monotone as Heero's.   
  


"Yes, how did you know that?" Dr. J asked, hobbling to the other side of his desk. The young man smiled, flashing growing fangs. _Oh, dear Lord, it's a vampire, _the ancient scientist thought as he curled his good hand around a pistol.   
  


The vampire leaped over to the table, slammed his hand down over the pistol and stared at Dr. J with fathomless, emotionless dark eyes. He said, "It's useless on me. Were's my son?"   
  


"Heero?" Dr. J asked with mock surprise, trying to buy himself some time.   
  


"Odin. But, Heero's good too. His mother named him Odin, after the Nordic King of the Gods. What happened to Serphina, anyway?" the vampire asked as he advanced, his dark blue eyes begging to glow.   
  


Dr. J looked up at the taller vampire and sadly sighed. He answered, "Serphina was killed by the Alliance. That's how we found Heero."   
  


"How do you know what Heero is?" the vampire asked, his eyes starting to return to normal.   
  


Dr. J sighed and answered, "Professor G. He's a . . . I'm thinking of the word here . . . wizard of some sort. Had been for a long time. He knew who Duo Maxwell was. It's just that the Little Demon doesn't know that we know."   
  


The vampire nodded and asked, "What about the other scientists, did they know?"   
  
  
  


"No, G only told me," Dr. J answered as he carefully watched the vampire.   
  


"Where is Heero?" the vampire asked again.   
  


Dr. J shrugged and replied, "I'm not really sure. G gave me a message the other day talking about the End of the World and such nonsense."   
  


"The Ending of the Cycle of Darkness is not nonsense, Doctor," the vampire replied.   
  


"Himm, but I still do not know where Heero is," the ancient doctor told him.   
  


The vampire sighed and asked, "Can you get a hold of him?"   
  


"Perhaps, but Heero isn't one to be controlled. He'd kill you if he found out that you left him to all of this," Dr. J told him.   
  


"I don't care. I made a mistake with two sons already, I don't want to make a mistake with Heero," the vampire replied.   
  


"What is your name?" Dr. J asked as he logged onto his computer.   
  


"Quinn," the vampire answered in sullen tones, leaning against the table in a way that reminded him too much of Heero.   
  


Dr. J blinked. Heero was disconnected. He said, "Well, that's odd."   
  


"What?" Quinn asked as he walked over to the computer screen.   
  


Dr. J pointed to the screen with a cybernetic hand as he answered, "Heero's not on the Network. He's disconnected and cannot be found." The scientist typed some more with his good hand. _I've taught Heero all too well. I can't trace any of his tracts. It's almost like he's disappeared, _Dr. J thought as he looked at the glowing screen.   
  


Quinn simply said, his voice hinting at pride, "He's good."   
  


"Yes, I've taught him well," Dr. J replied proudly. The vampire's eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen. Quinn stepped back with his arms crossed and his expression thoughtful.   
  


He said, "What about the shuttle records? Certainly someone like Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy wouldn't be that hard to miss."   
  


Dr. J blinked, surprised at the vampire's intelligent thinking. _Well, he is Heero's father. That keen mind of his had to come from somewhere, _Dr. J thought as he studied Quinn. He nodded and chuckled, "Right, right, I did not even think of that."   
  
  
  


"Then contact the shuttle ports in the L1 and L2 colonies, damn it," Quinn snapped.   
  


Dr. J said, "Well, young man, it isn't that simple."   
  


The vampire reached out, faster than lighting, and lifted the cybernetic scientist off the ground. Dr. J's heart began to pound as the vampire's fangs lengthened and his eyes transformed to the fathomless blue to burning crimson. Quinn hissed, "Do it damnit, or I'll rip you into shreds."   
  


"Very well, you needn't go into a fit about it," Dr. J told him as Quinn dropped him to the ground.   
  


****** 

Minerva opened up her French window. She dropped her leather jacket onto the ground and picked up her pistol from under her bed. She gracefully crept onto the ledge and shut the window. She stood to her full height to see a pair of golden eyes looking at her.   
  


She said, "Show yourself." The figure was tall and slender, definitely male shaped. It walked so she could see it better. Her keen night vision picked up the fact that he was handsome with dark blond hair and golden eyes. He was in his early thirties, but he was mortal. With powers though.   
  


His energy crept along her skin like a hot wind. She knew that he wasn't a necromancer. Necromancers felt like another vampire, except colder. Shape shifters and witches felt hot. Minerva was gathering that he was one of the later.   
  


She slid her pistol in her jeans' pocket. She wouldn't have to use her gun to deal with him. If she needed to, that was. She asked, "Okay, what the hell are you doing here?"   
  


He smiled as he drifted over to her, his feet not touching any surface. That's when she knew she was dealing with a witch. He answered, "Watching, observing. Why is a vampire at a school for pacifism? Exspecaly one who works for Forest Anderson?"   
  


Minerva wanted to slap that smile off of his face. She answered, "Well, because I have too."   
  


"Why?" he asked in his sing song voice.   
  


She glared and immediately looked into the witch's mind. He was powerful and full of knowledge from everything from amulets to necromancy. Dark necromancy. He played with magics that terrified the ancient vampire. He had already lost his soul, in her mind at least. And he was one of Lilith's most trusted advisors. He wasn't a flunky. He was an alley. There was a difference.   
  


Power was one of the main ones.   
  


She answered, "Whatever you want, or rather, the Bitch Queen, wants, you're not gonna get it."   
  
  
  


"Really?" the golden witch asked as he raised up a hand.   
  


Minerva didn't even see it coming. If she had time, she could have used her own powers to defend herself, but she didn't. The power rushed at her like a hot fist, knocking her off balance. She fell off the ledge.   
  


Grunting, the vampire spun her slender, young body and flipped so she landed on her feet, just like a cat. She licked her fangs as they grew. Her sight became clearer and her other senses even sharper as she stood up in the snow. She pushed her long, burgundy hair off of her face as she looked at the witch.   
  


He cupped his hands together. She could hear him chanting as red fire gathered in his hands. She tensed up her body and waited. He shot the power at her with a grunt. She fluidly flipped out of its way and landed in the soft snow.   
  


There was a problem, though. The snow. If this had been normal, dry ground, or even the ledge, Minerva would have had no problem dodging the fire balls shot in her direction. She knew if she caught on fire and didn't put the flames out immediately, she was dead.   
  


She rolled in the powdery whiteness, her clothing becoming heavy with the snow. She pulled out her gun and crouched in the snow. She took aim and pulled the trigger. He held out his hand, and the bullet dissolved into nothing in front of her eyes.   
  


He laughed and said, "You may be older than me, girl, but I'm more powerful."   
  


He raised his hand at her, his lips moving in a chant. Minerva stood up and took off running. She leapt onto the sill and was about to open the window when she felt some invincible force wrap around her.   
  


She was lifted off the ledge and dangling in the magic rings. She was spun to face him. She concentrated, building on her own natural power as a vampire, and released it. The magic bonds didn't even budge. She snarled in frustration as she looked at him.   
  


He motioned for her to come closer. She was drug over to his direction. He smiled and said, "My name is Jason, and I'm not your ordinary magic user."   
  


She squinted her eyes and looked at him. She sensed what he had, that spark of dark energy that wasn't exactly his. It felt out of place in his aura. He had payed a great price for his power though. She whispered, "You sold your soul."   
  


He laughed and replied, "Yes, that pathetic thing. Question, Minerva, do you have a soul?"   
  


"I don't know who the hell you are, but if you don't drop the girl, I'll kill you now," Noin's voice said very cooly to him. Minerva saw Noin standing there, in jeans and a leather jacket, her dark violet hair slightly mussed and her dark violet eyes narrowed in anger. She held her gun easily in her hands.   
  


"Run," Minerva told her, not quite shouting. _If she doesn't run, I'm going to make her run, _she thought as she looked at the woman who had captured Zechs' heart. Jason dropped Minerva to the ground.   
  


He said, "You, my dear little leech, were only a distraction."   
  


Then, he snapped his hand, and Minerva went crashing into the palace wall. She rose up quickly enough to see Jason raise his hand and Noin go crashing into a tree. The branches of the tree wrapped around the Mobile Suit pilot and held her there. Noin grunted and cursed as she struggled.   
  


Jason flew into the palace, chuckling. Minerva leapt onto the balcony, after the witch.   
  


****** 

Relena placed the brush down on her dresser. She looked at the photo of Heero she had found in Dorothy's room. She smiled slightly as she looked into that scowling face and dark, endless blue eyes. She reached out and brushed Heero's brow with her fingertips.   
  


She stripped out of her school uniform and put on her flannel nightgown. It was a simple, white nightgown with a high collar that covered her slender throat. She looked out into the beautiful night, and at the snow below her. She smiled as she walked back to the bed.   
  


She yawned, stretching, ready for bed. She looked at the Teddy Bear that Heero had gave her and said, "When am I going to see the boy that gave you to me again?" She picked it up as she snuggled into her covers.   
  


Then she heard a scream. Relena bolted out of her bed to see a tall man dressed all in black holding one of her students in his hand. The girl screamed and thrashed helplessly in his clutches. Relena swallowed and shouted, "Noin!"   
  


The man turned to Relena. His hair was a bright shade of gold as well were his eyes. He smiled and the girl screamed as her body was enveloped in a golden glow. She started to disintegrate before the Princess's eyes and all Relena could do was watch in horror.   
  


She asked, "What are you?"   
  


He bowed slightly, brushing his hands off, and he answered, "My name is Jason."   
  


He hovered off the ground. Minerva Celestine ran the corridor with her long, burgundy hair flying in a witchlike tangle behind her, a gun in her hands. She shouted, "Don't think about it, Witch!"   
  


Jason laughed and flicked his wrist back. Fire erupted from his hand, right at Minerva. Relena shouted, "Look out!" Minerva rolled out of the way, and Jason was beside Relena in an instant.   
  


She looked at the golden man and asked, "What are you doing?" Her voice became shrill with terror as she went on, "What are you? Why are you doing this?"   
  


He smiled angelically. He answered, "Because my lady wishes this of me." With that, Relena felt something wrap around her and hold her in place. She screamed as she was drawn to his body. He held her like there was nothing there and he began to run out of the palace.   
  


****** 

Noin knew something was wrong. She could sense it in her very being. She struggled and shouted, "Damn it! Let me go!" The tree's limbs were still holding her tight. Then she saw the bastard run away with Relena.   
  


"No!" Noin shouted as she thrashed harder. The wood cut into her jacket, slicking into her skin with stinging scratches.   
  


Minerva Celestine emerged from the house, her clothing smoking slightly, her hair a wild tangle, and her eyes glowing crimson. Noin swallowed. She knew the girl wasn't human by any stretch of the imagination.   
  


Minerva smiled, flashing fangs, and said, "You're right to be afraid."   
  


"What the hell are you doing?" Noin shouted, "Relena needs help."   
  


Minerva grabbed the branches and broke them with ease. Noin fell to the ground. The snow was like a cold pillow as she tried to stand up, the cold cutting into the scratches on her body. She looked at the girl before her and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"   
  


Minerva jerked her up with the greatest of ease. Noin looked into those crimson eyes that slowly turned back to their original bright, light green. She answered, "I'm gonna need your help to get Relena back, and you're going to have to listen to me very carefully."   
  


Noin grunted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, ready to listen.   
  


She had no other choice.   
  


****** 

"The Cycle of Darkness," Treize simply said as he walked into the study. Quatre looked up at him from where he was sitting with Lady Une, getting some questions answered about the supernatural, and his latent gift. Lady Une looked at him, pushing strands of her chestnut hair out of her face.   
  


She asked, "What, Treize?"   
  
  
  


Treize stood in the middle of the study, looking every inch the commanding figure he was dressed in a tailored blue shirt, black pants, and black knee high boots. His cerulean blue eyes flickered over to Quatre. Quatre watched him. Then, he looked back at Une.   
  


He knew that Trowa was still asleep. The sun was still up. He was afraid to go check on his friend, to see if his sleep was as like death as Une had said. She had told him that Treize only slept a couple hours a day because he was so ancient. Trowa had no control over his sleep at this point in time. When daybreak came, Trowa was asleep and he didn't wake up until the sunset.   
  


Treize smiled briefly and answered, "The end of the world."   
  


Quatre froze. The world was going to end. Treize added, "As we know it. Everything will change if the Cycle ends."   
  


Apocalyptic images came to the young pilot's mind. Cities in ruins, smoking in a hellish landscape, corpses rotting littering every corner. Treize went on, "The gates of Hell will open, and the Dark Ones will inherit the earth."   
  


Une swallowed uncomfortably. Quatre looked up into the ancient vampire's angelic face and brilliant, blue eyes. He was about to ask him the question when Treize answered it for him, "The Dark Ones are the truly evil forces of the world. Demons, truly evil vampires and witches who have sold their souls. Humanity would be enslaved for Lilith's desire."   
  


"Lilith, the vampire who changed Trowa," Quatre thought with anger burning through his fear as he looked up at Treize.   
  


Treize nodded and replied, "Also, the first vampire to ever live."   
  


"What do you mean?" Une asked, slipping on her cup of tea.   
  


Treize sighed and pressed a finger between his eyes. He rubbed the area as he answered, "She was the first vampire. Only she knows her true origins, but there are many stories behind The Queen of Darkness."   
  


Quatre sat uncomfortably in his chair. There was an image of Lilith drinking deeply on some girl entering his mind. He swallowed. Treize looked at him.   
  


Then he began his tale, "When the world was new, and Adam was created, Lilith was his first wife. She wouldn't obey him, so she ran off. She apparently went to one of the Dark Ones. She became the first vampire. She also has powers that other vampires do not have, or can even comprehend.   
  


"She is death. She's killed everyone whose came up against her. She's an unstoppable force of nature. If only one vampire can end the Cycle of Darkness, it's her."   
  
  
  


"What is the Cycle of Darkness?" Lady Une asked.   
  


Quatre sat there, clutching his cup as Treize answered, "You humans run around without any force keeping you in check. Vampires keep you in check, in theory, but something keeps vampires in check."   
  


"What?" Quatre asked, wanting to kill Lilith with every breath in his body. There was a voice telling him that vengeance wasn't the answer, and that he should remember his experience in the Wing ZERO.   
  


"You're right, Quatre," Treize said with a smile.   
  


"What?" Quatre asked innocently, not knowing what Treize was talking about.   
  


"That Lilith must be killed immediately. But, who could we find to kill her?" Treize smoothly replied, leaving Quatre to ponder the question.   
  


****** 

Duo watched as Heero and Aurora landed on the snow. He noticed the circle drawn in blood and the lingering power held there, and the blood clotted on Aurora's hand. He looked up at the burning building and groaned.   
  


He asked, "Ghouls?"   
  


They both nodded. Duo sighed and said, "Come on, I know some place else where we can go." The two looked at him as he began to walk off. He could sense them following him to the SUV. He got into the driver's side as Heero sat in the passenger's side and Aurora in the back.   
  


He looked at the blood clotting on the wound. It was serious. He asked her, "Your hand, is it okay?"   
  


She looked at him with burning, silver eyes, framed by strands of golden hair around her face. She answered, "Yeah, its okay." She was shivering from the cold, so Duo cranked up the heater.   
  


The Deathscythe pilot was tired and hungry. The drugs had worn off a long time ago, but he was weary from the conversation with Forest. He didn't know how to tell his best friend and the young necromancer that he was protecting that the world's First Vampire was planning to end the world. Yeah, that would be great, just go up and say, "Heero, Aurora, Lilith, the most powerful and first vampire is going to end the world."   
  


Yeah, that would be really smooth.   
  


He grunted as he began to drive, looking at the road. He looked at Aurora from the mirror. The elfin blond was looking out of the window, absently holding her injured hand. Duo felt a twinge of lust as he looked at her, the long, silky blond hair, those beautiful, wide, silver eyes, her rose petal mouth parted ever so slightly, the curves of her body as she sat.   
  


_I could save her life really easily, _Duo thought as he looked at the road, _And I'd get something out of it too._ He smiled wickedly for a moment as he drove. Heero looked at the back compartment and asked, "What's that?"   
  


Duo grinned and answered, "Supplies."   
  


Heero looked at Aurora and said, "I told you."   
  


Aurora raised a graceful eyebrow and replied, "You're right. I'm surprised he came back alive."   
  


Duo grunted and looked out the window. He replied, "Well, I guess you just don't know me very well, Baby."   
  


She shrugged and looked out of the window. Duo sighed as an image of her laying on a bed, her long hair faired around her, her eyes darkened with passion, entered his mind. Then, he felt something.   
  


Dark power. It caught onto his mind and wouldn't let go.   
  


_He listened to the laughter of the solders as he returned to the church. It was in ruins, burning to the ground, bodies littered everywhere. Duo looked around, spinning, looking for his mentor. He felt the weight of his braid as he moved frantically, his mind concentrating on that simple movement._   
  


_"Father Maxwell!" he shouted, running frantically, "Sister Helen!" He kept running. He made sure he didn't trip over dead bodies as he moved. He knew something was wrong, he could sense it as he moved._   
  


_Then he came upon the two corpses. Sister Helen was lying on the ground Spread Eagled, blood staining her habit crimson, trickling down her mouth and forehead. Duo felt sickened. Not even vampire kills were this savage._   
  


_Duo looked over to see Father Maxwell, his guts spilling out of his body in a purplish mass out of his robes. He looked away, vomiting the contents of his stomach onto the ground. The acid burned his throat and teeth as he vomited. He dry heaved for a few moments before he could turn around and . . . ._   
  


**"Duo!**"   
  


Duo was slumped over the wheel. He looked up to dimly see Heero fighting off some ghouls and Aurora poking him in the shoulder. She shouted, "He's gonna die!"   
  


One of the ghouls grabbed Heero and he spun around, tossing it over his shoulder. Duo moaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. A cold thought hissed at the back of his brain: _The Massacre was worse than any vampire attack he ever seen. Were humans truly that monstrous?_   
  


"Heero," Duo grumbled as he stepped out of the car. He got out his scythe and coldly headed toward the swarming mass of the dead and his best friend.   
  


Heero was holding his own, but there were just too many ghouls around. He stepped into the fray and started to swipe, taking off heads as he did. Heero stepped back and watched him as Duo methodically took heads off.   
  


He stood there, in the midst of the bloody bodies as Heero looked at him. Heero asked, "What happened back there?"   
  


Duo stood there, panting, half stooped. He couldn't explain what had just happened to him in the car. He answered, "I don't know Heero." Then, he felt whatever it was take over his mind again.   
  


_He sat in Deathscythe's cockpit, smiling at the carnage he had caused. Duo grinned as his scanners indidicated that there were no survivors in the Oz base he had just anhiliated. He chuckled, "whoever sees me has a date with their maker."_   
  


_He throttled Deathscythe's thrusters as he burst into the sky like some angel of death, ready for the next target._   
  


**Are you really much different from them, Duo Maxwell?**   
  


"Duo, Duo," Heero's voice called him from the vision. Duo noticed he had pitched forward, Heero supporting him. He looked into his best friend's dark blue eyes, and was surprised to see concern in their jewel colored depths. With his defenses down, Duo could sense that Heero was concerned and afraid for his friend.   
  


Duo straitened up and panted, "Something's in my head." He was angry. He was supoce to be protected from mind control, not having someone bringing up memories that he didn't want to see again.   
  


The rest of the Maxwell's Church Massacre played out in the God of Death's mind . . .   
  


_Duo turned around, the sweet stench of the broken organs filling his nostrils. There was a soft choking sound from Father Maxwell. He bent down, listening to the priest's quiet gasps for air as he clung to life for a few stray moments._   
  


_Duo could feel his overwhelming pain and fear as he took the old priest's hand. He held it gently, tears stinging his eyes like the smell of fresh vomit and broken intestinenes wafting to his nostrils. He whispered, "Father, don't move. I'll go get help."_   
  


_Father Maxwell smiled for a brief moment and said, "Little Duo, you know as well as I do that this can't be helped." The kindly priest's normally sparkling eyes were growing dimmer as he went on, sorrow tinging his voice, "I can't believe people did this, Duo. The world doesn't need a projector from the Dark Ones now. It needs one from itself."_   
  


_"Father, please, don't," Duo whispered, choking back on a sob. He wasn't going to let himself cry out, no way in hell. He could feel Father Maxwell dimming._   
  


_Then, he felt a bright flash of determination in the priest as Father Maxwell said, "Help them. You're a hope for humanity in more ways than one, Duo." Then, the priest's eyes dimmed. Duo held his hand and sat there quietly, not sobbing, his violet eyes bright with tears._   
  


_As the flames of battle raged on behind Duo, he took Sister Helen and Father Maxwell's rosaries from their cooling corpses. He stood up, the hot breeze from the flames playing at his clothing. "People did this. Maybe I'm supoce to help the good people and not just people in general," Duo said aloud as he ran from the burning church that he had felt at home in._   
  


Duo whispered, "Heero, you drive." Heero only nodded as he took the keys from Duo.   
  


****** 

Aurora felt a dark power that called out to her natural abilities. She shifted uncomfortably in the seat as Heero and Duo got back in the car, with Duo sitting in the passengers side this time. She checked out Heero, making sure that he was all right. The Dampier had saved her life twice so far without even a thank you.   
  


Hell, Heero wanted to kill her because it made sense. Aurora knew that made perfect sense, if she died, then whoever was hunting her wouldn't be able to use her as a sacrifice, as Duo thought. It wasn't because they needed a virgin necromancer for a spell, she was going to be a sacrifice.   
  


She played with the locket around her neck. There was a dream catcher carved in the silver, a symbol of her Native American heritage. Her grandmother's full name was Ohma Hunting Wolf, a pure Cherokeewho had powers. She was a physic and a healer. Powers were passed down through the Hunting Wolf line through the female. Her aunt, Laurel Winters, was a clairvoyant as well as a telepath. Necromancy was the rarer power of the Running Wolf line, and, from the Druid ancestry of her mother's side of the family, Aurora was born a necromancer.   
  


She had other latent senses as well, and with just power of will, she could break wards, fell the magic crashing around her. The trick she had pulled earlier with the blood circle had worked. There had been theories about it before, but it actually worked this time.   
  


She froze, sensing a dark power blanketing them in the SUV. She peered out of the window to see a young girl standing on the side of the road, her platinum blond hair blowing in the breeze with an older woman with dark hair standing beside her, wicked smiles on both of their faces. Then, the shadows swallowed the pair.   
  


Aurora swallowed.   
  


****** 

Zechs stood in the airport, ready to go. He was headed to the Carpathieanmountains, one of the most mystical areas on the planet. Lilith was there, ready to end the world as man knew it.   
  


And Zechs wasn't about to let it happen. As he was about to board the plane, he felt something watching him. He spun around, seeing silvery-blue eyes watching him. He went after the person, being lead into the shadows.   
  


Zechs looked around and drew his sword from his cloak. He said, "Show yourself, damnit."   
  


A hand reached out, wrapped itself around Zechs' neck, and thrust him into a wall. His bones rattled as he was slammed into the wall. He swung his arm out, hoping to injure his enemy with the sword, but a slender, but lithely muscled, arm, reached out and caught his sword blade. He slammed it into the wall and Zechs growled as he felt the bones in his wrist break.   
  


He looked into the pair of icy silvery-blue eyes in a pale face and sensed the power coming from the vampire. He was tall, dressed all in black, with dark red hair. His expression was emotionless as he said, "Boy, have you seen Quinn?"   
  


"Don't call me, Boy," Zechs snapped as he prepared to throw the vampire away from him. The vampire tightened his grip and Zechs choked as he constricted on his windpipe. He was slammed into the wall again.   
  


The vampire asked, "Have you seen Quinn?"   
  


"Why do you care?" Zechs choked.   
  


He answered, in emotionless tones, "Because I was ordered to kill him."   
  


"Yeah, but you won't be able to find him," Zechs snapped.   
  


The vampire let go of him and stepped back. He was a little taller than Zechs, and there was an elegance to his movements that frightened the Dampier just a bit. There was something almost familiar to him that Zechs didn't like.   
  


The vampire stepped back into the shadows, saying, "Thank you. I'll let you live. You're not my prey. At least, not now."   
  


Zechs rubbed at his throat absently as he growled. He started to run after the vampire, but he sensed nothing.   
  


****** 

The ghouls curled themselves around the little girl's leg. She looked to be around ten years old with her flaxen hair and huge, violet eyes. She absently petted one of the ghouls as she looked up at the woman with the dark brown hair. She was beautiful with sea blue eyes and slightly curling, long, dark hair.   
  


The little girl asked in her singsong voice, "What did you do to the God of Death?"   
  


The woman smiled and replied, "He has memories that can easily be pushed."   
  


The little girl chuckled and said, "Lilith will be pleased, as am I, Faye."   
  


Faye smiled, bowing slightly as the little girl stroked one of the ghouls lovingly beside her. The ghoul looked at her with red eyes before it licked the little girl's hand. The little girl chuckled girlishly as she playfully pushed the ghoul away.   
  


Faye told her, "Thank you, Illiana."   
  


"Now, what about the Necromancer?" Illiana asked cheerfully as the powerful vampire went down to her knees, scratching a ghoul like a normal child would scratch a favorite pet.   
  


Illiana smiled and said, "Faye, you could go up against her, couldn't you?"   
  


Faye only smiled at that comment. She turned around to a pillar and picked up a crystal ball. She waved her hand over it, felling her power flair out. An image of Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and the young necromancer sitting in a car dissolved into the quartz.   
  


Illiana reached up with one of her small hands and traced Heero's face. She giggled, "This should be fun."   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_For Katrina, Marce and, even though he hasn't read the story (simply because he doesn't know about it), Lee, as well as Lys, Misty, Trio, Shinigami Baby, Shinigami Sam, and to every person who's reviewed my story. Thank you. To Katrina and Marce, thanks, my tangible muses and two great artists and friends. Guys, you make me cry out in frustration with your easy ability to draw beautiful pictures of anything, including the Gundam pilots. Thanks for reading my pale talent.   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part 8**_   
  


Noin looked over at the teenage girl beside her and asked, "So, vampires are real?"   
  


Minerva smiled, flashing fangs as her eyes bled from green to crimson. She answered, "Yeah, so are witches, werewolves, zombies and ghouls. What Golden Boy was back there was a witch, but not your average witch. He sold his soul."   
  


Noin was confused. She asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


Minerva frowned as she answered, "I'm not sure, Noin, but I can tell you this. When he dies, that boy ain't gonna go to Heaven. He'll be in eternal servitude to some demon in Hell."   
  


Noin swallowed. She was still handling all of this information. What she had once thought was faerie tales were very real. The girl beside her was hundreds of years old and a vampire. Noin had a distinct feeling that she didn't have the whole story.   
  


****** 

Relena stood in the hotel room, looking at the golden man known as Jason. She asked sharply, "What do you plan to do with me?" She had the proud tilt of her head as every stubborn princess had when captured. She wasn't about to submit to him.   
  


Jason sighed and handed her a bundle of clothing. She took it from him as she glared. She asked, "What do you want me to do with this?"   
  


Jason answered, "Get dressed. I can't take you with me if you're dressed in a nightgown. I may have sold my soul, but I do have some measure of humanity."   
  


"What are you talking about?" Relena snapped.   
  


Jason laughed and answered, "Get dressed and you'll find out soon enough."   
  


****** 

Heero followed Duo's instructions. He kept sneaking glances at his friend. He was worried about him; he had blacked out twice. Duo didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't talking about it. For once.   
  


Aurora sat in the back seat, absently playing with a charm around her neck. Her hand could use medical attention, Heero reasoned as he looked at her. Duo just kept looking out the window. He said, "Stop, we're here."   
  


Heero put the car into park and looked at the cheep motel. Duo shrugged and said, "Its got wards."   
  


"A witch owns it?" Aurora asked as she got out of the USV. Her eyes glimmered silver for a moment as she answered her own question, "Yeah. There's a witch."**__**   
  


"How do you know?" Heero asked her.   
  


Aurora wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She answered, "I can sense them in there."   
  


Duo nodded and said, "Yeah, but Kelly's pretty cool. She sets up wards when I need to crash here." Heero studied his friend's profile. Duo's usually cheerful expression was gone. He looked gaunt and tired. He didn't look like Duo. The violet eyes were dim and down cast, hell, even the braid looked limp.   
  


Heero didn't say anything as they walked into the motel. There was a young woman in her early twenties sitting at the desk. She had slightly curly, long dark brown hair and aqua eyes. She smiled at Duo and said, "The night has a thousand eyes."   
  


Duo yawned and replied, "And the God of Death looks through each of them."   
  


"Hi Duo, how are you doing?" she asked with a smile, pushing the sleeves back on her bright red sweater.   
  


"I'm alive," Duo said with a grin.   
  


"Your same room?" she asked, studying Heero then looking back at Aurora.   
  


"Yeah," Duo said, running his long fingers through his bangs. He seemed distant and not himself. Heero was worried about him. Heero watched Duo as he pulled out his wallet.   
  


The woman waved his hand away and said, "You three look like you've had a rough night. It's free." She winked at Duo and said, "This time, and don't be too loud, okay?"   
  


"Thanks Kelly," Duo said as he took the key that Kelly had outstretched to him. Heero felt something heavy and hot tingle along the back of his neck and arms as Kelly took Duo's hand, lightly stroking it with her fingers.   
  
  
  


Beside him, Aurora's eyes glowed sliver as she watched the exchange and her face became gaunt and tight, her eyes narrowed. Heero could sense that something was wrong, but the moment quickly passed as Duo blinked and they walked into the hotel.   
  


Duo stopped at room number 13 and unlocked it. Each of them had grabbed a bag from Duo's newly acquired stash of weapons and who knew what else. Aurora leaned up and whispered to Heero, "I didn't like the witch. She didn't feel right."   
  


Heero simply grunted and nodded. He looked at the room. There was a kitchen, a simple wooden table, a couch, a dresser, a vidphone and a bed. Nothing more, except a door leading to what Heero assumed to be the bathroom.   
  


Duo walked to the vidphone and called up a number. There was a guy their age with a bad case of acne wearing a red uniform. He said in a creaking voice, "Mama Luci's Pizza, your pizza pipping hot in ten minutes or less or it's free. Can I help you?"   
  


Duo said, "Yeah, I'd like a large pizza with . . ." He turned to look at them.   
  


Heero shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Aurora said, "Cheese."   
  


Duo sighed and answered, "One half cheese and the other half Meat Lovers at the Full Moon Motel on Tenth street. Name, Solo Maxwell."   
  


"Be there in ten, dude," the pizza boy said as the line went dead.   
  


Duo leaned back on the bed and said, "I'm starving. We'll talk once I'll get some food."   
  


Aurora asked, "What happened?"   
  


Duo glared at her, lifting himself up just a bit, as he answered, "Can't talk right now, Babe, need food."   
  


Aurora crossed her arms and glared. She spun away and walked over to the sink, washing out her hand. Heero went into the kitchen after her and looked for a med kit. Luck would have it, there was one there.   
  


He said, "You may need stiches."   
  


She looked at him with a bitter smile. She said, "No, I know from personal experience that this won't need stiches." Heero ignored her and looked at her hand. It was covered in smaller scars. He turned her hand over, seeing more scars there.   
  


She looked away and said, "I've had to call on my power a lot."   
  


Heero studied her cut. It was bad, but it didn't need to be sealed. He took out some sterilizing solution of the kit, opened it, and dabbed it on her hand. She hissed as it began to bubble there. He wiped the solution off and put some antibiotic cream on her hand. Finally, he wrapped it in a heavy bandage.   
  


She took her hand away, bent it, testing it, and said, "I'm probably gonna have to cut it again anyway."   
  


Heero shrugged, not saying anything. Her power was useful. He had to give her that. She was valuable. He looked over at Duo, who was lying back on the bed, his eyes closed. He knew Duo well enough to know that he wasn't asleep.   
  


Heero wondered what was going on with his friend.   
  


****** 

Quatre sank down on the soft, rich green carpet and stared at the fire burning there. It was snowing outside and the carolers were still going strong. He crossed his legs and stared deeply into the flames. He sighed as he looked into the orange, yellow and crimson light that flickered across his cherubic features.   
  


"Quatre," Trowa's soft voice said from the door. Quatre smiled as he saw Trowa leaning casually yet gracefully in the door frame.   
  


He said, "Come in Trowa." Trowa walked in and sat down beside the Arab pilot. He stared at the flames as well. Quatre asked, "How did you sleep?"   
  


Trowa shrugged and said, "I slept." His dark green eyes had some brooding emotion to them that was too deep for Quatre to touch. He reached out and touched Trowa's hand.   
  


Then it hit him.   
  


It was a maelstrom of images, thick with fire, blood, death, and darkness.   
  


_A slight, elfin girl with long, flowing golden hair and huge silver eyes stood in the middle of a grave. She had a knife in her hand, the metal gleaming like silver in the semi-darkness. She took the blade and cut across her left hand, other scars covering around that same area. She grunted as blood, thick, rich and red welled up out of the cut._   
  


_Her eyes turned completely silver and started to glow as she held the cut and the dripping blood to the ground. She watched as the blood dripped on the ground, not caring, then she looked up and around. The graves were starting to come to life._   
  


_A greenish-grey hand with the flesh rotting and bone exposed reached out of the grave next to her. A corpse with rotting flesh rose from the grave, digging up soil as it clawed its way up._   
  


_Dark brown hair brushed over fathomless, dark blue eyes. Heero Yuy's expression was intense and brooding as he stood half in shadow, half in light. He smirked, giving one a nice view of two, elongated canines. Fangs._   
  


_He moved from the light, standing completely in the darkness, shadows swallowing him, but still allowing him to be visible. He spun around, bent down, picked something up, raised back up and turned around. _   
  


_He was holding Relena Peacecraft in his arm. Her body was limp as she lay in Heero's strong arms, her mouth slightly open in response as Heero bent down and pushed the hair from her neck. He stood there for a moment, looking at her neck._   
  


_The boy was dressed in a priest's out fit with the high, white collar. His braid trailed down a meter from his back, a rich chestnut brown. Duo Maxwell's normally brilliant, shining violet eyes were dull and shadowed. He looked tired, worn and beaten._   
  


_He reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver crucifix. He took it off and dangled it in front of his face._ _He studied the cross for a few moments. Smiling bitterly, he tossed the cross as far as away as he could._   
  


_The young man was dressed in all black. Half of his face hidden by his golden brown bangs. The dark green eye gleamed as it looked on. Trowa Barton wrapped his arms around him. He was watching something with tears in his eyes._   
  


_Lying on the ground was Duo Maxwell, his hair shorn, his eyes staring blankly at the sky, his chest not moving. His face was splattered with blood and he was nude from the waist up. The muscles of his chest were marked with bloody slashes that trailed around to his back. They were whip marks._   
  


_A young woman with rich, ebony hair so black that it shimmered blue walked over to Duo's corpse. Her eyes changed from a rich brown to a glowing crimson. She smiled as she bent down to his body, lightly kissing those dead lips. She stroked her hands over Duo's injuries, looking at Trowa all the while._   
  


_Trowa froze, his eye widened in panic. She rose up, the leather of her bodice and pants creaking as she did. She tossed her mane of incredible hair as she walked over to Trowa. Trowa murmured, "No."_   
  


_Lilith threw back her head and laughed. The laughter was rich and deep, almost touchable. She pointed and Trowa shook his head as he saw Treize impaled on a pike. Treize looked over at Trowa with his bright blue eyes and smiled grimly. With that, he exploded into dust._   
  


_Lilith laughed and snapped her fingers. A collar appeared on Trowa's neck, attached to a leather leash that Lilith was holding. There was a girl screaming in the background as the image burned into flames, as well as a malicious laughter and thousands of glowing eyes._   
  
  
  


Quatre screamed. He stood up, his head spinning, and found that was a mistake. He lost his balance and began to crash to the ground. Trowa, faster than lighting, reached up and caught the Sandrock pilot. Quatre was shaking. He was so afraid, his head was pounding, he couldn't think strait.   
  


Trowa asked, "What happened?"   
  


Quatre took a few cleansing breaths. It didn't help very much. He answered, "I had a vision."   
  


"What did you see?" Trowa asked as he sank to the ground, still holding Quatre in his arms. Trowa's skin was cool. Not cold, just cool. He didn't hear a heartbeat in the Heavyarms pilot's chest.   
  


Quatre slowly breathed. His heart was pounding hard. He took a deep breath. He answered, "I can't explain it Trowa."   
  


"Try, Quatre, you can do that," Trowa gently prompted, sitting Quatre back up. Quatre, still unsure of his balance, dug his fingers into the carpet.   
  


Quatre took a deep breath. He answered, "There were parts, Trowa, that I can't really explain."   
  


"Try then, please, it could be very important," Treize said from the door way. Quatre shivered slightly as he felt Treize's cold power wrap around him. Trowa reached out and steadied him.   
  


Quatre asked, "How long has he been there?"   
  


Trowa looked up at Treize and replied, "A while, ever since the vision started."   
  


Treize walked over and knelt beside the two pilots. He said, "Please, try to explain what you saw."   
  


"It was too horrible," Quatre said, shivering, hugging his arms to his body.   
  


"Please, Quatre, for me," Trowa pleaded.   
  


Quatre looked up into those dark green eyes and said, "Death. There was a lot of death."   
  


He sighed and went on, "First there was this girl. She was pretty, but she cut her hand and let the blood dripped to the ground. She was in a grave, and the corpses came to life."   
  


"A necromancer," Treize said helpfully.   
  


Quatre knew what that word meant, it meant someone who talked to the dead. Treize smiled sadly and said, "They don't talk, they command. Go on."   
  
  
  


"Next, strangely enough, was Heero. It was like he was half in shadow, half in light. Then the shadow swallowed him, and the next thing I knew was that he was holding Relena Peacecraft in his arms, and he had fangs," Quatre explained, trying to get the chilling image from his mind.   
  


Trowa looked at Treize. Treize shrugged and said, "I don't know Trowa." Quatre had a feeling that he did. Treize said, "Go on, Quatre."   
  


He sighed and said, "Then it was Duo. He took off his cross and threw it away from him. He didn't look like Duo. He looked hurt, lost and ready to die. It wasn't Duo. The next thing that happened was that Trowa was looking at a dead body, and it was Duo. Someone had tortured him.   
  


"Lilith walked out, kissed Duo's body, and went over to Trowa. You were killed, Treize, then Trowa was put on a leash," Quatre finished, looking at both their expressions.Trowa was as unreadable as always while Treize mearly looked thoughtful.   
  


Treize stood up and said, "Well, then we must prevent these visions from happening."   
  


"We go look for Duo and Heero then," Trowa said determinedly.   
  


Treize smiled and replied, "No, they'll come to us."   
  


"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, able to function normally again. He made sure that he didn't give out the details of Treize's death. He also wanted to know what Treize was talking about.   
  


Treize smiled that angelic smile of his and answered, "You'll see soon enough, Quatre."   
  


******__

Minerva slid into her leather jacket as Noin stepped out of the car. Her pistol was hidden on her body that was for sure, but she wasn't sure what to expect when she was to enter this building. She could feel the power of the coven of witches that lived here.   
  


Noin asked, "What are we doing here?"   
  


Minerva answered, "Getting help from an old friend. Yours and mine."   
  


"What are you talking about?" Noin asked.   
  


Minerva smiled and simply replied, "You'll see."   
  


She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Noin waited beside her, blowing her dark violet hair out of her eyes. There was no answer. Minerva grunted. She guessed she was going to have to get a more directive approach.   
  
  
  


She gathered up all of her power as a vampire. She felt it trembling along her skin like a dark, cool wind. She looked up and searched the house. She felt only one spark of power. She sighed as she directed the power at the point in a rush. Her head spun for a moment as the power ebbed away.   
  


She took a deep breath, even though she didn't breath, but the motion was comforting none the less. She felt sore and weak. Her muscles were contracting in pain. She had to feed soon or someone was going to be in trouble.   
  


She waited, concentrating, trying to ignore the pain. She felt the presence of a young witch come down the stairs. Noin asked, "What are we waiting for?"   
  


"You'll see," Minerva answered, pressing her index and middle fingers to the middle of her forehead. Her head was pounding in hunger. She had to feed soon.   
  


"Are you okay?" Noin asked her, placing her hand on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva jerked away and stared at the other woman with glowing, crimson eyes. Her fangs were bared in a silent hiss as Noin backed away from her, pulling out her gun.   
  


"She just hasn't fed, so she's a little cranky," a husky, sing song female voice said at the door. There was a tinge of irony in the statement, as if the girl was making fun of her.   
  


Noin gasped and smiled. She said, "Dorothy Catalonia?"   
  


"Hello Miss Noin? I know why you have came. This vampire is a friend of Mr. Milliardo's," Dorothy answered. Minerva turned around and looked at the girl. Dorothy was dressed in a scarlet top that revealed a great portion of her perfect skin, tight blue jeans, and her knee length, platinum blond hair was caught back in a red ribbon. Her split, strange eyebrow raised up as she looked at Minerva.   
  


Minerva sighed. Zechs had told her where the witch was at in case she needed her. Well, she needed her. She said, "Zechs said you'd help if I said this, 'There once was a girl who hid her true nature. There once was a man with a dark linage. The man, unknowingly, had given this girl command of something very important. She used this command foolishly and he realized his mistake. He asks, for this mistake, would you help the girl standing here before you?' That was what he told me to say. He'd said that you'd get it even though I don't."   
  


Dorothy laughed and said, "Come in Mistress Minerva, please. You too Miss Noin." She spun away, laughing slightly, as she walked into the house. Minerva felt the imaginary boundary that held her there slip away as they walked in the house.   
  


"Why am I not surprised that Dorothy is a witch?" Noin asked as she put her gun away. Then she looked at Minerva with her earnest violet eyes and asked, "Is Zechs really alive?"   
  


Minerva nodded and answered, "Yeah, he's alive and well. He hired me to protect you and Relena."   
  


Noin asked, her thick with anger, "Why didn't he come to us himself? Why, Celestine?"   
  


Minerva sighed, her body ached, she felt her fangs lengthen and burn in her mouth. She answered, "Because he had something to take care of."   
  


"What?" Noin snapped, not neccisarly angry at Minerva, but pissed at her love.   
  


Minerva sighed and rubbed the bridge of her forehead. She answered, "Saving you humans, that's what, and that's all I'm at liberty to say."   
  


"The end of the world as we know it could be upon us," Dorothy told them as they walked through the house, her long hair swinging. She looked back at them with her slanted violet eyes and smiled. Minerva wanted to sink her fangs into that pale throat and drink till there was nothing left. Nothing at all.   
  


Minerva swallowed as they walked through the house. Soft, classical music was drifting through the building. It wasn't a manor, but more of an apartment building for a bunch of witches. Practicers of the Black Arts. Not Wiccans or Druids, but practicers of the Black Arts.   
  


Dorothy wasn't a White Witch, but she wasn't a Black Witch either. She hadn't sold her soul, but she had dabbled in some dark magicks before. Minerva could feel it pound on her skin. Noin looked at her. She knew she wasn't walking as strait, but she didn't care. She was moments away from ripping them both apart when Dorothy handed her a goblet filled with rich, warm, freshly taken cow blood.   
  


She grabbed the jeweled goblet and drank the contents. Minerva had never attacked a human for feeding and she wasn't about to start now. No matter how annoying the witch. The rich, warm blood felt good sliding down her parched throat.   
  


Her head cleared and the pain stopped. She handed the goblet back to Dorothy, realizing that she had just made a terrible mistake. The feeling only lasted for a moment. She felt groggy. Her mind was spinning.   
  


Dorothy chuckled and said, "Never take blood from strangers, Mistress Minerva."   
  


"Bitch," Minerva choked out as she collapsed on the ground. She heard Noin calling for her name before the world spun into darkness. The last thing she thought was, _Damn witches, damned poisons. Great._   
  


****** 

Duo felt human again. His belly was full once more. Most people thought that he ate too much. He didn't. One would eat a lot if they had faced hunger a large portion in their life. He stretched on the bed, content, and sighed.   
  


Heero asked, "What is it?"   
  


Duo sat up on the bed. Aurora was standing at the sink, facing them both. He sighed and said, "The End of the Cycle of Darkness."   
  


Aurora went pale and she clutched the sink. She whispered, "Who's ending it?"   
  


Duo locked at her and answered, "Lilith. She wants you to be an extra prize for a demon so that all the vamps and dark forces don't get wiped."   
  


"Oh, shit," Aurora murmured, playing with something on her neck. A necklace of some source.   
  


Heero asked, "What does this mean?"   
  


Duo handed Heero the disk with all the information that Forest had given him. He said, "That'll explain everything to you better than I can." Automatically, Heero began to download the information from his laptop. The screen glowed faintly against Heero's pale features and reflected in his dark blue eyes.   
  


Aurora looked away and turned at the sink. Duo walked over to her. She looked at him with huge, silver eyes. She said, "I would never imagine this. They had hunted me for so long . . . I just thought that they wanted a necromancer. Oh, damn, I was wrong."   
  


"They still do want a necromancer, but you're gonna be a gift for one of the Dark Ones," Duo told her with a slight smile. She went even paler as she brushed strands of blond hair from her elfin face.   
  


_Why do I always gotta go for the pixie-elf types? First Hilde, then Aurora_, Duo found himself thinking as he studied her. He wanted to hold her, just take her slight form in his arms and comfort her. That wasn't lust that was something else. Duo swallowed and looked away.   
  


He quipped, "Well, no demon's gonna have his way with you while The God of Death is still around."   
  


He walked away from her and Heero looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor. He said, "Lilith has agents in this area."   
  


"Illiana the Ghoul Queen, I know," Duo told him, leaning against the couch. Heero was going to take the floor if he had anything to say to that. Duo'd get the couch and be a gentleman and give Aurora the bed. Or join her later. That was to be seen.   
  


"She's a child," Heero said, pointing to the screen.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah, but she's like thousands of years old. She's Lilith's 'Pet'. Lilith gives that little bitch more leeway than other vamps. She'd run ramped around Lilith and the Queen of Darkness would just smile and laugh. At least, thats what I've heard."   
  


****** 

Faye sat nude in the middle of a pentagram. Symbols were painted in the North, South, East, and West points of the pentagram. She stood up and took a knife which was beside the nude witch. She had a strand of hair from Duo Maxwell, long and chestnut brown, as well as his aura printed on his skin. With this, she would own him.   
  


She cut her finger open and sprinkled blood into the circle. She dropped the blade and ran her uninjured hand down her nude body as she threw her head back. There was just one more element that the spell needed. She moaned as she started the ritual that would complete the spell.   
  


****** 

Heero looked up from his laptop. Duo was pacing around the hotel room, his face etched in thought. Aurora stood by the sink, still clutching it. Heero had read of the nature of the ritual that would give Aurora to one of the Dark Ones.   
  


The Demon would claim her body, taking her as his own. The demon would rape her to seal the bond between itself and Lilith. If the necromancer wasn't a virgin, then she wasn't succtable. Aurora ran her fingers through her hair. She knew that, and Heero wondered why she wasn't taking the obvious course of action to save herself.   
  


Duo said, "Well, tomorrow, we go ask the Louisville Covens and see what we can find." He grinned at Heero, and Heero only nodded back. They were delaying the enviable. He wanted to go fight this thing head on, but, Heero was new to this game while Duo was an Old Hand. He hated the fact that Duo knew more, but he could deal with it.   
  


****** 

Quinn grunted as he locked himself in a large, metal box; one in which sun could not get into. He sighed as he looked at the top of his self-imposed prison. Dawn was only a few hours away, and this was the safest way to get to Louisville.   
  


He had to find Duo and Heero. He had to help them. They were going to need all the help they could get to fight Lilith, her minions, and the forces of Hell.   
  


Quinn was a scourge of the underworld himself. He had betrayed his brethren to the Catholic Church to one of the most far spread vampire hunts ever recorded in history. He had started the Holy Blood Crisis.   
  


_"Sister Mary Anne," Quinn called out to the petite nun. She turned around. Green eyes were wide with fear. Quinn approached her as she held her rosary in front of her slight form. She was small and pretty, like a little pixie._   
  
  
  


_Anne turned to him and asked, "What is it now?"_   
  


_Quinn handed her a few parchment scrolls. He told her, "Do with these as you wish." With that he disappeared in the shadows, leaving Anne alone._   
  


Quinn knew it was only a matter of time before he was killed. He knew that Joshua Hunters, the most dangerous and skillful vampire assassin that ever stalked, was after him. It was only a matter of time before Hunters killed him. And Quinn had so much to do, so much to make up for.   
  


****** 

Zechs was headed to the Carpathien moutains. It was easier to find this at the source and fight it. That was his plan. And to meet up with Treize again.   
  


****** 

Faye crumpled to her knees as her release hit. She moaned as she felt the power ride as her body convulsed. As the waves subsided, she closed her eyes. The scent of sex was heavy in the room, as was the scent of magic.   
  


She stood up and walked out of the pentagram. She picked up her soft, scarlet silk robe and wrapped it around her body. She picked up her quartz ball and looked into it. She said, "By the power of the Ancients, give me something to torment this boy's mind with."   
  


****** 

Duo sat relaxed on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Heero had been looking at that disk for the past half an hour. Duo didn't have the patience to sit there and look at a computer screen for information. Sure, he did on some missions, but he mainly snuck in, blew the base up, sliced up a bunch of mobile suits and went on his merry way.   
  


Aurora sat at the table with a pen and a napkin from the pizza place on it. She was drawing on the napkin. Curious, Duo walked over to her and was amazed to see a perfect representation of the Louisville skyline.   
  


He said, "That's beautiful. I wish I could do something like that."   
  


She shrugged, moving her hair off her shoulders. She looked up at Duo with her huge, silvery eyes. She seemed so sad, so distant, so lost. A lock of blond hair fell into those amazing eyes and he wanted to push it away.   
  


Instead, he swallowed and pointed to the sketch. He said, "Man, damn, that's pretty good. Exspecaly on a paper towel."   
  


She shrugged again and replied, "It's what I had."   
  


"So, do you draw often?" Duo asked as he sat across from her at the table, strattling the chair and leaning on the back.   
  


"When someone's not trying to use me, yeah," she told him as she looked down at it.   
  


"Umm, so what else do you like to do?" Duo asked, peering at her. He wanted to know more about this girl that was cursed.   
  


She shrugged and answered, "Paint, sculpt. I love art. I wanna be an artist, but that's an impossibility."   
  


"Why?" Duo asked her quietly.   
  


She gave a bitter laugh and told him, "Well, that was a dumb question."   
  


"I'm being serious," Duo told her defensively.   
  


Heero snorted from the laptop, and Duo glared back. Heero gave him the "I will kill you" look and Duo looked away. He looked back to Aurora and said, "I was being serious. I mean, eventually, the vamps will give up on you."   
  


"Whatever," she told him, turning away.   
  


Duo wanted to reach out to her and shake her, but she wasn't Hilde. He didn't know her all that well. Lust for her, that was a big part of the equation too, but she may not be comfortable with that. He sighed and spun the chair around.   
  


He felt something grab hold of his mind and was vaguely aware of himself crying out as he was thrown . . .   
  


_"Lady Une told us to make you talk," the Oz solder named Nicole told Duo. Duo looked up at him and grinned._   
  


_He said, "Well, buddy, you ain't getting nothing from me."_   
  


_"We have ways to make you talk," Nicole told him._   
  


_Duo chortled. Bad guys and their over used lines. He sarcastically asked, "Do you know how many people have told me that?"_   
  


_"Show him," Nicole simply said to the two Oz solders_ _standing behind Duo. The first one reached over and grabbed him by the braid. _   
  


_"Fuck you," Duo snapped at him as he spat in his face. He was rewarded with a vicious slap to his injured face. He grunted as he was shoved up out of the chair, his broken ribs aching in protest. Fists became countless blows of pain as Duo moaned on the ground. He looked up, struggled in his shackles._   
  


_Nicole loomed above him and sneered, "Now, the whereabouts of you other pilots?_"   
  


_"Fuck you,"_ _Duo told him as he tried to stand up. His body was weak, aching, woozy. He couldn't support his own weight. He cursed as he slumped to the ground, coughing at his broken ribs. He was jerked up again, a gun butt smashing into his stomach._   
  


_Duo cried out and coughed up blood as he sank back to the ground. Nicole said, "Well leave you alone if you just tell us where they are."_   
  


_"Burn in Hell, mother fucker," Duo spat as he coughed up blood._   
  


_"He won't talk, sir," the solder told him._   
  


_Nicole sighed as the gun smashed into his skull sending him to darkness._   
  


_Duo awoke in a cold, damp cell. His whole body hurt. There was a beautiful woman with long dark hair standing in the darkness. Duo could only see part of her body and face in shadow._   
  


_She said in a husky voice, "Humans, not vampires or 'the dark forces', did this to you. Question, are they any better than we are?" With that she faded away._   
  


**"DUO!"**   
  


His eyes snapped open as he saw Heero shaking him. Aurora shouted, "Duo, snap out of it!"   
  


"You there?" Heero asked.   
  


"Yeah," Duo grunted as Heero let him go. He pushed his bangs off of his forehead and said, "It happened again."   
  


"What?" Aurora asked.   
  


"I fazed out and . . ." Duo swallowed, not able to go on. All of these visions had to do with the cruelty of human nature, mainly involving him.   
  


He took a shaky breath and pressed his head against the cool table. Heero said, "Something's causing this."   
  


Duo only nodded as he came back into himself.   
  


Then, Aurora stiffened, Heero looked around, and Duo felt the presences of many ghouls surrounding them. He stood up and said, "Come on guys, we gotta get . . ."   
  
  
  


He was stopped as the glass of the window shattered.   
  


**To Be Continued!**   
  


Hi! This is Elf calling all fan artists for "Gundam Wing". I'm building a site and I would kill to have some pics to go along with this story. So, do you think you could draw Vamp Trowa or Treize, God of Death Duo, The Mysterious Quinn, Dampier Heero and Zechs, Minerva, Lilith, Noin, Relena, Quatre, and Aurora? If you can, send them to slaybrat@aye.net! Thanks! And be sure to send your name and what you want to be known as to get credit. I'm a huge believer of giving credit. Thank you very much, signing off, the Elf with the fang sharp wit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_Never try to type with drying fingernail polish, I swear, you'll regret it later. Okay, any fan artwork to go with this story would be highly appreciated. Thanks! Send it to slaybrat@aye.net. I'd like to thank Katrina, Sam, and Marce for this. To Misty, the Quatre scene was for you. :p   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part Nine**_   
  


The window shattered. Duo grabbed for his scythe and cursed, "Oh, shit." Heero grabbed his gun, which he had reloaded with silver bullets while they were waiting on pizza. Ghouls started to scramble through the window.   
  


He counted fifteen of the suckers, each with their shinny heads and red eyes and claws. Truly nasty creatures. He hated ghouls, they were nasty, disgusting creatures who could only be killed by fire and beheading. No silver for these freaks. Aurora stood up and slid into her windbreaker. She had a pocket knife in her small hands.   
  


Duo looked around as the ghouls moved like unstoppable slugs into the room. He looked toward the door and shouted, "Come on!" He ran to the door, opened it, and looked back to see Aurora and Heero after him.   
  


One of the other windows broke, and more ghouls crept in. "Shit," Aurora cursed loudly as they ran past the grasping hands as windows shattered by them, like some cheesy haunted house. A pair of ghouls appeared in front of them, hissing.   
  


Duo pushed Aurora behind him, protecting her with his body, with Heero at his side. Heero had grabbed the bastard sword with the silver blood groove engraved in it. He held it confidently, and Duo wasn't surprised that he knew how to use the sword. After all, Dr. J, that mechanical freak, probably had taught Heero more forms of combat than Fathers Kincad and Maxwell taught him as one of the Called.   
  


They charged the ghouls together, Heero taking the one on the left, and Duo taking the one on the right. With the swing of a sword and a scythe blade, both ghouls were beheaded. Duo turned around and grabbed Aurora's wrist and jerked her along as they ran.   
  


He was surprised that Aurora was keeping up with them. _She's been running for a long time, she'd better know how to run, _he thought as they entered the lobby. Duo remembered Kelly. An image of Kelly lying on the floor, with ghouls tearing out her organs and feasting on the bloody flesh and gore entered his mind.   
  


He was relieved to see Kelly standing at the desk, smiling. Then, something felt really off. Like piloting Wing ZERO or another pilot's Gundam off. Cataclysmically off. Hairs standing at the back of his arms and neck off. Bad feeling, evil being around off.   
  


He swallowed and Kelly stood up. She was dressed in a red leather jacket, a burgundy tank top and dark blue jeans. Her curly dark hair tumbled wildly around her shoulders and her aqua eyes were gleaming with a gem-like luster. Dark, hot, _borrowed,_ power coursed around her slender form, clinging to her like an aura. She chuckled as she tossed her hair.   
  


She whispered, "You are mine to do with as I please. Your mind is my play ground."   
  


Duo froze, transfixed by her husky voice. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. "Let him go!" Heero shouted, aiming his gun at her. He took a shot at her. She grinned, and the bullet stopped in front of her and fell harmlessly to the ground.   
  


"She sold her soul," Aurora whispered softly, her voice tinged with fear.   
  


There was nothing Duo could do about it. He could just stand there as his mind was transplanted else where.   
  


_Duo watched from Deathscythe's monitor. Lady Une, the physco bitch from Hell, was threatening the colonies if they did not give up their Gundams. He watched in horror as Heero stepped out of Wing, the control to self-destruct in his hand. He said, "Mission accepted."_   
  


_Duo watched in horror as Heero pressed the button to start the Self-Detination._   
  


****** 

"Duo?" Aurora reached out and shook him. His violet eyes were empty, blank, gazing at nothing. She shook him again. He didn't move. "Duo?" she asked again as she shook him. He was just staring blankly in horror.   
  


Heero put his gun who knew where and held the bastard sword in his hands. He looked over at the necromancer and asked, "Beheading kills ghouls, right?"   
  


Aurora nodded, feeling the pulsing beat of the ghouls and the witch. She had sold her soul to Hell. Not to Lucifer, because Lucifer was on Earth, waiting, watching to take over. Corrupting. She had sold her soul to one of Lucifer's children. Or one of the angels who left the graces of heaven with him.   
  


"Duo," she whispered, touching him. He felt firm under the black cotton of his clothing. There was something frightening about being this close to him. "Duo," she whispered as she looked at him, studying the violet eyes and the rich, chestnut brown hair of his braid. She reached up and touched his face, the skin soft under her finger tips.   
  


The witch laughed. Aurora turned to her, feeling her power gather up within her. Heero looked at the ghouls who were coming closer. She snapped, "What the hell did you to him?"   
  


The witch smiled, tossing her dark hair. She answered, "An interesting spell, really, little necromancer. And your blood can't protect you this time."   
  


She looked at Duo, wondering if she could momentarily break the hold that the bitch had on him. Heero said, "Let him go."   
  


The witch laughed and replied, "Nope. Sorry, but Lilith wants all three of you alive. I'm glad that we found you little necromancer before it was too late."   
  


Aurora ignored her and tore at the bandage on her hand. She looked up at Duo and squeezed the wound, opening it again. She hissed as she felt the pain and blood well up. She pressed her forehead against Duo's getting startlingly close. Third eye to third eye.   
  


Her heart pounded as she looked at him, into the beautiful violet of his eyes. She took a deep breath and held it as the cold power grew inside of her. She had never used her power on the living before. She hoped it would be enough to break the hold.   
  


She gasped as she let out the dark, cold power that she knew so well. She felt it crashing into the hot power that was the witch's spell. Shattering it. Momentarily. Duo gasped and jerked, almost falling.   
  


She reached out and caught him. He steadied himself against her, looking into her eyes. She looked at him. He looked vulnerable and unsure. If they weren't surrounded by ghouls and a witch, she would have wanted him to kiss her. Hell, she wanted him to kiss her.   
  


"Aurora?" he asked, unsure, looking around.   
  


She nodded, thanking whoever that was listening that he was back. He reached up and stroked a strand of hair that had fallen into her face away. She paused, looking around. The ghouls had stopped, they lingered back afraid.   
  


"Now!" Heero shouted as he ran out past the ghouls and the witch.   
  


Aurora ran after him, grabbing a still stunned Duo's hand. She shouted, "Come on, before it leeks away."   
  


She could feel the power ebbing away, and soon the ghouls would be able to react. She felt it taking its toll on her. Her stomach was in knots and her lungs burned because of it. Her hand was throbbing, the blood beginning to clot. It had trickled down her hand and was beginning to dry to its wonderful, tacky stage. She had enough of her own blood dry on her in the past year to know the stages it dried in. After a while it would just flake off, but right now it was tacky and sickly.   
  


Duo ran blindly, her leading him. Heero looked back at him and asked, "What is it?"   
  


"She cast a spell on me," Duo answered, sounding more like himself.   
  


Aurora nodded and said, "They're coming." She could feel the ghouls' auras around her. Maybe . . . No, that sort of necromancy was beyond her power. She couldn't control that many dead. The occasional vamp drained her till the point she almost passed out. The only reason she didn't pass out the first time that she had met Duo was that she had been running on pure adrenaline.   
  


Heero nodded and speed up, Duo caught up with him, dragging her along. Duo shouted, "We need to get into a more open area. I don't think they'll attack if we're surrounded by people."   
  


Heero nodded and made the pace.   
  


****** 

Noin watched as Minerva's body slumped to the ground in a pool of burgundy hair and a black sweatshirt. Dorothy looked down at her and tossed her platinum blond hair over one shoulder. She said, "Now, lets see if this vampire is truly what she says she is."   
  


Noin asked, "What did you do to her?"   
  


Dorothy raised one of her arched eyebrows and answered, "Just a simple potion, Miss Noin. Nothing perminate, I assure you."   
  


"Why?" Noin asked, irritated. She didn't know who to trust. Minerva claimed that Zechs hired her, but Noin wouldn't believe that Zechs would hire someone to protect them when he could do it himself. And she didn't trust Dorothy. She didn't like Dorothy.   
  


Dorothy pulled out a red crystal from her blouse. It was attached to a silver chain. She swung it around Minerva's prone form, chanting softly. The crystal started to glow crimson as it swung over the vampire's body. She looked up at Noin with her pale violet eyes glowing. Then she laughed.   
  


"What is it?" Noin snapped, crossing her arms. She was about to draw her gun at the girl. They had a moment of understanding, but that was dissolved now. She had a feeling that there was something about Zechs that she wasn't going to like.   
  


Dorothy grinned and answered, "She is who she claims. So, why are you here?"   
  


"Someone kidnaped Relena," Noin hissed. She couldn't believe that witch, or was it warlock? Could kidnap Relena.   
  


"Could you describe them to me?" Dorothy said as she leaned against the wall, tilting her head as she looked at Noin with her starling pale eyes.   
  


"One man. Early thirties, blond hair and golden eyes. He was like a living Gundam, he was that powerful," Noin answered, watching the girl.   
  


Dorothy said, thinking aloud, "Himmmm, he sounds familiar. Extremely powerful you say?"   
  


"Yeah," Noin answered.   
  


"Give me your hand," Dorothy instructed.   
  


Noin asked, skeptical, "Why?"   
  


"So I can see if his power still holds you, Noin. Did he use it on you in anyway?" she replied as she watched Noin.   
  


Noin's eyes narrowed in anger at the memory of being pinned helplessly against the tree. She hissed, "Yes, he did. Find him." She held out her hand and Dorothy took it, smiling like she always did.   
  


She ran her slender fingers over Noin's hand, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Then, she suddenly jumped back, dropping Noin's hand like it was something hot. She said, "God, I've never felt something like that before."   
  


"What do you mean?" Noin asked.   
  


Dorothy shuttered, wrapping her arms around herself as she answered, "Power that dark. Evil. This guy sold himself for it, and he got a lot of power because of it."   
  


"What do you mean?" Noin asked.   
  


"She means that this guy sold his soul to some demon from Hell," Minerva's groggy voice said. Noin looked around to see Minerva sitting up, her long, burgundy hair flowing around her. The vampire looked at them with her startling pale, bright green eyes. She stood up, shaking her head.   
  


"Exactly," Dorothy said with a shutter.   
  


Noin was now faced with the reality that Hell existed. Great. Noin asked, "So, how do we find him?"   
  


Dorothy sighed and answered, "Miss Noin, you and I cannot find this witch. But, maybe I can find out who can."   
  


"A Tarot reading?" Minerva asked with a sneer.   
  


"I see you recovered quickly. You must be very powerful to wake up that soon," Dorothy told her with a smile.   
  
  
  


Minerva hissed, bearing her fangs. She snapped, "Why the hell did you do that? I should rip your throat out, you sadistic little bitch." Noin watched as those startling green eyes bled to a sharp crimson, glowing almost. She approached Dorothy, hissing.   
  


Noin stepped between the witch and the vampire, probably the normal human in the building. She snapped, "Both of you stop. This isn't going to find Relena."   
  


"Fuck that. We don't need her. We need the God of Death," Minerva hissed, approaching Dorothy. Noin drew her gun at her. Minerva had given her silver bullets. She hoped that the vampire would remember that. Minerva was her key to finding Relena and, more important, Zechs again.   
  


"Stay back or I'll shoot," Noin told her calmly. It was the same tone that she had given solders orders with. She held her gun confidently with one hand, ready to injure the vampire, even kill her, if needed.   
  


Dorothy smiled and twisted a strand of blond hair in her fingers. She said, "Come on, Mistress Minerva, a Tarot reading would be very helpful, wouldn't it?"   
  


"I'll try it, only because I'm not in the mood to be digging a silver bullet out of my body," Minerva replied.   
  


"Very good," Dorothy replied with a smile. "Very good indeed."   
  


****** 

Relena walked as strait and as proudly as she could beside Jason. She asked, "Why did you take me?"   
  


They were in a tram station. Jason sighed and answered, "Never mind that princess. Never mind that." She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. It was better to act like the dignified princess than the prisoner. She wasn't going to bow down to this or any man.   
  


Well, there were certain fantasies involving Heero Yuy that she wasn't about to think about right now.   
  


"What do you mean?" she snapped at him.   
  


"God, you're annoying," Jason snapped at her.   
  


Relena stood as strait as she could and held her head proudly. She replied, "Well, then you shouldn't have kidnaped me. Whatever ransom you want, it won't be payed."   
  


Jason started to walk again. Relena didn't move. Jason sighed and grabbed her, dragging her along. Relena shouted, "Help me! Please he kidnaped me! Please!" No one was responding to her cries.   
  


She shouted something that she knew would get someone's attention, "_RAPE!_ Help, he's trying to rape me! Help! Someone please, help me."   
  


Jason snorted and said, "They don't care. They don't even know that we're here."   
  


"Let me go," Relena snapped, slapping at his hand. She clawed at his fingers with her nails, trying to get away.   
  


Jason jerked her along, saying, "For someone who's motto is total pacifism, you're shure fighting me pretty hard."   
  


"You kidnaped me. You had no right to do that!" Relena shouted at him, clawing at his fingers, jerking away.   
  


He said, "Well, if you were into total pacifism as much as you say you are, then you wouldn't be fighting me right now."   
  


Relena froze. She took her hand and slapped him hard against the cheek. Her hand burned with the impact. She hissed, "How dare you say that to me."   
  


"You're just a little girl who knows nothing about the true world," Jason sighed as he jerked her along.   
  


"I refuse to go any farther with you," she hissed at him.   
  


He stopped and smiled down at her. He said, "Princess, you don't have any other choice." With that, he jerked her away.   
  


****** 

Trowa watched as Quatre slept in his room. Sandrock was stored in a nearby warehouse. Somehow, the presence of the Gundam was comforting to Trowa. He looked around the room, his eyes fully able to see in the darkness.   
  


It was decorated in pale earth tones, much different from his room and more suited to the sleeping Arab. He walked over to the bed, silent as a shadow, and sat down. Quatre rolled onto his back, throwing his arm over his head. Then he began to thrash in his sleep.   
  


Trowa reached out and touched his friend's forehead. His skin was warm and alive to the touch. Soft and silky under the fall of pale, golden silk that was Quatre's hair. He stroked Quatre's brow as he thrashed in his sleep, hoping to quiet the Sandrock pilot.   
  


He could hear Quatre's heart beat as he slept, it was a fast, rapid sound because of the nightmare. He could smell him, like hot tea, milk, and sunshine. How could sunshine have a smell? Well, it was warm and clean, like Quatre. Trowa flexed his hand in anger and looked away. It wasn't right dragging Quatre into all of this.   
  


"No, stop!" Quatre shouted as he woke up, shooting up. His wide, aqua eyes were almost swallowed by his pupil. He sat there, sweat beading on his forehead, breathing hard. He turned and those soft, innocent, aqua eyes looked at him. "Trowa?" he asked, looking at him.   
  


The vampire nodded and replied, "I'm here. You were having a nightmare."   
  


Quatre shivered and rubbed his arms. He said, "I was in Wing ZERO again. Except this time the colonies were populated. I killed them all, Trowa. There were so many people . . ." He stopped, sniffling back a sob.   
  


"That wasn't you and you know it," Trowa told him softly, stroking the other boy's back. Quatre looked at him with those huge eyes as tears fell out of them. "Hush," Trowa whispered as he took Quatre in his arms as he cried.   
  


He felt like someone, someone very familiar, was watching him at that moment.   
  


****** 

Lilith gritted her teeth, clinched her fangs as Trowa held the little Arab boy. How dare the brat. She made him, he should be living only for her, they should be having sex right now over the body of a fresh kill. Not him comforting this baby in some Holier Than Thou Ex-Paladin Vampire.   
  


Treize had been a knight, a paladin, the son of a king before he had been changed. A born warrior with excellent leadership skills. He was changed during the heat of passion. Lilith had chided Sarah for changing him, but her Chylde was in love with the knight and had a reputation with the lady-in-waiting as well as being a master in the bedroom.   
  


Sarah had changed him, but she was killed soon after that by Forest Anderson. Forest still lurked somewhere, a traitor, just like Treize, but powerful, just like Treize. They were both forces to be reckoned with and dealt with. But they weren't as dangerous as the God of Death and the Dampier.   
  


She had gotten a call from Illiana, her favorite daughter, saying that she had found Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and the virgin necromancer. She had said that she would hand deliver them to Lilith as soon as possible. She had sent Damon to the States to make sure that happened. Illiana had taken a shine to Heero though. Maybe as a reward, she would let little Illiana play with Heero for a while.   
  


She turned her attention back to the window. Trowa was soothing Quatre back to sleep. How dare he? She could feel the little blond boy's pulse and breathing slow as he slipped back into sleep. Trowa was _hers._ She had chosen the silent warrior for her own usage. She had seen him in battle, this silent puzzle, and had wanted him. And she'd be damned if she didn't.   
  
  
  


She wanted to tear the little boy away from him and take him as hers. He was a vampire and he had not even tasted the carnal pleasures of the flesh. She smiled. Perhaps she should change that. Sex as a vampire was much better than sex as a mortal. Power was exchanged and sometimes blood. The bond and feelings were incredible. And to be changed during sex, or to change one during sex, was amazing.   
  


She had wanted to do that to Trowa, but she didn't plan that far. She cursed her stupidity. She should have seduced him, had sex with him, and changed him. She didn't. That was a stupid slip on her part. She growled as she watched Trowa stroke Winner's brow as he stood up from the bed.   
  


****** 

Trowa stroked Quatre's forehead one last time. He looked peaceful and angelic asleep. A slight smile was on his cherubic features and his soft, pale hair had fallen in his eyes as he slept. He walked to the French window. Something slipped into the shadows.   
  


Trowa opened the door and stepped out into the fresh, cool, night. He stood gracefully on the window sill as he looked around. He felt _her_ near by. Lilith. He opened up his mind and found her telepathically, _Show yourself, Lilith. Now._   
  


He heard her laugh mentally. She replied, _Now Trowa, that would be too easy. Come find me, my darling boy._ Trowa gritted his fangs as he leaped out into the darkness. He flipped just because it was easy and familiar to him. He easily landed on the window sill on the next building.   
  


He looked up and saw Lilith smiling at him, her green eyes glowing softly in the moon light. As he watched, those eyes turned to a startling shade of lavender, contrasting with her pale skin and raven hair. She smiled at him. She was dressed in her head to toe leather. A leather bodice, a short leather skirt, fishnet stockings, knee high boots, and a long, leather coat that waved about her slender ankles.   
  


She said, "Hello, Trowa."   
  


"What the hell are you doing here?" he spat at her.   
  


She circled him, placing a slender hand on his chest. He smacked her hand away as she said, "Trowa, you know you were safe in the house."   
  


"I'm not afraid of you," he hissed at her.   
  


She threw back her head and laughed, sending her long, black hair cascading down her back. She replied, "Oh, you should be."   
  


"Go to Hell," he snapped at her.   
  


She laughed and replied, "With a simple spell and a virgin sacrifice I'm going to bring it to us."   
  


"The Cycle of Darkness," Trowa said quietly. He looked up at Lilith, into her now aqua eyes. The same color as Quatre's. She chuckled.   
  


She said, "Treize has taught you well."   
  


Trowa snapped, "I won't let you harm some innocent person. Not like you did me." His first thoughts were of Quatre sleeping quietly in his bed. Quatre was, most likely, a virgin. The only Gundam pilot that wasn't was Wufei because he was married, and probably Duo.   
  


Lilith laughed and replied, "Not your little Arab. Someone else, a girl."   
  


"You won't have her," Trowa snapped at her.   
  


She chuckled and tossed her hair. She crossed over to Trowa, grabbing his shirt. She pressed their bodies together. Trowa focused past her head, not looking down at her. Her cool hand snaked down his shirt and caught in his belt buckle. He felt nothing for this woman, so nothing happened.   
  


She hissed and drew back. Trowa stared her down. She snapped, "No one has been able to resist me. No one."   
  


Trowa grabbed her wrist and jerked her off the side. He let her go, hoping that she would fall. She laughed and hovered in the air. She said, "I'm going to enjoy drinking your precious Quatre."   
  


"If you touch him . . ." Trowa snapped. He lunged at her.   
  


She hovered back, sending him crashing to the ground. He landed on his stomach in a pile of trash cans. Hissing, he stood up and looked at her. She told him, "And you can do nothing. I'll have your little Quatre and there would be nothing that you can do about it."   
  


"I'll kill you, you sick, sadistic bitch," he shouted up at her, losing his well-placed composure.   
  


She laughed as she hovered off, leaving him alone. He stood there in the snow and trash, seething. He snarled in rage as he watched her fly off. He sensed Treize come behind him. He said, "She threatened Quatre."   
  


Treize placed a hand on his shoulder and replied, "Yeah, I know. She can't come in unless she's invited, Trowa. There's nothing she can do if your inside the house. Go back to Quatre. He needs you."   
  


Trowa let Treize guide him into the house. As they entered the threshold, he said, "Treize, teach me. Everything you know. I will kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do."   
  
  
  


Treize said, "Then you have a lot to learn, Trowa Barton."   
  


"I don't care," he replied in an icy tone in return.   
  


****** 

"Crowded areas, not even Illiana would attack us in full view of the public," Duo shouted as they ran. Heero only nodded in response as they moved. He wanted to get away from the ghouls as soon as possible. Aurora had managed to break the witch's spell on Duo somehow. Heero was worried about the Deathscythe pilot.   
  


He asked, "Are you okay?"   
  


Duo nodded, breathing hard. Aurora was right beside him, breathing hard. She wasn't looking back. She was just running. She had done this a lot, Heero had figured. Their boots cut through the freshly fallen snow as they ran.   
  


Duo said, "Damn it, I can't believe that Kelly was evil!"   
  


"Believe it," Heero told him as he pushed his friend to run faster. They circled a corner and all three of them froze.   
  


"Oh, shit," Aurora said between gasps. Ghouls were waiting for them. Heero turned to look behind him, there were even more ghouls around them. They were surrounded.   
  


"Fuck," Duo grumbled as he spun his scythe. Aurora took out her pocket knife and opened the blade. She looked ahead at the ghouls, saying nothing.   
  


Heero had the bastard sword in his hand. His preferred method was the pistol, but this was just as good and more effective to what he was killing. "Any ideas?" Duo asked as he looked around.   
  


"Yeah," Heero answered, looking strait ahead.   
  


"Enlighten us," Aurora said, looking around them like a nervous rabbit.   
  


Heero answered, "Kill them all." He ran at them, slashing his sword, aiming for the throat on every oppoinate. Duo was beside him, slicing like a surgeon gone mad. The ghouls were getting closer, overwhelming both pilots.   
  


Aurora was standing there, making another cut in her hand. She said, "Stop, both of you." She made another circle and sprinkled something white over it. Heero realized it was salt. They stood in the circle.   
  


Duo said, "Fuck, she's casting a spell." He watched with wide eyes.   
  


She closed her eyes. Heero noticed that there were fine tremors running along her body. Her lips moved soundlessly. The circle glowed bright crimson. The ghouls stayed back, weary. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.   
  


"How long will this one last?" Heero asked her.   
  


She gulped for air as she panted, "As long as someone doesn't break it, we're fine."   
  


"The thing is, little necromancer, it can be broken," a childish voice said as the witch approached them.   
  


"Kelly, what the hell . . ." Duo shouted.   
  


Kelly laughed and answered, "My name's Faye. I've watched for you for a long time. And, now, being your _friend _has finally payed off."   
  


"You bitch," Duo hissed.   
  


"Witch," Faye said, buffing her fingernails on her sleeve.   
  


A little girl walked beside Faye. She was wearing over alls over a purple tank top. Her eyes were violet and she had long, pale blond hair. That shade of white blond that darkened to brown as the child got older. Several of the ghouls crawled next to her, and she stroked one like one would stroke a pet.   
  


Heero sensed what she was and hated her. He spat, "Vampire."   
  


She stood up as he petted one of the ghouls. She smiled at Heero like he was a new toy. He gritted his teeth. He hated her. He wanted her dead. She said, "Hi, I'm Illiana." She sounded sweet and young, harmless. Heero knew differently.   
  


Faye said, "And for breaking the circle, it's easily broken."   
  


Illiana chuckled as she walked over to the circle, one of the ghouls following her. Heero pulled out his gun. Illiana said, "Faye, he wants to shoot me."   
  


Faye said, "Bind these three temporally. Bind them harmless and helpless. Bind them. Bind them now. By the power of Night and Death, bind them."   
  


Heero growled as his hands were shot up over his head. His pistol fell to the ground, along with his sword. "Fuck!" Duo shouted as the scythe clattered to the snow. Heero grunted as Duo was pressed against Heero's back. Aurora screamed as her hands were thrown up in the air and she was pressed against them. Heero tried jerking his hands down, but the effort was useless.   
  


Illiana cut the ghoul with sharp claws. Heero glared as the ghoul's blood hit the circle. Illiana walked up to him, unharmed. She smiled as she reached out and touched his face. Heero tried to jerk back, but he was pinned helpless, and his two comrades were the same.   
  


"Fuck," Duo cursed as he tried to escape. Aurora grunted as she wiggled helplessly against both pilots. Illiana smiled.   
  


Heero glared down at her as she touched his chest. His skin crawled with the contact. She said, "Lets get them home, shall we?" Then she petted the same ghoul as she giggled.   
  


Faye nodded and bowed. She snapped her fingers and Duo cursed, "Oh, shit. Oh, fucking shit!" As they hovered in the air, powerless, as they were forced to follow them.   
  


Illiana giggled and said, "This is going to be fun."   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  


Hey, I'm still looking for Fan Art. Thanks Poka Dot! She's sent me a lot of cool stuff. So, the rest of you, get drawing! E-mail it to me at slaybrat@aye.net. Thanks!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_Thanks to Poka Dot, who's fan art is really cool. Thanks and I love your stuff. To Katrina and Marce, the best friend that a hyper writer like me could have. To Sarah (Trio), Misty, and Sam, you three have really hung in there for me. To everyone who's read and reviewed. Thank you, you guys are the ones who keep me inspired. And to Shinny-Chan, who's MSTs crack me up.   
  


**_A Shade Darker Part 10_**   
  


Duo wasn't fond of Black Magic. In fact, it pissed him off. At least a vampire or a werewolf he could take on toe-to-toe, with some hard ware, but magic, that mystical shit, was something beyond him. That's one of the reasons he had made Aurora come with them. If she had any training what so ever, then she had an upper hand over both him and Heero.   
  


She understood theories, the blood circle had proved that, and who knew what else she knew. Duo had used physics, healers, Elemental Powers, and White Magic a time or two, but that was in the case of Black Magic and when he could piss off Father Kincad. Besides, most magic users were female. Magic was an emotional type of thing and women could handle it better than men. Duo hated his empathic abilities and had worked hard to build walls to shield himself from the emotions of all the people around him.   
  


Now, he was being drug, _magically_ of all things, to, a vampire, not just any vampire, the Ghoul Queen's lair. Heero's back was against his and Aurora was pressed to them at the side in a strange triangle almost. All of their hands were bound above their heads in the spell as Kelly, no, Faye, drug them to God only knew here.   
  


He had a spell casted on him. She was in his head, fucking his mind. If Aurora hadn't of been there . . . Hell, he didn't want to know what she could have done to him at that moment. But, that brought up another problem. Aurora.   
  


They had been tied together for that moment when she had shed her blood. They were sorta bonded then. He had felt her power and she had sensed him. All he could think about after he had woken from the trance was how badly he wanted her. He also felt that she wanted him too.   
  


That was just peachy. Now, if they could only get out of this mess and they could have a whole couple thing set up. First, they would have to save their asses.   
  


****** 

Minerva glared at the witch as she layed out her Tarot deck. Noin sat patently as Minerva was propped up against the wall. She wasn't hungry now, but her mind was still spinning from the poison that Dorothy had used. Well, a potion anyway.   
  


Dorothy tossed back her shimmering, pale hair as she layed the first card down. Minerva looked at it. It was a drawing of the Grim Reaper. She said, "Change, right?" She knew some of what the cards meant, and that was the Death card. Death meant change. Death itself wasn't exactly evil or good. It was neutral, it was the force that brought on Death that was a whole other story. It was both an ending and a beginning, a change in its purest form.   
  


Dorothy shook her head and said, "Not this time, it means a person."   
  


"Who?" Noin asked, starting at the card.   
  


Dorothy's hand fluttered over the card and her pale violet eyes shut for a moment. She opened them and looked directly at Minerva. Minerva glared as Dorothy answered, "The God of Death."   
  


Minerva's expression wavered. The Called One, Duo Maxwell's name among the underworld was the God of Death. Everyone that was around the boy eventually died of the Maxwell's Church Massacre to whoever he went up against in his Gundam. He was also sort of a wild card as well. He had shunned the Church a couple of times, as well as leaving to be a Gundam pilot.   
  


'So, we find Duo Maxwell?" Noin asked.   
  


Dorothy turned up another card. This one was of the Hangman. The Loner. Noin asked, "Is this one a person as well?"   
  


Dorothy nodded. Minerva walked over to the table in a few, quick strides. She asked, "Who?"   
  


Noin's dark violet eyes narrowed as she answered, "Heero Yuy. Why are they all involved?"   
  


Dorothy shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure Miss Noin, but I'm not done yet with the reading." She turned over two more cards. The Virgin and the Lovers. She placed them beside the Death card. She tapped on them and said, "Death needs to take innocence."   
  


Minerva grinned slightly as she knew what that meant. Noin looked at her in question. She answered, "Maxwell needs to sleep with a girl that's a virgin."   
  


"Why?" Noin asked.   
  


Dorothy pulled up the Queen of Swords and the Queen of Cups. She said, "To disrupt a dark pattern and ruin the Dark Queen's plans."   
  


"Lilith," Minerva breathed, just a little afraid. She knew Lilith's plan now. Any vampire who had been schooled properly would know that one. The Cycle of Darkness was almost ended. Lilith was going to bring about the end of the human world. To protect all the other vampires and dark forces, she was going to offer a virgin necromancer to one of Hell's demons.   
  


The thing of it was that a virgin, natural born necromancer was damn near impossible to find. Most necromancers lost their innocence as soon as they could to save themselves from this sort of thing. If what Dorothy's reading was true, then Duo Maxwell had already met the chick and there was something happening.   
  


Dorothy said, "I'm not done yet. There is a focal point for all of this." She turned down the King of Swords. She tapped on it and said, "Treize Kushrenada."   
  


Noin looked at Minerva and asked, "I thought he died."   
  


Minerva chuckled. It had been a while since she had seen Treize. Treize and Forest were comrades and ex-lovers. Treize had been one of her greatest teachers. Besides, he was cool. She said, "Treize is a vampire. He use to be a prince before he was changed. He's really old."   
  


"How old?" Noin asked, her voice wavering slightly.   
  


Minerva smiled as she answered, "He was sired around 900 AD."   
  


Noin's mouth dropped open. Minerva said, "Witch, thanks for the info." She knew exactly where they had to go now. She lifted Noin up and ushered her out of the boarding house.   
  


****** 

Quinn walked strait into Forest Anderson's office building. One of her vampires came at her. He walked past him. The vampire shouted, "Hey, dude, you can't go there! Forest is gonna be pissed!" Quinn slammed his fist into the vampire's face without breaking stride.   
  


He calmly replied, "I can." He could sense the dark magic that had just suddenly faired here. Someone had cast a few dark spells very recently. He had a feeling that it had something to do with his son and Duo Maxwell. He got on the elevator, with Forest's witches and vampires watching him, not trying to stop him.   
  


He hit the button to the penthouse floor and calmly waited as the elevator lurched to life. In a few moments, the elevator stopped and the silvery doors opened. Quinn walked out and walked down the hall to the office with the ornate black marble doors with the gleaming steel doors. He threw open the doors to see Forest Anderson sitting at her desk, typing at her computer.   
  


She looked up at him with her huge, dark indigo eyes. She stood up, her golden hair swaying gracefully around her lovely body. He looked at the portrait of his long dead son, Liam. Liam's sad, brooding eyes caught his from the end of the room. Another regret in Quinn's long history. Her eyes narrowed in anger.   
  


She asked, "What the hell do you want, Quinn?"   
  


"I want my son," Quinn simply answered.   
  


Forest's laugh was bitter as she replied, "Sorry, Quinn, but he's been dead for quite a while now. But you really didn't do anything to stop it." Her look turned preditory as her eyes glinted with a dark light. She said, "The price on your head is high enough for me to kill you myself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."   
  


"I want to see Heero Yuy," Quinn told her, sweeping over to the desk in one fluid motion. Forest took a stance, but Quinn was ready for her. He grabbed her and held her. He shook her and said, "I'm going to do something right for once in my life."   
  


Forest laughed bitterly, her indigo eyes flashing as she said, "Oh, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Your guilt getting up on you? Why don't you just take a nice walk through the sunshine? I'd enjoy that. You wouldn't save Liam, but you're gonna save Heero. That's damn stupid logic."   
  


Quinn flinched and looked strait into his dead son's eyes. He looked back at Forest and said, "You know of everything that goes on here."   
  


Forest smiled and said, "I gave Duo Maxwell the information to beat Lilith and Heero Yuy is with him."   
  


"I need weapons," Quinn told her as he dropped her. She landed gracefully and slapped him, hard. Quinn flinched and looked her back in the eyes. She had loved his son with every fiber of her being. She still loved him despite all the years he had been dead. Quinn had loved many women in his years, but he could always find someone else. Forest hadn't. Liam was her one and only, and for that, he pitted her.   
  


Forest snorted and said, "Fine. I'll set you up. I hope Duo Maxwell kills you on sight."   
  


Quinn let a brief grin light up his features. He said, "That would be an interesting means to an end."   
  


****** 

Heero, Duo, and Aurora were drug into some old factory. The logo _Dievo Paint, _with the _P_ crossed out with black spray paint, was still visible after all these years. Heero asked, "Where are we?"   
  


Illiana looked at him with her huge, violet eyes in her child face. It made Heero sick to look at her. She smiled as she walked over to him, one of the ghouls following her like a puppy would a child. She reached out and petted it before she turned back to Heero. Heero swallowed in revolution as she looked at him.   
  


She walked over to him and pressed her face on his chest. His skin crawled under his tank top as she breathed him in. He wanted to kill her with a hot hatred that was almost touchable. She wrapped her arms around his waist in an adoring hug. She looked up at him, still holding him.   
  


She looked up at him with those unholy violet eyes. Duo said, "Hey, little freak, get the fuck off of him."   
  


Illiana looked at Faye and said, "Do something with him, he's bothering me." She sounded upset, like a little child about to cry for her mother. Heero shivered in revolution as Faye walked around to Duo.   
  


She cradled Duo's face in her slender hands. Duo grunted as he tried to jerk away from Faye. She chuckled as she held him tightly in her talon like fingers and pressed her forehead against his. Heero twisted in the unseen manicals that held him all. If he could get to his gun or his sword . . . He could save them all.   
  


Duo squeezed his eyes shut and Faye told him, "Look at me, young God of Death. Look at me."   
  


"Leave him alone!" Aurora screamed as she wiggled hard against both pilots.   
  


Illiana let go of Heero and walked over to the girl. Aurora stared the girl down and said, "I could do things to you that you wouldn't dream of. I could control you and . . ."   
  


Faye reached out and slapped her. Duo's eyes snapped open as he hissed, "Don't do that to her."   
  


Heero only watched as they were brought deeper into the factory. Saying anything would be useless. Now was the time for him to watch and form a plan. Faye chuckled as she looked Duo in the eyes.   
  


Duo's eyes widened in fear. Heero could feel his friend's heartbeat pick up as Duo writhed in fear and pain. Duo shouted, "No! I didn't mean too! I didn't! Please, stop it!"   
  


"What are you doing to him?" Heero asked her in his monotone. Keep himself as distant as he could. He had to stay cool, keep his head. Faye was doing something to Duo that he couldn't fight against.   
  


Illiana reached up and stroked Heero's cheek with her cold hand. Heero couldn't help it, he jerked away and gave the girl his Death Glare. She chuckled and said in her girlish voice, "Come on, Heero, play with me."   
  


Heero looked over at Duo. He was frozen. Faye had stepped away from him, smiling. Heero asked, "What did you do to him?"   
  


Aurora asked, "A mind lock spell, isn't it?"   
  


Faye chuckled and reached out and touched Aurora's cheek. Aurora's eyes flashed silver as she looked at Faye. Faye's eyes widened in horror and jerked back, holding her hand. She asked, "What the hell did you to do me, bitch?"   
  


Aurora said nothing. She just hung there, her eyes glowing with that uncanny silver light. Heero looked over at Duo. His eyes were wide with terror, unseeing. Fine tremors were running through the other pilot's body as he hung there.   
  


Faye snapped, "What the hell did you fucking do to me, you little bitch?" Aurora said nothing, she only looked at the witch with her glowing silver eyes. Faye reached out and slapped her. Aurora's head snapped back, blood formed at her mouth, but she looked back at Faye with that same silver stare.   
  


"Fine," Faye snapped, whipping her hand. Aurora was flung into a wall, where shackles where already waiting. They attached themselves to the girl's wrist as she just stared at Faye. Faye walked over to the girl, grabbed her face and hissed, "You think you're so tough, little necromancer. Well, I'm going to be there when Baltor rips you apart. He's gonna fuck you little girl, and there's nothing you can do about it. And its gonna hurt more than you can imagine."   
  


"Try me," Heero said, breaking the witch's babble. Illiana looked up at him with her wide eyes and backed up. She sat down on the ground, pulling her knees under her pointed chin.   
  


She asked, "What do you mean, Heero?"   
  


"Death hurts like hell," Heero told her in his monotone.   
  


"Yeah, it did," Illiana said in her childish, singsong voice.   
  


Faye slapped Aurora once more. Aurora said nothing, only continued to look at the witch with her glowing eyes. The ghouls were backing away from the girl. Faye said, "You stop whatever the hell you're doing, or I'll turn your little God of Death's mind into mush."   
  


Heero looked over at Aurora. Duo was still frozen in terror. Faye walked over to Duo, laying her head on his chest. She said, "There's a lot of pain here. I'm surprised that he hasn't gone suicidal yet."   
  


"No," Aurora whispered as her eyes stoped glowing.   
  


The ghouls started to move around again, one of them laying beside Illiana. Illiana reached out and petted the ghoul. The ghoul rubbed into her hand with a contented whine. Heero looked at them, sickened, but trying to form a plan though.   
  


****** 

_The little boy stood there, amidst the pain of death. People were dropping like flies. Blood bubbled from their eyes, noses, mouths, ears, or another place that they could bleed. Their flesh was covered with thick yellow pustules as they fought for their life. The little boy was fine, hungry, but fine. _   
  


_Physically at least._   
  


_He looked around, wide-eyed. He was afraid. Everyone around him was dying. "Key," a horse voice whispered to him. He turned around to see a boy with golden hair and eyes looking up at him. He was infected too._   
  


_"Solo, I'm scared," the little boy known as Key said as he sat down by the older boy. Solo reached up and pushed strands of chestnut hair out of violet eyes. He smiled brightly, despite his face was covered in pustules and his nose was bleeding._   
  


_"You're tough, Key, you know that. Ya know, you can save everybody," Solo told him in a thready voice. Key knew what was going on. Solo was dying._   
  


_"How?" Key asked in a small voice._   
  


_Solo smiled as he ruffled his hair. He said, "You're a good little thief, Key. You're my Key, ya know. Well, any way, break into the hospital."_   
  


_"And get the good stuff," Key said, taking his dying friend's hand._   
  


_Solo coughed and said, "Good kid. Now, go on, ya little bastard."_   
  


_"I'll be back, Solo, I will," Key told him as he planted a quick kiss on his dearest friend's forehead. With that, he ran off into the night._   
  


****** 

Trowa went out into the night. Lilith had just disappeared, but he was planning to find her and kill her. He had a machine gun loaded with silver ammunition across his back and a silver knife tucked into his boot. He had learned that much from Treize. Silver killed almost anything supernatural.   
  


He walked out, quiet as a shadow into the dark. He opened up his senses, finding nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he walked into the street, his senses opened as fully as he was able. There wasn't really anyone out, but, he made no effort to hide the submachine gun strapped on his back.   
  


He was going to fight Lilith the best way he knew how and on his own terms. She had threatened Quatre and was going to end the world. So, it was logical that she must be killed. Besides, it was personal as well. He wanted her dead, so he was going to kill her. Like she killed him only to jerk him back into a life he could not lead.   
  


He walked in the night, his head held high, ready to fight, to strike. He sensed something near the warehouse district. Quatre had Heavyarms stored here. After the war, no one was going to steel their Gundams. No human anyway.   
  


He took the submachine gun off of his back and held it ready. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear up against it. He heard soft scuffling in the room. He heard Hawk's voice say, "Lets trash the Gundam. Quatre Winner's gonna be nothing without it except a pawn in our Queen's dark game."   
  


Trowa bared his fangs in a silent snarl as he backed away from the door. With one kick it shattered off the hinges and crashed to the ground. He walked into the warehouse, the gun ready. Ten pairs of glowing eyes met his in the darkness.   
  


He recognized Hawk's gleaming redhead in the dark. He aimed his gun and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"   
  


Hawk's golden eyes found his in the darkness. He said, "We've gotta take him alive, guys. Lilith will be majorly pissed if we don't."   
  


"Lilith afraid to come after me herself?" Trowa asked in a quiet tone, seeing if Hawk will give away the vampire queen's plan.   
  


Hawk chuckled and shook his head. He answered, "No way, kid, she had this planned. She had a feeling that you would find us here. So, we bring her back to you."   
  


Trowa just glared at him. He wasn't one for witty banter. His method was dealing with the problem as cleanly and efficiently as possible. He aimed his machine gun and took fire.   
  


The problem with machine guns was that they jerked upward when they were shot because the person didn't have any control over them. Well, with his newfound strength, Trowa had no problem with it.   
  


The silver bullets cut through six of the vampires, leaving nothing but ashes in their wake. The other four were harder. They used Sandrock as a cover, ducking behind the sickles and shield. Hawk was hidden behind Sandrock's head.   
  


Trowa rolled to the ground, taking aim and firing at one vampire who had suddenly exposed herself. With a scream, the girl turned into ash, sifting down on the Gundam's white armor. He balanced himself in a pivot, his right leg extended with his left bent.   
  


Suddenly, gunshots that weren't his own exploded through the silence. It was too late. Trowa felt a burning pain in his hand as blood squirted out of the wound. His sub machine gun clattered to the ground as he cradled his injured hand.   
  


He hissed, his dark green eyes bleeding to red as fangs lengthened in his mouth. He pivoted forward in a graceful arch to reach his gun. Another vampire sprang out from no where, grabbed the gun, and rolled gracefully behind a crate. Trowa briefly noted that the crate had "_Winner Enterprises" _written on it.   
  


The vampire chuckled as he took aim. Trowa rolled as gunfire was hailed on him. He hissed when his left shoulder was grazed by a bullet, the silver burning into the skin. The vampire laughed louder as he kept firing, failing to notice that Trowa was moving closer to him.   
  


Hawk shouted, "You damn idiot! Fucking watch it!"   
  


The vampire looked up to see Trowa right at his feet, in the crouch. He placed his hands on the ground, swung his legs up and caught the vampire directly under the chin. The vampire began to fall, but Trowa grabbed him and thrust him into the crate. He had the silver knife in his hand from his boot. With a quick thrust, he shoved the knife into the vampire's heart.   
  


The vampire smiled and grabbed Trowa's wrist. Trowa grunted as he began to pivot his body for another kick, but Hawk was down beside them in a moment. He reached out and grabbed Trowa's hair, jerking the boy back with a sharp tug to his scalp.   
  


Hawk gestured to the gunshot wounds and snapped, "You damn fucking idiot, you know how pissed Lilith's gonna be?"   
  


The vampire smiled, flashing fangs. He replied, "He's alive."   
  


"But injured. Listen. You don't know The Queen. I do, she'll castrate you and make you eat your own balls. I've seen her do it before," Hawk told him.   
  


Trowa hissed as he began to twist again. The other two vampires walked over, holding glittering chains in their hands. They began to wrap the chains around his ankles, binding them together. Trowa tugged. He had always been strong, not as strong as Heero who could bend steel bars, but strong. These chains held him powerless.   
  


His wrists were jerked behind his back and bound, then his arms bound to his body. He felt his strength slowly sap from his muscles. He took a breath and looked up at Hawk. He said, "Kill me. I'd rather be dead than with that bitch."   
  


"My sentiments exactly," a familiar voice said as a tall man with long platinum blond hair walked into the room, a sword drawn in his hands.   
  


****** 

Quinn studied the drops of blood on the carpet. He bent down and wiped them on his fingers. He brought them up to his lips and licked them. Young, female, virgin, and the cold blur of power that was a necromancer. A very powerful, if inexspereneced, necromancer. The feel of magic was still strong in the building.   
  


He walked past the broken glass and ghoul corpses scattered everywhere to where the feeling of magic was the strongest and to flee the pull of the necromancer's energy. He walked into the basement and knew, from being in enough witches' lairs in his long lifetime, that he was in a witch's lair.   
  


There was a book case filled with ancient, leather bound tombs. Shelves filled with different potions and spell ingredients. There was a table with a spell book on it, opened to some page with a black unlit candle beside it. He sniffed the air. The smell of sex was still heavy, and singular. One witch.   
  


He noticed the pentagram drawn on the floor with candles all around it. He walked over to the pentagram and a wave of power passed over the vampire. Quinn froze, shook his head, and proceeded to walk into the circle.   
  


It was evil. He could sense it. And it frightened him. Why would a vampire fear evil? Simple, if he had been a good knight in life. A paladin, and a damn good one from the Church's standpoint as well. Then he had been changed and the lines were blurred. He had found out that he could make others fight the evil of his kind. Dampiers. He only wished that he could have spent more time with them.   
  


That was why he was so eager to meet Heero. Heero had been planed. Serphina, Heero's mother, was a very intelegent person, as well as very caring. Quinn had been fond of her, but he hadn't loved her. He wanted a Dampier to help stop the End of the Cycle of Darkness with her and his traits. Zechs wasn't. Quinn actually loved Zechs mother with her long, pale platinum hair and wide, electric blue eyes.   
  


And Zechs went rogue. Quinn wanted to make sure that Heero didn't and to kill the girl if he had to. First, he had to find where Illiana had taken them.   
  


He looked at the spell. It was a mental torture spell. The witch would bring back painful memories for the poor person to relive over and over again like some private Hell. From what he knew about Duo Maxwell that Hell was going to be a long time.   
  


He read over the spell. The witch had obviously sold her soul to some demon to been able to preform it. He hissed. There was nothing worse than that sort of witch because they were almost godlike in their powers. Such as the Golden Witch, Jason, who could shoot fireballs at a person and laugh at you without blinking. He read that the only way to stop the spell was for the witch to stop it personally, or for the witch to die. He planned to kill that witch.   
  


He walked out of the basement. The trail of blood that the young necromancer left was actually helpful. He could find them. He would find them, even if it killed him.   
  


****** 

Trowa watched as Zechs walked into the room, with the sword naked in his hands. It was like a _katana_ except that the blade was strait, not curved. He was surprised to see the former soldier alive and apparently well as he walked into the room.   
  


Hawk hissed, "Oh, shit." With that, he began to run out of the room. Trowa only looked up at him, feeling weak and not able to move because of the silver. The other three vampires, including the one that Trowa had stabbed, rushed Zechs. The first two didn't even have a chance.   
  
  
  


Zechs moved swiftly, like water, and with one clean stroke, chopped off their heads, sending them to their deaths in a puff of ash. The last vampire drew back, watching Zechs thoughtfully. He smiled as he launched a roundhouse kick to Zechs' hands, trying to disarm him.   
  


Zechs ducked and swung the blade, but the vampire was fast as he ducked, avoiding the decapitating blow. The vampire flipped up, catching Zechs in the chin, causing him to stumble back, but not fall.   
  


Trowa struggled in the silver, as the metal began to burn into his flesh. Zechs took the sword and thrust strait into the vampire's heart as he fell. The vampire hissed in pain but didn't die. He thrust the sword up then to the side, taking the vampire's head. Trowa watched as it disintegrated into ash.   
  


Then Zechs walked over to Trowa, breathing lightly. Trowa blinked and tried to focus on the pilot, but could not. He may have been hallucinating, but Trowa swore that Zechs had fangs. Zechs angled the sword against Trowa's neck.   
  


Trowa hissed as the metal kicked his skin and made it burn like someone had just poured acid on it. Zechs studied him and asked, "Trowa Barton?"   
  


Trowa looked up at him, the image of platinum blond hair blurring in his vision as well as icy blue eyes. He answered, "Go ahead and kill me Zechs."   
  


"Don't, Milliardo," Trieze's voice came from the entrance.   
  


****** 

Duo's tortured screams echoed the abandoned factory. Heero looked over to see Faye standing in front of Duo with a cattish smile on his face. He looked over at the necromancer. Aurora's silver eyes were alight with anger and hate. She shifted in her chains. Heero tugged on them.   
  


He had been trying to break them for an hour. They weren't steel or he would have broken them by now. He looked down at Illiana who was petting a ghoul, watching him with her endless violet eyes. She looked up at him from under a fall of silver hair.   
  


He asked her, "What are these chains made of?"   
  


"Gundainum," Illiana said in her sing song voice as she stood up, shaking her hair from her face.   
  


"You're well prepared," Heero told her in his empty tone.   
  


Illiana grinned, as if that pleased her. She said, "Thank you." She leaned up to him, placing one of her icy hands on his chest. His skin shuttered under the dark-green tank top, but none of his repulsion showed up on his face.   
  


She said, in a quicaly innocent tone, "You're afraid of me. You don't like me. Why?"   
  


Heero just looked down at her. Through the mass of ghouls he could feel the presence of someone familiar to him. Someone with a lot of power that he had met and left an impression. Aurora froze, probably sensing the same thing too. She started to rattle harder in her chains.   
  


Heero watched as the brown haired French vampire made his way through the ghouls. His face had distaste etched into the angelic features. He said, "_Ma Chere, _why must you deal with all of these filthy creatures?"   
  


Illiana looked at Heero wistfully for a moment before she sighed and turned around. She placed her hands on her small waist and said, "Hello Damon. How are you?"   
  


Damon ignored her and walked right up to Aurora. He answered, "I'm here for Lilith, and I'm checking the girl."   
  


"She hasn't been with them that long," Illiana protested as Damon placed a hand on each side of Aurora. The tiny, elfin blond gave a tiny cry as he peered into her wide eyes.   
  


Damon told her, "One only needs a few moments to loose their innocence, Ghoul Queen. But I guess that you never felt that, did you _ma chere_?"   
  


Illiana hissed and faced Heero with angry violet eyes. She said, "Do whatever you wish to the little bitch. I don't care." She didn't sound like the precious child that she had played. Now she sounded like a scorned woman. Heero almost felt sorry for her, but that was deadly, so any feelings he would have had for her froze up into nothing.   
  


Damon bent his knees so he was eye level with Aurora. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at him. Heero shifted uselessly in the Gundanium chains again.   
  


****** 

Aurora was frozen like a rabbit under Damon's glance. He was the Seducer. Any girl he wanted, he had. He had tried with her, but her necromancy powers automatically told him what he was and what he could do. His brown eyes glinted with tiny gold flames as he looked her over.   
  


He whispered, "So, _ma petite, _are you still whole?"   
  


"Go to Hell," Aurora spat as he smirked at her. He placed his hands at her hips. Her skin crawled and she looked away. He ran his face down her body, sniffing as he did. When she opened her eyes again, the tip of his head was at her waist. He inhaled deeply with a smile.   
  


He rose up with a smirk on his perfect features. He leaned into her and whispered, "So, still intact, _ma petite_?"   
  


She hissed at him, "You were close enough to find out."   
  
  
  


His laughter was rich and lilting. It crept along Aurora's spine like prickles of ice. He whispered to her, "You could have saved yourself if you just said yes."   
  


"No," she hissed, "I'm not fucking a damn corpse." She looked over at Duo. He had stopped screaming now and was just starting blankly with his violet eyes. She could feel the hum of Faye's spell around her, as well as the ghouls around her. She scraped her hand against her chains.   
  


Illiana leaned against Heero, looking at them. She said, "Someone you couldn't charm, Damon?"   
  


Damon pulled away and Aurora took a deep breath. Her pounding heart calmed down a little. She looked over at Duo, scraping her injured hand to make it bleed. She felt the sharp pain of the metal as it scraped on her wounded flesh. She concentrated on it, building her power up.   
  


Faye walked over and slapped her. The blow was fresh and stinging. She glared at the witch as Faye walked back from her, by her project again. She reached out and lightly stroked Duo's gamine features. Aurora gritted her teeth. That bitch was touching Duo, hurting him.   
  


She hissed, "Get the hell away from him."   
  


"Little Necromancer, there is nothing you can do," Damon stated.   
  


Illiana rocked on her heels, her finger lightly tracing Heero's features. She said, "You're trapped, like a bug in a jar."   
  


Faye laughed, "Both of you are helpless while I'm turning the God of Death's mind into mush!"   
  


Then, the ghouls started to scream.   
  


****** 

Heero looked around as the ghouls started to wail, a high pitched, hopeless sound. A bright, orange light filled the corridor as the ghouls' cries grew louder and more desperate. Heero recognized the smell of burning flesh. There was another flash, but actual yellow, red, and orange flames accompanied it as ghouls stumbled around, caught on fire. They burst into ashes immediately.   
  


A figure stepped into the light.   
  


Heero froze, his eyes wide.   
  


It was an older version of him. Same unruly dark brown hair, same dark, intense blue eyes, same emotionless expression, same slender, wiry, toned build, and the same grace and power that Heero carried with him. Just around ten years older than him and dressed in black jeans, a black turtleneck, and a flame thrower strapped on his back.   
  


"Quinn," Damon hissed.   
  


The one called Quinn ignored him and moved in one swift motion to where Heero was chained. Heero looked up at the older version of him, this vampire, he could sense that now, and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"   
  


"Saving you," he replied in Heero's monotone. Heero felt a rush of cold power as the chains fell off of his wrist, unharmed, just unlocked. A pistol was placed in his hands by Quinn. Quinn said only one word, "Silver."   
  


Heero nodded as he kept the gun pointed as he walked to where Duo was chained. The Deathscythe pilot had passed out, his head loling limply as he hung from the manicals. "No!" Illiana shouted as she rushed at him.   
  


Heero calmly aimed his gun and fired two rounds into Illiana's heart. She stumbled back. He expected her to explode into ash. She looked up at him and hissed, "That hurt, mortal!" Quinn stepped in front of him and sprayed more fire at the witch and two vampires.   
  


Damon sneered, "Damn you, you're dead."   
  


Quinn looked him in the eye and replied, "Yeah, so are you."   
  


"No, I still have a while yet," Damon spat as he ran down the corridor.   
  


Heero ignored that while he worked on Duo's manicals. The braided boy slumped to the ground. Heero caught him, noticing the pale color of his face. Faye shouted, "Stop, or I'll kill him or make him not worth keeping alive."   
  


Quinn swooped, actually swooped, behind Faye. He wrapped his arms around her and tilted her head back. Heero saw fangs lengthen from a mouth that was startlingly enough like his and those dark blue eyes bleed to a rich crimson. Then, suddenly, Quinn thrust his fangs into her neck.   
  


Illiana screamed, "No! Faye!"   
  


Duo's eyes opened up, their violet depths clear, but not sparkling with the life that was Duo Maxwell. That inane cheerfulness and spirit, that spark of life, that always shown in Duo's eyes was gone. It was replaced by a weary cynism. He stood to his full height and said, "Aurora, we've gotta get her down."   
  


Faye's body crumbled to the ground as Duo reached Aurora's shackles and picked the locks. She stood on the ground and wrapped her arms around Duo to steady herself. Heero watched as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, saying nothing, just looking. Finally, Heero snapped, "Come on, lets get out of here."   
  


Aurora looked at the ghouls and whispered, "They'll stop us."   
  


"You're not gonna leave here!" Illiana screamed. Heero felt a rush of cold power build then crash among them like a tidal wave. Aurora was knocked to the wall, Duo was slammed into the ground, and Heero stumbled back, sliding on the damp pavement that still smelled like paint chemicals. She stood over them. Her eyes glowing a demonic red in her tiny face and her fangs bared in a savage hiss.   
  


Quinn strode up with his flame thrower and shot a blast at the tiny vampire. Heero covered his eyes at the bright blaze as Duo shielded Aurora from the fire. As Heero looked again, Quinn was jerking Duo up. Heero stood up on his own power. Duo snapped back, holding his cross out in front of him.   
  


He said, "I don't know who the hell you are, pally, but you just don't come in and start fires."   
  


Quinn looked Aurora over. She had a cross out as well, the same one she stabbed the werewolf with. Quinn was looking away from the crosses as he said, "We need to get the hell out of here. Now."   
  


Heero noticed Illiana, burned and charred, her flesh an ugly shade of red with black charred spots, standing up, some of her ghouls behind her. Duo sneered, "Dammit." He grabbed Aurora's hand as Quinn began to run. The two pilots managed to keep up with the vampire while Aurora was being drug by Duo.   
  


****** 

Duo looked at the vampire as he ran, dragging Aurora along with him. The girl looked about ready to drop. Her skin was paler than before and her eyes had lost some of their luster and had a glassy appearance to them.   
  


He could bearly think at all. Everything had been turned upside down for him. He was going to die. He knew that, but was the human race worth dying for? He was only 16, too young to die. He hadn't lived yet. Everything died or left him alone.   
  


He was the God of Death. Everything he touched withered and died, and he was about to die himself. He was the Reaper of Souls, lost or given freely. Was he any better than the vampires he fought?   
  


Then he looked at the vampire who had saved him from the Hell that Faye was putting him through. Quinn, the leader of the Holy Blood Crisis, father of Liam O'Rourke, the most powerful Called ever seen. And he looked like an older version of Heero Yuy.   
  


Same unruly dark hair, same fathomless, intense, dark blue eyes, same emotionless expression, and same cold, emotionless monotone. They moved the same way. They fought with that same recklessness that he had come to know in his friend.   
  


Duo looked around. They were out of the factory. Aurora was gasping for air. Their SUV was parked and waiting for them. Quinn said, "Get in."   
  


They did.   
  


****** 

Damon made it out of the inferno and had his communicator out. He punched in a number and waited. On the screen an image of a sharp featured man in his late twenties showed up. He was handsome with dark red hair and icy silvery-blue eyes.   
  


He was one of the most dangerous vampires that ever lived. He was known as the Hunter. He fought and killed things that were a threat to the vampiric community. His name was Joshua Hunters, apt for him, Damon had always thought.   
  


Hunters spoke in a quiet, cultured voice with a hint of a British accent. He said, "Can I help you?"   
  


"I found Quinn," Damon told him.   
  


Hunters' eyes sparked for a moment before returning to their emotionless mask. He asked, "Where?"   
  


"Louisville, you can catch him. I have a feeling that he spoke with Anderson," Damon told him as he got into his sports car.   
  


Hunters said, "Forest and I have an understanding. We don't hunt each other."   
  


Damon sighed. It would be so much easier if Forest Anderson and Quinn were dead. Still, Hunters knew what he was doing. He had killed eleven Dampiers and thirty Called in his time. Hunters was what his name suggested, a born hunter and killer. Except that he had a list of rules that he would not break. Damon thought it was his downfall.   
  


Damon asked, "What about Quinn?"   
  


Hunters smiled briefly as he answered, "He will be dealt with." With that, the communication shut down.   
  


Now, Damon just had to talk to Lilith. He prayed that she didn't kill him.   
  


****** 

Quinn stopped the SUV. Duo knew who he was, but wondered why the hell he was helping. They all got out of the SUV. Quinn had brought them to some hotel. One that Duo had never heard of before.   
  
  
  


Quinn opened the back door and started to unload their gear. Duo picked up a bag as Heero watched him. Heero asked, "Who are you?"   
  


"My name is Quinn, Odin," Quinn said in a soft tone.   
  


_Odin, who the hell is Odin, other than Thor's father?_ Duo wondered as Heero's eyes widened in surprise. _Odin, Heero's Odin. Well, if my name was Odin, I'd keep Heero as my name too, _Duo thought as he watched Heero.   
  


Heero sneered, "No one knows my real name except for Dr. J and my mother, who's dead."   
  


"Serphina," Quinn said as he picked up a couple of bags.   
  


"How do you know her name?" Heero hissed at him, moving closer.   
  


Quinn faced him. Heero stared into the eyes that were identical to his. Duo thought it was a bit creepy. Then, suddenly, Heero, using all of his strength from what Duo could tell, reached out and punched Quinn.   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**Okay, I know it took me a while to get this one out. I apologize, really I do. I'm really sorry, but I've been working on another project, a joint project, actually. For those Escaflone fans, I highly suggest that you go read mine and my new partner's story, "EscaGundam". We're under the name BatBarnes and Elf, the Dynamic "Duo".   
  


Sorry for the self-plugging there, but, I had to say something about that.   
  


As usual, I'd like to thank Marce, Katrina Joy, Sarah (Trio), Sam, and my coauthor (not on this story though) Lee, A.K.A., BatBarnes. Also to all of you who are reading this story and are really enjoying it. Thank you. Also, I'm still looking for any fan art. You can send it to me at slaybrat@aye.net. Thank you again. Enjoy.   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part 11**_

**By: Elf**   
  


All Heero knew was his anger. This man was his father. No, this vampire was his father. His fist hit cold flesh with a rush of satisfaction. Quinn's head was snapped back, but other than that, he was unaffected from the blow.   
  


Duo's violet eyes were wide with shock. He looked more like himself again, and for that, Heero was grateful. Aurora looked at the display with a concerned and curious expression, her eyes darkening from silver to the dark metal color of gunmetal. She looked over at Duo, who blinked twice, as if trying to determine if what he had seen was real.   
  


Heero looked back into the face that was identical to his. He sneered, "You bastard."   
  


Duo blinked and asked, "Okay, since I was sorta in limbo, could someone please kindly tell me what the hell is going on?"   
  


Quinn ignored him as he said, "Hello Heero, it's good to meet you."   
  


"Why the hell did you let them get me?" Heero snapped, an eruption of emotion long repressed threatening to explode. All the training. The little girl and her puppy. All of what he had held back for so long was rushing to the surface.   
  


He watched the face that was an older version of his. Quinn's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. Heero said, "Just tell me that, why?"   
  


"Heero . . ." Quinn started then sighed. He went on, "Dr. J got you before I did. Serpina, your mother, was hidden. I made sure that she was hidden so no one knew about you."   
  


"You sound like it was all planned," Aurora stated quietly. Heero looked at her. She looked at Quinn in his eyes and said, "You sound like you planned Heero from the beginning."   
  


Quinn studied her, taking in her small blond head to the tips of her feet. She stood to her full height and said, "Yeah, I'm a necromancer. A virgin necromancer."   
  


Heero asked Quinn, "Is she right? Was I planned?" _Which is worse, being planned to be a warrior or being a mistake? _Heero thought as he watched the older version of himself.   
  


Quinn answered, "Yes, you were planned. I didn't love Serphina, true, I was fond of her and was attracted to her, but I didn't love her. I chose her because she was intelligent, sharp, and could always land on her feet."   
  


"You were hoping to see what genes mixed," Duo accused the vampire.   
  


Quinn looked Duo over and snapped, "I made sure that _you _had a partner to help fend off the Cycle, Duo Maxwell. I didn't plan for you to be Gundam pilots, but it was rather convent that you had worked together before and that you work _well _together."   
  


"He's my friend," Duo snapped at Quinn, getting closer to the vampire who was Heero's father. Heero looked at Duo who had been tortured in the last hour. He seemed more like himself now, but there was something like a vital spark missing. Something that Heero couldn't put his finger on.   
  


Quinn just looked at him. Aurora tossed her long hair and said, "You vampires are all the same."   
  


"What?" Quinn asked, his blue eyes flashing as he turned to the tiny blond. Heero watched in puzzlement as to what Aurora was going to say.   
  


Aurora answered, "Calculating bastards. You all are. You are exactly like Lilith, you have your own plan and don't give a damn to who gets hurt."   
  


Quinn took a step closer to her. Heero placed his hand near his gun, ready to draw at an instant's notice. Quinn's hand snapped out and grabbed the girl around her neck and lifted her off the ground. He snarled, "How dare you, how can you say that?"   
  


Duo said, "Let her go." His violet eyes were narrowed as he stepped closer to the vampire. Quinn looked at him. Heero studied his friend. The grim exspresion, the intence, violet eyes, and the calmness in posture. He had never seen Duo look so . . . _dangerous._ _Like the God of Death, _Heero thought with sudden insight as he looked at Duo.   
  


Aurora looked calmly at Quinn. Quinn was hissing, his eyes bled from dark blue to bright crimson and his fangs were bared. He said, "She needs to die."   
  


Duo stepped quietly to the vampire. Heero watched him, this wasn't a Duo he'd ever seen before. Sure, he'd seen him as a manic killer, but not this deadly serious warrior as he was now. He said, "I like her a lot more than I like you. Hurt one hair on her head, and I'll kill you. Slowly."   
  


Quinn dropped Aurora. She gave a startled cry as she almost colasped to the ground. She would of fallen except that Duo had caught her. Heero saw the protective flash in Duo's eyes as he settled her up right and the intense anger he looked at Quinn with. He looked at Quinn and felt anger all over again.   
  


Aurora said, "Admit it, you planned all of this all along."   
  
  
  


Quinn stared at her and answered, "Yeah, I did."   
  


Heero glared. He couldn't help the fine tremor of anger in his muscles as he studied the man who was his father. He whispered, "Why?"   
  


Quinn sighed and answered, his face returning to normal, "Because, I knew Lilith would be the only one who could be able to bring the end of the human world. She could do it. So, I wanted the odds tipped in our favor."   
  


Duo snapped, "You're a fucking vampire. You should be happy that your kind is going to rule the wold."   
  


Quinn gave a bitter laugh as he answered, "What? I didn't want to become a vampire. I kept a hold of my humanity, boy. And I'm not going to let some slip of a necromancer tell me that I'm just like those monsters."   
  


Aurora held her head at a proud angle. Heero said, "She's right you know."   
  


"She's a Zombie Queen, she talks with the dead, she needs blood as much as I do," Quinn replied, locking eyes with Heero. Heero just stared right back, except, he pulled out his gun.   
  


He stated, "If Duo doesn't want her dead, then neither do I."   
  


Quinn and Aurora glared at eachother. He said, "Fine. The girl lives."   
  


Duo moved closer to Aurora, protecting her. He said, "You're afraid of her."   
  


"What?" Quinn asked in surprise.   
  


Heero nodded in agreement and said, "He's right. You're afraid of her. She's powerful and could control you if she wanted to. And that frightens you." Quinn's eyes narrowed, they didn't look vampiric, they looked startlingly human, more human than Heero saw himself most of the time.   
  


Quinn spun away and said, "Lets get inside, it'll be daylight soon."   
  


Duo quipped, "And we don't want you to become a crispy critter." Quinn spun around and glared at Duo, and Duo simply grinned back. He turned back around and began to walk to the hotel.   
  


Aurora asked, "Why are we even trusting him?"   
  


Heero answered her, "We're not."   
  


****** 

"Don't Milliardo," Treize said as he entered the room. Zechs turned from the Gundam pilot chained on the floor to face his former mentor. He knew that Treize didn't die in his battle with Wufei. Trowa leaned his head against the concrete floor, his hair exposing his face for once.   
  


Zechs looked into that face. Trowa Barton had been almost as guarded as Heero in his emotions. Now, he looked tired, ready to embrace Death and all that it asked for. The dark green eyes were tired, as if Trowa was struggling to stay alive. Well, undead.   
  


Zechs turned to his former teacher and said in a quiet voice, "Milliardo Peacecraft is dead. I'm Zechs."   
  


"And I'm Treize Kushrenada and this young fledgling who has a death wish is Trowa Barton," Treize said with his dark humor. Zechs smiled at that, it was so familiar to him. Treize said, "Greetings, Zechs."   
  


Zechs looked around and asked, "What's going on?" He used his sword to cut through the chains that had Trowa bound. The slender pilot stood up, his tawny hair automatically covered his eye as he looked at Zechs. All of them had seen far too much in their days, especially Trowa he expected.   
  


Treize began to walk out of the warehouse. Trowa followed him. Zechs sighed as he caught up with them. Treize answered, "Lilith is planning to end the Cycle of Darkness."   
  


"I already know that," Zechs stated impatiently as they stepped into Treize's awaiting limo.   
  


Trowa said, "I'm going to kill Lilith."   
  


Treize smiled and replied, "Easier said than done, Trowa." Trowa glared at him.   
  


Zechs asked, "How did he get you?"   
  


Trowa simply glared and Zechs got his answer. Zechs looked over at the ginger haired man with the cornflower blue eyes brought on by his Germanic heritage.* Zechs wasn't the greatest telepath, it wasn't one of the abilities that he had focused on after turning what the vampires affectionately called "Rogue".   
  


This close of range he could communicate though. _You're still as manipulative as ever, Treize, _Zechs told him.   
  


_You have no idea, _came Trowa's mental reply like a cold wind. The boy had power that he had not yet found. Zechs blinked, the only way a fielding could have that sort of power was if one of the Old Ones had sired him, and most of the Old Ones were dead. The only Old One, other than Lilith, that Zechs could think of was Angelus, but that vampire was a recluse and never made contact with any world.   
  


_You're right, my friend, Lilith was his sire, _Treize told him. Trowa's jaw tightened and twitched.   
  


Zechs asked, "What are you talking about?" He couldn't believe it. Trowa glared and rubbed his neck. He asked, "How?"   
  


"Mind control," Trowa answered sharply, looking ahead, his dark green eye betraying nothing.   
  


"Why?" Zechs asked.   
  


Treize smiled and said, telepathically, _Look at him through Lilith's eyes. He's handsome, strong-willed, emotionally untouchable, and a Gundam pilot. He would be a challenge_ _to the Dark Mother._   
  


_A matter of lust then, _Zechs replied, studying the silent Gundam pilot who raised so many questions.   
  


_A weakness, _Trowa said, not looking at any of them.   
  


****** 

Relena took off running, her sneakers pounding on the pavement. She didn't look back, she knew that she had to get away, so she was running as fast as she could. Her lungs burned in her chest, but she knew that she had to get away from him.   
  


She turned onto a populated street, trying to dissolve into the crowd. She looked around, catching her breath as she moved into a line waiting to get into some club. She could hide here. Jason couldn't find her in that much of a crowd. She hoped.   
  


She looked around the crowd. They were dressed similarly to her, jeans, jackets. She gave a sigh of relief as she looked around. It wasn't some Goth dive or some trendy club. It was just a hang out for teenagers under 21.   
  


"Hey," a cheerful voice called out to her. Relena turned to see a big, good-looking guy around her age with dark blue hair and blue eyes. He had a group of people around him, couples mainly except for him.   
  


"Hi," Relena said looking around. This would be the perfect place to hide, she realized. _I'm sounding like one of the Gundam pilots, _she thought as she looked at him. She smiled brightly at him.   
  


One of his companions, a compactly built girl with shoulder length honey brown hair, grinned. She said, "Hi, I'm Leigh, what's your name?"   
  


"Lena," she answered, knowing it sounded close enough to her name that she would answer to it. _Now I'm _really _starting to sound like a Gundam pilot,_ she thought as she smiled at the guy who spoke to her first.   
  
  
  


"I'm Kento," the guy said in a cheerful manner that reminded her of Duo Maxwell. He asked, "Hey, Lena, wanna join us?"   
  


Smiling brightly, Relena held out her hand to him and said, "I'd be honored too."   
  


****** 

Minerva pointed her gun at the guy's head. Noin had her gun pointed as his chest. The man asked, "What do you want?"   
  


Noin answered, "Your car and wallet." _Its seems like you've done this before, Noin,_ Minerva told her with a smirk. Noin ignored her as she pushed the barrel of the gun in his chest to make her point.   
  


Minerva sighed and said, "She's a soldier, she's trigger happy. So, give us your car, and we'll let you go." The guy looked over at his wicked, black sports car. He sighed as he pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to her. Minerva jiggled the keys and shoved her gun into the waist band of her jeans.   
  


Noin slipped her gun into her shoulder holster. Both women looked at the guy as they stepped into the car. Noin was driving because dawn was just a few short hours away. Besides, less questions would be asked if they were pulled over because the ex-OZ soldier was a few years older physically than Minerva.   
  


Noin asked, "Why didn't we just take the car while the guy wasn't there?"   
  


Minerva looked at the road. Noin cast a reflection in the glass. She didn't. She looked away and answered, "I want Lilith to know that we're out there. And so Treize can find us if we can't find him."   
  


"Police reports," Noin said as she looked ahead. She sighed as they looked ahead.   
  


Minerva said, "The end of the world is coming, Noin. The question is, can you handle it?"   
  


Noin looked at her and answered, her voice quiet, "Yeah. I can."   
  


Minerva smiled and replied, "Good, because your side can use all the help it can get."   
  


****** 

_It was cold, extremely cold. The cold wrapped around his body like a burial shroud and held him as closely as a lover. He wasn't shivering. It was a familiar feeling to him. In fact, it was almost comforting. _   
  


_Better this cold than the fires that would come. _   
  


_He leaned his head back, his long hair pulling his head down even further. He closed his eyes and sighed. This was a familiar feeling for him. One that kept him sane, but bordering on the edge of madness as well._   
  


_Then, the cold began to dissolve. It became hot, searing, burning his hair, tearing at his skin. He cried out, trying to get away. Something with icy-hot hands wrapped around his throat. The hands trailed down, leaving burning pain in their wake as they finally rested on his stomach._   
  


_There was an amused feminine laughter as the clawed fingers dug into his flesh. He screamed as he writhed pain as she dug deeper. He looked into a pair of eyes as violet as his own and watched in horror as they turned a silvery grey, then a deep scarlet. Crimson lips smiled to reveal sharp fangs as the laughter became manic and more sadistic._   
  


_He cried out as her hand jerked _**into** _him and pulled up. He screamed in pain as the icy-hot hand gripped his heart and pulled. Blood, his blood, rushed into his face in a crimson spray._   
  


"**NOOOOOOOO!**" Duo cried out as he bolted upright in his bed. He clutched the cheep cotton sheets to his chest as he panted for air. Sweat trickled steadily down his body as he looked around the room, trying to remember where he was.   
  


"God, it was just a dream," he sighed as his pulse and heart rate returned to normal. He still couldn't shake off that image though. After Faye had messed with him, he couldn't think strait. All he kept see was that he was going to die. There was no hope for him.   
  


_I'm going to die, _he realized with a cold realization as he stood up. He walked out of his bedroom to see Heero sitting at a laptop, looking at the disk that Forest had given him, Quinn looking in some old leather-bound journal, and Aurora asleep on the overstuffed recliner.   
  


"Are you all right?" Heero asked, without looking up from the computer, his voice betraying nothing.   
  


_No, I'm not all right. I"m gonna die soon. By December 21, I'm dead, _Duo thought as he looked around. Instead, he answered, "Yeah, just a bad dream that's all." He sat down at the table, leaning on it as he watched Quinn.   
  


Quinn kept looking through the book. He said, "I don't even know where Lilith is going to start the ritual. There are so many places that have weak links to this world and the other, but who knows where'd she pick."   
  


Duo ran his hand under his braid and rubbed his sore neck. He stood up. He had to get away from here for just a little while. He didn't know where he would go. It was almost daylight. He hadn't been asleep that long. He pulled on his boots and slid into his duster. He didn't take his scythe. He took a pistol. He just didn't want to mess with being to God of Death right now.   
  


He needed to breathe and clear his head. He didn't think he could do that with Heero and Quinn in the same room. The tension between father and son was so thick that you could cut through it with a night.   
  


Quinn asked, "Where are you going?"   
  


"Out," was Duo's reply as he walked out into what was left of the night.   
  


****** 

Relena was tense. The club was pounding some pop song by some boy band that she didn't care about and everyone seemed at ease. Leigh leaned over and said, "Hey, you okay?"   
  


Relena smiled brightly and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."   
  


Kento asked, "Do ya wanna dance?" From what "Lena" had learned, Kento was a free spirit who liked to have fun, Leigh was a cynic with a bitting sense of humor, and the others she couldn't tell much about because they were so involved in each other. Leigh's boyfriend had to work tonight, and Kento had drug her along so that she wouldn't be stuck in her dorm room writing.   
  


Relena looked around. She wished that Heero was here with her. If he had been here, then she would have been all right. He would protect her, she knew that, but she was alone. Then, the music stopped.   
  


Leigh sarcastically said, "Good, I hated that song anyway."   
  


The room got quiet as a man dressed all in black with golden hair and eyes appeared at the door way. Relena's blood ran cold as she ducked behind the booth that they were sitting at. Jason glided into the club, looking around.   
  


He said, "Relena, come on child. I know you don't believe in violence or death, but I do. I could kill everyone in here without blinking."   
  


"Whatever," Leigh said, standing up with a glare on her petite features. Jason smiled as he flicked his wrist. Leigh was sent crashing into the wall. Relena started to stand up to check on her, but Kento got there first.   
  


Relena started to sneak behind the booths, trying to get away from Jason. She didn't look at him, so she didn't see the evil smirk on his face as he langualy gestured his hand up. Chairs flew around her. Relena shrieked as well as other people in the club.   
  


Jason kept on coming, hovering inches above the ground, his body crackling with dark red energy. He pointed his finger and closed his eyes. He placed his finger on the middle of his forehead and smiled. The lights blew out, leaving everyone in darkness except for the red energy crackling around the witch.   
  


Relena stood up and took off running. There was a cold gale that suddenly picked up in the room, pushing her down. She cried out as she automatically shielded her face from the icy gale. It pulled at her, pushing her back.   
  


Jason opened his eyes and smiled. Relena glared at him and kept moving. He said, "You're very stubborn princess. Very." Relena gritted her teeth as she continued on, trying to get away. He flicked his hand up in the air, spreading his fingers out dramatically.   
  


Relena screamed as she was picked up from the ground and hovered through the air. Jason clinched his fist tightly and brought it to his chest. She screamed and thrashed as she was pulled toward the witch. She was dropped on the ground unceremoniously. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her and her side burned from where she landed.   
  


She pulled herself up as Jason smirked down at her. He said, "Princess, I find your games amusing, but they are getting bothersome."   
  


Relena stood up and snapped, "I won't cooperate with you, ever!" Jason smirked and spun around, his duster flying behind him. She cried out as she was picked up off the ground and hovered after him. She tilted her head to see the club's stunned patrons looking at her. Leigh was in Kento's arms, her eyes wide and fearful as she was drug out of the club.   
  


******* 

Hunters watched the boy and Quinn. The boy looked like a younger version of Quinn, possibly his son, a Damphier. The boy wasn't Hunter's target, so he was none of his concern. As was the necromancer and the Called.   
  


Hunters wondered when he should strike, and if he was going to call Quinn out in an all out battle. That seemed the most honorable course of action, he reasoned as he looked at Quinn. He just wondered when the right time was to do that. Now, was a matter of waiting.   
  


****** 

_She was angry. _How dare that bitch win that contest, _Aurora thought as she walked down the old, country highway. Night had fallen, but that didn't stop the young girl. Her parents knew her eccentric habits and knew that she would be back home when she got her anger out._   
  


Damn Naomi Hasson, always winning, _she thought as she stuffed her hands down her pockets. Naomi had won every art competition that they had entered. Always. It wasn't fair._   
  


_Aurora's best friend, a writer named Qwenaivere Brown, had said it was all a sham. She always said that though to comfort Aurora. Qwen was like that though, she made sure that everyone was all right before she took care of herself. _But like Qwen has anything to worry about, she doesn't have any completion, _Aurora thought bitterly as she continued to walk._   
  


_Her anger filled her like a hot current, burning everything inside her, eating her from the inside out. Then, the anger began to cool, to freeze, wanting some release. Aurora didn't notice the pot hole in the road until she tripped on it. She fell to the ground, automatically using her hands to break her fall._   
  


_The pavement scraped her palms. She hissed at the sharp, stinging pain. She got to her knees and studied her hands in the dim moonlight. Blood oozed in a crimson trickle from her hands. She hissed as she looked around. _   
  


_She felt something pull inside her, something cold and powerful. She cried out, pressing her bleeding palms to the ground. She felt the power leave her in a cold rush. She sat there, panting for breath as she looked around._   
  


_She gasped as she saw the first road kill, a racoon, look up at her with dead eyes and began to stand up. Next, a fox that someone had ran over stood up as well. She stood up, looking at the road kill with horror reflected in her silvery eyes. The eyes of the Fey, was what her mother was fond of saying, she realized._   
  


_She could see them looking at her, how they saw her, as some master, no their Queen. She spun away from them and started to run. She didn't know that someone was watching her. Something dead as the road kill that was following her._   
  


_She ran and ran, the images blurring into something horrible, something that she didn't want to see. She pushed opened the door to her home and almost vomited. The smell of fresh blood came to her nostrils as she walked into her house._   
  


_Swallowing, Aurora said, "Lights on." Pale illumination flooded the dull room as she walked into the living room. She saw two forms spilled on the floor. Crying out, she ran to them and knelt at their sides. _   
  


_She saw twin puncture wounds in both her parents' throats. Tears came out of her eyes unwillingly as she backed away from the bodies. She sensed a powerful presence behind her. She spun around to see a tall, young man with brown hair and brown eyes, with the face of an angel. _   
  


_He smiled at her and blood dribbled down his lip in a garish display. He reached for her and she took off running._   
  


Aurora jerked awake in her bed, drenched in cold sweat. She pulled her arms around her and shivered. She looked around. Quinn was asleep in the closet, she could feel his presence near her, Heero had slumped over on the table, asleep as well. She stood up from the bed and looked around.   
  


Damon, her parents murder. How she found out that she was a necromancer. All memories that she had wanted to forget. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She walked to the bathroom and stepped in.   
  


She took off her jeans and T-shirt, the only clothing that she owned now, and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and comforting. It felt good. She washed her long hair twice, getting the stench of burnt ghoul out of it and washed all the dried blood off of her arms.   
  


She turned the water off to feel a presence enter the hotel room. She flattened her body against the shower tiles, still warm from the shower. She reached out and grabbed the white terry cloth robe out and wrapped it around her body. It trailed past her feet in a train like a wedding gown.   
  


As she stepped out of the shower, she tied it around her waist. _Whatever is out there, I'm gonna have to face it sooner or later, _she thought as she entered the room. She was relieved to see Duo taking off his duster and placing a couple of bags on the table as well as his guns. Heero looked up at him then stood up.   
  


Heero asked, "How are you?"   
  


Aurora had no idea that he had left. She asked, "Where did you go?"   
  


Duo looked her over, a roguish smile playing across his gamine features. He said, "Well, this is certainly a nice welcome home present." Aurora looked down at her robe and blushed. She pulled it tighter around her and held it, realizing that he was probably getting an eye full.   
  


He handed her a bag and said, "Here, babe, clothing." She looked in the bag and there was indeed clothing for someone her size in there as well as a hair brush and a package of elastic bands.   
  


She asked, "Where did you get all of this?"   
  


Duo sank down in the chair with a playful smile and answered, "You don't wanna know babe."   
  


"You stole it," Heero said in his cold monotone. Duo nodded, not looking guilty at all. Aurora studied him from the top of his chestnut brown hair to the bottom of his feet. He leaned on the table, watching her with those huge violet eyes of his.   
  


"Thanks," Aurora managed before she rushed to the bathroom to get dressed.   
  


****** 

"Why was Lilith trying to destroy Sandrock?" Quatre asked as he sipped on his cup of tea. He was surprised to see Zechs with Treize and Trowa. Lady Une was sitting beside Treize, holding his hand tightly. Her expression wasn't showing anything, but that simple gesture was.   
  


Treize answered, "Lilith could have many reasons. It's a good weapon as well as a symbol. Or she could be just trying to get at you two." Trowa's dark green eyes flashed with anger.   
  


Zechs asked, "Does anyone know her plans, exactly?"   
  


Treize smiled. Quatre knew what the vampire was about to say. He shook his head and stood up. He said, "No, I won't do it again."   
  


"Do what again?" a puzzled Lighting Count asked, looking at him.   
  


He swallowed and answered, "I won't." Trowa stood up beside him as if to say, _And you're going to have to go through me if you want to make him. _   
  


Treize smiled slightly and answered, "Quatre is a physic."   
  


Zechs stood up and looked at the window. Dawn was fast approaching. He said, "We do know that she needs a virgin necromancer and Joshua Hunters is after Quinn."   
  


Treize froze at that name. Quatre asked, "Who's Joshua Hunters?"   
  


Une answered, "The vampiric version of a vampire hunter. He goes after rogue vampires and others who threaten his kind. He's a hunter in the purest form of the word and has a code of honor that he won't break."   
  


"Who's Quinn?" Trowa asked.   
  


Treize smirked and answered, "A vampire who's like me. On the side of humans. He's a bit more of a trouble maker than I am though. He has this way about him, and he's also the father of most of the history's most skillful Dampheirs."   
  


"What's a Dampheir?" Quatre asked him, confused.   
  


Trowa looked over at Zechs and answered, "What Zechs is, correct?"   
  


Zechs looked over at them and replied, "Yeah, that's right, Kid. A child who's half vampire and half human. They live to hunt vampires. We have a natural hatred for them."   
  


"Why haven't you killed Trowa or Treize then yet?" Quatre asked, looking at Trowa. The Heavyarms pilot was getting groggy with the coming of dawn.   
  


"Because he turned rogue," Treize commented with a lazy smile. Zechs gave him a hard look while Treize only smiled back.   
  


Quatre had no idea what that meant. Zechs sighed and said, "I turned vampiric."   
  


Quatre knew what _that _meant. He asked, "You drank _blood_?"   
  


Zechs looked at him hard with his icy blue eyes, partially obscured by his white blond hair. He said, "Yes, I still do. After turning, you can't stop it."   
  


Cryptically, Treize said, "I hope your brother has more control than you do." Zechs looked at him, stunned. Treize only smiled as Trowa slipped into the vampire's sleep and Zechs stared at him.   
  


****** 

Relena sighed, she couldn't struggle, it was useless now. Jason guided her into a mansion, a huge, gothic mansion. It looked like something strait out of a horror movie that she had watched with some of her "friends" at St. Gabriel's.   
  


She asked, "Where are we?"   
  


Jason looked down at her with his glowing golden eyes and smirked. He answered, "The Dark Queen is waiting for you."   
  


"What are you talking about?" Relena asked as the door opened. A young girl covered in half healed burns looked up at her from under a fall of platinum blond hair with startling purple eyes.   
  


Jason smiled at her as she gave Relena an icy look that held emotions older than time in them. Hatred and jealousy were the two that Relena was picking up the most. He said, "Hello Illi, is Lilith here?" He smiled like someone would smile at a favorite child. The girl brightened at him and pointed.   
  


She answered, in a sweet sing song voice, "She's up in her chamber, Jason."   
  


He smiled at her as he reached out and stroked a burnt cheek. He asked, "Illiana, who did this to you?"   
  


Illiana flashed fangs as her eyes turned crimson. Relena shrieked slightly and stepped back. A vampire. Someone had turned this little girl into a vampire. She hissed, "Quinn. That fiend did this to me."   
  


Relena looked at her and shivered. Illiana studied her and said, in a curious child like tone, "So, is this Relena?"   
  


Jason smiled at her and knelt down to her eye level. The scene would have been touching if it wasn't an evil witch and a vampire child. He reached out and stroked her silky hair. He said, "Yes, it is, little one, this is the princess."   
  


Illiana's strange purple eyes looked Relena over like a rival would. _A rival for a lover, _Relena realized as she stepped back from the intense stare from the child fiend. Illiana smiled and looked at Jason. She asked, "Is this the girl that Lilith is going to use?"   
  


Jason stood up and walked behind Relena. She shivered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She said, "Don't touch me."   
  


Illiana smirked and said, "The necromancer's prettier."   
  


"Now, Illi, be nice to the princess, she is, after all, royalty," a rich female voice echoed from the stair case. Relena looked up and gasped. It was a girl her age, well, a _very well developed_ girl her age. She had curves and long legs aplenty and heightened this fact by the tight leather pants and the bright crimson, silk, Renaissance-style blouse she was wearing.   
  


She had long, shimmering midnight black hair. Hair so black that it casted blue highlights. She tossed that long black hair and looked at Relena with startling gold eyes. Relena gasped, the girl was absolutely beautiful. She watched as her eyes changed to a rich emerald green as she walked down the steps. The girl was beautiful, and evil.   
  


Illiana cried out, "Lilly!" Then the little fiend bounded right to the teenage girl. The teenage girl wrapped her arms around the girl and turned to face Relena, looking at her with pale blue eyes. She rested her midnight dark head on top of Illiana's shimmering one, giving the illusion of the night sky and the moon. Illiana snuggled closer and purred, "Lilith."   
  


Lilith stroked Illiana's hair as she studied Relena thoughtfully. She let go of Illiana and walked toward her. Relena backed up, right into Jason's chest. She gasped as Lilith reached out and took a lock of her hair in her hands.   
  


She shivered as dark plum eyes studied her and that hand stroked her hair. A pale hand with long, slender fingers reached out and cupped her face. Her skin was cold as ice, so cold it almost burned. Lilith licked her lips and smiled. She pulled back and turned away, sending her long, black hair spinning.   
  


Jason smirked as he said, "You're not the only royalty here, Relena. Meet the Queen of all Vampires, Lilith."   
  


Lilith smiled, flashing fangs as her eyes turned a burning shade of scarlet, like the most expensive rubies. She looked Relena over thoughtfully, pacing around her. Jason gave her a push so Lilith could walk all the way around her, studying her.   
  


Illiana whimpered, "I still think the necromancer's prettier."   
  


Lilith smiled, her eyes turning black as she faced Relena. She took Relena's face in her hands and smiled. Relena stared at her, like a rabbit caught in a hunter's sights. She said, "But we're not after Duo Maxwell. We're after Heero Yuy."   
  


"Heero? If you hurt him in anyway . . ." Relena flared up defensively. Lilith laughed and pressed her forehead against Relena's, giving Relena a good view of her burning crimson eyes.   
  


Lilith smiled and said, "We're not going to hurt him at all. Just, you're the bait, the catalyst that we need."   
  


Relena's eyes began to widen as she looked at the vampire. She whispered, "No."   
  


Illiana jumped to them, smiling like a mischievous little girl. She said, "Yeah."   
  


Lilith laughed as she reached up and lightly brushed her lips to Relena's forehead.   
  


****** 

In a few short days, he was going to die. The thought was depressing. Duo didn't like to be depressed. _Well, since I only have a few days left, why don't I party it up?_ Duo thought as he stripped from his priest outfit.   
  


He could feel Aurora in the next room as well as Quinn and Heero, planning their next move. He could feel Aurora's uneasiness of being in the room with the vampire and Heero's anger and betrayal for Quinn. He felt sorry for Heero, but at least Heero had a chance of living through all this. Duo didn't. The Called always died during the ending of the Cycle of Darkness. Always. No exceptions.   
  


So, Duo could only do one thing, resign to his fate when the time came, but before hand, he planned to live life the fullest he could. He pulled out a pair of cargo kakkis that he had packed with him and slipped them on. He felt Aurora enter the room and felt her watching him. He slowed his movements, giving her more to watch.   
  


There was a heavy dollop of lust mixed in with her nervousness. Actually, a light drop of nervousness mixed into her fear. He turned to her and she looked away, blushing. He grinned wickedly as he walked over to her.   
  


She asked, "Where are you going?"   
  


"Out," Duo answered as, still shirtless, he dug through his luggage, deciding on a black tank top or a black silk shirt. His cross hung around his neck, glinting the white light of the room. He turned to face her and looked at her.   
  


She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that he stole, which he noticed, fit very well on her, and a red turtle neck. Her blond hair was caught back in several elastic bands, holding the silken mass in place. Duo preferred it down, falling around her delicate body like a silken curtain. Still, she was beautiful.   
  


Aurora asked, "Out where?" She swallowed, her emotions warring between lust and nervousness. _Sometimes, these empathic abilities come in handy, _he thought as he watched her. Her chest rose with her breathing, her eyes darted around the room, trying not to look directly at him.   
  


"Aurora," he said, gently demanding.   
  


She looked up at him with wide, silvery eyes. "What?" she asked softly.   
  
  
  


"Come here," he told her gently. She did, watching him with wide eyes. He reached out and took her arm, not holding it tightly, but making sure that she couldn't run either.   
  


She looked down at his hand and asked, "What are you doing?"   
  


He smiled at her and bent closer. She was a little thing, even smaller up close, he realized. He answered, his voice barely above a whisper, "Something that I've wanted to do ever since I saw you."   
  


"What?" she asked, sharply, afraid.   
  


"This," he answered simply as he took her in his arms and silenced her with a kiss.   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  


*- Treize is listed under Ayran under his profile. Ayran is German, the blond haired, blue eyed master race.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**I'm gonna warn you, Duo is OOC a little in this chapter. Now, I would like to thank everyone I usually thank and my readers. Without you, this couldn't happen.   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part 12**_

**By: Elf**   
  


Aurora was surprised as Duo bent down and brushed his lips with hers. She gasped in shock and he took that moment to go on, placing his mouth over hers completely. His mouth was hot against hers, impossibly soft and hungry.   
  


_No, I can't. Damon will kill him too, _she thought as she jerked back away from his warm form. She took her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. His head snapped back. He turned back to face her, his violet eyes wide in surprise. She stood there, breathing hard, watching him.   
  


She kept her eyes on his face, not letting herself look at his nude torso. He stepped back, smirking, giving her a full view. He placed one hand on his hip and smirked. Now, she really did want to slap him.   
  


And stare at him.   
  


He was beautiful. His body matched the face. His arms were well sculpted as well as his chest. He wasn't too defined, but he was perfect. His shoulders were broad and his waist narrow. Add that long chestnut hair of his and those startling violet eyes and you got someone who didn't look real.   
  


He turned away from her, showing her his perfect back. His braid swung with each graceful movement. He put down the black silk shirt he was holding and slid into the tank top. He turned back to face her. The silver cross gleamed against the darkness of the shirt. He smiled at her.   
  


He slipped into his duster and said, "I'll see you later." He began to walk out of the room.   
  


She stood there, furious with him and wanting him more than ever. She snapped, "Burn in hell."   
  


He turned to face her with an impish smile. He answered, "Give me a few days, okay." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving her alone.   
  


She turned away from him, furious at the tears forming in her eyes. _I bearly know him, why the hell do I feel this way about him?_ She thought as she clinched her fists.   
  


****** 

The Carpathian mountains, they had finally made it. Minerva sighed and shook back her long hair, leaning against the cool brick wall. Snow was blowing around the two women, glistening like silver almost. Noin asked, "So, Treize is here?"   
  
  
  


Minerva nodded and answered, "Yeah. He is. I just don't know where."   
  


"That's convent," Noin said bitterly, sighing as she leaned against the wall as well. They were both tired, that was evident, and Minerva was starting to get hungry. Noin asked, "How long before dawn?"   
  


Minerva sniffed the air and answered, "A few hours." She closed her eyes as she leaned against the building. They had driven here in record time from the Sanq kingdom. It had taken them about 34 hours, her and Noin taking turns, to drive here. Minerva needed less sleep than Noin, so she did all of the night driving. She had to curl up in the back when the sun came up.   
  


Noin stuffed her hands into her leather flight jacket. Her breath made tiny puffs of steam in the cold air. She asked, "Now what?"   
  


Minerva shrugged and answered, "I don't know." Then she sensed it. Her head spun around. There were at least six other vampires watching them. "Shit," she cursed as she pulled her pistol out of her jeans.   
  


Noin took out her pistol and held it in a typical military stance. She asked, "What?"   
  


"Six of them," Minerva said, moving silently into the alley.   
  


"What?" Noin asked, more annoyed now.   
  


"Vampires. Lucrazia Noin, you're going to get your first good look at the undead," Minerva said as she began to slip into the alley. She was about to motion for Noin to stay put, but the former Oz commander followed her into the dark.   
  


Then she smelled it. The horrible, rotten stench wafted up to her nostrils. Only two things smelled like that, zombies and ghouls, but she didn't sense any of them. All she felt was the six vampires. She could smell that rotten, sweet stench, but she couldn't feel them in her head.   
  


"Fuck," Minerva cursed as she looked around. She heard a soft, childish laughter tinkling like a silver bell. She heard it again, this time from above her. She spun around and cursed again, "Fucking shit."   
  


"What?" Noin asked, her voice edgy.   
  


She sighed and answered, "The Ghoul Queen."   
  


"_What?_" Noin asked, looking around. Minerva squared her shoulders and started to move down the dark alley again. Snow swirled all around, catching the light of the half moon above in silvery sparkles.   
  


She heard the sound of a little girl crying. Noin turned around, and so did Minerva. _Great, _the vampire thought as she saw the small girl with the fall of silvery blond hair. She was dressed in a purple sweatshirt, overalls, and a fluffy pink coat. The epitome of a sweet, perfect little girl. Yeah, right.   
  


Five other vampires stood around Illiana, the Ghoul Queen. Minerva recognized the bright red hair and golden eyes of Hawk, one of Lilith's less disciplined flunkies, but the other four she never seen before. She sighed as she pointed her gun.   
  


Hawk grinned and said, "You're one of Forest's bitches, aren't you?"   
  


Minerva cocked her head and answered, "Actually, I'm no one's bitch. But, I wouldn't say the same for you."   
  


Illiana looked at her with huge purple eyes. Minerva noticed pale burn scars running all over that doll face of hers. She stored the information for later use. Noin snapped, "Let the girl go, now, scumbag."   
  


Minerva said, "Lucrazia, that's not a little girl."   
  


"Yes it is," she argued.   
  


"No, she's not," Minerva bit off, giving her a "no arguing" tone.   
  


Noin replied, "She looks like one to me."   
  


"And I look like a teenager," Minerva replied smoothly.   
  


Noin looked at her and asked, "She's a vampire?"   
  


Minerva nodded and answered, "Yeah, turned during the Black Death. I think." Her history on most vampires were vague at best. She had been turned druing the middle 20th century, listening to Elvis and the Beetles.   
  


Illiana giggled and said, "You're no fun."   
  


Hawk crossed his brawny arms and said, "Lilith ordered us to kill you. You two are useless."   
  


"Over my undead body," Minerva said, telepathically telling Noin to: _Run as fast and as far as you can. Don't let them get you._   
  


Noin's feelings to that were, "I'm staying right here." _Stubborn bitch, _Minerva thought, grudgingly admiring her. Then, the high pitched wailing started. Ghouls couldn't growl or talk, the only sound they could make was a high pitch whine or scream. It was grating on the ears, like the screams of Hell.   
  
  
  


Then the white ghouls crept out of the darkness. One of them rolled at Illiana's feet. Minerva could read Noin's fault's very clearly at that moment, _That's hideously discussing. That girl . . . _   
  


Minerva said, "Ghouls don't eat vampires, remember." She held her gun out. She needed fire or something to cut their heads off with. Her silver bullets would rip the six vampires, with the exception of Illiana who was ancient, into shreds. They wouldn't touch the ghouls.   
  


Hawk flexed and said, "That's why we're here, bitch."   
  


Minerva aimed her gun. Right as she was about to pull on the trigger, Hawk threw a silver blade right into her hand. The metal started to sear into her hand. She shouted as she yanked the blade out of her hand. Then, she looked up to see a sharp kick come right at her head.   
  


Growling fiercely, she reached up and caught the kick, stabbing the vampire in the leg with the knife. She swung her body gracefully around, throwing a kick at another vampire's legs. She needed to get to her gun.   
  


Hawk came at her from behind. She started to turn to fight him, but he reached out and grabbed her long hair. With a snap of his wrists, she was slammed into the wall. Her face was smashed against the sharp rock, crushing it in a rush of blood. She slumped to the ground, snarling in pain and anger.   
  


She couldn't see. Blood was dripping freely into her eyes. She licked the blood off her lips that had trickled from her nose. She stood up, wiping the blood from her eyes. Hawk threw another punch at her, but this time she was ready. She reached out and caught his fist, holding it with brute strength.   
  


He was stronger though.   
  


He slammed her body back into the wall, her head cracking on the brick. She gave a little whimper before everything went black.   
  


****** 

The grey skinned, red-eyed monsters were coming at Noin despite all the rounds of silver bullets she had shot into them. Gritting her teeth, the young woman changed clips as the ghouls, that was what she heard Minerva call them, came right at her. They came at a slowly grueling pace. That little girl with the pale blond hair simply giggled while she watched.   
  


Noin grunted as she shot some more. Her bullets weren't even stopping them. She heard Minerva cry out, sounding like the little girl she wasn't. Noin grunted, shook her dark hair out of her eyes and faced the ghouls. They were making this high pitched wail that grated on her ears.   
  


They were starting to surround her now. "Dammit," she cursed as she started to run away. She hated to run. It meant cowardance and that she couldn't take care of herself. The ghouls stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.   
  


She gave a startled cry as she looked around her. They were very where, getting closer by the moment with their slow shuffle. She heard that brat's demonic laughter in the background. She started to move again, to get away.   
  


One of the ghouls grabbed her. It was unreasonably strong. She cried out as it pushed her to the ground. They knelt as one. She clutched her eyes shut, as if that would stop this horrible nightmare and she would wake up in the Sanq kingdom with Relena safe and sound.   
  


Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her, lifting her up away from the ghouls. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of icy blue eyes directly. She gasped.   
  


Her heart began to pound. Tears formed up in her eyes. He was here. He was _alive._ "Zechs," she whispered, wanting desperately to wrap her arms around him and hold him close.   
  


"Noin," he said simply, caring her to safety. She watched as he turned back to the ghouls, a sword drawn. It was like a katana, except the blade was not curved. His platinum blond hair was blowing in the wind and his black duster was blowing around him. She blinked, this was a Zechs she wasn't familiar with.   
  


With a savage snarl, he plowed into the ghouls. He took heads off with clean swipes, sending them tumbling into the ground. Noin watched breathlessly, watched how fast he moved, how inhumanly fast.   
  


She saw Minerva's body crumpled on the ground. She saw the red-haired vampire lift her up, positioning Minerva's slender form against the wall, a wooden stake in his other hand. The brat shouted, "Hawk, watch out!" The ghouls formed a shield around the two vampires. Noin looked around for the other three and saw only ashes filtering to the ground.   
  


Zechs was fighting off ghouls, kicking and beheading methodically. He reached out for Minerva. Hawk took off running, picking up the child fiend as he did. The ghouls followed them, running surprisingly quick.   
  


The wine haired vampire woke up, placing her hand behind her head. She looked up at them with her brilliant, light green eyes and smiled ironically. Zechs glared down at her then looked over at Noin. She smiled slightly and his expression softened.   
  


Minerva stood up and squared her shoulders. She said, "Okay, we've got stuff to talk about."   
  


****** 

"Where's he going?" Quinn asked as Duo walked out of their hotel room. Heero watched him. There was something very different about the Deathscythe pilot, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was almost like Duo didn't care about anything anymore. And that wasn't like Duo Maxwell not to care.   
  


Heero had thought, for quite a while, that Duo cared too much. Now, this Duo that had just walked out of the room disturbed Heero quite a bit. Aurora immerged from the room, looking shaken. Heero knew that Duo would never hurt a girl. It didn't fit his nature. Why Aurora was wide eyed and trembling, Heero didn't know.   
  


He wished he did though.   
  


****** 

Duo walked into the club. It was just your typical dance club, pulsing lights and music. He gave his coat to the girl at the door and made his way through the pounding music and multicolored lights. He sensed something behind him.   
  


He narrowed his eyes and continued to search. It was a vampire, a very old and powerful vampire, _sorta the norm lately, _who could hide their presence very well. Suddenly, a cold hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Before he could react, he was drug into a dark corner of the club.   
  


He looked up into a pair of silvery blue eyes. The face was angular with a splash of dark red hair falling over the pale skin of his forehead. The vampire's eyes were emotionless, just like Heero's, but even more to the extreme. He stared defiantly into the vampire's eyes.   
  


The vampire made no move to kill him, instead, he just looked at him. He let Duo go and said, in a quiet voice, "I am Joshua Hunters."   
  


_What's up with the emotionless eyes and quiet voices? _Duo thought. Then he recognized the name. He froze, momentarily terrified. The Hunter. The vampire's equivalent to the Called. He hunted vampire hunters and had the highest body count of Called and Damphiers alike.   
  


He took out his cross and let it spill on the black fabric of his shirt. He stared the vampire down defiantly and said, "Look, I'm gonna die anyway, so you can kill me now, or I can go fighting the Cycle of Darkness."   
  


"I don't want you dead, God of Death," Hunters said, nothing passing in his eyes.   
  


Duo shook his bangs out of his face and asked, "Why not?"   
  


The lights of the club played with the pale features of the vampire's face. His eyes darkened as he answered, "Because I don't want the world to end."   
  


"It's only ending for humans, not you vamps," Duo spat, ready to fight.   
  


Hunters placed a hand on each side of Duo's shoulders and got face to face with the pilot. Duo didn't flinch. He met the gaze head on. Hunters said, "I don't want the world to end. If demons controlled the world, it would be pure chaos and pain. No honor, no rules."   
  


"No justice," Duo quipped, trying to sound like Wufei.   
  


Hunters actually smirked at that. He said, "Exactly. I'm giving some advice."   
  


"Like what?" Duo snapped, glaring at the vampire.   
  


Hunters answered, "The demons are huge. I suggest get your Gundams as soon as you can."   
  


"What?" Duo asked, surprised. Out of all the things he expected the vampire to say, this was the most remote of the possibilities.   
  


Hunters said, more gravely, "Get your Gundams. Stop Lilith. She's insane." With that, he stepped back. He turned away saying, "Try to live as best as you can, Duo Maxwell as well."   
  


Duo took a breath as the vampire left him alone. Then he turned to look down at the club.   
  


****** 

Quatre was surprised to see Zechs walk into the mansion with Noin and a girl his age. The girl was striking with her long, burgundy hair and pale, brilliant green eyes. Trowa stood beside him and asked, "What's happening?"   
  


Quatre looked up at his friend and answered, "I don't know Trowa. They just got here."   
  


Trowa's features hardened as he looked at the girl. He said, "She's a vampire."   
  


Quatre swallowed. He felt Treize behind them. Treize said, "But she's on our side. Trust me."   
  


"I don't have much choice," Trowa said bitterly as he watched the girl. Treize walked down to them, smiling. The girl smiled too, knowingly. She looked like she had ages of knowledge to her and knew how to use it.   
  


She said, in a husky, rich voice, "Hello, Treize."   
  


Treize smiled and replied, "Hello Minerva. Why are you here?"   
  


"Good question," Zechs and Trowa said simintainously. Minerva looked up at Quatre and Trowa, taking them both in, memorizing details and storing them for use at another time. Quatre walked down the stares with Trowa following him. He could sense his friend's grim mood but thought nothing of it.   
  


He held out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Quatre Rabeba Winner."   
  


She took his hand with a pale, cool, long fingered hand. Her handshake was firm as she said, "I'm Minerva Celestine."   
  


"After the Roman goddess of wisdom and warfare," Quatre recalled.   
  


She smiled and added, "And don't forget the arts. My parents had a fondness for mythology. Besides, with that name they knew that I wouldn't have to worry about being in a class with two other girls with the same name."   
  


She held out her hand to Trowa. Trowa took it icily. She looked at him knowingly. They looked at each other with different shades of green eyes. She said, "You've just been changed."   
  


Trowa said nothing. He simply glared. He tilted his head and looked down at her. She looked right back at him.   
  


Zechs asked, "Why the hell are you here, Minerva?"   
  


Minerva turned to him and answered, "Relena's been kidnaped."   
  


****** 

Relena watched as the raven haired beauty lounged on an ornate chair. Her legs were thrown over one arm while her back was propped up on the other. Her head was tilted back, letting her raven hair fall all around her. Relena asked, "Why do you want Heero?"   
  


Lilith looked at her with hooded golden eyes as she answered, "He'll be useful to me. Besides, even if he doesn't join us, princess, he'll be distracted and discussed with himself." She flipped her hair off her shoulder with a smile.   
  


"Whatever do you mean?" Relena asked her, clinching her hands into fists at her side.   
  


Lilith looked over at her with now turquoise eyes shot with threads of green and blue. She smirked as she asked, "Have you ever fantasied about having sex with him?"   
  


Relena blushed and stammered, "I wouldn't . . . It isn't . . ."   
  


"Proper. Damn, princesses haven't changed over the millennia," Lilith sighed as she swung her legs so she was sitting in the chair properly. Relena wasn't going to admit to this leech that she had. She even had trouble admitting it to herself.   
  


Lilith leaned toward her and Relena backed away. Lilith smirked as she stated, "You have though, haven't you? It's obvious. You've thought about having him inside you so far that you don't know where you end and he begins."   
  


Relena blushed at the intimate image that brought to mind. She had always wondered, ever since she took off his helmet that first time, what he would be like. What he would feel like against her.   
  
  
  


"Was he gentle and careful, or was he passionate and seductive?" Lilith asked, standing up in a fluid motion. Relena tried to back away and hide the red of her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She wanted Heero. Badly. The vampire circled her like a shark, smiling malevolently. She tossed her hair and placed her hand on Relena's shoulder.   
  


She said, "You have. I know you have. I can smell the lust just by _mentioning _his name. Hell, I would too if I was some pampered princess."   
  


"How dare you," Relena snapped, jerking away from the vampire.   
  


"I dare a lot," Lilith said, perching herself on the thrown again. She tossed her head and said, "I wonder what you taste like."   
  


Relena paled now. Her blood ran cold in her veins. Lilith let out a delightful peal of laughter as she said, "Ah, princess, not for me, but for your sweet knight."   
  


Relena was confused as she asked, "You're planning to make Heero a vampire, aren't you?"   
  


Lilith chuckled and shook her head. She answered, "Nope. He's half vampire, dear. That's why I have you."   
  


"Why?" Relena asked, trying to keep the tremor of fear out of her voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
  


Lilith inspected her nails as she said, "Because, you're the temptation, unless he's gay and has the hots for Duo Maxwell."   
  


Relena blushed again at that. She knew that Duo wasn't homosexual simply by watching him with Hilde. It was obvious that he cared deeply for her. He had risked death for her by facing the Mercrious and Vayeight with Heero and Trowa's thought patterns programed into them.   
  


Still, she asked, "What do you mean by 'temptation'?"   
  


"You're going to be the one to get him to drink blood," Lilith answered simply, "Your half-brother crumbled pretty easily, actually. He drunk someone who meant nothing to him, someone that he wasn't even attracted too."   
  


"Milliardo?" Relena blurted out, "He's not _human?_"   
  


Lilith sighed and answered, "Nope. Not entirely. You two have different dads. Your dad was the King Peacecraft while Zechs' daddy was a vampire named Quinn. Coincidentally . . . Never mind that." She smiled in an all-knowing matter. She said, "You'll just have to wait and see."   
  


****** 

Duo swayed in time with the pulsating beat, feeling the music in his body and the general rush of emotions through the people. He was enjoying it, he knew. He could feel several girls' lust for him as he moved. He opened his eyes and looked at a girl dancing near him.   
  


She was small, pixie like with dark reddish blond hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at her and she moved closer. He felt a spark of power, elemental actually. He asked, "Wiccan?"   
  


She nodded and asked, "What are you?"   
  


He smiled as he swayed closer to her. He answered, "Something else." She studied him and saw his cross.   
  


She asked, her voice directed only to him, "Are you the God of Death?"   
  


He smirked at that and moved closer. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Yeah, but you can call me Duo."   
  


She smiled at him and said, "You can call me Tetra."   
  


Duo grinned as a slow song started to play. He collected Tetra in his arms, but the girl he was dancing with was an entirely different person all together with long blond hair and silver eyes.   
  


****** 

Dawn was breaking. Quinn had retired to his resting place, leaving Heero and Aurora alone. The young woman was standing on the roof of the hotel, wrapped in a blanket, and holding a cup of coffee in her hand. Heero joined her, nursing his own cup of coffee.   
  


She looked at the pink streaked indigo sky as she drank. Heero stood beside her and decided that the sky, above the pollution, was beautiful. She sat down on the cold ground, wrapping her blanket closer to her. He sat down beside her, ignoring the cold.   
  


"Something happened to Duo," Aurora stated as she looked at the sky.   
  


Heero's reply was simply, "I know."   
  


She sighed and said, "I told him to go to Hell."   
  


"Why?" he asked her, trying to get a better grip of what was happening to his friend.   
  


She blushed and looked down at her coffee. She took a quick swig and looked back at the sky. Her fingers flexed on the mug as she answered, "It's personal." He noticed a pink tinge to her cheeks. She was blushing for some reason.   
  


"Tell me and I can help," Heero told her, trying to take the edge off of his voice. He wasn't good with this sort of thing. He had the ability to comfort stripped away from him a very long time ago.   
  


He watched her scarred hands as she played with the mug. _Did he . . . _Heero began to think as he studied her. She looked at him and said, "I didn't sleep with him."   
  


"Did he . . ." he took a swallow, somehow nervous by all of this, "pressure you?"   
  


She laughed and answered, "No, all he did was try to kiss me. And I slapped him for it."   
  


Heero smirked at that. Duo Maxwell had met a girl he couldn't charm. The irony was all too great.   
  


She sighed and tilted her head back. She said, "But I wanted to _sooooo _badly."   
  


"Then why did you stop him?" Heero asked her. It didn't make any sense to him. If what he knew was true, then sleeping with Duo, or anyone for that matter, would save her life.   
  


She sighed and looked back down at her coffee before she took another sip. She answered, "Because I don't want to see him killed."   
  


"What do you mean?" Heero asked. He added, "Duo's perfectly capable of taking care of his self. He is the best survivor out of all of us."   
  


He noticed that her eyes were starting to well. She sniffled as she answered, "Because everyone else I cared about had been killed by that bastard."   
  


"Damon," Heero said. He had seen how the vampire had reacted to her. He was probably resentful that he couldn't have the girl for himself. He was a crafty enemy and someone to be dealt with quickly and painfully.   
  


She sniffled, a few tears slipping down her face. She said, "I found my parents bodies one night. Then Damon. Then my friends were killed. He'd even seduced one of them to throw it in my face. I ran. I found another necromancer. An old woman. She was strange but she showed me a lot. Then Damon killed her. He ripped his throat out.   
  


"I managed to get to the colonies. I tried . . ." she blushed, "to _you know_, but I couldn't. It didn't seem right. I wanted to be with someone I loved. I wanted to be with that one person and that one person only. I couldn't just . . . Anyway, I kept running. With those couple of guys I tried, Damon killed before anything could happen.   
  


"Finally, after I thought it was it, you and Duo came along. Now I don't know what to think." She sighed as she placed her mug on the ground.   
  


Heero studied her. He said, "You're afraid that Damon's gonna kill Duo."   
  


She nodded, sniffling and using the edge of her blanket like a hankerchift. She said, "Yeah. I mean, vamps can smell lust. And Damon's not stupid, like that fucker, Hawk. He'd put two and two together."   
  


Heero looked at her and grinned just a little bit. She blinked and asked, "Do you have anyone special?"   
  


Heero thought briefly of Relena. He shook his head and looked at the sky. She swallowed and he heard her whisper, "Come back, Duo."   
  


****** 

"That was great," Tetra smiled, stretched out on the bed, her arms above her head and her eyes closed in contentment. Duo said nothing. He was sitting on the bed. His back turned to her. She reached out and lightly tugged his braid.   
  


He turned to see her, smiling like an enchantress, her nude body bared to him without shame. He told her, "You weren't so bad yourself." He still couldn't believe what he had just done. He had sex, multiple times, with a complete stranger. He wasn't an innocent by any means of the word. But, by technicality, he had been a virgin. Had being the key word.   
  


He knew a lot about sex and wasn't inexperienced. He had many girlfriends in the past that he had done things with, just not actual intercourse. He found out that actual sex was better than the other things before and he know had the knowledge that he wasn't going to die a virgin. _Because I _am _going to die, _he thought with a grim certainly as he stood up from the bed.   
  


She asked, "Where are you going?"   
  


He pulled on his boxers then his kakkis without looking at her. During the whole night, he couldn't stop thinking about Aurora. He didn't have sex with Tetra; he was having sex with Aurora. Tetra was someone who was Aurora's height and physical body type with similar features. He slid on his tank top and made sure that the cross was under the fabric. He didn't feel like looking at it this moment. Or ever again for that matter.   
  


She asked, "Duo? Where are you going?"   
  


He took a deep breath. The room rank of the musky smell of sex. He answered, "Thanks."   
  


"What do you mean?" she asked, watching him.   
  


He slid into his duster and took one look at her. He answered, "I'm gonna die now."   
  


As he left her apartment, he heard her shout, "_WHAT!_"   
  


****** 

Heero had left Aurora alone with Quinn. It wasn't the best decision that he had ever made, but he really didn't want the necromancer with him when he found Duo. He didn't know this city at all, he was going on pure instincts and using his newly found abilities to track Duo down.   
  


He wandered down alleys, looking for the braded baka, and having no luck. Then, he saw Duo, sitting on a bench, watching traffic. Heero walked over to him and Duo looked up at him. Heero asked, "What's wrong with you?"   
  


Duo looked up and leaned back. He answered, "I'm dead."   
  


"You don't look it," Heero told him as he sat down beside his friend.   
  


Duo chuckled manically. He answered, "I will be in a few days. You'll get out of this okay, but I'll die."   
  


"What do you mean?" Heero asked him. Duo wasn't suicidal, actually, he was as far from it as one could get.   
  


Duo smirked joylessly as he answered, "The Called always die stopping the Cycle. There's no other choice."   
  


"So?" he asked him. Duo's head snapped around to face him. Heero went on, "As a Gundam pilot you faced the knowledge that you could die every day. How's this any different?"   
  


Duo studied him and nodded. He said, "You're right, but I was born for this."   
  


"I was planned to help you," Heero told him.   
  


Duo chuckled and said, "Ah, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Conniving bastard, aren't you?"   
  


Heero smirked and replied, "Yeah."   
  


Duo stood up and asked, "Now what?"   
  


"You hurt Aurora," Heero told him tonelessly.   
  


Duo blinked and exclaimed, "You weren't the one she slapped! It hurt! She may be little, but she's got some strength to her."   
  


Heero smirked and replied, "You deserved it."   
  


"Why?" Duo asked as Heero stood up beside him. They started to walk back to the hotel.   
  


Heero shook his head, not ready to explain the irony of it to Duo Maxwell. Duo glared and said, "I'm sensing smugness, you son of a blood sucking fiend."   
  


"You can't charm your way out of every situation," Heero told him.   
  


Duo smirked at that and replied, "Try me." Then he said, "How the hell are we gonna get to the Carpathian mountains and get our Gundams?"   
  


Heero looked at him and said, "Good plan. Overkill."   
  


"Actually, under kill for the things we might have to face," Duo said as he looked up to the sky.   
  


****** 

Aurora was on pins and needles. Heero had been looking for Duo for almost all day, and dark was approaching. She sketched on a notebook that someone had left in the hotel. She had drawn a number of things from Heero's face to an old pizza box.   
  


She grunted as she turned the page and picked up the pencil again. She started with a few contour lines. Before she knew it, a wide pair of eyes were looking at her in a gamine face. She added a few sweeping lines to make the braid and she had Duo Maxwell's smiling face looking at her.   
  


Quinn looked at her and said, "They're coming."   
  


Aurora looked up to see the door open and Heero and Duo step in. She had the urge to run up to him and hold him close. She stood up then she felt it. Someone's aura was lingering to Duo's. She looked at him and swept out of the room.   
  


She stormed up to the roof and locked the door so only she could open it. She looked at the darkening sky. She was angry, angry at him, angry at herself, and angry at the girl that he slept with. She could sense him coming after her.   
  


She said, "Go burn in hell, you bastard." She heard him struggling with the door. She smirked and said, "You're not gonna get it open."   
  


Then, suddenly, it slammed open. She spun around to see Duo smirking at her, twirling a lock pick in his long fingers. He said, "You wanna bet."   
  


"Fuck you," she told him clearly. He walked out onto the roof and looked around. She tried to ignore him, but he was too close, too bright of an aura to ignore. She crumbled and asked, "Why?"   
  


"I did something very stupid," he told her.   
  


"You sure did," she snapped.   
  


He sighed and said, "Aurora, I'm gonna die on the 21st, the Called always die stopping the Cycle. I don't want to die. So, as my protest, I thought I was gonna live my life to the fullest."   
  
  
  


"So you had sex with a girl you didn't even know," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. It was cold out, and without her jacket or a blanket, she was beginning to shiver.   
  


He tugged on his braid with a wiry grin. He answered, "Yeah, pretty stupid, huna?"   
  


"Yeah," she told him, avoiding his gaze.   
  


He smirked and said, "You're jealous."   
  


"Am not," she huffed, trying not to look at him.   
  


"Yeah, you are," he said calmly smirking. Then, suddenly, he took her in his arms. Before she could protest, his lips descended on hers again. He gave her no chance to resist.   
  


The kiss was hard, hot, and intense. She gasped as his hands tangled themselves in her hair and he pulled her closer. He kept kissing her, nibbling and sucking on her lips, leaving her senseless. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, holding onto him as her knees became weak.   
  


Then, he stopped. He pulled away from her and smiled. She looked up at him, panting for air. _I can't believe he just did that. That felt so good, _she thought helplessly as she looked into the drowning pools of violet of his eyes. He chuckled as he walked off the roof. Aurora walked after him, confused by her feelings for him.   
  


****** 

Damon growled deep in his throat. He wanted Aurora for himself and if he couldn't have her, then no braded idiot of a Called was going to have her either. His laptop signaled an oncoming communication. He answered it to see Lilith's smiling face.   
  


He bowed politely and said, "I haven't been able to capture the girl."   
  


Lilith chuckled and told him, "Come back home, Damon. They're eventually going to get here anyway."   
  


Damon asked, "What about keeping the necromancer in tact?"   
  


Lilith inspected her crimson finger nails as she answered, "They're going to be too busy running from Hunters, you know that. Besides, that little girl is almost a nun. Don't worry Damon. We'll be ruling this planet within a week." Then, the screen went black. Damon snarled, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.   
  


****** 

'We head to the Carpathian mountains now," Quinn said, looking at Heero's laptop.   
  


Duo said, "Good plan, but how are we going to get there?"   
  


Heero answered, "Public transport. Be as obvious as we can. They won't attack us in public because it'll blow their cover, even though it makes it easer to track."   
  


Aurora asked, "When do we leave?"   
  


Duo smirked and said, "ASAP, baby."   
  


"Tonight," Heero said, looking at Quinn, who only nodded.   
  


Duo stood up and said, "Well, lets go."   
  


_**To Be Continued!**_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**_A Shade Darker Part 13_**

**By: Elf**   
  


They were an unlikely foursome. A vampire, a Damphier, a necromancer, and one of the Called, and here they were, getting into a shuttle together. The shuttle was going to take them to London, where they would wait around a day before they would go to the Carpathian Mountain region. Heero had been surprised that Duo had made the plan so efficiently. He had found the flights, all in dark hours so Quinn wouldn't have to brave daylight, and all in this short time with each other.   
  


All Heero had done was hack them onto first class without buying tickets and bumping some public officials into coach. Not really a task, but, deep down, it amused him. Maybe he'd been around the braided baka for too long. He didn't know. He looked at Duo and Aurora, who were sitting next to each other on the couch.   
  


She had a sketchbook and a set of colored pencils that Duo had "acquired" for her. Duo was leaned back on the couch, sleeping softly. The girl looked up at him then back at her sketchbook. Heero suddenly knew what she was drawing then.   
  


Quinn said, "We better get moving. It's about an hour before our flight."   
  


Heero ignored him as he typed on his laptop. He was looking in the world news. He wanted to know what was going on, other than the supernatural events, around him. There was a headline: **_"Vice-Minister Relena Darlin Kidnaped by Unknown Faction."_** His eyes widened as he read on.   
  


There had been an attack at her school and several students had been killed. It had been, reportedly, one man. He had taken Relena and simply disappeared. The article actually said disappeared.   
  


Rage flashed through the young man's mind as he stood up. Quinn asked, "What is it?"   
  


"Heero?" Aurora asked in a concerned voice, looking at him. Duo was still asleep.   
  


He said, "I'm going."   
  


"We're leaving together," Aurora said, her voice betraying her uncertainty.   
  


Heero ignored her and walked away, carrying his laptop with him. He slid into his pilot's jacket and slid a couple of silver clips into his pockets. He checked for his gun and kept walking. He walked right out of the hotel, strait into the night. He had to get to the Sank Kingdom as soon as possible. He didn't know how, but he knew that he did.   
  


He felt Quinn following him. Heero said, "You're not going to stop me."   
  


Quinn said, "Lilith is the one that did this. Don't you know that?"   
  


"I don't care," was Heero's curt reply. He kept walking in the snow and cold, ignoring the man who was his father. He was going to hijack a shuttle from the airport and fly to the Sank Kingdom. There, he had a plan now.   
  


"Odin." Heero froze as Quinn said, "Odin, it's a trap."   
  


Heero spun around to face Quinn. He said, in his coldest and most detached tone, "Try to stop me and I will kill you." He turned around and began to walk again.   
  


"Odin," Quinn said again. _I hate that name. There is no Odin anymore. Odin died a long time ago. I ****_hate _Odin. I **hate **Quinn, _Heero thought as anger surged through his being. Every instinct in him screamed for him to make sure that Quinn was dead. It was his mission programed into his blood. He couldn't deny it and he didn't want too. He wanted to kill Quinn, despite the fact that Quinn was his father. In fact, that made Heero want to kill him more, and slowly.   
  


Heero stiffened momentarily before he quickened his pace. Quinn was keeping up effortlessly. He said, "Odin, listen to me. This is a trap. I don't know what this girl means to you, but Lilith is just going to use her against you."   
  


"I won't give her the chance," Heero told him curtly as he began to walk.   
  


Quinn sighed and said, "Look, _Odin,_ I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I want to fix things between us incase something does happen."   
  


Through clenched teeth, Heero hissed, "Don't call me that."   
  


"What?" Quinn asked, blinking.   
  


"_Odin,_" Heero spat, like it was rotten. Then he spun back to face Quinn. He asked, "Why the hell should you care, _Dad_? You left my mother to die and let them take me. Do you have any idea what it's like to grow up in a lab with everything stripped away from you? Emotions, everything." He gave him his Death Glare, surprised that he had said too much too fast. He was surprised at how long he had been holding everything in and how simple it was to let everything out.   
  


It felt good. Damn good.   
  


"I had no control of that!" Quinn snapped at him.   
  


"You didn't try," Heero told him icily.   
  


Quinn said, "You can't go after her. If Lilith's using her for bait, then most likely, she's alright."   
  


"Why would she be using Relena anyway?" Heero asked coldly.   
  


Quinn said, "I'll show you." With that, he walked into the crowd. Heero, mildly curious, followed him. Quinn said, "There's more danger than you think about being a Damphier, boy, much more. And I'm going to show it to you."   
  


****** 

Zechs watched the sleeping form of the young woman below him. Her dark purple hair fell in soft waves around her face and her chest rose and fell softly as she breathed. He leaned close to her and she sighed and shifted in her sleep.   
  


Noin's slender, pale neck was exposed as she moved. He could see the faint blue artery pulsing right under the skin. He knew that her blood would be pure. He reached out and lightly touched her throat.   
  


She was part of the reason he went vampiric. The vampire nature in his blood had wanted this young woman ever since he first saw her all those years ago. He hadn't touched her, thinking that she was too good for him. He thought that drinking from some nameless, faceless woman would help ease that craving.   
  


It only complicated matters worse.   
  


He became a vampire without all of the weaknesses. The cross didn't bother him, sunlight didn't burn his flesh, holy water didn't faze him, and he could go into homes without an invitation. The problem was that he craved blood and he couldn't stop it. He watched her as she swallowed, that slight contraction of the throat.   
  


_No, _he thought, swearing to never drink from her. He reached out and lightly caressed her cheek. She turned to face him and her dark violet eyes opened. "Zechs," she whispered as she sat up, "What are you doing here?"   
  


"Nothing, I thought I heard something," he answered smoothly. He was an accomplished liar. After living a lie for the longest time, it was only a matter of time before one would start to be unhonest to everyone.   
  


"Liar," she told him in a tone he knew all too well. It was her teasing tone and her lips quirked up in a crooked grin.   
  


An accomplished liar to everyone but her.   
  
  
  


She asked, "Why were they after your sister, and why would any of the Gundam pilots be involved in this?"   
  


Zechs asked, "Didn't Minerva tell you anything?"   
  


Noin smirked and said, "Only that vampires and other supernatural beings exist and that the end of the world is coming. And Duo Maxwell is some sort of God of Death to vampires. And something about him sleeping with a virgin."   
  


Zechs froze and asked, "What about a virgin?"   
  


Noin shrugged and answered, "Well, we went to go see Dorothy, who happens to be a witch, anyway, she did a Tarot reading. It mentioned Death taking innocence. Duo sleeping with a virgin."   
  


"I wonder why?" Zechs asked himself as he sat down beside his former follower.   
  


Noin curled her legs to her chin in an innocent gesture. She rested her cheek on her legs as she studied Zechs. She answered, "I don't know." She reached out and touched his sleeve. She whispered, "I'm so glad that you're not dead."   
  


The temptation to hold her, claim her, and take her was great. He told her, "It's good to see you, Noin."   
  


He was tense. So very tense.   
  


She scooted over to him and asked, "What's wrong?" He looked into her wide eyes and stood up abruptly. She gave a startled whimper and crawled back under her covers, watching him the whole time.   
  


He told her in a curt tone, "I have to go." With that, he exited the room.   
  


****** 

Heero followed Quinn as he walked into a rave. The lights pulsed around him as bodies crushed together. Then, suddenly, in the crowd, Quinn disappeared. Heero looked around for him, his eyes narrowed.   
  


Then he heard Quinn's voice in his mind, _Feel them, Heero? Can you? Their heartbeats, their life, and, most importantly, the blood running in their veins?_   
  


Heero froze and caught whiff of it. The people around him were so full of life. He could hear their heartbeats almost deafingly loud as he looked around. He could smell the sweet, coppery smell of their blood.   
  


It was a feeling slightly familiar to him. He had felt it a couple times before, both times with Relena under extreme stress. That was one of the reasons he had put so much distance between them.   
  


In the dark colored lights of the club spiraled around him as he looked around. He took a breath and found that his canines were highly sensitive and slightly throbbing. Heero spun around in the club, looking for Quinn.   
  


Quinn told him, _This is what I was telling you about. This is the danger. You can go vampiric, Heero, and this is the reason that Lilith took Relena._   
  


_A trap, _Heero thought to himself as he took a hold of whatever it was he was feeling. His body felt tingling and strong when that feeling washed over him. He felt powerful.   
  


_That's my blood in you talking, Heero. That's what it means to be a vampire. Power. This is the trap that Lilith wants to spring, _Quinn told him. Heero looked up and saw his father looking down at him with his dark blue eyes. Quinn asked, _Do you understand?_   
  


Heero said nothing. He only stared at the vampire and turned out of the club. As soon as the cold air hit him he gave a momentary shiver. He felt something warm wrap around his shoulders and noticed that Quinn put his black leather jacket over his pilot's jacket.   
  


Heero asked, "So how do we get Relena back?"   
  


Quinn smirked for a moment and answered, "Kill Lilith."   
  


****** 

_It seemed like he was standing on the edge of the world. His scythe was clenched in his hand, dripping with blood and gore. He reached up and, in vain, attempted to wipe the blood on his face, succeeding into only smearing it further. His gleaming violet eyes were in startling contrast to the crimson blood on his face._   
  


_He shouted, "The God of Death is back from Hell!" He jumped over the chasm, his duster flying behind him. His rage was directed at one person. He couldn't let her win._   
  


_She was the Queen of Darkness. The Dark Mother. The First. Lilith. _   
  


_She was what every Called hungered to fight, to kill. Killing Lilith would make_ _any Called One the most skillful in all of history. He heard the soft femine cries of the small blonde bound to the altar._   
  


_The sky was a hellish black with red streaks. Fire raged around him. He rushed to the altar and Aurora looked up at him with her huge silver eyes. He cut the leather thongs that tied her up and gathered her in his arms. Her body was warm and wonderfully alive against his. She sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked her hair and held her._   
  
  
  


_Then he felt the presence. He looked up, expecting Lilith, but instead it was a witch that he had encountered long ago. Blond hair fell into golden eyes as they stared Duo down. Aurora turned to face him as well, still holding onto Duo._   
  


_The scene was familiar. A virgin sacrifice and that witch. He cradled Aurora close to him. The witch laughed and held out a finger. He said, "You don't know what you're dealing with, boy. Lilith isn't your worry. I am."_   
  


_In the background he saw Heero fighting several vampires by himself, silently. Heero made eye contact and nodded. Duo grinned and said, "Where's the bitch?"_   
  


_The witch smirked and said, "She isn't your death. I am." Then he snapped his fingers._   
  


_Duo flinched. It felt that he was being ripped out from the inside out. He screamed in pain as his insides twisted inside of him and the witch smiled. Heero froze, his sword drooping as he watched in disbelief. Duo cried out as collapsed to the ground. Aurora gave a startled cry as she tried to catch him._   
  


_He felt coppery liquid rise from his throat. He coughed a thick, bloody flem as he held himself on the ground. Aurora was still trying to hold him, tears spilling out of her silver eyes. Heero shouted, "No!" The Perfect Solder ran to him, his mouth twisted up in a snarl, bearing fangs._   
  


_Aurora cried out, "DUO!"_   
  


"**WAKE UP, DUO, WAKE UP,**" a familiar voice told him as he regained consciousness. His eyes opened to see a pair of huge, anxious silver eyes looking at him. He reached out and lightly touched her features. She smiled brightly with relief as she said, "You were having a nightmare. You okay?"   
  


Duo nodded and said, "Another nightmare."   
  


"You've been having these a lot?" she asked, the concern plain in her tone.   
  


He smiled at her for a moment, enjoying her concern for him. It was tempting to pull her into another kiss right now. He said, "I've had nightmares all my life. I either ignore them or wonder whats making me have them."   
  


Aurora put her pad and pencils down as she turned to face him. She said, "Bad memories."   
  


"You're whole family and friends were killed, weren't they?" he asked softly.   
  


She nodded and answered, "Yeah, by Damon."   
  


Duo's eyes narrowed. He was personally going to give the vampire a painful death. He had seen, in a moment when he wasn't in dilrium, when Damon had sniffed her over. Hot hatred had bubbled up in him at that moment. He wasn't going to let that bastard hurt her at all.   
  


He asked, "What happened?"   
  


She chewed on her lip and her hands absently went to a locket. There was a cross on the same chain as well. They were both silver.   
  


The metal gleamed in the light as she fingered the locket. She opened and looked down at it. She took it off and handed it to Duo. He took it from her slender, short fingers as he looked down at it.   
  


There was a photo of a woman who looked strikingly like Aurora except that she had brown eyes instead of silver and a man with copper skin, black eyes, sharp features, and black hair. Her parents he expected as he studied the photo. Aurora sighed and looked down at her hands as he held the locket.   
  


He could feel an emotional residue from it. It held very intense emotions: fear, sorrow, guilt, grief, and an overwhelming sense of love. He closed his eyes and focused on it. He wasn't a physic, but, sometimes, if the impressions were strong enough, he could get a picture of the object.   
  


He felt a sense of age around it. Power and tradition locked into it. It was a family legacy. He opened his eyes and studied it. It was silver with a circle with feathers trailing from it. The circle had an almost spider web design on it. There was something slightly magical about it.   
  


He asked, "Is there magic on this?"   
  


Aurora chewed on her lip again. The motion slightly drove him crazy. It was tempting to just grab her and kiss everything away. To bury himself into her soft warmth and forget everything. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch.   
  


She answered, "It's a Dream Catcher."   
  


"A what?" Duo asked, looking at it.   
  


"It's an Indian thing. Almost all the Indian cultures had them. It catches evil spirits that cause nightmares. You saw my father," she said, nodding at the locket.   
  


"You're half Indian, cool!" Duo exclaimed to her.   
  


She laughed and shook her head. He realized that he had never heard her laugh before. It was a soft sound, tinkling, pleasant to listen too. She answered, "No, I'm not. I'm a quarter. My dad was half. The other half was German. My Grandma, Ohma Hunting Wolf, had powers. She passed those powers down through the line. On my mother's side, there was Druids from Scotland and Ireland. That combination made me a necromancer somehow."   
  


"Whoa, just by your blood line the Church would have had you burned," Duo said in amazement. She glared at him and he flinched. He said, "But we both know what kind of idiots they are, Aurora." He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Do you think you have other powers?"   
  


She shook her head and answered bitterly, "No. Out of all the powers to get I had to get damn necromancy. Why couldn't of I been a telepath, a telekinetic, or a healer? A healer would have been better than being a damn necromancer."   
  


She crossed her arms as she grumbled. Duo chuckled and shook his head. She was so damn cute. She looked at him and he smiled. He handed her back her locket and cross with a chuckle. He told her, "Maybe you need the protection from dreams."   
  


"I'm not the one who's been having nightmares," she told him as she glared at him.   
  


He leaned back and absently asked, "Was I the only one to ever kiss you?"   
  


She turned bright red as she looked away from him. She stuttered, "Why you . . . Damn you . . . _YES_."   
  


He chuckled and said, "I thought so."   
  


"What do you mean?" she snapped, turning to face him.   
  


He chuckled again, enjoying her frustration. He leaned close to her and looked directly into those amazing silver eyes of hers. He leaned even closer when she didn't back away, making sure that their faces were mear inches away from touching.   
  


He answered, "You just are so innocent it's cute."   
  


"Listen you, I'm not the one who ran off and slept with a girl I didn't know," she snapped at him, her eyes darkening.   
  


He smirked and quipped, "I hope you weren't sleeping with another girl."   
  


She blushed bright red and began to stammer, "I'm not a lesbian."   
  


Duo leaned in and whispered, "I know. You want me."   
  


"You bastard," she hissed.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "Yeah, that may be true, but you still want me."   
  


"Do not," she denied, even though he could sense the heavy falseness in her lie. He smirked as he leaned in, lightly brushing his lips with hers. He waited for a reaction and she lightly brushed her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, hard, fast, long, and hot. He felt with satisfaction that her hands reached round his neck and entwined themselves in his hair as she timidly responded to him.   
  


He moved his mouth to her cheek, down her throat then strait back up to her mouth again. As he kissed her with growing heat he ran his hands up and down her spine, hoping to relax some of the tension there. She was afraid of many things. Damon, her dying, the end of the world, and, strangely enough, him dying. She didn't want him hurt.   
  


He pulled back, touched for her concern and protectiveness. He held her, tucking her head under his as he lightly kissed the top of her silky head. He took a deep breath and realized that she smelled like cheep hotel shampoo with a hint of lavender of all things.   
  


The smell of magic, he realized.   
  


He held her tightly and promised, "I won't let anyone hurt you." He lightly stroked her hair as they sat in silence.   
  


She looked up at him and whispered, "I tried."   
  


"What do you mean?" he asked her.   
  


She played with her locket and cross. She answered, "Sleeping with other guys. I couldn't even kiss any of them. I couldn't . . ." She sighed and went on, "Couldn't be like that with someone that I didn't love."   
  


Duo smiled at her and stroked her hair. That was a quality rarely found now a days. A Good Quality, an honest, pure, simple quality. He made a promise to himself. No matter how much he wanted her, he wasn't going to force her in anyway. If something was to happen between them, then she was going to start it. Not including kissing though.   
  


Her innocence was important to her and, he'd be damned, he was going to make sure that she'd get through all of this still intact.   
  


****** 

The shuttle ride to London went without incident. None of them sensed something out of the ordinary, except that Duo swore that he caught wind of a werewolf. Quinn told him if it didn't attack, then don't worry about it.   
  


So, the four of them stood at the London Airport, looking at Ole London Town. Aurora smiled and said, "I always wanted to visit here." Then she gave an ironic snort, "Just not under these circumstances."   
  


Duo looked around as he spotted Big Ben and Winsidor Palace. He pointed and said, "Cool, Big Ben. Amazing that it's in such good condition after all of these years."   
  


"And still keeping time as perfectly as before," Quinn said with a smirk. He looked around and said, "Surprisingly, its not raining either."   
  


Aurora sighed as she huddled into her jacket. She said, "I wish I could get a chance to look around this place." Then, Duo sensed something. Apparently, so did his three companions.   
  


Quinn said, "Stay here." With that, he snuck into the shadows. The three teens looked at each other.   
  


Duo sighed and said, "I hate it when they do that."   
  


Heero said, "Follow him." Duo rolled his eyes and was about to complain about taking orders when he felt the glimmer of concern coming from his friend. He sighed as he pulled his scythe from his duster and looked at Aurora. He pulled out his gun and handed it to her.   
  


He asked, "Do you know how to use one of these?"   
  


She nodded and said, "Yeah, if not, I'm a quick learner."   
  


****** 

Quinn entered the alley with a sense of forewarning. He knew this was going to happen to him and how this was going to end. He called out with his mind, _Joshua, I know that you're there._   
  


_You're right as always, Quinn, _Hunters replied as he stepped out of the darkness. The dim lights of London glinted off of his dark red hair and made his eyes appear like liquid silver. Quinn faced the Dark Hunter.   
  


He asked, aloud, "Who sent you?"   
  


"Lilith, unfortunately. This is very hard for me," Hunters told him softly.   
  


Quinn smirked, he understood. Hunters had been hunting him for a long time. He said, "So this is it then? We're finally going to see which one of us it the better."   
  


Hunters told him, "I always wanted to fight you, to hunt you. You were actually a challenge. It's a shame that I finally have to end this."   
  


Quinn sighed and pleaded, "Hunters, you don't want the world to end as much as I do. You don't have to do this."   
  


Hunters sadly smiled and said, "Quinn, I have no other choice."   
  


Quinn smiled dryly as he rushed the other vampire.   
  
  
  


****** 

Heero was ahead of Duo and Aurora as they ran. He could hear the sounds of two people fighting in a near by alley. He drew his gun and ran into the alley with Duo and Aurora a heartbeat behind. Then what he saw chilled him.   
  


Quinn was lying on the ground, his eyes closed, the look on his face peaceful and excepting. The vampire above him had a wooden stake in his hands, ready to plunge it into Quinn's heart. Heero shouted, "_STOP!_"   
  


The vampire looked at him with silvery-blue eyes. The look in his face was apologetic as he turned back to Quinn. Duo swore, "Dammit, we're too late." Then, the vampire stabbed Quinn right threw the heart with the stake.   
  


Time froze for a moment as Quinn looked over at Heero and mouthed the words _I'm sorry._ Then, with a sort of a gentle smile, he exploded into ashes. Heero sent the other vampire his best Death Glare.   
  


The other vampire gave an apologetic smile before he ran off in the darkness. Heero took off after him. He knew Duo and Aurora weren't following him, which was all the better.   
  


He ran after the vampire silently keeping pace with the redhead. He pulled out his gun and prepared to shoot. Suddenly, the vampire was gone. Heero felt something behind him and was about to spin around when he felt someone take a hold of him.   
  


He recognized the hold. It was inescapable. The vampire whispered, "I'm sorry." Then, with a harsh shove, Heero tumbled forward a few feet. He quickly regained his balance and spun around. The vampire was gone.   
  


He heard Duo and Aurora come up behind him. He ignored them, and the tears stinging his eyes. Aurora asked, "How long before our next flight."   
  


"Twenty hours," Duo said grimly.   
  


Twenty hours was a long time to dwell on something, Heero realized.   
  


_**To Be Continued**_   
  


_Author's Notes: _I know I usually have these posted at the beginning of the story, but I wanted Quinn's death a surprise. Okay, still looking for fan art. Yes, I am a Zechs/Noin fan, btw.   
  


I'd like to thank Marce, Katrina, Sam, Trio, Misty, and Shinny-Chan. Hey, Shinny, give me an e-mail at slaybrat@aye.net, will ya?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


_**A Shade Darker Part 13**_

**_By: Elf_**   
  


_"This isn't right," a soft female voice said. Quatre turned around to see _that _petite, elfin blond again, dressed all in black, her blond hair tied back from her face. Her hands were splayed over a mirror and she was tracing her reflection._   
  


_"What do you mean?" Quatre asked her, studying her. She looked back at him with silver eyes. Eyes the color of molten silver actually. She was startlingly beautiful with this purity about her. She turned to face him when he noticed the priest collar she was wearing._   
  


_She indicated to the reflection. She answered, "This. The image, its all wrong."_   
  


_"What do you mean?" Quatre asked the nameless girl._   
  


_She reached out and traced the reflection's face. Quatre gasped as the image changed. The curves turned to lithe muscles, the chest flattened and widened, legs grew longer, shoulders grew broader, hair turned from golden blond to rich, chestnut brown and formed itself in a braid. The features became more masculine, but they still kept their gamine quality. The wide eyes turned from that glowing silver to a brilliant violet and the serious expression became a smirk._   
  


_"Hey, Q-Man, how ya doing?" Duo Maxwell asked as he stepped from the mirror. He wrapped his arms protectively around the girl's waist and she leaned her head against his chest. Quatre had to admit that they were a handsome couple. There was something else though that he couldn't put his fingers on though._   
  


_"Death," the blond said with a smirk as her fingers lightly tapped on Duo's chest._   
  


_"What?" Quatre asked her, not quite understanding what she was saying._   
  


_Duo spun her around, laughing. He chuckled, "I cause death and she controls the dead!"_   
  


_"What do you mean?" Quatre asked them as they danced around him._   
  


_She laughed, "It's a trap. It's not good to become a rogue. Exspecaly if your the _Hero of the Day_."_   
  


_Duo smirked and asked, "I had no idea that you listened to Metalica, buddy."_   
  


_"I don't, you do," Quatre told him as he tried to follow the spinning couple._   
  


_"You've just gotta understand the rhyme and reason of the chaotic madness," Duo chuckled as he dipped the blond. _   
  


_She looked up at him with her silver eyes and said, "The trap is set. The Dark Queen will capture the Bishop. Are you a pawn in this game?" Then she laughed._   
  


Quatre blinked at his reflection in the mirror. It would be hours before Treize, Minerva, or, most important, Trowa would be up. He turned away from the mirror and walked out of the room. He found himself wandering to Trowa's room. Without really thinking, he opened the door and walked in.   
  


The room was pitch dark, the only light coming from the hallway, silhouetting the pilot. Quatre swallowed and walked over to the bed. Trowa was lying flat on his back, his arms crossed over his chest, just like a body prepared for a funeral Quatre realized with a chill. He noticed that he wasn't breathing, just still and quiet, exactly like a corpse.   
  


He walked closer to the bed and lightly touched Trowa's cheek. It was icy to the touch, like marble. A cold hand reached up and grabbed his wrist as the dark green eyes shot open. Quatre opened his mouth to scream, but Trowa's other hand clamped down on his mouth.   
  


The vampire sat up, keeping hold of Quatre. He noted dimly that his hands started to warm up as he woke up, but it was still chilling none the less. Trowa let go of him and asked, "What are you doing here?"   
  


Quatre answered, "I had a vison."   
  


"About what?" Trowa asked as he rose from the bed.   
  


Quatre looked down at his hands and answered, "It made no sense. Remember the vison I had before, with the girl in it."   
  


"The necromancer," Trowa said, nodding. He leaned against the wall. Shadows surrounding him like a comforting blanket. "Go on," he said in his quiet voice.   
  


Quatre described the vision and ended by saying, "The girl said, 'The Dark Queen is about to capture the Bishop, are you a pawn in this game?' What did she mean by that?"   
  


Trowa looked thoughtful as he sat on the bed. He said, "I'm assuming that the Dark Queen is Lilith, but who would be the Bishop?"   
  


Quatre thought for a moment. The Bishop was the holy piece in chess, but which one of the pilots had the most faith. An image formed in his mind of a silver cross and white collar. He looked up at Trowa and said, "She wants Duo."   
  
  
  


"Why?" Trowa asked.   
  


"I don't know. What does he have to do with this?" Quatre replied, sitting on the bed, resting his head in his hands.   
  


"Everything," a sharp male voice said from the doorway. Quatre looked around to see Zechs standing there and Trowa scowled.   
  


Trowa said, "Treize mentioned Duo being a vampire hunter."   
  


"Not any vampire hunter, _the _vampire hunter," Zechs said as he walked into the room.   
  


Quatre frowned and asked, "What do you mean?" He felt the hairs at the back of his neck start to tingle. He placed his hands on his temples and concentrated. The use of his powers was new to him, but something was off about him, exspecaly how he came back from the dead.   
  


_Mixed blood lines. A cross of darkness and life. Mingled into one who is neither. Then, the crossing over to darkness. A world feared between vampires and humans alike: Damphier._   
  


"You're not human," Quatre stated, somehow, with all the strange stuff happening in his life, he wasn't surprised.   
  


Trowa moved closer to him, protectively. He asked, "What are you then?"   
  


Zechs answered, "A Rogue."   
  


"What the hell does that mean?" Trowa asked.   
  


"Not in the least. You're getting a dark impression of me, aren't you?" Zechs asked with an ironic grin.   
  


"Yes," Quatre answered as he stood up, standing beside Trowa. He asked, "What are you anyway?"   
  


"Someone who crossed the line," Zechs simply said as he turned around.   
  


Trowa stated, "You drank blood."   
  


Zechs smirked and asked, "Did Treize tell you about me?"   
  


"I'm just observant, Zechs," Trowa answered.   
  


Quatre sighed and asked, "What about Duo again?"   
  


"He's one of the Called. They're decedent from a special bloodline. A genetic memory to stalk vampires. They have the abilities to do it. They can mask their presence from them, sense them out, they're immune to mind control, they're stronger than a normal human, and they can feel emotions. Empathy," Zechs stated.   
  


"What is that supoce to mean?" Trowa asked crossly, standing at his full height.   
  


Zechs calmly answered, "What that means is that Duo is what is standing between Lilith and the end of the world. She wants him dead because she would be the only person alive or undead who could resist her power. It doesn't affect him."   
  


"Why Duo?" Quatre asked.   
  


Zechs shrugged and said, "He was just the one unfortunate enough to be born in that bloodline, Quatre. It wasn't Oz that gave him the name 'God of Death', it was the vampires and other creatures of darkness. He's good, one of the best if his reputation serves him right."   
  


"Did any of the scientist know this?" Quatre asked, curious. Were all of them interwoven since the beginning of time to stop this? It was an interesting thought.   
  


Zechs shrugged and answered, "I don't know. It would make a lot of sense if they did, why they chose Duo and Heero."   
  


"What do you mean?" Trowa asked suddenly.   
  


Zechs calmly answered, "Heero's like me. A product of a human woman and a male vampire."   
  


"That explains how he could do half of the stuff that he did then," Trowa said thoughtfully. Then he asked, "If Duo was so great, then how was Oz able to get a hold of him."   
  


"Deathscythe was in pretty rough condition in space. Besides, he was tortured, wasn't he?" Zechs asked calmly.   
  


"Why didn't Duo get away, if from what you're saying, when he could have?" Quatre asked.   
  


Zechs smirked and answered, "Duo, despite all of his gifts is human. A very flawed human. He acts too much on impulse and instinct, nothing is planned with him. That is what makes him so good at what he does. Most of your more powerful supernatural beings plan everything, and Duo, being almost chaotic in nature, ruins that. Besides, he went against almost everything that the Catholic Church taught him."   
  


"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, getting interested more and more by the moment.   
  


"The Called, from my knowledge, are found by some member of the Catholic church then trained and raised," Zechs answered.   
  


"Duo was raised in a Catholic orphanage," Quatre said with dawning realization.   
  


Zechs nodded and said, "Exactly. Father Maxwell found him just in time. That's why he survived the plague at L2, because of what he was."   
  


"So Lilith wants him dead because she knows he can stop her," Trowa said grimly.   
  


"So, we find Duo and Heero before it's too late," Quatre said firmly.   
  


Zechs made a sound like a grunt, one that sounded strangely like a sound Heero often made. He said, "Easier said than done, Kid."   
  


******* 

Heero turned to face Duo and asked, "Who the hell was that?"   
  


"That was Joshua Hunters," Duo said with a sigh as the trio walked out of the alley. Heero glared at him and Duo went on, "Basically, the vampire's version of a vampire hunter. He hunts Damphiers, Called, vampires who are on the 'wrong' side, humans who know too much, or witches or werewolves that cause too much of a problem for the leeches."   
  


"Why didn't he try to kill you then, or me?" Heero snapped at him, almost losing control of his emotions.   
  


"Because Quinn was the target, not us," Duo said as they entered the city lights once more.   
  


"Why?" Heero asked sharply. It wasn't fair. Hell, he didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't know what he should be thinking right now.   
  


Duo answered, "Because he was a traitor. He had half the vampires on Earth killed at one time. He was the father to dozens of Damphiers, like you buddy, and the greatest Called ever born. Liam O'Rouke was the baddest of the bad. He was also half vampire, but he didn't have to worry about turning Rogue or anything. The Called in him kept him from getting all bloody and shit. Just for that, being Liam's dad, was enough to get him killed. Lilith was probably the one to set the bounty on his head."   
  


"So he gets payed?" Heero snapped, getting more angry by the moment. The thought of Hunters killing Quinn for money made his blood run cold.   
  


"No, then Forest Anderson would be after him," Duo said, shaking his head, causing his braid to fly around him.   
  


Aurora said, "Hunters hunts for honor and the sport of it. That's the way that some vamps live."   
  


Duo added, "Not all vamps are power hungry, we've seen that. Some live for the hunt, that challenge. It gives them meaning."   
  


All of their words fell on deaf ears. Heero looked ahead, his blood running cold in his veins, and he thought briefly of Relena.   
  


******* 

Lilith looked at Joshua Hunters' face over the comlink. The vampire's silvery blue eyes were glimmering with grief. Lilith placed her chin on the palm of her hand as she studied the vampire. She asked, her tone purposely mocking, "Do you miss Quinn?"   
  


Hunters' jaw twitched as he answered, "I've done as I was commanded, Lilith. Good luck to you."   
  


"You don't want the world to end," Lilith said, playing with a strand of her black hair.   
  


"No," he replied in an icy tone.   
  


She chuckled and said, "You're going to be fine. I know I couldn't ask you to bring me Yuy or the necromancer."   
  


"I have a feeling that Yuy will challenge me one day," Hunters said without emotion.   
  


Lilith chuckled and replied, "And you will face him in a neat little battle. You killed the boy's father. Also, what about Zechs Marquise? You killed his father as well."   
  


"If they find me, fair is fair, they can kill me," Hunters said without any tone betraying his voice.   
  


Lilith laughed and said, "Oh, that would be a shame. You're our hunter, Joshua." Hunters said nothing and the screen went black.   
  


"That was rude," Damon said as he strode behind Lilith. She smiled up at him and held out her hand to him. He took it and knelt by her side as she sat on her throne. Damon said, "They should be here soon."   
  


She sensed a tenseness in his voice, his posture. She asked, "Something wrong, Damon?"   
  


"Nothing that can be fixed, Dark Queen," he answered, respectfully kissing the palm of her hand.   
  


Lilith was puzzled by his answer. She searched his mind. He automatically put up walls around his thoughts but she was the First, the Dark Queen, the Dark Mother, and his Master. She easily pushed through them, reminding herself to punish him later for this resistance.   
  


_The blond necromancer cried out, clutching tightly around him. He could smell her blood, her innocence all around him. He smiled as he looked down into her huge silver eyes. She was his now, and no one else would have her._   
  


Lilith snarled, "You want her. You want the necromancer."   
  


"My Queen, it's . . ." he began, but he never got the chance to finish. Her hand struck his face hard. She stood up from the throne to glare down at him. He looked up at her with his brown eyes and waited.   
  


She built up her power and unleashed it on him. He cried out, clutching his head. She fed on his nightmares, letting him live them in his mind. She growled, "How dare you disobey me like that. There are hundreds of young virgins you could have and you choose the _one that **I** need!_ I should rip your fucking heart out with my bare hands, you bastard!"   
  


Damon was taking deep breaths as Lilith kept inflecting the torture of his own mind on him. "Lilith, can I help?" a childish voice came from behind her. Lilith turned to see Illiana, in pig tails and overalls smiling at her.   
  


Lilith held out her hand and said, beaming at her favorite Chide, "Of course my darling." Illiana giggled as she took a hold of Lilith's hand. Lilith let go of Damon's mind as she held Illiana's small, porclin hand in hers.   
  


She ran one of her sharp fingernails over her wrist, letting dark blood well up there. Illiana giggled with glee as her eyes started to glow.   
  


****** 

Relena heard a male scream from Lilith's throne room. Jason smirked and said, "Looks like Lilith was disobeyed."   
  


Relena demanded, "What is going on in there?" Hawk chuckled.   
  


Jason flipped through the pages of the leather bound journal in his lap. He answered, "Lilith is inflecting her punishment. You wouldn't want to go in there."   
  


"I don't care," Relena said as she stood up and walked to the throne room. Illiana was holding Lilith's hand, blood was trickling from Lilith's wrist, staining the floor, and there was a handsome vampire screaming in pain. Lilith looked up at Relena and smiled. Illiana let go of her hand as the vampire slumped to the ground, gasping in pain.   
  


Illiana smiled and said, "They're here."   
  


Lilith smirked and asked, "Really?"   
  


Illiana giggled and hugged Lilith. She answered, "I can feel their power. Lily, its time!"   
  


Lilith smiled as she walked over to Relena. She said, "Now you're going to find out why I brought you here, darling."   
  


"What do you mean?" Relena asked, tasting bile at the back of her throat. She was so terrified it wasn't funny. She had been through death, kidnaping, assassination attempts, capture, and war less afraid then this. At least with the aforementioned things she had some familiarity to them. With this, it was completely new.   
  


Lilith looked her in the eye with crimson eyes. She said in a hypnotic tone, "You'll find out soon enough." With that, the world plunged into darkness.   
  


****** 

Duo looked over at Aurora, she was curled up in a ball, her blond hair falling into her face. He reached out and brushed the silky strands out of her face, listening to the soft sound of her breathing as she slept. Heero looked at him, watched his movements.   
  


Duo looked up at him, lightly caressing Aurora's downy cheek before pulling away, and thought, _Heero can protect her if anything happens. Well, if I ask anyway. She's not annoying like Relena and she's never been really bitchy to Heero either. I think he may understand her better than I do._   
  


Duo said, "Can I ask you something?"   
  


"Do you love her?" Heero asked bluntly, not answering the question.   
  


Duo looked at her as she slept. There was a tender innocence to her that he wanted to protect. She was refreshing in their jaded world. She sighed and shifted in her sleep. His gaze lingered on her as he thought.   
  


She drove him insane.   
  


He wanted to hold her forever.   
  


He had trouble being away from her.   
  


He wanted her.   
  


He wanted to keep her safe from harm.   
  


He _needed_ her reassurance that he wasn't going to die.   
  


Yeah, he was in love with her.   
  


He smirked as he answered, "Yeah, I'm in love with her."   
  


Heero grunted and said, "I'll protect her."   
  


"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Duo asked him suddenly.   
  


Heero quietly replied, "I just had a feeling."   
  


Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They had been through a lot together. OZ prisons, hospital rooms, stealing Gundam parts, breaking the other one out of some sort of confinement, blowing up stuff together, and saving humanity together. He smiled as he said, "Don't do anything careless now."   
  


"I can say the same to you," Heero told him with an almost half smile.   
  


Duo blinked. One, Heero almost cracked a smile. Two, the insult. Sure, Heero insulted him all the time. Duo thought it was Heero's way to show affection. He replied, "Hey, that was harsh."   
  


"Doesn't mean that it's not true," Heero told him suddenly.   
  


"_Please place all seats in their upright and locked positions and store all food trays. Make sure that your harnesses are fastened because we're landing. Thank you very much,"_ a mechanical female voice told everyone on the shuttle.   
  


Duo leaned over and nudged Aurora gently. She woke up and blinked, her sleepy, grey eyes trying to take everything in. Duo gently told her, "We're about to land, sweetheart." She yawned as she sat up and facined her harness.   
  


****** 

Heero, Duo, and Aurora exited the shuttle. Aurora yawned as she asked, "Now what?"   
  


Duo looked around and answered, "I guess we find a hotel and check in."   
  


Heero didn't care either way. He shifted his bags on his shoulder as he looked around. _Heero Yuy. The Perfect Soldier, _a soft, seductive feminine voice called out to him. He looked at Aurora. It sounded nothing like her voice. She looked around, a puzzled expression on her features.   
  


Duo asked, "What is it, babe?"   
  


_Heero, I have something for you, _the voice told him again.   
  


"Where are you?" Heero asked aloud, looking for the voice.   
  


"Telepathy," Aurora said quietly.   
  


"Vampire," Duo hissed as he drew his scythe from his duster. He spun it once and grinned. He said, "Bring it on."   
  
  
  


_I have something that you want, Heero, _she told him, and he got the impression of a catty smile.   
  


"What?" he asked, looking around.   
  


An image sprang to his mind of a girl with long dark blond hair. She was dressed in a long white skirt and a fushia blazer. She had her back turned to him, looking out a huge French door to a kingdom by the sea. She turned to face him, a smile on her beautiful features, her blue eyes twinkling at him.   
  


Relena tossed her hair off her shoulders as she sat up on the window sill. She smiled at him and asked, "Are you going to stay and protect me?" Her voice was slightly teasing and slightly worried. Then she asked, "Or are you going to kill me?"   
  


"Where is she?" Heero hissed between clinched teeth.   
  


_Open up your senses. Feel her in her mind. Her purity, all that _crap, she sounded disgusted.   
  


Heero closed his eyes and focused. He felt the lively, warm energy that was Duo, he felt the cold wind that was Aurora, he felt the sparks of warmth from the people around them, then he felt the shining clearness, like a diamond, perfectly clear and sparkling. Pure, full of ideas and hope.   
  


Relena.   
  


He hissed and said, "Stay here." Then he went to go find her.   
  


****** 

Duo watched as Heero ran off. Aurora said, "Something doesn't feel right." Duo nodded, seconding that emotion. There was something severely off that he couldn't put his fingers on, something that was masking its presence to the necromancer and the Called.   
  


Aurora pointed to the east and said, "There's a cemetery not too far from here."   
  


Duo asked, "Now how the hell do you know that?" He sensed a rush of familiarity from her, something reaching. He asked her, "You can sense it, can't you?"   
  


Aurora licked her lips and nodded. She said, "Yeah, I can. That's the safest place I can be."   
  


Duo smirked and shook his head. "No one would wanna touch a necromancer in a graveyard with an army of zombies she could call," he quipped.   
  


She smiled as she replied, "Exactly. Come on." She took his hand and they began to walk.   
  


****** 

"I don't like this," Minerva said as she looked out the window at the falling snow. Noin couldn't help noticing that the girl didn't cast a reflection in the glass. She turned away and remembered what she had over heard earlier today. It was surprising that Trowa, being what he was, didn't know she was there.   
  


Or Zechs for that matter.   
  


She thought she knew Zechs better than anyone. Apparently she was wrong about that. She wrapped her arms over herself in a sort of protective hug to ward off the chill building inside her.   
  


"Something wrong, Noin?" Lady Une asked her. Noin turned to see her former general standing before her. The other woman pushed back her chestnut brown hair and studied her with keen brown eyes. It was surprising to see those eyes without the glasses over them.   
  


"She knows," Treize said with a tiny smile on his elegant features as he approached them.   
  


"About Zechs?" Une asked.   
  


Treize smiled and answered, "About Quinn's Prodical Son."   
  


Noin demanded, "I want to know everything." She met Treize's cornflower blue gaze hard, standing at her full height.   
  


Treize turned around and told her, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"   
  


"Fine, I will," she snapped as she walked out of the room. This place was unfamiliar to her. She knew nothing about it and felt uncomfortable in the castle-esque building. She wandered, determined to find the man she loved.   
  


She heard rustling in one of the rooms. She peered in it to see an armory of sorts filled with swords, guns, crossbows, wooden staffs, spears, and other things she couldn't even begin to name even with her military training. Standing in the center of the room, at a table filled with weapons, was Zechs.   
  


He was dressed in black cargo pants, a black tank top, combat boots, and there was a duster lying on the chair. He had a sword and a crossbow strapped to his back and was strapping various knives made of wood and silver on his body. He looked up at her with his electric blue eyes. Despite all that they had been through together, she still wanted to brush that platinum blond hair from his face.   
  


He asked, "What are you doing here Noin?"   
  


"I wanna know what you are," she demanded, walking toward him.   
  


"No you don't," he told her, turning around from her, studying a throwing star.   
  


"You're half vampire," she snapped at him. He turned around to face her, his eyes narrowing. _Good, I got a reaction out of him, _she thought as she looked up at him.   
  


He sighed and said, "I wish you never found that out."   
  


"I don't care! I just told you a while back that I'll never leave your side and I meant it," she cried.   
  


He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He gave her a good shake and she realized how much taller he was compared to her. He sneered, "I'm not human. I could kill you right now."   
  


"I know how dangerous you are, Lighting Count," she replied, ignoring that his grip was getting tighter around her arms. She snapped out of his grasp, blinking tears away from his eyes. She said, "You almost destroyed the earth! If that's not dangerous, then I don't know what is."   
  


He gave a dry, humorless chuckle. He replied cooly, "I'm not talking that kind of danger."   
  


Noin looked at him; there was something wrong with his eyes. They were too bright, too shining, almost glowing an icy blue. Her mind was a whirl with the conversation that she had heard earlier.   
  


_"He's half vampire and half human. A Damphier," Quatre's quiet voice stated before he asked, "But that's not all, is it?"_   
  


_"A Rogue."_   
  


_"Not in the least. You're getting a dark impression of me, aren't you?"_   
  


_"Yes, what are you anyway?"_   
  


_"Someone who crossed the line."_   
  


_"You drank blood."_   
  


"What does being a Rogue Damphier mean?" Noin asked him suddenly. Zechs' eyes widened at the question as he stepped away from her. He turned to the table and picked up a silver knife. Its hilt was incrusted with different colored red jewels, like different drops of blood. He looked her right in the eye and he held the blade up to his throat.   
  


She gasped as she took a step toward him, trying to stop him. He grunted as he slit his own throat open. She cried out wordlessly as blood began to flow from the wound. Almost as fast as he had cut it the wound resealed. She walked up and touched it in amazement. He jumped away.   
  


"Don't touch me," he spat, "I'm not worth it."   
  


She ignored him as she found a wash cloth on the table. She grabbed it and held onto his shoulder. He didn't move away as she began to sponge up the blood with it. She looked at his eyes and asked, "What forced you do that anyway?"   
  


"Turn?" he asked her quietly as she put the rag down on the table. She nodded and didn't move away from him. He looked away from her as he answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
  


"Try me. You can tell me, Zechs," she told him, lightly touching the side of his face.   
  


He sighed and told her, "It was when we were in school together. I thought it would be only that one time. I was wrong. Once is too much, it changes you."   
  


"How?" Noin asked, more curious than afraid.   
  


Zechs sighed as he answered, "You become vampiric. You gain all the powers but none of the weaknesses." He lifted a cross in his hands and Noin looked at him. Zechs smiled and called out, "Minerva, come here please."   
  


A few moments later she walked into the room. "Catch this," he told her as he threw the cross at her. She caught it and cried out, letting it drop to the floor. Her hands were smoked from burns. She glared at Zechs with crimson eyes.   
  


"That was vulgar," she snapped at him as her eyes returned to their normal color. Then she looked at Noin with a smirk. She said, "Oh, so she knows now. Warn me before you start tossing Holy objects at me again." With that, she walked out of the room.   
  


She asked Zechs, "Why did you send her to protect Relena?"   
  


Zechs answered, "Relena's my half-sister, a target for both myself and Heero. She could be used against both of us, but I think Lilith doesn't have plans for me."   
  


"What do you mean?" she asked him as he rested his hands on her sides. She shivered inwardly at thee intimate contact.   
  


"I'm going hunting. I know I shouldn't be asking this of you, but part of me tells me that you'd be angry as hell if I don't. So, will you come with me?" Zechs said, avoiding her question.   
  


She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She told him, "I'd told you I'd stay by your side and I meant it."   
  


"So you're not afraid of me?" he asked her, his intense blue eyes locking with her's.   
  


"No, I'm not frightened," she answered him.   
  


He smiled, a beautiful smile, a bit devilish as he gave his usual dry snort. "You're a stubborn woman, Noin."   
  
  
  


"I know, but tell me what this shit is used for," she said, pulling away, suddenly mourning the loss of his body. He smiled as he unstrapped the crossbow from his back.   
  


****** 

Heero held his gun out in front of him as he crept into the alley. He saw Relena standing there, her bright blue eyes staring blankly at a brick wall. The look on her face was pleasantly blank, which startled him. Relena was always thinking, her eyes always snapping and bright.   
  


"Relena," he said to her as he walked over to her. There was no answer. He reached out and lightly grabbed her shoulders. Still no response. He gave her a light shake as he demanded, "Relena, snap out of it."   
  


"Not until I say so, Perfect Soldier," that seductive, amused feminine voice told him as slender arms reached out and grabbed Relena. Long raven hair floated around a girl who was slightly taller than Relena dressed in black leather. She looked up at Heero with grey eyes and as he watched, they turned brilliant aqua.   
  


"Let her go," Heero hissed, pointing his gun at her.   
  


"My name's Lilith," she told him with a smile.   
  


Heero gave her his Death Glare. She was the one plotting the end of the world. He told her in his calmest, most detached voice, "Let her go."   
  


Lilith ignored him and studied Relena. She asked, "What's the appeal of her anyway? She's pure, so?" She pushed the hair off Relena's neck and Heero felt a surge of protective anger in him. She said, "She's a pacifist. She'd get killed in the real world." She studied her face thoughtfully. "But, she's beautiful and has this fire to her, I've gotta admit, and she's stubborn as hell. She's pure too, like I said earlier. I wonder what she would taste like," Lilith mused.   
  


Suddenly, she made a slight cut on Relena's neck and blood welled up. She pushed her into Heero's arms and he struggled with the burden. He smelled the sweet, coppery smell whifting up to his nose as Relena's prone form pushed up against him. He felt her heart beat against him as he held her warm body.   
  


"Tell me," she said in a dark, seductive tone.   
  


Heero was tempted. Then he looked into Relena's sleeping face. He looked Lilith in the eye and smirked dangerously. "No," he told her.   
  


"Heero?" a groggy voice asked him.   
  


"Yeah," he replied as he looked down into Relena's face with relief. She looked at Lilith and her eyes widened with fear. "She won't hurt you," Heero said as he shielded her with his body.   
  
  
  


"No, but I bet my people have already killed Duo and have Aurora right now," Lilith hissed as she disappeared into the shadows.   
  


"Dammit," he sneered as he looked away. He started to move, supporting Relena against him. He wasn't about to let that bitch get her claws on Aurora or hurt his best friend.   
  


****** 

It stank. That was all Duo could think about. He was sitting on a tombstone with Aurora beside him and a horde of zombies surrounding them. Their flesh was in various stages of decomposition and they stank.   
  


"It stinks," he groaned as he leaned back.   
  


"You get use to it," Aurora retorted. He looked at her doubtfully from under his cap. She wrinkled her nose and looked around. She added, "No, you don't." He smiled at her cute expression and sat up.   
  


"You're actually feel safer here than any place you've been too?" he asked her cheerfully.   
  


She smiled at him and answered, "Yeah, well, any other graveyard at least. I just feel at home here." She rested her chin on her knees as she looked around. She said, "I have a whole army to call on here. Besides, I can feel them."   
  


"That's sorta gross," Duo realized as he grimaced.   
  


She laughed again, a charming sound as she studied him. She nudged him with her shoulder and said, "No, not like that. I mean I can feel their power. I'm my most powerful, not bleeding, while in a cemetery." She held her left hand, running her fingers over the scars there.   
  


He took her hand and lightly traced over each one. There were several, most of them recut repeatily. He softly asked her, "You had to do this a lot of times, didn't you?"   
  


She nodded and looked away. She whispered uneasily, "Yeah, I did. Sometimes this fucking pain in the ass can be useful." He had the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her. She sighed softly as she rested her head against his shoulder.   
  


He smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise," he swore to her, tracing the scars on her hands.   
  


She chuckled softly and replied, "Thank you. Even to do so is death."   
  


"Hey, I could say the same for me," he told her grimly as he rested his chin on the crown of her head.   
  


"What do you mean?" she asked him.   
  


"Heard of the Maxwell's Church Massacre?" he asked her grimly, trying to block the flow of memories in his mind.   
  


She nodded and watched him. He looked in the distance, seeing all the blood around him, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell's body. The fires around him. Death, pure and simple.   
  


He sighed and said, "When I was little I didn't know my parents. I sorta drifted to an L2 colony. I found a boy named Solo who had a group of kids, orphans like me. They were a gang. They took me in. A virus struck. Solo was dying. I stole medicine from a hospital, but I was too late. Solo died.   
  


"Then I was found by this priest. Father Maxwell. No one wanted to adopt 'Maxwell's Demon', besides no one could adopt me anyway. I was the Called, their pet warrior. I was taught for a couple of years when a group of rebels took over the church. They said if someone got them a mobile suit that they would let us go. Of course, I ran to steel one.   
  


"I was too late.   
  


"I came back with the suit, but the Alliance had already made work of the rebs and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I broke onto a ship where Professor G found me, wanted me to be a Gundam pilot. I wanted to defy every thing so I did."   
  


He gave a shaky sigh, not letting himself cry. She turned to face him, studying him. "Duo, I'm sorry," she said softly, her silver eyes bright with tears.   
  


"Don't cry," he told her, leaning to her. He rested his forehead against hers, letting all the pain wash away.   
  


"Kiss me," she whispered to him. He bent down and as soon as their lips touched, she jerked back. She stood up, startled. The zombies fell to the ground, corpses.   
  


"What happened?" he asked, drawing his scythe.   
  


Aurora's eyes were wide with fear as she looked around. He sensed something very wrong, something like Aurora's power but a lot darker. Then he heard the childish laughter.   
  


"Illiana," Aurora spat, "Of course, no wonder the little brat is Lilith's pet and the Ghoul Queen."   
  


Duo looked around, getting ready to fight. He asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


"The bitch is a necromancer too," she hissed.   
  


Duo cursed, "Fucking shit."   
  


"Run," Aurora said as she took off sprinting. Cursing, he began to follow her.   
  


****** 

Trowa was thinking about a little of everything. He could feel Lilith near by. Treize was talking about something to Une, who was nodding in agreement. Minerva was studying a computer screen and Quatre was looking at the fire, curled up into a small ball.   
  


Trowa smiled slightly at the image. Quatre looked so cherubic and innocent, looking at the flames. He hoped that the smaller boy wouldn't lose his purity after all of this. Then, Quatre's eyes went blank as he looked at Trowa.   
  


He shook his head and stood up, a rapid motion. He cried out, "Duo's in trouble!"   
  


"Where?" Trowa asked, knowing to trust his visions.   
  


Quatre concentrated, trying to remember. Trowa could feel the strain from the other boy. He said, "There were graves. A graveyard. There was also a headstone with a reaper on it."   
  


"I know where that is," Treize said, dawning his cape as he headed out the door.   
  


"I'm coming with you," Trowa said, wanting to make sure that Duo didn't get hurt or killed either.   
  


Minerva stood up too, sliding into her leather jacket. She said, "Count me in too, Nobleman."   
  


Treize studied them both with a smile. Trowa looked to glare at Minerva who only smiled. Quatre stood up too, putting on his pilot's jacket. He said, "You're not going without me."   
  


"Fine," Treize said. Trowa could feel his amusement as they all walked out of the door. He heard Une's voice call out, "Be careful."   
  


Treize smiled and Trowa felt the message that he sent to her, _We will, beloved Lady._   
  


****** 

Duo sensed the ghouls coming after them. Aurora suddenly stopped, digging her heels into the graveyard soil. He turned to face her, wondering what the hell she was doing. He asked, "What the hell are you doing?"   
  


She dropped her bag to the ground and opened it. Duo saw her pull out a canister of salt. She quickly drew a circle around them with the salt. Then she looked at Duo's scythe. "Cut my hand," she demanded, waving her left hand with its scars at him.   
  


He looked at the small, delicate hand, marred by pink and white scar tissue. "No," he told her, slicing his own palm with his blade. He hissed at the sharp, burning pain as hot blood welled up out of the cut. Aurora looked at the blood, slightly fixated as she quickly reached out for the blade. He couldn't stop her from cutting her own hand. Blood welled up with a sharp hiss from Aurora. She looked at him and said, "Give me your hand."   
  


He held out his wounded hand to her and she entertwinded her fingers with his. He watched as their blood mingled and dropped in huge crimson rivulets into the snow. He felt the rush of power that surged between them and gasped. Aurora stared at him with her huge silvery eyes, wide with wonder.   
  


Then it hit, this wave of power binding them both.   
  


He stared at her, over come with need to _take _her. He wanted to push her down into the snow and ravage her until neither of them could move. He felt the need to take her as his and his alone. He felt that intense need from her as well.   
  


She blinked and whispered, "The dead, hear my call. I awake you from your grave. I am your Master, serve me. Protect us."   
  


Duo watched in fascination as the graves began to move, shift, rotting hands with greyish-green flesh digging up from the soil. He almost laughed when he saw a foot come out of one of the graves. Next heads immerged, then whole people.   
  


_Fuck, it stinks, _he thought as the air was over powered by the sweet decaying odor of rotting flesh. Zombies surrounded them as they were locked within the power of the spell. Duo vaguely remembered that sex could intensify magic, and in some cases, a spell had to be cast during or after a sexual act.   
  


She looked at him as they were surrounded by screeching ghouls. He smirked. He could actually fell their fear. He quipped, "They're afraid."   
  


"I didn't know it would do this," Aurora said softly, "I can't even think strait. All I want is . . ."   
  


"Yeah, babe, I know," he told her as he looked around.   
  


"Just one thing, you didn't count on me," a cynical male voice said. The magic crashed around them like a window shattering. It was sharp and stinging. Aurora cried out and Duo grunted as the zombies crashed to the ground.   
  


They looked at the figure and Duo gasped.He remembered not being able to use a crossbow properly, red and black candles, a pentagram, a nude girl about to be sacrificed, and a witch with blond hair and yellow eyes. His eyes narrowed as he sneered, "Shit, I know this guy."   
  


"You do?" Aurora asked, gasping.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah, dark witch, demon worshiping."   
  
  
  


"Fuck," she cursed as she tried to regain her breath.   
  


"You," the witch sneered, looking Duo over. Duo took the scythe in his hands.   
  


****** 

Heero kept on running, trying to get a hold of Duo's unique energy pattern. He had Relena in tow, and the princess was herself again. She was running with Heero, not asking any questions, trying her best to keep up.   
  


He turned his head to look at her, with her free hand she pressed on the cut on her throat. "You're bleeding," he told her.   
  


She smiled at him and said something very familiar to him, "It's nothing." He sped up, searching frantically for Duo and Aurora. He had felt a rush of power then it had died away too replaced by a dark presence.   
  


They ran down the street, ignoring people as they ran. Until Heero sensed something very familiar. "Zechs," he hissed. Zechs, somehow, was here and alive. Well, that wasn't surprising because Zechs was basically the same thing that he was, except darker somehow.   
  


"My brother here?" Relena asked, looking around.   
  


As if on cue, Zechs and Noin emerged from the shadows. They were both dressed in black combat gear with weapons used for hunting vampires. Relena automatically demanded, "What is going on here?"   
  


Noin smiled wirily and answered, "It's a long story."   
  


"You're like Heero, aren't you?" Relena asked, looking strait at Zechs.   
  


"Come on, Relena, we have to get out of here," Zechs told her.   
  


"Take her," Heero stated calmly, looking his former enemy in his icy blue eyes. He pushed Relena into his arms before he ran off. Duo was in trouble.   
  


******* 

Duo sensed a very old and powerful vampire, a vamp with some age to them, a fledgling with a familiar feel, and Quatre? "Quatre?" Duo asked as he kept running, dragging Aurora with him.   
  


"Who?" Aurora asked, breathing hard. She was doing a good job of keeping up. They heard Illiana's childish laughter in the background. "Fuck," Aurora cursed as she looked behind her.   
  


"Quatre!" Duo shouted, hoping to locate his friend.   
  


"Duo!" the familiar soft voice cried out. Duo smiled as the small blond Arab emerged from the darkness. Then the smile melted off of his face when Trowa joined him. Trowa was the fledgling.   
  


_Trowa's been vamped? No way, that's not possible. I see Wu-Man getting bitten before Mr. Silent. Who? _Duo thought as he looked at them. Then he looked at Aurora. She was the important thing here.   
  


Then he made a decision.   
  


He ran to Quatre and Trowa. He said, "Quatre, take care of her. Make sure nothing happens to her and run like fucking hell when I tell you too."   
  


"Duo, what are you doing?" Aurora asked him, clutching to his arm. The look in her eyes was enough to go to hell and back for.   
  


He passed her to Quatre and looked directly at Trowa. Trowa said, "You have no chance of escaping."   
  


"I'm good at changing the odds," Duo quipped as he looked down at Aurora.   
  


Quatre said, "We'll keep her safe, Duo."   
  


"Good, because if you did I'd come back from the dead and kill you both," Duo said with a last grin.   
  


Aurora's eyes flashed as she realized what he was going to do. He handed his scythe to Trowa and Aurora grabbed his arm. She said, "No, I won't let you."   
  


"You don't have any choice, Aurora," he told her, looking at her for one last time. Then, he grabbed her, breathing in her scent one last time and holding her warm, supple form in his arms.   
  


The kiss was hot, intense, furious, and full of passionate hunger. It spoke words better than what Duo could and with more intensity. She tasted warm and sweet on his tongue. He pushed her into Quatre's arms and shouted, "Run!"   
  


Duo held his gun out in front of him as the zombies approached.   
  


****** 

"Who the hell are you?" Aurora spat. It was better to be angry than upset she thought as she looked into the gentle aqua eyes of the blond boy.   
  


"I'm Quatre Rabeba Winner," he told her with a sweet smile.   
  


Aurora would have smiled at the irony if she didn't feel as if her heart was going to burst. Duo had thought that she was one of his sisters when they first met. Now he had pushed her to this cherub looking boy with the pale golden hair and the huge aqua eyes. Then she realized that the boy not talking was a fledgling vampire.   
  


She could get away from them. She jerked away from them. Quatre said, "Come on, please, Miss. I told Duo that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."   
  


"If it was in your power, and I'm not," Aurora told the physic boy.   
  


The vampire studied her with intense, dark green eyes under a fall of tawny hair. She squeezed her left hand into a fist, causing a fresh wave of blood to spill from the wound. She focused her power on the vampire. He couldn't put up much resistance.   
  


She could feel him in her mind, how to exact harm. She closed her eyes as she contorted his insides. The only change was that his eyes wavered and narrowed. _He should be screaming in pain right now, _Aurora thought as she looked at him.   
  


"He won't," a rich male voice said from the darkness. Aurora froze. It was the ancient vampire she felt earlier as well as the mid-ranged vamp. She saw as a tall man with ginger hair dressed in a black cloak materialized from the darkness with a girl her age with wine-colored hair beside him.   
  


The girl studied her and said, "This is the girl."   
  


"We have to get out of here, now," the devishly handsome vampire told them.   
  


Aurora looked at him and sneered, "Not without Duo."   
  


"I'm sorry, dear, but you're the important one right now, besides, she won't hurt Duo," the ginger haired vampire said to her. She looked up into startlingly blue eyes and froze. The power baring down on her was incredible. In her weakened state, all she could do was surrender to the darkness with one last thought of Duo.   
  


****** 

Duo cursed, "Ass fuck." His gun clicked uselessly. The ghouls were still approaching. There were too many of them to hold off now. He could sense that Quatre had gotten Aurora away, and that was all he cared about.   
  


He gave a humorless laugh as the ghouls grabbed him. He was brought up to the familiar witch, Illiana, Hawk, Damon, _That fucking French bastard, _and a vampire that he'd never met before.   
  


But he knew to be afraid.   
  


She had long black hair so dark that it had blue highlights. She was tall and curvy, dressed in a leather bodice that bearly covered her huge breasts and tight leather pants. She looked at him with soft lilac eyes that turned a dark brown.   
  


"Lilith," Duo hissed at her. Every Called secretly dreamed of meeting and slaying the first vampire.   
  


She walked up to him with a smile. She said, "Not what I was looking for, but you'll be fun."   
  


Duo could only glare at her as he was drug away.   
  


**_To Be Continued!_**   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**Oh, I didn't put them on the top of the story! Oh! Yeah, as I stated eariler, I'm a BIG Zechs/Noin fan. Okay, what should I do with Relena with the exception of killing her and no Heero hooking up with one of the guys?   
  


Thanks for reading and I'm still looking for fan art!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_Warnings: **DUO TORTURE!** Severe Duo torture, unconcentiual Lime content, and torture descriptions. Okay, there, I said it. I'd like to thank all the readers who make this possible, and my buds Space Vixen X, Trio, Marce, Sam, Misty, The Mistress of Death, and everyone who reviews. There's a challange at the end of this fic as well!   
  


**_A Shade Darker Part 15_**

**By: Elf**   
  


The first thing that Duo thought was that it was cold. Then the second thing he noticed was the sharp soreness coming from his upper back and arms and the tightness around his wrists. He felt a cold hand brush his long bangs out of his forehead. He automatically jerked away from the dead touch and opened up his eyes.   
  


The first thing he noticed that the room was under ground without any windows. Concrete walls blocked him in from all sides. There were electric lights of course, so that it wasn't pitch dark. Then he looked up and saw that his arms were chained above his head with thick shackles.   
  


He was cold, his skin was shivering and his toes were icy. He looked down to see that someone had removed his coat, both shirts, cross, his boots and socks. He was clad only in his black cargo pants and boxers. Being in the stronghold of the enemy that made Duo _very _nervous.   
  


He sensed Lilith near by and the Mother Vampire walked over to him, a smile curving her ripe lips. She was beautiful, but it was an evil sort of beauty. Duo would have preferred Aurora's innocent gamine looks compared to this seductive Creature of the Night. Still, the teenage boy had to appreciate the way the leather bodice pushed up her ample breasts and how the tight pants hugged her curved hips and long legs. She tossed her black hair and looked at him with midnight blue eyes.   
  


The young warrior closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He remembered how he got into this predicamate.   
  


_The ghouls were dragging him. Duo looked at Illiana and dug his feet into the ground. He collapsed to his knees, the sudden movement causing the ghouls to fall with him_._ He sprang up and began to run, not looking behind him. He just moved blindly, using his special sixth sense, which was incredibly heightened at the moment, to steer him away from danger._   
  


_He wasn't going to die without a fight._   
  


_The golden haired witch looked at him with intense amber eyes. Duo remembered him from his first hunting trip, and that crossbows suck. He had saved some girl from being sacrificed to some demon, and if he was remembering right, the demon was coming after Duo had gotten the girl out of the circle and sprayed Holy water on it._   
  


_They met eyes and Duo saw the flash of recognition, then pure hatred right then. He pointed his finger at the God of Death and the last thing that Duo remembered was a female laughter._   
  
  
  


"So, you traded yourself for your Lady Love, how quaint," Lilith taunted with a sultry smile. Duo glared as he looked into her ever-changing eyes.   
  


He growled, "What did you do to Heero?"   
  


Lilith gave an exasperated sigh as she answered, "He really is the Perfect Soldier. I tried to tempt him, get him to turn, and he doesn't. He ends up saving the princess, blah, blah, blah. At least I can get a rise out of Trowa."   
  


"_What the hell did you do to Trowa?_" Duo snarled, straining on the shackles above him. They pull at his arms and bit into his wrists.   
  


Lilith gave a throaty chuckle as she looked at him. She mused, "You're really pretty. Beautiful, even. You don't seem human." She walked around him, tracing a finger down his back. Duo jerked away from her icy touch and she laughed.   
  


He asked again, his tone softer and more dangerous, "What did you do to Trowa? Who turned him?"   
  


The God of Death had been unleashed and he wasn't about to let this bitch end the world or hurt Aurora or anyone else that he cared about. He met the Dark Queen's eyes unflinching as he watched them change from black to pale blue, almost white. She smiled at him, a cunning, seductive smile.   
  


She answered, "Heero's a Damphier, you're a Called, undrinkable, and Quatre makes me sick with all of his purity, and Wufei's well, Wufei. I wouldn't touch him with a twenty-foot pole. I couldn't change you or Heero, so Trowa was my choice."   
  


"Why?" he spat, feeling sick.   
  


She walked away from him, swaying her shapely hips and buttox in the tight leather. Duo watched her and swallowed. She was the dark seductress. He glared and replaced her image of Aurora, dripping wet, her long, blond hair plastered to her elfin features, her silver eyes wide, a white robe being clung to by small hands. There was no way this bitch was going to get to him.   
  


"Because you five are the epitome of perfection! If you weren't a Called, then you would be mine, God of Death," she laughed. Then she looked him over, her eyes lingering on his before she gazed at him lustfully. "But, you could still be mine," she told him.   
  


He snapped, "I don't think so. I'm not into necrophilia. Sorry, baby, but you're not my type." Then he chuckled softly, mocking her.   
  


She smiled at him and replied sweetly, "That's right, I'm not a little, blond, virgin necromancer. I bet I can do anything that little Aurora can do, but better."   
  
  
  


"You're not gonna touch her," Duo told her with a dark grin. He wasn't going to let her get her icy hands on Aurora to sacrifice to some Hell beast. Hell would freeze over before he would let that happen.   
  


"She may come willingly," Lilith told him as she snapped her fingers. Hawk walked into the room and smiled. Duo glared at the vampire as he cracked his knuckles. Duo flexed his fingers in the shackles as the vampire approached.   
  


Lilith said, "Hawk, he's yours, just don't injure him too much, don't touch his face or below the waist. Breaking ribs and arms are just fine though. And fingers are fun too." Then she laughed as she strutted out of the room. She didn't walk. She strutted.   
  


The golden-eyed vampire looked him over with a smirk. He said, "The big bad God of Death caught by us vampires. It's funny. Now, pretty boy, what am I going to do?"   
  


"Just don't rape me," Duo taunted, tossing his head. He went on, "I know I'm good looking, but I think you can resist me."   
  


"You little shit," the vampire sneered at him.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "I've been called worse, Leech."   
  


"Fuck you," the vampire shouted as his fist slammed into Duo's stomach. The teenager only grunted in response. Whatever torture they were going to give him he was going to take, and by damn it, he was going to take it proudly.   
  


****** 

Treize studied the sleeping girl. _Amazing, a necromancer, _he thought as he peered into her sleeping face. It wasn't a wonder why Duo Maxwell was smitten with her. She was lovely. Long golden hair fell over her delicate, elfin features as she shifted in her sleep. Her eyes opened to reveal large, silver eyes.   
  


The slight girl sat up and glared at Treize with her silvery eyes. He smiled softly at her and said, "You're awake, miss."   
  


"Who the hell are you?" Aurora snapped, glaring at him even more. Her fingers began to dig into the bandage that Lady Une had just placed on the wounded flesh. Treize, faster than the eye could move, grabbed her hand and lifted it up, making sure that she couldn't cause any injury to herself and awaken her spectacular ability.   
  


She sneered, "Where's Duo?"   
  


"If I knew, Aurora, I'd tell you," Treize told her as he stood up, bringing Aurora with him. Her head didn't even come up to his shoulders. She was that tiny. He chuckled at the thought of such a little girl being such a threat.   
  


She snatched her hand away from him and he let her do so. He smiled as he watched her, amused by her actions. She sneered, "How the hell were you able to do that?"   
  


"Put you under?" Treize asked with a mysterious smile. She glared and nodded, her long hair flying about her face. He answered smoothly, "You were weak from before. I'm old and powerful enough to roll you under."   
  


"What about Duo?" she snapped, stepping back even more. With her red turtle neck smeared with blood and graveyard dust and her disheveled blond hair, she didn't belong in the finery around her.   
  


Treize smiled to himself as a plan formed in his head. He had witnessed Duo's exchange to Quatre and Trowa then their passionate kiss. For a moment, Treize thought that the Called was about to take the Necromancer right then and there. He smiled to himself as the door opened.   
  


****** 

Aurora spun away from the elegant vampire as the door opened. She was tense. Every hair on her body was standing on end. To add to that, there was this deep pit in her gut, gnawing away at her, and she didn't know whether to rage at it or cry.   
  


Quatre Winner stepped in, flanked by the green-eyed vampire that hadn't flinched when she turned her powers on him earlier. The cherubic boy looked at her with aqua eyes and a sweet smile. How could he be smiling while Duo could be dead right now? Aurora was about ready to fly off the handle.   
  


The sandy haired vampire tilted his head so his hair fell over one dark green eye as he looked at her. He asked, "Are you the necromancer?"   
  


"Yeah," she answered defensively, digging her fingernails into the soft gauze on her hand. The elegant vampire reached over and caught her hand. He smiled kindly at her, his cornflower blue eyes twinkling in some hidden knowledge.   
  


The fledgling nodded and said, "Lilith won't have you then."   
  


"You know what she's planning to do?" Aurora asked dully.   
  


He nodded and backed against the wall. He seemed even more detached than Heero did. At least there was some spark in Heero Yuy to be seen. She suddenly wished that the stoic Damphier was here.   
  


The elegant vampire smiled at her and said, "Forgive me, Miss Winters, but I'm Treize Kushrenada, this is Quatre Rabeba Winner, and Trowa Barton is the vampire who you used your gifts earlier on."   
  
  
  


"Treize Kushrenada?" Aurora asked, blinking. The former ruler of the world was a _vampire?_ She let up a bubble of hysterical laughter as she backed away from them. She choked, "That is so ironic! The ruler of the world was a fucking vampire! Why am I not surprised?"   
  


She turned away from them, aware of the tears in her eyes. What the hell was happening to her? It hurt even to breathe. She wanted Duo here, with her, holding her, right now. Then she felt a familiar presence near by. She rushed out of the room with the two vampires and the bewildered physic following her.   
  


She saw Heero standing in the hallway with a girl her age with dark blond hair. She immediately recognized the former Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft. Then she recognized her bodyguard, Lucrazia Noin, former Oz solder, then she froze as she looked up at the man with a long mane of platinum blond hair.   
  


He felt like Heero in the back of her mind, but darker. She could fell his power in the back of her head, rolling darkly like a storm, lurking. She could also sense his hunger. Then he looked at her with icy blue eyes.   
  


"Necromancer," he hissed.   
  


She swallowed in fear. She could have the two vampires behind her and the other one in the house howling in pain if she wanted. She had a cross that could protect her from them. A Rogue Damphier was another story.   
  


"Don't you touch her," Heero hissed, standing in front of her. The Rogue's icy eyes looked her over and she shrank back. Heero told him, "I can't let you hurt her."   
  


"I won't allow you to hurt her either, brother," Relena said, standing beside Heero. Heero turned to face her, noticing the panicked look on her face. Then his eyes followed to where Trowa was standing. The dark blue eyes flared as he looked at the vampire. Aurora could feel the hunting instincts flair up in the Damphier as he looked at the other boy.   
  


Trowa stood calmly there. Heero walked up to him and asked, "Who did that to you?"   
  


"Lilith," the quiet boy answered.   
  


Heero spun to face Aurora. He looked around and asked, "Where's Duo?"   
  


Aurora blinked away fresh tears as she whispered, "He was taken."   
  


"Lilith again, Heero," Treize said as he looked Heero over. He said, "I wonder why I didn't see it before. You strike such a resemblance to Quinn that it isn't funny."   
  


"What are you talking about?" the Rogue asked. His and Heero's eyes met and locked. Aurora saw the raging of their wills in that gaze and looked away. Then she looked back at them and studied them. There was a resemblance to them, not physical features exactly, but the way they carried themselves, their body posture. She hadn't payed that much attention to Quinn, but all the mannerisms were the same.   
  


"Quinn's my father," Heero told him in his emotionless voice. The Rogue's eyes flared as he looked at Treize.   
  


He said, "How can that be, Quinn's my father?"   
  


****** 

The pain wasn't that bad really. Duo could focus on something else, like pounding the shit out of Hawk before he dismbowled him and chopped his head off. Or how Aurora would look perfectly nude, her silver eyes darkening in desire for _him_, and her body slick with a layer of sweat. Not the pain of a couple of broken ribs and lots of bruises. He knew that he would heal eventually, actually, pretty quickly, but that was beyond the point. He hurt now.   
  


Hawk took one final blow as he studied Duo. He smirked as he taunted, "Not so tough now are ya, Called?"   
  


Duo swung his legs up, catching the vampire under the jaw. The motion brought a fresh wave of pain to his upper arms and ribs, but he didn't care. The sight of the cocky vampire falling back was well worth it. Hawk looked up at him, his golden eyes turning crimson as he hissed at Duo, showing his fangs. He began to rush at Duo, but a flash of pale hair and a purple sweater ran between them. Hawk looked down blankly at the child fiend.   
  


Illiana hissed, "He's mine now."   
  


"Damn you, demon brat," Hawk snarled as he walked away from them, giving Duo a chilling smile. Duo flipped him the finger before he turned his attention to the tiny vampire below him.   
  


Illiana looked up at him and smiled. It would have been an adorable smile if it had been on a little girl and not a vampire. She sat down and looked up at him with wide violet eyes. She said, "Tell me about Heero."   
  


Duo blinked. Did he hear her right? Tell her about Heero? What the hell? He asked, "What the hell?"   
  


"I wanna know about Heero," Illiana said, pouting.   
  


Duo swallowed and studied her. He replied, "I see that, but _why?_" _Demon brat has a crush on Heero. Great, _he thought as he studied her.   
  


"I like him," Illiana told him with a sweet smile. She walked over to the wall and pushed a lever. Duo felt the chains loosen as they crashed to the ground. He managed not to crash, but he ended up sitting on the floor, facing Illiana. The violet eyed girl sat down and looked him in the eye. She chirped, "Tell me about him, Duo."   
  


Duo chuckled despite his situation. He answered, "Ah, Heero Yuy, Mr. Suicidal."   
  


"He wants to kill himself?" Illiana asked nervously, her violet eyes wide.   
  


Duo laughed again, throwing his head back. He concentrated on the irony of the situation. This little vampire was a necromancer too, just like Aurora, and he was having almost the same problem that she was.   
  


He shook his head and answered her, "Not anymore, trust me. He found out that his life isn't cheep, or whatever. Heero thinks weirdly. It hurts my head to think how Heero thinks. And how the hell does he talk in that damn monotone of his?"   
  


"I like his voice," Illiana protested, looking at him with wide eyes.   
  


Duo studied her. The childishness wasn't as much of an illusion as he thought it was. It was almost as if she was clinging to something. She didn't want to be changed. Hell, most vamps didn't wanna be changed but they quickly liked the idea.   
  


He asked her, "You wanna grow up, don't you?"   
  


She stood up and began to pace, rubbing her arms at her sides. She nodded slowly, letting her hair fall into her face. She turned to face him and said, "You're the only person whoever told me that in a nice way."   
  


"I'm sorry," Duo told her, feeling sorry for her and hating the plan that was forming in the back of his head.   
  


"Its okay," Illiana said childishly, shrugging.   
  


Duo stretched his legs and sore back. He told her, "No, it's not. Tell me who did it and I'll go kill em for you."   
  


"They're already dead," Illiana said sharply, sounding much older now.   
  


"Lilith?" Duo asked her, playing with the chains now.   
  


Illiana shook her head, sending her long hair flying. She answered, "No, it wasn't Lilith. Lilith killed them though." Then she smiled and said, "The necromancer's very pretty."   
  


"Um, thanks, I think," Duo replied nervously.   
  


"I like her. I wish she didn't have to die," Illiana told him, twisting a lock of hair nervously around her fingers.   
  


Duo honestly told her, "I wish she didn't have to die either."   
  


"Illiana, leave," the witch's voice called out. Illiana stood up and looked at the golden witch. She looked back at Duo then back at the witch. The witch said, "Go, now, Illiana. I won't hurt him. Yet."   
  


"Why?" Illiana asked him, looking back at Duo. "We were having a good conversation."   
  


Duo nodded and agreed, "Yeah, we were having a nice little talk."   
  


"Now it's my turn," the witch said as he walked into the room. Duo stood up and looked at him, squaring his shoulders.   
  


****** 

"He's both of your fathers actually," Treize said with a smile. Heero couldn't believe his ears. He was a half _brother _to Zechs? To his greatest foe?   
  


Relena gasped in shock and stated, "It can't be."   
  


"It's true. Quinn got around," the other vampire stated. Heero took a look at her. She was tall and slender with a mane of long, burgundy hair and light, bright green eyes. She said, "Forest told me a lot about Quinn because she hated him. She always thought that he had betrayed Liam. I'm not sure about that, but she kept tabs on him."   
  


Zechs gave a bitter laugh and replied, "Why am I not surprised. Forest, always had a continency plan to the end."   
  


Heero looked at Aurora and the girl shrugged and looked away. Relena demanded, "Could someone tell me what the _hell _is going on here?"   
  


"Miss Relena," Noin gasped in shock. Heero blinked. Relena _swore_. She tossed her dark blond hair off her shoulder and glared at them with her brilliant blue eyes.   
  


"I've been captured, had my world turned upside down, and I'm just a little upset about it," Relena stated regally. Heero's heart thumped strangely at her expression, her fire.   
  


Both Treize and Zechs smiled, both of them amused. The smile quickly faded from Zechs' features though as he looked at Treize. Treize smiled and said, "Princess, well, it is an interesting story."   
  


"Good, I want to hear it," Relena told him, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  


Aurora stated, "Vampires and other supernatural nastys are real. Lilith wants to end the human world as we know it to get it ready to be ruled by the Dark Forces of Hell. It's called the Cycle of Darkness and only one person can stop it and he's _been captured._"   
  


"What does Heero and the others have to do with this?" Relena asked the necromancer.   
  


Trowa calmly stated, "Lilith changed me."   
  


"I'm a physic," Quatre said with a slight smile.   
  


Minerva shrugged and said, "I was payed by your brother to protect you."   
  


"I went along with her," Noin stated calmly.   
  


Heero looked at Zechs and glared at him. How could they be related? As Heero ran the possibilities over and over in his head, he realized how true that was. Then would that make him related to Relena?   
  


Treize answered in his calm voice, "Heero and Zechs have the same father, a vampire named Quinn, who died recently. You and Zechs have different fathers, but the same mother. A child of a human and a vampire is called a Damphier. They are born to hunt vampires. It is a natural ability to them. They are faster, stronger, and have better senses than a normal human's."   
  


"That explains a lot," Relena said slowly. Then she asked, "Who are you?" She looked directly at Aurora as she said that.   
  


"The virginal sacrifice in price to save the vampires from the Cycle," Aurora said coldly, locking her silver eyes and Relena's face. Then she added, "But my name's Aurora Winters." She turned and started to walk away.   
  


****** 

Aurora had to get away from all of those people. All the supernatural power was starting to pound at her skull. Plus, she couldn't think of anything other than Duo. Was he dead? Was he hurt? Did he miss her?   
  


She looked out a huge window into the night sky. There were cushions on the huge sill, made for someone who liked to stargaze probably. She sat on the cushions and ran her fingers over the black, rich velvet curtains, to keep out daylight, she supposed.   
  


She placed her hand on the glass and looked at her reflection. Her hair was mussed. Her eyes wide in her pale face, shimmering with unearthly energy, she was streaked with dried blood and dirt. She looked like some nameless wrath.   
  


_Duo, _she thought with a pang as she looked out into the velvety darkness of the night. A name with only three letters, but so much more than that. She curled her knees to her chest and sighed. She wished him here, to put his arms around her and kiss her senseless. She wanted him, needed him even.   
  


"Dammit," she cursed softly as tears welled and spilled out of her eyes. She had only known him for a few short days and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think, except about him.   
  


She could see him clearly in her mind. A heart-shaped gamine face framed by long chestnut bangs, huge violet eyes filled with good humor and hope, that long braid that moved like an entity of its own. He smiled in her vision and winked at her. A ragged sob tore out of her throat.   
  


She started to sob. Why was this happening to her? What was she going to do about it? Was she in love with him?   
  


_In love with Duo? Am I in love with Duo?_ Aurora thought as she looked up at the glass again. She saw her tear stained reflection look back at her, offering her no answers or comfort. She saw another refection join hers in the glass. It was a beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair and huge brown eyes. She turned around to look at the young woman.   
  


She smiled and said, "My name's Lady Une, and it looks like you could use a bath."   
  


Aurora shrugged and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She replied, "Okay." Lady Une held out her hand and helped Aurora off the cushions. As far as Aurora could tell, Une was purely human. She asked, "What are you doing here?"   
  


Une laughed softly and said, "I'm with Treize."   
  


"He's your lover?" Aurora asked as they walked down the hall.   
  


Une gave another soft laugh and answered, "Yes, he is. I love him dearly." Une looked at her and asked, "Now, what's your name, young lady?"   
  


"Aurora Winters," she stated as they stopped at a door. Une opened it and Aurora gasped at what she saw. It was the hugest bathroom that she'd ever seen. It had pale blue tiles and a huge black bath tub in the center of the room, with different soaps and things on a carved shelf. She walked over to the tub and Lady Une smiled.   
  


She said, "whatever is in here is yours, Aurora."   
  


****** 

"You ruined everything for me, boy," Jason sneered at Duo, his golden eyes glowing with raw fury and borrowed power.   
  


Duo glared right back and replied, "Hey, you were gonna kill a girl. I was just doing my job."   
  


"The demon took me instead of her!" Jason spat at him.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "Seems like a better trade and a more fitting ending. You make a deal with the devil . . ." Jason's eyes narrowed at that. Duo laughed at him, taunting him. He said, "Well, hurt me then. Make me bleed. You want vengeance, well I'm pretty helpless here." He lifted up his arms, the chains clinking rhythmically.   
  


Jason laughed, it was a chilling, eery cackle. He said, "No. I can't do that. But, mark my words Duo Maxwell, this isn't over." Then he turned away from Duo. The young man was confused as the witch left the room, leaving Duo alone.   
  


"Okay, that was strange," Duo told himself as he looked down at the chains around his wrists. Suddenly, the chains jerked, throwing his arms painfully up again. His body was yanked above the ground like a rag doll, bringing a fresh wave of pain to all of his injuries. He cried out as he tried to brace himself with his hands.   
  


"He's a lot more generous than I am," Damon drawled as he walked into the room. Duo paled at he sight of the whip in his hand. He cracked the whip, it snapped through the air and landed gracefully at his feet.   
  


Damon moved behind him and whispered in his ear, "Tell me, Maxwell, what does she taste like?"   
  


"You'll never get your fucking hands on her," Duo snarled at him. The vampire laughed as he moved so they were eye to eye.   
  


He said, "Come on, I know you've thought about it. Her body wrapped around yours, so tight and hot. In your boyish fantasies did she cry out in pain?"   
  


Duo glared at him, snarling slightly. His anger was bubbling, making him forget about pain, about death, about almost anything. Everything was blurring into a red haze, all he could think was _killkillkilldeathdeathkillkilldeathdeath_. "Am I upsetting you?" he asked in his charming voice. Duo snarled inarticulately.   
  


"Fuck you," Duo snarled at him.   
  


Damon laughed and replied, "I didn't know that your tastes ran in that direction, Maxwell. Is Aurora the exception to the rule?"   
  


Duo glared and sneered, "Why, you hopeful?"   
  


That's when Damon spun around behind him. He felt the sharp crack of the whip slice into his flesh with a hot, stinging clarity. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. Another crack of the whip. More pain. Duo gasped and clinched his fists as he tried to back away from the flogging.   
  


****** 

Quatre felt sorry for the girl sitting by the window. There was something almost tragic about her, he realized as he watched her. He looked over at Trowa. Those dark green eyes were fathomless, unreadable. Then, the older boy shrugged. Quatre sighed as he walked over to Aurora.   
  


"Penny for your thoughts," Quatre told her cheerfully.   
  


Aurora faced him with huge silver eyes. He gasped as he felt a wave of cold power wash over them. She said, "You're a physic."   
  


"Apparently," Quatre replied with a slight chuckle. Duo cared for this girl and Quatre wasn't about to let one of his best friend's girlfriends get hurt. He sat down beside her.   
  


"I can't stand this," she said suddenly.   
  


"What?" Trowa asked her.   
  


Aurora got up and started to pace. She snapped, "The _waiting._ They have Duo and only God knows what's happening to him and what are they doing? Trying to locate Lilith's stronghold. He could be dying or dead or . . ." She broke off with a curse, turning away from them.   
  


_Oh, fuck, it hurts._ _It feels like I'm being shredded apart here. Every crack of that damn whip, every taunt from that bastard. I can feel the blood dripping down my back. It's kinda warm. I'm so cold. But this isn't death. I know what Death's like, and this ain't it. This is torture._   
  


Quatre froze as the image became clearer. He could still hear Duo's thoughts in his mind, he could feel the pain that the braided pilot was going through. He gasped as the rush of power hit him.   
  


_It was cold. Quatre could see the pain-glazed violet of Duo's eyes as he hung helplessly, his arms above his head, held off the ground by chains. He was shirtless and shoeless. Blood dripped in crimson rivulets in his back, soaking the chestnut braid. The hair scraped over the floggings, causing a rush of pain to crash up Duo's spine to his brain._   
  


_The man held the whip and smiled. He pulled it back, his brown eyes turning crimson, his angelic features becoming demonic with hatred and jealousy. _Damon, _was his name, taken right out of Duo's mind. _   
  


_Damon snapped, "You are never gonna have her. If I can't have her, then no one will!" He cracked the whip. It snapped on Duo's already ragged flesh, causing more blood to well up, slicing smooth skin. Duo closed his eyes and hissed in pain, clinching his fingers in tight fists._   
  


_Somewhere in the pain Quatre could feel a burning rage. It was dark, wanting to kill. It strengthened with each crack of the whip and each taunt. It was like a red haze, surrounding them._   
  
  
  


Quatre cried out and wrapped his arms around himself. Trowa and Aurora looked at him, both concerned. Aurora asked, "Did you have a vision?" He slowly nodded. His head felt as if it was going to explode. She asked, "What did you see?"   
  


He shivered again and wavered. Trowa caught him, holding him up right with his slender arms. Quatre answered, "Duo, in pain. Someone, Damon, torturing him." Trowa gently lowered him to a sitting position on the ground. He rubbed his throbbing temples as he looked at Aurora.   
  


The girl ran out of the room.   
  


****** 

He had passed out from the pain. He couldn't think, couldn't feel, and he didn't want to. Then he felt the hands gently caress his chest, teasing his already sensitive skin. "Aurora," Duo moaned as the hands were replaced by a soft mouth. He felt his body react as the kisses dropped lower and slender fingers tugged at the waist band of his pants.   
  


The hands were cool and smooth. The mouth was cool as well. Duo realized it wasn't Aurora at that moment. She was warm, no, hot, and alive. He opened his mouth to see Lilith smirking at him with smoky eyes.   
  


She stood up and looked at him. Her finger gently brushed over the shredded skin of his back. He hissed in pain as she lightly pressed her palm against his ribs. She murmured, "So much pain, Duo. They hurt you badly." She smiled at him, looking him in the eyes. Her eyes turned from smoky brown to bright green. She said, "There are other tortures than simply pain."   
  


Then she kissed him. Duo bit her lip, tasting the metalicness of her blood. She laughed at him as she touched her bleeding lip. He watched as it quickly healed. She tossed her black hair and stepped back from him. She was dressed in her tight leather pants and lace up corset, her plump breasts almost spilling out of the fabric.   
  


"Don't touch me," Duo spat at her as she lightly cupped his face. He jerked away from his icy touch. Her other hand caressed his chest, then settled over his groin. Despite his mind's protests, he felt himself harden under her icy touch.   
  


"Your body's telling me otherwise," Lilith purred as she unbuttoned his cargo pants. He felt an icy rush of fear run through his veins as she slowly unzipped them. He grew harder as she caressed him under his boxers.   
  


"No, don't," he moaned as she knelt before him. This was wrong. She had absolute control over him. No, it couldn't be. He was the Called. This couldn't be happening to him.   
  


****** 

Quatre felt an overwhelming sense of shame wash over him. He felt his mind join with Duo's again. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out. The feeling came on smoothly when he embraced it, nothing painful about it this time, except with Duo's thoughts.   
  


_Lilith's long raven hair spilled on both sides of her face, covering up what she was doing. For that, Quatre was thankful. She was kneeling in front of Duo, and the violet eyed boy was twisting his head back and forth between pants. Sweat trickled down his brow, wetting his hair._   
  


_"Oh, no," Duo groaned as he thrashed harder. Quatre felt something like amusement coming from Lilith, amusement and enjoyment. Duo stiffened and groaned, then his body went slack as he breathed hard from release._   
  


Oh, Allah, how could she? _Quatre thought as Duo looked down at the first vampire, gasping in shame. Lilith stood up and fastened his pants. She laughed as she licked her lips. She said, "I told you I'll make you mine."_   
  


_"Burn in hell, you sadistic bitch," Duo sneered, still panting. She leaned forward and kissed his sweat stained brow. He tensed as she stroked his blood stained hair. She pulled away._   
  


_She said, "You are mine, Duo Maxwell. Mine to do with as I please. Just like Trowa. When I rule the world you shall be my slave. Trowa will be my second, if I see fit. You'll forget all about your little virgin and only want me."_   
  


_"Fuck you," Duo spat as she stepped away from him._   
  


_Lilith smiled at him and said, "I've already did that." She blew him a kiss as she walked out of the room. Quatre felt the intense shame and fear in Duo as the boy leaned his head back. He saw tears well up in his friend's eyes before Duo violently blinked them away._   
  


****** 

Duo wanted to cry. He could feel the tears form in his eyes. He felt ruined, broken, beaten. There was nothing for him anymore. And he felt dirty. He shivered at the perverse reaction that his body had to Lilith.   
  


He wanted to kill her. He wanted to make her hurt, make her bleed, as well as Damon. He wanted to rip Damon's heart out with his bear hands, after he tied him down and poured Holy Water and pressed crosses onto his flesh.   
  


_Duo, _a familiar voice said to him. Duo softly chuckled as he leaned his head back. His arms and back ached so much. He felt lightheaded from blood loss. Everything was so cold.   
  


_Hey Quatre, _he replied.   
  


Quatre was like a beam of purity. His touch in all of the insanity, hunger, death and pain was welcoming. It gave him hope. _Duo, do you know where you are?_ The Arab asked him.   
  


Duo chuckled and replied, _Nope, Q-Man. I have no fucking clue to where I am. I'm going insane. It hurts Quatre._   
  


_I know, Duo. Don't worry, we'll be there soon, we'll find you, _Quatre said in soothing tones.   
  


He shifted his weight. He groaned with sharp pain. He felt numb in some parts and stingingly painful and over sensitive in others. He couldn't feel his feet and his arms burned. _Don't worry, Duo. We'll be there. Aurora's safe, _he added.   
  


Duo slightly smiled as he pictured Aurora in his mind. Then everything fell into comforting blackness. He felt nothing, no pain, no shame, just rest.   
  


****** 

"The sun's coming up," Heero stated as Trowa and the other two vampires retreated to their rooms. He looked at Quatre, who kept looking around with nervous aqua eyes. He asked, "Can you find him?"   
  


Quatre nodded and said, "I think so. I'm getting the handle of this."   
  


"Good, because we need you," Heero told him. Quatre smiled briefly at this. Zechs stepped into the room, dressed for combat.   
  


"I'm going too," he stated calmly.   
  


Heero glared and snapped, "Like hell you're not. Stay here. Relena and Aurora need protection."   
  


"Relena and Aurora have Lady Une, Noin, and three vampires to watch over them," Zechs told him sharply. They glared at each other. The combativeness in the other showing up.   
  


"Guys, stop, this isn't helping Duo!" Quatre cried out, ever the peacemaker.   
  


Zechs looked away and stated, "He's right, you know. This isn't helping Maxwell at all."   
  


"I don't need your help, Zechs," Heero said crossly.   
  


Quatre sighed and said, "But Duo needs _all_ of our help."   
  


Heero looked at Quatre. _Dammit, he's right, I have to work with my greatest foe to save my best friend, _he thought grimly. He stated, "Fine, come on."   
  


****** 

Aurora looked out of the window. The sun was up, glittering off the snow. Noin, Une, and Relena were sitting in the study. She started to pace. She wanted to know what was happening. She needed Duo.   
  


"Pacing isn't going to make them come back any faster," Noin told her calmly.   
  
  
  


Aurora sighed and replied, "But it's sure as hell making me feel better."   
  


Noin and Une laughed at that. Noin said, "Stubborn little thing, isn't she?"   
  


"That's why she's perfect for Duo. His charm won't get to her," Une said with a smile as she sipped a cup of tea.   
  


Relena asked, "What do you mean? What about Duo?"   
  


_I need him so badly that it hurts, _Aurora thought as she wrapped her arms around herself, desperately wishing that they were Duo's. She sat back down with a sigh. Noin answered, "Isn't it obvious?"   
  


Aurora glared at her and Noin simply smiled. She said, "Duo Maxwell's a handful. But I have a feeling that you can keep him in line."   
  


Aurora had to smile at that. She had seen Noin and Zechs last night. There was definite chemistry there. She wondered what would happen to her after all this was over and she survived. Would she go with Duo? Obviously, yes. If he wanted her, that is.   
  


Relena asked, "Why does Lilith want to do this?"   
  


Une answered, "Lilith wants vampires to rule a world of darkness."   
  


Aurora picked up the question. She was an insider herself while Une was caught up in it because she was in love with a vampire. She answered, "But, she doesn't want vamps slaved by the demons that she's gonna unleash. So I'm payment for freedom."   
  


"That's sick," Relena said in shock.   
  


Aurora shrugged and said, "I just have to deal with it." _Come on, bring him back._   
  


****** 

"It's clear," Quatre said, his voice laced with surprise. Heero blinked. His senses confirmed the same thing. Only Duo was in this abandoned underground bomb shelter. Zechs nodded to confirm it for a third time.   
  


"Contact him," Zechs said, "If he's been tortured then he's not going to be too trusting."   
  


Quatre closed his eyes. Heero waited. He wanted to burst down the door and free his friend. Quatre's eyes opened and he said, "Nothing. Just darkness. I mean, he's alive, but not responding."   
  


"_Shinigami_," Heero whispered to himself, wondering if the God of Death truly existed and if Duo had finally met his namesake.   
  


"What?" Zechs asked, puzzled.   
  


Heero didn't answer him. He held his pistol out and shot the lock. They began to walk down a dim stair case. The only light was from above and from below. Heero could see everything perfectly as they walked. They stopped at a concrete door sealed with an electronic lock.   
  


Automatically, Heero knelt down before it and began to hack into it. He felt comforted doing something as normal as picking locks. Within a few moments, the door hissed and opened. The room was huge with no windows, just concrete blocks and a concrete floor. And cold. Very cold, Heero found out as they walked into it.   
  


Quatre, growing up in warm climates, began to shiver under his flight jacket. He said, his breath making tiny puffs of steam, "Its cold. They had Duo in here?"   
  


They walked down the stairs to see Duo dangling from the ceiling by thick chains. He swung slightly from the chains. His upper arms were white with lack of circulation, and then his back turned to them. Heero hissed in anger. The pale skin was shredded by whip scratches, the blood dried and caked in the wounds. He had bruises all over his torso, like someone had used him as a punching bag.   
  


"Oh my gosh," Quatre gasped as Heero ran to his friend.   
  


"Duo, wake up," Heero told him tersely. The huge violet eyes fluttered open, glazed over with pain. Heero reached up and wrapped the chain around his hand. Zechs was suddenly there, supporting Duo so he wouldn't fall.   
  


With a grunt, he snapped the chains. Duo sagged into Zechs' arms. "Fuck, I feel like shit," Duo moaned. Heero touched his friend's face. It was cold, too cold.   
  


"Lets get him out of here, now," Heero told Zechs as they left the room.   
  


****** 

Aurora sensed Heero, Quatre, Zechs and a very weak Duo coming. _Duo!_ She thought as she jumped from her seat and began to run. She briefly heard Noin tell Relena to stay put. She got to the main door within a few moments. She threw open the door to see Quatre, Zechs, and Heero holding a semiconscious Duo. The clouded violet eyes cleared as he saw her.   
  


Une said, "We need to get him cleaned up."   
  


"And warmed up, he's in hypothermia," Heero told her cooly. Duo reached out for her with pale fingers. She took his icy hand, frightened because how cold it was to her. They walked to the bath. As soon as they were there, Une pushed her back.   
  


She said, "No, you can't be here."   
  


"But Duo," she cried, reaching out to him. Duo looked up at her. The door shut in her face, leaving her alone with Noin.   
  


Noin put her strong hands on her shoulders. She said, "Come on, we'll only be in the way. Duo's in good hands." Aurora said nothing as Noin lead her away, but she did look back and Noin had to guide her down the hallway.   
  


**_To Be Continued!_**   
  


**_Fanfic Challenge!_**

Since you like reading _A Shade Darker_, then you'll understand what I'm saying when I say **I WANT A GUNDAM WING VAMPIRE STORY TO READ!!!!** I mean, I'm writing this, having a blast, but not having any to read myself, except for Space Vixen X's _Alternate Sins_. 

(Which is an awesome story by the way, so go read it!)   
  


So, I'm issuing a challenge to all of you Gundam Wing fan fiction writers out there reading this story. I want a Gundam Wing vampire story and here's the challenge requirements:   
  


1) Duo cannot be a vampire, he has to be in the story, but he cannot be a vampire. You can change any of the other pilots to your heart's content, just not Duo.   
  


2) The Gundams still exist, they're still pilots, so no "the Gundams don't exist" AUs.   
  


3) No Duo yaoi. Not that I'm against it, it's just that when anyone writes a GW Vampire fic, Duo's always gay. Besides, what is the chance that all of the pilots (except Wufei) are gay? Slim and none. Two, yeah, three, pushing it, four, nope, unbelievable.   
  


4) No Duo as the bad guy. (Yeah, I'm a big Duo fan, sue me.)   
  


Basically, that's all the challenge. So get to a writing! Please! And if you need any help with vampire stuff, e-mail me at slaybrat@aye.net   
  


Thanks, 

Elf   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**WARNING:** **_LEMON CONTENT_**. Hiet LEMON content ahead. Read at your own risk. There's an edited version if you are sickened by LEMON. If you're a henai, have fun!   
  


**_A Shade Darker Part 16_**

**By: Elf**   
  


Quatre watched as Duo thrashed in pain as Lady Une began to bandage to shredded skin on his back. The other boy did not open his eyes, he simply clinched the sheets of the bed, tossed and shook his body to get away from Une's ministrations. Heero reached over and pushed the other boy's shoulder's into the bed. Tangled chestnut hair was splayed everywhere as Duo moaned.   
  


"How could they do this to him?" Quatre asked more to himself than anyone in the room.   
  


Heero looked up at Quatre with his intense blue eyes under the fall of dark hair. He looked like one of them, like a vampire, like Trowa. He answered in his sharp monotone, "They don't have a reason except they enjoyed it."   
  


"Lilith is pure evil," was Une's answer.   
  


Quatre looked at the former Oz leader. He snapped at her, "So, that doesn't mean that they could just torture him like this!"   
  


"But they did Quatre, they're not human," Une told him as she sponged the whip lashes with a cotton compress. She placed the blooded cloth into a bowl and then picked up a bottle of ointment. Duo hissed as Une applied the ointment. Quatre couldn't stand his friend's pain. He could feel it raining down on him like a thunderstorm.   
  


He reached over and stroked Duo's damp hair. The other boy quieted, defeated, as he let Une bandage the wounds. Heero stated calmly, "We need him alive. He heals pretty quickly on his own." Then he looked up and asked, "What day is it?"   
  


"Um, Wednesday, the 19th," Une answered as she looked at him.   
  


"He has three days to heal then," Heero answered as Une taped the last of the bandages.   
  


Quatre asked, "You don't expect him to fight, do you?"   
  


Heero let go of the now sleeping Duo and stepped away from the bed. His eyes were hard as he looked at Quatre. He calmly stated, "He doesn't have a choice." With that last comment, he walked out of the room.   
  


****** 

"Are you insane?! I'm not going back to the Sanq Kingdom now," Relena shouted as Zechs guided her and the box that contained Minerva in it. Noin was beside him. Zechs wanted her to go back to the safety of the kingdom, but Noin would have nothing of it. Some part of him was glad that she was here though.   
  


"Relena, its final. It's safer for you there," Noin told her as they walked.   
  


Relena spun at her and snapped, "The world may be coming to an end and you want me to sit at home and wait!"   
  


Zechs nodded and said, "Exactly, little sister. We can't have you getting hurt."   
  


"What about Noin?" Relena protested.   
  


Noin said, "I can fight. You can't. End of argument, Miss Relena."   
  


From inside the box, Minerva shouted, "Hey, can't you three shut up, I'm trying to sleep here! Relena, shut up and do what your brother says."   
  


Zechs chuckled and shook his head. Noin simply shook her head. Relena glared at the coffin like box and shouted, "I have rights, and I wish to stay here."   
  


"Shut the fuck up. Consider yourself lucky kid. Demons are nasty. They're gonna run loose," Minerva told her.   
  


Relena stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. Zechs had the urge to throttle his half sister. Then, Relena's eyes became as blank as a doll's. She looked strait ahead and began to walk to the shuttle port. A chuckle came from the box.   
  


"Minerva, you didn't?" Zechs scolded.   
  


Minerva told him, "Yeah, I did. Makes things a lot easier. Come on, I wanna get some sleep. This box reminds me too much of a coffin."   
  


****** 

Aurora walked into the bedroom. It was still and dark, the only light coming from the hallway. She whispered, "Lights, level one please." Dim light, enough for her to see by, lit up the room. She closed the door behind her as she walked to the sleeping figure of the bed.   
  


Duo was lying on the bed on his stomach, displaying his bandaged back to her. His braid was tossed to the side so it wasn't lying on the wounds. His face kept contorting in painful grimaces as he clinched the bedclothes. He moaned softly as he moved.   
  


She cautiously approached him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill. She wanted . . . _Hell, I don't know what I want, _she thought as she looked at the shirtless figure on the bed. Why was she drawn to him so much? Why did she want him so much?   
  
  
  


_Why am I in love with him so much? _Her hand played with the locket on her neck. She clutched it. Everyone she loved was dead, and it looked like that Duo was going to join them.   
  


_No, I won't think that, _Aurora thought with determination as she looked at him. She reached out and touched his face. The skin was smooth and warm under her fingertips. Too warm. Worried, she pressed her hand on his forehead. He was hot, very hot.   
  


She ran out of the bedroom and somehow found herself in the kitchen. Noin and Zechs were there, drinking a cup of coffee. She rummaged through the cabinets till she found a china bowl. It had a red print on it of a dragon. It was beautiful.   
  


At another time, Aurora would have studied the intricate design of the bowl, but she didn't. She ran the faucet till cold water came out. She filled it half way with cold water and went to the freezer. She dispensed a couple of ice cubes and placed them in the bowl.   
  


Zechs asked, "What are you doing?"   
  


She placed the bowl down and began to rummage the cabinets for plant oils. "Duo has a fever," she told him as she continued to look.   
  


"What are you looking for, Aurora?" Noin asked, standing up.   
  


Aurora continued to scour the cabinets. Her knowledge of herbs was shady at best, but she did know some of the basics. Duo was having trouble sleeping, troubled _period._ "Dammit," she cursed as she slammed the cabinet shut. She cursed, "You'd expect a vampire like Treize to have some _fucking_ lavender oil!"   
  


She spun away from that cabinet as a startled Noin watched her. Zechs was watching her like she was a ticking time bomb. Well, she was. She turned and glared at him. She snapped, "Yes, I know how dangerous I am. I know that I should be killed. But I don't care. I don't wanna die. Everything else around me has died, and I don't want them too. And I'll be damned if Duo dies too!"   
  


Zechs simply smiled at her. He said, "Stubborn little thing, aren't you."   
  


She glared at him. She had been stubborn most of her life, ever since she was little. She had defied most of her teachers, snuck out at night to go walking, and, now, defying death itself. She cooly replied, "I have to be." Then she went to look for the lavender oil again. She didn't find it. "Fuck!" she cried out as she slammed the cabinet shut.   
  


Then she felt the cold flare of an ancient vampire walk into the room. She spun around, automatically defensive, feeling her power flare up in response. Treize's cornflower blue eyes looked at her in amusement as he handed her a small vial filled with a pale purple liquid. She took it from him and glared.   
  
  
  


"Go tend to him," Treize said with a smile. Vampires always had ulterior motives for most of their actions. It was the first thing she had learned.   
  


She asked, "What are you planning?"   
  


He chuckled softly and asked, "What makes you think that I'm planning anything?"   
  


"You're a vampire, you are always planning something," she told him.   
  


He smiled at her and handed her the bowl, now with a crimson towel laying on the side. He reached out and lightly touched her hair. Automatic reflex caused her to jerk back, her hand going to her cross. He said, "Go take care of him. He's very important."   
  


She took it and fled the room. Being around a vampire and a Damphier was too much right now. Especially a vampire that was planning something.   
  


****** 

"What are you planning, Treize?" Zechs asked as he looked at the ancient vampire. Treize was finding all of this somewhat amusing. Except young Duo lying in pain, but that would soon pass.   
  


Treize gracefully smiled as he answered, "I have no idea what you are talking about."   
  


"The girl and Maxwell. You're planning something," Zechs told him.   
  


Noin nodded and stated, "I saw the Tarot card. You're just helping the process."   
  


"Perhaps," Treize told them as he left the room. He walked till he found his young charge. Trowa was sitting in the study, able to fight the sleep that comes with the day. _He's progressing quite well, _Treize thought with a smile as he looked at the sandy haired pilot.   
  


Trowa looked at him with one green eye. He asked, "What happened to Duo?"   
  


"He was tortured, among other things," Treize told him.   
  


Trowa asked, "Is he a vampire?"   
  


"No, nor will he ever be. Part of being one of the Called is that their blood is undrinkable by vampires," Treize told him, "Or Lilith would have changed him as well."   
  


"How do you know that?" Trowa asked him sharply.   
  


Treize walked over to him and sat down. "Because I know Lilith. She likes a challenge. She's been known to break warriors over the centuries. You five pilots are the epitome of what Lilith looks for in a fledgling. Except for maybe Wufei or Quatre."   
  


"Quatre's too gentle and what about Wufei? Why not him?" Trowa asked.   
  


Treize smiled as he remembered his nemesis. He answered, "Because he sees the world in black and white, good and evil. His values of justice and honor would make Lilith sick."   
  


"How would I kill her?" Trowa asked, his dark green eyes glowing with hatred.   
  


Treize sighed and said, "That, my young charge, is an almost an impossible task."   
  


"Then tell me how to make it possible."   
  


****** 

Aurora gently sponged the washcloth on Duo's flushed face. He had calmed down a bit, not tossing as much, but still occasionally crying out in pain. He started to mumble in his sleep. He chanted, "No, can't let the bastards . . . I . . . No, _stop! _ Please, stop." He thrashed some more, getting tangled in the silk sheets.   
  


Aurora told him, "I'm here. You're safe. I promise." He calmed a bit, his breathing slowed, and his body relaxed. She sat beside him and smoothed his hair out of his face. "I'm not going to let anyone harm you, I promise."   
  


She watched him and wondered why she loved him of all people. Yes, that was what was wrong with her, he had gotten under her armor somehow. She was in love with him.   
  


Was it because he was Death and she a Queen of the Dead? Did Death attract Death? Or was it something else? She knew it wasn't purity or goodness on her part. She had a pessimistic outlook on everything. Duo was upbeat all the time. She did know this though, they were bound together, whether she liked it or not.   
  


She also knew this, she'd be damned if anyone hurt him again.   
  


****** 

_It was the most beautiful thing that Duo had ever seen. Her wide silver eyes watched every movement in the firelight, delight and curiosity playing on her features. He reached out and touched a tendril of golden hair. He smiled as he felt the silken texture of her hair as it slid through his fingers._   
  


_She giggled as she tugged on his braid. "I want to feel _your _hair," she told him. Smiling at her, he reached out and tugged the elastic hair tie out. He shook out his one vanity around him, letting it fall in a chestnut waterfall around them. Her slender fingers reached out and gently ran through his hair._   
  


_"You're beautiful," she told him in a husky voice._   
  
  
  


_"No, you are," he replied to her as he sealed her mouth with a kiss. He wrapped his hands in the golden wealth of her hair, breathing the scent of lavender in as he gently tasted her lips. She was sweet, like honey, but with a touch of spice. _Sugar, honey, spice, and everything nice, _he thought as he kissed her._   
  


_"I want you," she told him as he pulled back to get a breath of air._   
  


_"I love you," he told her hoarsely. He did. And he wanted her. She reached for him and another kiss began, this one fueled by a desperate passion. _   
  


_She pulled away from him and leaned her forehead against his so her silver eyes bared into his. "Take me, Duo," she pleaded. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't handle it, please, take me," she moaned._   
  


_"You sure?" he asked, afraid to hope, afraid to dream. He looked at her, elfin features, long, golden hair, and huge silver eyes._   
  


_She nodded and her eyes darkened. She demanded, "Yes now, please. I can't take it any more. I want you. I want you now." _   
  


_He smiled and softly laughed as he kissed her again. He pushed her into the soft bed and she smiled. She was warm and pliant under him. He ran his fingers along her sides, getting a feel for her. _   
  


_Then, suddenly, she turned cold and hard._   
  


_Duo jerked away. She sat up, her features turning more angular, less innocent, the eyes becoming slanted and an exotic shade of green. Her golden hair shortened and rippled to a deep raven, the color of a crow's wing. Her skin paled as he watched her with a gasp. Her smile became cold and calculating. As well as hungry._   
  


_Lilith smiled at him and said, "Were you expecting something else? Sorry to disappoint you, God of Death, but I told you that I would have you one way or another." Duo stood up and began to back away, his blood running cold._   
  


_She stood up, perfectly nude and unashamed of it._ _She grabbed him and threw him on the bed. She strattled him with a smile. He shouted, "Help! Please! Someone, help me!"_   
  


_"There is no help for you," Lilith whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it._   
  


_"No, there is no help for you," a quiet voice stated without any emotion. Duo looked up in a pair of familiar dark green eyes under a fall of sandy brown hair. Trowa stood there, wearing the all black of a vampire, his features grim and emotionless, but his eyes sparkling like haltered._   
  


_"Trowa," she whispered to him, easing off of Duo._   
  


_"I know she hurt you, Duo, but what she did to me was worse," Trowa stated, an icy note creeping into his voice. Duo backed away as Lilith approached the fledgling._   
  


_Duo understood perfectly. "I know what your saying. She's yours," he said with a slight smile._   
  


Duo's eyes fluttered open to see Aurora asleep beside the bed in a chair. He moaned as he tried to move, his back and arms protesting severely, as well as his chest. "Fuck," he moaned as he sank back into the pillows.   
  


Silver eyes fluttered open. Aurora sprang at him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're awake! Oh, God, how are you?" she asked as he winched. Little kisses were planted on his face, his neck, his cheeks. He moved toward her mouth and captured it.   
  


Her grip tightened around him as the kiss deepened. Duo flinched and cried out, backing away. It hurt. Aurora moved back, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, I forgot . . ." she began.   
  


He reached out and grabbed her bandaged hand. The movement sent fresh waves of pain down his body. He hissed before he said, "It's not your fault. How long have I been out?"   
  


She wiped tears from her shimmering eyes with a smile. She told him, "About a day."   
  


He moved, flinching again. But he realized something else. He licked his dry lips and said, "I'm hungry."   
  


She nodded eagerly as she said, "I'll go find you something to eat." With that she ran out of the room. Bemused, Duo watched her go with an amount of fondness and love.   
  


He sensed the presence of a vampire in the doorway. He said, "Come in Trowa."   
  


"How did you know it was me?" the silent pilot asked with genuine curiosity.   
  


Duo tried to sit up, but it only brought fresh pain to his body. Trowa asked, "Do you need any help?" He nodded. He wasn't like Heero who refused help at almost every turn. The fledgling vampire was at his side at an instant, helping him sit comfortably.   
  


Duo nodded and said, "Easy, you're young but you're gaining powers faster than shit falling off a shingle. Besides, I'm an empath, just have more control than Quatre. You and Heero are the two hardest people to read ever."   
  


"How are you?" he asked, looking over him with one green eye. The other eye had become hidden by the fall of hair again.   
  


Duo winched and answered, "Like I've been beaten, whipped and other things." The image of Lilith kneeling down, her long hair . . . It was still too fresh in his mind. He shivered, a sudden chill running down his spine. He rubbed his arm and nervously stated, "I think I know what it's like to be attacked by a vampire now."   
  


"I wouldn't know, I was rolled under for all of it," Trowa told him as he walked closer.   
  


Duo stated, "She's yours."   
  


"What?" the other boy asked, his voice actually portraying surprise.   
  


Duo nodded and said, "Kill her, whatever, she's yours."   
  


"What makes you say that?" Trowa asked.   
  


Duo cracked his knuckles and winched at the pain. He answered, "Because I have other things to do."   
  


****** 

"You should be in bed, resting," Heero voiced in his monotone as he watched as Duo studied some ancient text.   
  


Duo looked up at him with sparkling violet eyes. He had improved greatly in the last 24 hours, his ribs were healed, all of his bruises had faded to a yellowish shade, and his back had scabs over the whip cuts. He flipped his braid onto his shoulder so it wasn't touching his back. He said, "I'm trying to make a plan, Mr. Perfect Solder."   
  


Heero walked over to his friend and said, "You were at death's door not less than three days ago. You should be resting. You need your strength."   
  


"I'm fine, Heero, trust me. Now, either leave me alone or get reading," Duo told him as he gestured to a pile of books on the table.   
  


Heero asked, "What are you reading?"   
  


"Journals, spell books, chronicles, phropocies, anything that can help us stop the fucking end of the world and keep us all alive," Duo said in his jovial voice.   
  


Heero sat down beside him and began to thumb through a book. Duo told him, "Whatever happens, Lilith's Trowa's."   
  


"Understood," Heero intoned as he began to read.   
  


Duo looked up at him and said, "Every time a Called's faced the Cycle of Darkness, they've died."   
  
  
  


"You don't want to die," Heero stated the fact.   
  


Duo nodded, his violet eyes sparkling. Heero had to admit that he was glad to see his friend back to being himself. He said, "Exactly. I mean, throw tradition to the wind. It can be beaten. I know it can."   
  


"That's what your trying to figure out," Heero said.   
  


Duo bounced up and snapped his fingers in front of Heero's face. Heero resisted the reflex to blink as Duo proclaimed, "Exactly, buddy! Now, I think we can all stop this, kill Lilith, and go home happy."   
  


"How?" Heero asked.   
  


Duo sank down in the chair with a groan. He said, "I'm not really sure." He smiled again as he cheerfully chirped, "But we'll figure something out."   
  


****** 

Aurora watched as Duo stripped his shirt. His back was healing quite nicely, not even needing bandages anymore. He walked over to the punching bag with a smile. His fists were tapped up and his feet were bear. She noticed that his feet were long and slender, just like his hands. He danced gracefully around the bag, his braid moving as if it had a life of its own.   
  


She noticed the strands of gold and copper intertwined in the thick chestnut of his hair as the light gleamed at it. His muscles flexed as he moved, throwing a punch to the bag with a cheerful insult. She sighed as she watched, a mixture of lust and embarrassment flooding her veins. He insulted the bag again as he kicked it, swinging to the side to avoid it. He bobbed and moved erratically.   
  


He seemed determined to live, but Aurora knew from personal experience that determination was not enough to keep someone from death's door. She was afraid for his fate. She sighed as she watched him, wanting him, _needing _him.   
  


At that moment she made a decision that would probably save them all. After all, the vampires wouldn't be protected if they didn't offer the demon their virgin sacrifice. And the vampires couldn't offer them a sacrifice if there wasn't a virgin.   
  


She straitened her shoulders and decided to find a drug store.   
  


****** 

What Aurora had in her hands was a very powerful, albilt temporary, anti-concreptive. STDs did run ramped, but she was clean and she had a feeling that Duo had used protection during his "fall". The only thing that she had to worry about was getting pregnant, but what she had in her hand would stop that.   
  
  
  


The amber fluid in the syringe glistened in the light of her room. She pulled up her sweatshirt. She then swabbed a patch of skin on her hip and injected herself. She hissed at the slight burning of the fluid as it went into her skin, but it soon passed. She rubbed the swab on it and pulled her shirt back down.   
  


She spun around as the door opened. Treize was holding a simple white shirt in his hands which he laid on the bed as well as a crimson silk ribbon. "You know what I'm doing," she told him as she looked at the shirt.   
  


"It's quite obvious, especially how you've been watching young Duo for the past day," Treize told her. He looked her over and said, "You have everything planned out."   
  


"Basically," she told him as she started to walk out of the room.   
  


He smiled as he asked, "But what about the seduction?"   
  


She blushed and answered, "Um, I wasn't ready for that."   
  


He gestured to the shirt on the bed. She looked at it. It was a simple, white, silk shirt that was much too big for her. She supposed that if she wore it and it alone, it would highlight and cling to almost every curve. She picked it up and said, "Okay, you made your point."   
  


"Have fun," he told her with a chuckle before he glided out of the room.   
  


"Vampires," she grumbled as she changed out of the shirt. The silk shirt came down to her knees, clinging to her breasts. She tied her hair back with the red ribbon. She looked at herself, she guessed she looked seductive. She kicked off her socks and began to walk to Duo's room.   
  


She found Duo sitting there, shirtless, looking into a fire. There was a fire place in almost every bedroom. The firelight highlighted his features, brought out ruby highlights in his chestnut hair, and made his eyes glimmer like amethysts. She swallowed as she looked at him. He almost didn't seem real, sitting there.   
  


She walked into the room and he looked up at her. She sat down beside him and he looked at her with wide, amethyst eyes. "Duo, I want to tell you something," she began.   
  


He held a finger to her lips and smiled sadly. He said, "First, I want to tell _you _something." She nodded, curious on what he had to tell her. "I love you," he said, "And I'd understand if you didn't love me, but I had to tell that to you before . . ." _Before the battle and before I die._   
  


She leaned over and kissed him. She kissed him hard and hot, tasting his tongue, his lips. She told him, "I love you, too, idiot." Then she ran her fingers through his bangs, marveling at the softness of his hair. "Make love to me," she whispered nervously, her heart pounding.   
  


****** 

Duo looked at her wide eyed. Aurora looked like a fairy queen, someone to be worshiped. Her hair was loosely pulled back from her face, caught with a red ribbon that harmonized with her golden hair. She was wearing a white, silk shirt that clung to all of the right places, catching the curve of her breasts and shimmering around her thighs. Her eyes were wide, silver, and fearful as she waited his response. It hurt to breathe.   
  


"Duo? I mean, if you're still too hurt to, I understand," she began to babble fearfully. He reached out, pulled her close and began to kiss her. It was the only thing that he could think of.   
  


He nibbled on her lips, moaning as she responded to him. "Are you sure?" he asked her, not believing his luck. He could feel her lust, her desperation, her fear, and her love. She slowly nodded looking at him, wide eyed. He laughed softly as he pulled her down to him, kissing her furiously.   
  


He ran his hands up and down her soft sides, getting a feel for her slight body. He felt himself getting hard with each touch, each caress. He wanted to throw her on the floor and thrust into her. _No, it's her first time, can't do that, _he thought through his need. His mind was turning to mush as his body burned.   
  


_"Come on, I know you've thought about it. Her body wrapped around yours, so tight and hot. In your boyish fantasies did she cry out in pain?"_   
  


_"Tell me, Maxwell, what does she taste like?"_   
  


Duo stood up, bringing her with him. He told her, "If you want me to stop, just tell me."   
  


"Okay," she nodded, her eyes dark with lust. His hands went down to her jeans. She blinked at him as he unzipped the fabric. He pushed them down and she stepped out of them. He reached up and pulled the red ribbon from her hair. She stood there, in the simple white shirt, with her nipples poking at the fabric, her long blond hair tumbling to her knees in a golden curtain, her legs long and slender. He swallowed at the innocently seductive sight, a pulse thrumming from his groin.   
  


He sat down, pulling her into his lap. He leaned against the wall, leaning her against him, her back facing his. He placed a finger to his mouth and sucked on it, getting it wet. He took that hand and placed it on her stomach. She turned to face him and he began to kiss her, long and hot.   
  


He moved the silk shirt aside to find her underwear. There was something sinfully delicious about doing this almost fully clothed he realized.He slid his hand into her underwear and she gasped. Her eyes were wide as she watched him. He parted her curls and slid his slick finger into her.   
  


She gasped and pulled away in instant shyness. "Its okay, angel, really," he told her. She made no movement to tell him to stop, so he moved his lubricated finger inside of her. She was hot, but not very wet. She was too nervous, this was her first time, he knew. He ran his finger over her folds, getting her to gasp. Then he found the sensitive nub of flesh that he was looking for. He smiled as he began to stroke it with his finger.   
  


Aurora gasped at that. He continued to stroke, harder faster, as she moved in time with his fingers. She panted, gasped, clutched the carpet, her eyes tightly shut. He felt her began to tighten around his finger. He placed his thumb on that sensitive place as he slid that finger into her. She gasped and cried out, shuttering as his finger was bathed in wetness.   
  


_Good, _he thought as he looked down at her. Her eyes were slightly closed as she looked up at him, still getting air. He stood up and pulled her limp form up with him. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her underwear, leaving her nude before him.   
  


Her plump breasts were heaving with each breath. The nipples pink and hard. He swallowed as he looked her over. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Duo," she moaned as he laid her down. Her fingers trailed over his stomach, resting over the bulge in his pants.   
  


He moaned as she stroked him there. He took her wrist and pinned it above her head. This was about her, not him. "No, not yet," he told her as he kissed her. He moved down to her body, lingering at her breasts.   
  


He took the right nipple in his mouth as he tasted the left with his fingers. She moaned and panted, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled as he hungrily sucked on her. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted so alive, so sweet. He switched as he gave the left nipple the same attention. Then he planted kisses down her body, stopping at the triangle of golden curls at her legs.   
  


He smiled as he pushed her legs apart and spread her folds. She gasped as he lightly blew on her. She was wet, oh so wet. He could smell her. She wanted him and only him. He wanted to make sure that it stayed that way. He wanted to taste her, to gloat at Damon, and to simply taste her.   
  


He took a tentative lick and she gasped. She was sweet, like honey and spice. He asked her in a strangled whisper, "You're not going to turn into Lilith, are you?"   
  


"No," she answered, puzzled.   
  


"Good," he told her as he began to lick her. He licked, nibbled, blew, sucked, then licked again. She writhed under his administrations, throwing her legs around him. He chuckled as he kept sucking at her. She cried out as she shuttered. Instead of stopping, Duo continued, causing her to shout again as she convulsed on the bed.   
  


He wiped off his mouth on the blanket and looked up at her. She was dripping wet. He decided that it was time. Besides, he couldn't wait any longer. He though he was going to burst. He sat up and asked, "Are you ready?"   
  


****** 

Aurora thought the teasing had been far too much. She looked into his gleaming violet eyes and said, "I want you in me, now." She tugged at his waistband and he chuckled. She glared as she pulled the elastic cord out of his braid.   
  


She ran her fingers through the rich chestnut silk of his hair till it tumbled around them. She sighed. He was so beautiful, so unreal like this. He stepped back, a teasing smile on his lips as he slid out of his pants and black silk boxers. The part that was so utterly male jutted out at her.   
  


She swallowed a wave of fear as he settled back on her. He asked, "Do you still want me to go on?"   
  


"Yes," she told him with a determined nod. She braced herself. He smirked before he began to kiss her again. She sighed and closed her eyes, losing herself to the kiss. She felt him at her wetness, probing.   
  


Then, suddenly, he thrust.   
  


She cried out as something broke. She smelled blood, her blood at her nostrils. She felt him, all too big and thick inside of her. She felt like a glove that had a hand too large in it. He looked at her with guilty violet eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.   
  


She wrapped her legs around him and held onto him. To her surprise, he didn't move. He only lay there, clinching his teeth. Her body slowly stretched to accommodate his hardness inside of her. She wanted him to move, to act. She shifted.   
  


Duo took that as a signal and slowly began to thrust. Soon, all thoughts drove away, leaving them as one body, one mind, one soul. They belonged together, two pieces of the same puzzle. The thrusts became more desperate, faster, quicker. She felt herself getting tighter around him. Spiraling up to some point, like before, but more intense.   
  


She was going to explode. She couldn't handle this. She needed release. He moaned with each furious thrust. Suddenly, she exploded. It was intense and hot. She cried out his name as she held onto him, floating in heaven.   
  


Suddenly, he thrust harder into her, deeper, stilling and shuttering. He cried out as his hot seed poured into her in a hot rush. She gasped for air as he collapsed onto her.   
  


He pulled out of her and she felt the loss of him. He asked, "Did I hurt you?"   
  


She reached out and touched his soft face. She answered, "Yeah, I got over it." With a smile, he curled her up into his arms. Within moments, Aurora was asleep better than she had been in years.   
  
  
  


****** 

Aurora woke up, curled up next to Duo's warm form. She watched him sleep, saw the sweet smile on his face. She whispered, "No more nightmares." She meant that for both of them. There was something she had to face, alone though.   
  


She got up, winching at the pain between her legs. She was soar, but it was worth it. She didn't bother washing off before she dressed, she wanted the blood and other things still on her as she faced Damon. She was going to kill him.   
  


She quickly dressed and used Duo's brush to comb her hair. She soon braided it with a smile and tied it up with one of his hair ties. She smiled as she swung her head, feeling the braid sway with her. She gave Duo a quick kiss before she left the bedroom.   
  


****** 

Duo smiled as he reached out for Aurora. His eyes opened when he found out that she wasn't there. He sat up as he looked around. She wasn't there. Her clothing was gone.   
  


He jumped out of bed, pulling on his pants and his boots. He grabbed his duster, scythe, and cross. He ran out of his bedroom. He saw Treize standing there, a smile on his elegant features.   
  


He spun the scythe and angled it at his throat. Treize smiled and said, "She just left. I think she headed to the graveyard."   
  


"Thanks," Duo clipped as he began to run again.   
  


Treize's mocking voice caught his ears, "Congratulations." Duo ignored that as he ran. He had to get to the graveyard ASAP.   
  


****** 

Summoning a vampire was something that only a necromancer could do. Aurora sat there, sitting in a circle made of chicken blood. Damon approached her. He got closer to the circle.   
  


He asked, "Why did you summon me?"   
  


She stood up and he sniffed the air. His eyes turned crimson as he snarled, "You little bitch."   
  


She smiled proudly at him and said, "Yeah, I did. And I liked it."   
  


"I was offering the world to you, Aurora," he told her, looking at her with crimson eyes.   
  


She replied, "I didn't want your world. I only wanted a normal life."   
  


"Like you could have that with Maxwell," he hissed.   
  


"I love Duo," she told him.   
  


Damon hissed, "That braided little idiot? Why? He's nothing."   
  


"Lilith wanted me, so I guess that means something," Duo stated, standing calmly. His hair was undone, a tangled mess of chestnut hair around him. He wore no shirt, simply his cross and duster. Aurora smiled at her lover and he smiled back.   
  


Damon snarled at her, turning to face her. He lunged at her, pressing her to the ground. Duo was instantly at her side, bring his scythe down for the kill. Except Aurora had a wooden stake in her hand, and it was already in the vampire's heart.   
  


Damon looked at her stunned, then down at the stake impaling him. He asked, "Why?" She felt tears well up in her eyes as he exploded into ash all around them.   
  


She started to cry. She cried for her family, her friends, herself, for Duo, for all the innocents that he had killed. Duo was beside her, holding her. He was whispering soothing things in her ears. He said, "It's over. We're gonna beat him."   
  


She only smiled as she cried. She held him as he kissed her hair. He said, "I have an idea on how to beat em."   
  


"How?" she asked, looking up into his violet eyes in wonderment.   
  


"Its time to tell the guys," Duo said standing up, taking her with him.   
  


**_To Be Continued_**   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**This was my second Lemon, my first being a Hilde/Duo one. So, what did ya think. Sorry this was so short, and I'm not that great at romance. Next chapter will more than make up for it though, I promise. Duo, Heero and the Good Guys VS Lilith and her minions. Stay tuned, fright fans! On the next episode of _Angel_ . . . Wait, not what I wanted to say. Thanks to Space Vixen X, Trio, Sam, and all the other's that I can't think of right now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_   
  
  
  
_


	18. 17

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**I'm sorry that this took so long to come out. I became really busy lately and didn't have much time to work on it and wanted to write a crossover for a crossover contest. Thank you for e-mailing me to finish this and I'm sorry that it took so long. Thanks, Elf.   
  


**_A Shade Darker Part 17_**

**By: Elf**   
  


"I like the hair," Duo said playfully as he reached out and lightly tugged Aurora's braid. His own hair blew around him in a witchlike tangle. _This is gonna be a bitch to comb out later, _Duo thought as he blew his bangs out of his face.   
  


Aurora looked around and wiped tears out of her eyes. Duo smiled at her. She said, "Well, it's actually easier than before."   
  


"I like it better down," he told her truthfully as he stroked a few stray locks from her face. She was so beautiful. They were sitting in a graveyard, the ashes of a vampire who had hunted and taunted both of them still fresh, and talking about hair when a battle needed to be waged. Life was strange that way, Duo knew.   
  


He wrapped his arms around her and held her, enjoying the feel of her body next to his again. She said, "I like your hair better down too." She ran her fingers through the tangles of his hair, gently smoothing them out again. He sighed, loving the feel of her nimble fingers through his hair.   
  


He wrapped his arms around her as she stroked his hair. All he could do was sit there and sigh in contentment like a big cat. "You're gonna distract me, Aurora," he moaned as she kissed his forehead. She ignored him as she pressed closer to him. He grabbed her wrists and said, "I'll take you back to bed, necromancer."   
  


"It was practice of the Catholic church to burn necromancers. I guess you found a whole other way to burn a girl," she teased him.   
  


He smirked as he replied, "You ain't seen nothing yet." He stood up, bringing her with him. She giggled and he looked at her. He said, "Okay, that's it. We have a few hours to plan things out and . . ." He leered at her with a grin. He said, "Play."   
  


****** 

"Where the hell is Damon?" Lilith sneered, gnashing her fangs. She dug her claws so hard into her palms that they were dripping blood in black rivulets. How could this happen? They had saved Duo, who tasted so sweet, and now Damon was gone.   
  


"I do not know, Mistress," Jason said with a polite bow.   
  


Illiana looked up and said, "I think he was summoned." 

"By whom?" Lilith snarled.   
  


Hawk answered, "The little necromancer bitch hated him. I think she killed him."   
  


****** 

"Crisis averted," Zechs said to Duo and Aurora as they walked in the door. Treize had this smug look on his face, as if he had planned this all along. Duo wanted to punch that look off that face of his.   
  


Aurora looked at Treize and snapped, "Do you go around telling everyone about other's people's business?"   
  


"He's a Damphier, he probably heard and smelled us," Duo said dryly as he looked the Lighting Count in the eye. _So did Heero and Trowa then. Quatre probably felt the emotions and the increase of power. There was blood, Aurora's blood, and there was power, _Duo thought as he glared at the two sophisticated beings before him.   
  


He could still feel that power on his skin. In him as he was imbedded in her. It was unreal, electric. The witch had power, but it was nothing compared to what Aurora had. She was a true Wielder of Death. And Duo would be thrice dammed before he let anything happen to her.   
  


He took her hand and lead her away from them. Treize leaned over and whispered something in his lover's ear before they got out of the hallway. Aurora blushed bright pink as they walked. Duo looked over at her, curious to why she was blushing.   
  


He asked, "What is it, babe?"   
  


"I didn't wash off. He could still smell it," she said, blushing even redder. Duo leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. He had an idea.   
  


****** 

"You said you had a plan, what is it?" Heero asked in his monotone as he looked at Duo. Duo had them all here. Aurora, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Lady Une, Noin, Zechs, and Treize. The two Dampiers were ready to fight with every thing they had, Duo knew, but he had a plan.   
  


Sorta.   
  


He started to pace, not looking any of them in the eye. He said, "Its sorta simple, really."   
  


"What?" Zechs asked, his tone taking an edge.   
  


Duo faced him and replied, "Don't get your fangs in a twist, Rouge. We go at Lilith with everything. Now. Well, tonight really. We need to rest, get weapons, etc."   
  


"Just attacking blindly? There's no logic in that Duo," Trowa told him in his quiet voice.   
  
  
  


"Sure there is," Duo replied, swinging his arms behind him. He said, "We kill Lilith and her group before anything really nasty happens. No end of the world, so we'll come out okay. We're good at losing battles, remember?"   
  


Quatre asked, "Do you have any tactile plan?"   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "I'm gonna need all of your help, though." He took Aurora's hand and said, "Are you in this, baby?"   
  


She nodded and gripped his fingers in her scarred hand. She replied, "We're together, no matter what."   
  


"So, if I die, you'll raise me as a zombie?" he replied with a grin. The joke was to hide his fear. There was still a good chance that he was going to die a horrible painful death at Lilith's hands. At least he got to have Aurora before . . . He pushed the thought out of his head and gripped her hands.   
  


She glared at him with her silver eyes. She answered, "That's not funny, Duo."   
  


"What's your plan?" Heero demanded in his monotone.   
  


Duo smiled and said, "Well, Lilith's got a bad ass magic user. Aurora, Quatre, that's where you come in."   
  


"What do you mean?" Quatre asked him, his aqua eyes wide in his cherubic face.   
  


Aurora smiled softly and replied, "He means that while he attacks us with skill, we're gonna face him with sheer, raw power. You're untrained, Quatre, but you've got the power, I can feel it."   
  


"Aurora, I'm not sure what I'm going to do, though," Quatre said.   
  


Aurora smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll show you." She chuckled softly before she added, "But you'll be wiped out for the next several days, trust me."   
  


"A small price to pay," Quatre said with a determined tilt to his chin.   
  


"What about us?" Noin asked.   
  


Duo leaned against the mantle of the fire place. He let go of Aurora's hand and stuffed his in his pockets. He answered, "You, Zechs, Une, and Treize are on vamp control."   
  


"What about me?" Heero asked in his monotone.   
  


Duo smiled and said, "You've got more of an important part. Illiana's got the hots for you in a bad way. Distract her, just keep her from sicing her ghouls on us."   
  


He turned to Trowa and smirked. Trowa's green eyes took on a slight glow. He said, "We'll take Lilith."   
  


"Are you insane?" Zechs asked him, rasing an elegant eyebrow.   
  


Duo asked, "What do you mean?" He had a good feeling about what Zechs was going to say. He sensed disbelief and doubt in the Rogue.   
  


"Lilith tortured you not even three days ago and Trowa's simply a fledgling. She's more powerful than anything that you could imagine, and you only want yourself and Trowa to go after her," Zechs answered.   
  


Duo took a deep breath at Zechs stinging words and the images that they brought with them. He crossed his arms and replaced the fear and the shame with a much easier emotion to deal with, anger. He snapped, "Listen here Dampier. Out of all of us, Lilith has an obsession with Trowa and an infatuation with me. We could use this against the bitch and kill her."   
  


"I think you're being foolish," Zechs replied.   
  


Duo sneered, "Well, I think I just might have to take up my _real_ duty and kick your ass."   
  


"I don't think you could, Maxwell," the Lighting Count replied.   
  


"Both of you, stop it, now," Heero intoned, his face expressionless to any onlooker. To those who knew him, his face was basically giving away, "If you don't stop, I'll kick both of your asses." The thing was, with Heero Yuy, he could.   
  


Quatre said, "We shouldn't be fighting each other."   
  


"Yeah, there's an ancient bitch out there who's gonna destroy the world," Noin said, crossing her arms.   
  


Treize said, "The Queen of all Darkness."   
  


"Who's plans are about to be ruined," Trowa said, a gleam in his dark green eyes.   
  


Aurora tilted her head and said, "Lets go kick some ass."   
  


Une shook her head and said, "You can't. You need to prepare. You all are ready, but you need rest, you need to be at your best and sharpest."   
  


"She has a point," Noin pointed out with a smile.   
  
  
  


Duo and Zechs simply glared at each other. Duo turned away. Zechs said, "And somehow you became a Called."   
  


"And I know why Heero kicked your ass so many times too," Duo zinged, getting in the last bow. _No one can beat me at word play and insults, no one, _he thought as he walked up to his bedroom.   
  


He sat on his bed with a sigh. He laid back on it and looked at the ceiling. "I may live through this after all," he said to himself with a smile. He chuckled for a moment and closed his eyes. He said, "I may live through this after all."   
  


He felt Aurora come into the door. He smiled as he didn't move from the bed. He felt her weight shift beside him as she snuggled close to him. "Hey sweetheart," he told her, kissing the crown of her head.   
  


"Hey," she replied, wrapping her slender arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking the scars on her left hand. She whispered, "I'm afraid."   
  


"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. If she died, he was lost. She had brought him back from everything. He loved her. "I love you," he breathed into her silky hair.   
  


Aurora looked at him and shook her head. She replied, "I'm afraid to loose you. You're all I have. I was just a wondering waif until you found me."   
  


"I did everything I could to annoy you," he said with a smile.   
  


Aurora asked, "Do you do that with all the girls?" Duo felt hurt at that. Before the witch, there had been others. He had done things and had things done to him. He just never had plain sex before until that girl. Until Aurora, he had never made love before. That made all the difference.   
  


"No, just you, and only you," he told her. He kissed the side of her neck, nibbled on her ear lobe before he captured her mouth in his. "There is only you, Aurora," he told her as he kissed her. She traced her slight hands down his back, before she captured the end of his braid with her hand. Within moments, she was running her fingers down his chestnut hair.   
  


The feeling was incredible. All he could do was arch back and moan. She let go of his hair and strattled his waist. She looked uncertain. All Duo could think of was need. He needed her, like she was some addictive drug. She licked her soft lips and that drove him off the edge.   
  


He took her waist and brought her mouth to his. He claimed her again that night, loving her over and over again. He swore to himself that nothing was going to happen to either of them as she curled up and fell asleep in his arms. Nothing.   
  


******* 

Aurora reached out for Duo, only finding that he wasn't there. She sat up in their bed, clutching her sheets to her chest. She called out, "Duo, are you there?"   
  


"Yeah, sorry, getting dressed," he said with a smirk as he stood before her, wearing only his black, silk boxers and a smile. She smiled at the lovely image produced before her and got out of the bed.   
  


He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Don't take a shower."   
  


"Why not?" she asked, puzzled. It was not that she needed one, but lately she had become quite obsessed with being clean. After being on the streets for so long and not being able to have them, then suddenly being thrust into a shower stall by a grinning imp with violet eyes brought new meaning to being clean. She wasn't dirty, and her hair was very clean, but she did spend half of the night being made love to. Not that she minded, but she figured that she smelled very much like Duo.   
  


He smirked and said, "Not to sound macho or anything, but I want every one of those vamps to smell me on you. To know that part of Lilith's 'brilliant' plan had crashed and burned."   
  


"You do sound macho," she said with a wiry trace of amusement. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched him. She asked, "Now what?"   
  


He smiled and answered, "We get dressed. We have a fight to win. Kick ass and chew some gum, but I'm all out of gum. All that shit." He turned from her and threw her some clothing. He said, "As much as I would hate to see your beautiful body covered, I think it would be good to wear something when fighting a bunch of vampires and other nasties." He winked at her and she smiled as she slid into the underwear and bra.   
  


She asked, "How did you know my size?"   
  


"Good guess," he answered as he slid into a pair of sinfully tight black leather pants. Her mouth went dry at the sight. He chuckled and said, "Dramatic effect works wonders." Then he put on a black silk shirt, with the sleeves down, not his usual style she noted, and the priest's collar, except of being white, it was screaming crimson. Then the silver cross slid on that, a perfect contrast to the two colors.   
  


She had to catch her breath for a moment. He was beautiful; she had to admit it. He was beautiful inside and out, she realized. He was too good for his own good, but he would always have that mischievous side that made him Duo. No matter what happened to him, he would grin. _He'd probably smile his way into Hell, _she realized as she watched him.   
  


She slid into the black jeans and turtleneck that he gave her. She walked over to the vanity and picked up the brush lying there. She dug out the strands of chestnut hair there and ran it through her hair. Within moments she had braided her hair almost as efficiently as Duo. Duo walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist.   
  


He said, "I like it better down, you know."   
  


"I know, but I can't really cast spells with it in my eyes," she replied as she snuggled into his silk clad shoulder. She had doubts, but was afraid to voice them.   
  


Duo, being the empath that he was, said, "You'll be fine. I'll be fine. It'll all be good. I love you, you know."   
  


She smiled at him and whispered, "I love you too." Then he kissed her, softly, with more love than lust or passion. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling perfectly comforted.   
  


******* 

They all stood at the opening of where Lilith had set up shop. Duo, Aurora, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Lady Une, Treize, Zechs, and Noin. Each of them was armed in some fashion. Duo had his scythe and a pistol. Heero had a machine gun strapped to his back, a sword and a pistol. Une had a flame thrower. Zechs was armed simarly to Heero, except that he had wrist sheaths that contained silver knives. Noin had a pistol and a crossbow strapped on her back. Quatre had a cross that doubled as a knife and a pistol as well. Treize simply had a sword. Trowa had grenades anything that would cause massive explosions, a wooden stake, and a machine gun. Aurora had wrist sheathes as well, ready to cut herself if needed.   
  


Duo spun his scythe and said, "Lets get this party started."   
  


"Agreed," Treize said as he held his sword ready.   
  


Noin swallowed and said, "The whole world is depending on us."   
  


"Nothing new," Heero intoned calmly.   
  


Trowa added, "We've done it before."   
  


"Then we can do it again," Quatre said with a bright smile.   
  


Zechs stated, "We really don't have another choice."   
  


"That's comforting," Aurora said bitterly, rolling her eyes.   
  


Duo smirked at Trowa and said, "Well, Trowa, lets say hello."   
  


Trowa's eyes had some unreadable emotion in them as he pulled the pin of the grenade. With a quick flash of his wrist, it went flying. Within moments, fire and a loud rumbling signaled an explosion.   
  
  
  


Duo smirked and said, "The God of Death is back from Hell. Get ready guys, this is gonna get ugly."   
  


A chorus of nodes was his reply as he held up his scythe. He said grimly, "On my mark."   
  


"I don't know what to do," Quatre whispered nervously. Duo sensed fear and apprehension.   
  


Trowa whispered, "You'll figure it out." He sensed an over whelming protectiveness for the stoic vampire.   
  


"One," he said, sensing the dark powers rising.   
  


Aurora said, "Let's do it."   
  


"I'll be by your side always Zechs."   
  


"Are you sure about that Noin? It's not going to be easy."   
  


"I don't care."   
  


"Treize . . . I . . ."   
  


"My beloved Lady, everything will turn out all right in the end. Remember that."   
  


"Mission accepted."   
  


Duo shut his eyes and felt the emotions swirl around him. He sighed. It seemed that time seemed to freeze at that moment. Everything depended on this moment, every connection, every being on this planet and the heavens above. Duo realized what a huge responsibility was resting on his shoulders.   
  


He opened his eyes and looked into the orange flames. In a tone not his own, he said, "Go." In a rush, they charged in.   
  


****** 

Lilith looked down at the orange, gold, and scarlet flames below her. Illiana was immediately at her side, her small face looking afraid. Jason ran over to the railing and looked down below them. There were shards of glass around from the explosion. Lilith cursed softly, "Fuck, I didn't even hear the bastards coming."   
  


She spun around and started to walk away. All of her carefully laid plans were being washed away. She didn't think they would attack this early, with such overwhelming odds against them. "Fuck," she hissed again. Damon was dead and they were attacking.   
  


Why was she afraid? She was the First, the Dark Mother, the Queen of Evil, she was Lilith. She had defied God in all of his glory and mingled her blood with a demon. That granted her immortality for a price. She was shunned, but that didn't matter to her at all.   
  


She spun around and faced her children and the witch standing before her. She sneered, her fangs flashing, "Deal with them. Save Trowa and Duo for me." She spun back around and waited. Those two would come and meet their fates, at her hands.   
  


****** 

Quatre watched as Zechs, Treize, Noin and Une threw themselves into battle, charging, taking as many of the vampires out as they could. Heero ran off to the side and Duo and Trowa ran strait ahead of them all, seeking their target: Lilith. He felt power rising and looked to see a golden haired and eyed man dressed all in black standing in the center of a pentagram.   
  


"He's casting a spell," Aurora said briskly, taking out one of her blades.   
  


Quatre blinked and asked, "What are you doing?"   
  


"Acting as your focus," Aurora said as she looked him in the eyes. The Arab swallowed and looked into those silvery depths that meant business. She knew what she was doing and he had no clue.   
  


Quatre asked, "What do you mean by that?"   
  


"Blocking his skill with pure, sheer, raw power," she said, slicing the blade into her palm, "Here, give me your hand." Quatre looked at her with trepidation and held out his hand. To his surprise, she didn't cut it.   
  


She said, "My power needs blood, not yours. Just concentrate and build the energy. That's all you have to do."   
  


She intertwined her fingers within his. He noticed how small her hands were compared to his, how small she was. He closed his eyes and focused on that energy, he focused on Trowa, on helping him.   
  


"This is going to hurt,"Aurora said softly, flinching.   
  


Quatre heard something being chanted in Latin around them. He felt dark power rising up around them, ready to be released. He felt the power rise up in him and he gasped. He felt the dark power being released and suddenly, Aurora tensed and screamed.   
  


The energies met and somehow, they managed to hold on.   
  


****** 

"I'll be damned, they did it," Zechs said with a smirk as he beheaded a vampire. He looked at the two blonds standing in a circle of bright light, obvious to the rest of the world. He heard a snarl behind him and he spun around, bringing his sword up with him.   
  


With one swipe, the vampire was nothing but ash. Zechs grunted in satisfaction as he looked at Treize. The ancient vampire was chuckling as he held off two fledglings. He jumped back and spun gracefully. He thrust the blade up into one's heart, cleaving it before cleaving its head clean off its shoulders. With a graceful arch, the other vampire was soon ash beside it.   
  


"Well, well, aren't you a pretty thing," a familiar, taunting voice said. Zechs turned around to see Hawk holding Noin like she was nothing but a rag doll, nothing at all. He snarled, "You're Zechs' little bitch, aren't ya? Lets see how well you do with me."   
  


"Fuck you," Noin sneered as she planted her knee into his groin. He looked surprised as he doubled over in pain and dropped her. She snapped her boot into his knee, causing it to cave in, sending him crumbling to the ground. She kicked his face and snapped, "That's for Relena." She kicked his gut and sneered, "That's for Quatre." She kicked his bad knee and shouted, "That's for Minvera!" Then she stomped on his hand. "That's for Zechs," she sneered. Then she aimed her crossbow. She let the arrow go and snarled, "And that's for me!" He crumbled to ash around her.   
  


Zechs had to smile as she joined him again. Zechs asked, "Do you feel any better?"   
  


"Ask me when we're not fighting a group of vampires," she snapped, shooting round after round of bolts at the creatures around them.   
  


He only smiled at that and continued to fight.   
  


****** 

The scarlet eyes of the ghouls watched Heero as he parted through them. The small girl looked up at him with sad, almost tragic, violet eyes. Illiana pushed back strands of her silvery hair as she looked up at him.   
  


She said, "Hello Heero." Her voice was eery. Maybe it was the age and wisdom that came from someone who seemed so young. Or the innocence lost that she represented.   
  


Heero stared at her and held out his gun. She sighed and said, "I don't want to do this."   
  


"I don't care," he told her.   
  


Her violet eyes sparked and she snapped her fingers. Her eyes bled from violet to crimson and fangs protruded from her pert little mouth. She hissed, "Get him."   
  


The ghouls attacked, springing in a screaming fury. Heero pulled out his sword and dodge the slashing claws of one of the monsters. They wanted his blood. They wanted him. They had no mind except for what Illiana told them.   
  
  
  


They were like primitive versions of Mobile DOLLs he realized as beheaded one. He sprang smoothly out of the way and closed his eyes for a moment, focusing. He could feel their dead energy around him, and he could almost sense what movement they would make.   
  


It quickly became a dance of wits and instincts. Heero reacted to each of Illiana's commands, the child fiend screaming in rage. He blocked each attack, leaving black blood and beheaded bodies in his wake. He slowed and took a breath.   
  


He realized what the fight had been doing to him. Sweat dripped down his back, his face, and his lungs were laboring for air. He stood there, catching his breath as he stared the demon child down. He held up his sword again and Illiana screamed wordlessly.   
  


****** 

Lilith hid in the darkness. _Lilith, the girl, she's been . . . _Jason's weak voice chorused in her mind. "Fuck, Duo got a hold of her," she cursed as she hid in the shadows. She sighed and gathered her power. It was too early and somehow, they were winning.   
  


Illiana's ghouls were gone, half of her vampires had been killed, Jason was bearly holding on to his power due to that little bitch and that little fag. She could sense her Chylde and Duo coming for her, each wanting her blood for the crimes that she had committed.   
  


_Summon something. I don't care. A demon, something, just keep them off my back, _Lilith hissed telepathically.   
  


_I can't, _Jason's weak voice pleaded.   
  


Lilith looked around the curtain she was hiding in. No one yet. She wasn't going to be killed by some snot-nosed brat and a fledgling that she created. For Hell's sake, she had killed Liam O'Rouke in front of Forest Anderson and laughed at her while Liam took his last gasps for life. She had defied the Masters of Heaven. She was the Dark Queen. She wasn't about to be beaten!   
  


_Of course you can! Damn you, I know you have that power in you! _Lilith raged.   
  


"No, not with my Aurora blocking him," a mockingly familiar voice told her. She saw the scythe blade in front of her neck. Then she locked eyes with a pair of violet and a pair of dark green. Duo Maxwell smiled and said, "Time to atone for all of your sins, bitch."   
  


****** 

Aurora smiled. They were winning. She smiled at Quatre and he weakly smiled back. Jason screamed and the energy hit them like a fist. Quatre cried out and crumbled, too much for his newly wakened abilities.   
  


Aurora grit her teeth and managed to stand up. She locked eyes with the witch and he smirked at her. He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose and chuckled. He said, "Not so fast, you little bitch. Your partner has passed out."   
  


She looked down at Quatre's cherubic features. She stood to her full height and caught her breath. She said, "You were going to sacrifice me to some horrible demon."   
  


"Yes, that's the second sacrifice that Duo Maxwell has stopped me from completing," the witch raged.   
  


Aurora took a deep breath. She was warring with fatigue. She wasn't going to let herself pass out because of some witch. She sneered, "He should make a career of it."   
  


"Well, that really doesn't save you, angel," he said with a smile as the energy started to flair around him again.   
  


Aurora closed her eyes and clutched her palm. The wound reopened, sending a warm rush of blood trickling down her arm. She heard the chants in Latin and recognized the spell. He was raising a demon. She tried to block it, but the darkness was threatening to overcome her, whatever he was bringing wanted her, at least, part of her. She screamed wordlessly.   
  


She screamed for Duo. She screamed for Quatre, helpless on the floor. She screamed for Heero, fighting the vampiric necromancer. She screamed for herself and the sorrow that Duo would feel when she died.   
  


Then, suddenly, she felt death. The cold rush of the recently killed. She gasped and staggered back to see Illiana latch herself on Jason's neck, sucking greedily. The magic quickly faded away, and so did the portal to Hell.   
  


Illiana dropped the corpse to the ground and looked at Aurora with crimson eyes, blood dripping from her rosette mouth. Suddenly, she launched herself at Aurora, fangs and claws flashing. Aurora tried to summon enough power to take ahold, but the brat was stronger than she was.   
  


She felt the fangs sink deep into her throat. Then, the hard, painful rush of having blood being drawn out of her body. She tried fruitlessly to throw the brat off her, but it was no use. She knew what Illiana was trying to do.   
  


She was trying to change her. She was going to make her into what she hated most. Aurora thrashed some more, causing a white-hot pain in her throat. Illiana's mind hit her's, shouting, _I'll trade my mind with yours! I'll have my power but your body! You will be mine! I'm tired of being a child! I'm tired of being everyone's pet!_   
  


The rage was overwhelming. Then, suddenly, in the red, painful haze, Aurora looked up into a pair of icy, dark blue eyes. She saw the flash of a sword and Illiana's body crumbling into ash. Heero held out his hand to her and helped her up.   
  


She asked, "Duo?"   
  


"I don't know," Heero answered. She crumbled against his form. He asked, "Is there enough power here to help you?"   
  


"I'm not sure," Aurora said as she looked at Jason's cooling body. She placed her hand against her neck. She wasn't bleeding. She stood up on her own accord and asked, "What happened?"   
  


"There's something going on here, power, can't you feel it?" Heero asked her.   
  


Aurora closed her eyes and felt it. Hard, fast, ancient, dark and evil. Unbearable. She looked up at the source. She said, "Duo and Trowa are up there!"   
  


He took off running up the stairs, with her following.   
  


****** 

Duo chuckled as he held the scythe blade up to the bitch's throat. Her eyes changed from blue to black to crimson. Trowa said, "This is over."   
  


"No, it's not," Lilith said with a chuckle springing back away from them. She stood on a banister and tossed her long, raven hair. Duo narrowed his eyes and looked at Trowa. Trowa's green eyes were unreadable. Duo wanted her dead more than anything and so did Trowa.   
  


Lilith said, "Don't you two get it? I'm eternal. Without me, Duo, you'd be dead, useless. I gave you purpose. Because of me you were created."   
  


"Fuck you," Duo said without thinking, then wishing he could retract the words. He flinched at her familiar grin, the grin before the humiliation and the torture. He knew fully well that there were other tortures than pain. One could torture with pleasure and shame just as well as pain.   
  


Lilith laughed and said, "I would love too. Trowa, you know what your friend tastes like?"   
  


"I thought that . . ." Trowa said cluelessly.   
  


Duo glared angrily. He felt his rage bubbling up in him, wanting to destroy anything in his path. He snapped, "No, she didn't drink my blood."   
  


"Oh, that," Trowa said with sudden insight.   
  


"We could both have him. I chose _you_ to rule beside me. Duo could be our slave," she said with a smile, pointing at him.   
  


Trowa said, "No. You can't do that to people. You can't control people like that. They have their own minds, even Duo."   
  


"Hey," Duo said, knowing that the Heavyarms pilot was slightly mocking him. He snapped, "I'm not an idiot, you know. Lets kill the bitch and go home. We've won."   
  


"Right," Trowa said. Before Duo could blink, the acrobat flipped over to Lilith, snarling. Lilith smiled and her eyes turned pure red, no pupil, no iris, no white, just sheer scarlet. Then he felt the power crash around them and Trowa froze, motionless, his green eyes glassy.   
  


Lilith kissed his cheek and chuckled, "I'm your master and the First, angel. It would be good to remember that." Then she turned to Duo and smiled. Duo licked his dry lips, trying to keep his fear in check. She said, "You're annoying, you know that. Your kind is like a plague. You'd be my second Called you know. Actually, you're a lot like Liam."   
  


"No, Heero is," Duo said, trying to keep his voice light. He realized that he was failing miserably. She moved toward him, swinging her hips, looking at him with those scarlet eyes. She ran her tongue over her fangs with a suggestive leer.   
  


"I can't use my power on you, kiddo, but," Lilith said as she sprang at him. She had her hand around his throat before he could even blink. He didn't even see her move. He tried to slash his scythe at her, but she caught it and tossed it away. She went on, "But, I have more fun ways to kill you. You ruined the bitch for me, you really fucked me over, you know."   
  


Duo gasped for air as her hand constricted around his neck. He thrashed at her hands, trying to break her grip. His heart was pounding rapidly. She said, "I can't drink your blood, which, pardon the pun, really sucks, but I can bleed you to death."   
  


A sharp pain punctured his throat. He gasped as her claws jabbed into each Carotid artery, sending his blood flowing out. He gasped, almost choking on his own blood, but how Lilith punctured him made sure he couldn't. He would bleed out, looking at her face. He felt the hot liquid slide down his neck, over her arms as she laughed.   
  


It hurt like hell too. His whole body was a blaze of pain as she laughed at him, her eyes the last thing he would see. "Trowa, snap out of it, pal," he rasped in a voice not his own. Trowa had to break out of it. He had too.   
  


He flopped uselessly as the pain began to fade. It didn't hurt anymore. It didn't hurt at all. _Death isn't so bad, _he realized happily as things started to fade.   
  


******* 

Trowa felt the hold on him. He heard Duo's rasping voice, but there was nothing he could do about it. Lilith's hold was simply too strong for him.   
  


_Trowa, break it, I know you can, _a soft voice said to him.   
  


Trowa felt Quatre's warm presence in his mind. _I'm not sure I can, Little One, _he told him, using an affectionate term that he often thought of Quatre, but never used. He could feel Lilith's darkness slip from him.   
  


_I know you can, _Quatre said pleadingly.   
  


Trowa asked, _Where are you?_   
  


_I fainted, I'm all right, but you have to save Duo, _Quatre told him in a determined voice.   
  


Trowa concentrated. He built up his power and felt Lilith's bonds shattering around him. He staggered and looked at Lilith and Duo, dripping crimson blood onto the floor, his violet eyes starting too loose the light and spark that made him what he was.   
  


He picked up Duo's scythe. He thought it apt that he would kill Lilith using Duo's signature weapon. He ran over to her and shouted, "Lilith! It's over!"   
  


She turned around, but it was too late. The scythe cleaved her head clean off. Lilith's head crumpled to the ground and her body crashed, bursting into flames. She thrashed a bit before there was nothing left, not even ash.   
  


Duo crumbled to the ground and Trowa was at his side instantly. He lifted Duo's feet above his head and placed his head and throat as low as he could. He looked at his friend's face, noting the closed eyes. "Duo, wake up," Trowa hissed as he felt the others run up the stairs.   
  


He placed his hand's on Duo's throat, trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood here, but the smell of it was sickening him. It was even burning his hands a little, as if Duo was something so pure that he couldn't touch. Like Quatre.   
  


"Duo!" Aurora cried as she was by his side in an instant. She was in his way, he realized. Treize dropped down beside him and shouted, "He's alive! If we get him to a hospital, he'll be all right!"   
  


"Trowa," Quatre's tired voice said to him.   
  


Trowa looked up into the wide aqua eyes of the cherubic face before him. He stood up, drenched in blood. "Trowa!" Quatre cried as he ran to him, wrapping his arms around him. Trowa blinked and held him back, inhaling his warmth.   
  


"You did it, I'll be damned,"* Zechs said.   
  


Heero said, "Mission accomplished."   
  


"We did it," Noin said in a weary voice.   
  


Trowa looked into Quatre's beautiful eyes and said, "Yes, we did."   
  


_**The End!**_   
  


*-- This line was taken directly from the second episode of the series premiere of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. After Buffy had defeated Luke and his minions, Angel was standing outside the Bronze. He said in an amused voice, "She did it, I'll be damned." The ironic thing was, that Angel would later be damned by Buffy when she sent him directly to Hell.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Epilouge

_**Disclaimer: **_All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
  


**_A Shade Darker: Epilogue: A Shade Brighter_**

**By: Elf**   
  


Aurora looked at the fading fang marks on her neck. They were almost gone. She had enough scars on her hand and didn't want any more. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction.   
  


Today, Duo was coming out of the hospital and she was glad for that. She had visited him every day with Quatre, Heero, Zechs, Une, and Noin. She had met Hilde and Cye and liked them. She and Hilde were becoming fast friends. It had been a while since Aurora had someone her own gender that she could call a friend. She was also becoming close to Quatre. The blooming physic had a billion questions to ask each day about power and such. Not that she minded.   
  


She turned in the mirror, getting a better look at herself. She was wearing a simple burgundy velvet dress that Treize had bought for her. He was having fun dotting on her and teaching Trowa, she realized. Vampires couldn't have children for the most part and Treize didn't want to damn a child to life as a Dampier she realized, to walk on the edge of light and dark. So, he had adopted her for the most part.   
  


_Until I go live with Duo, that is, _she said with a smile as she spun in the mirror, liking how the dress swirled around her legs. She had kept her hair loose, only tying it from her face with a matching ribbon, letting it fall to her slender knees. She smiled softly and wondered what was going to happen to her.   
  


There was a knock on the door. Aurora said, "Come in." She smiled at the cherubic blond looked at her with huge, aqua eyes. He held out his arm for her in courtly style and she took it after she slipped in the black swede coat that Treize had supplied.   
  


Quatre said, "You look beautiful. I don't think Duo's going to be up for that yet." He blushed a little at his joke. She laughed at him and patted his arm.   
  


"Oh, you don't know Duo that well then," she said playfully as they walked down the stairs of Treize's estate together. Treize and Trowa were asleep in their respective resting places during the daylight hours.   
  


At the front gate was Heero, Zechs and Noin waiting for them. Aurora saw all of her and Duo's things packed in the back. They were going home today. Their home on L2. Aurora was slightly nervous, moving in with him so soon. After all, they haven't even been on a date yet, but they did sleep together. Multiple times.   
  
  
  


She smiled as she slid into the car. Heero and Zechs had a small argument on who would drive. Noin rolled her eyes and looked at Aurora. She said, "Men."   
  


"Oh, don't you know it," Quatre said with a smile. Aurora laughed as Zechs smiled triumphantly and held the keys in his hand. His half-brother merely shrugged and sat beside Aurora. Heero looked her over then ahead.   
  


Then, the engine started and they were off.   
  


****** 

"So, you knew about the Cycle and everything and didn't let me in on it?" Duo asked the boy standing beside his bed.   
  


"Yes," the slightly arrogant Chinese accented voice replied.   
  


Duo looked into Wufei's black eyes and asked, "So why didn't you help me?"   
  


"I'm not Catholic," Wufei replied as he crossed his arms.   
  


Duo snorted and replied, "But you're a magic user, Wu-Man. A Dragon Clan, no less. A true wizard. You could have kicked the fuck out of that witch's ass and back."   
  


"They wouldn't let me," Wufei said, looking ashamed, "And I couldn't disobey them because that would be unjust."   
  


"Riggghhhttt," Duo replied as he laid back into his bed.   
  


Wufei arched a delicate eyebrow. He said, "You won and didn't die. You proved yourself strongest and prevailed. You won a great victory, Duo."   
  


"I still could have used the backup," Duo grumbled as he pecked at the fabric of his blanket. He was going home today. Sally had okayed it. He would be home with Aurora. Hilde had found her a new place, so she wouldn't hurt him with Cye around constantly, then she had found out about Aurora. She had been really glad about the new place then after she had seen them together.   
  


Wufei sighed and replied, "Duo, you're a warrior, you may not like it, but you are. You have to fight, to win. There are people who depend on you. You won this battle, Maxwell, but there will be others."   
  


"I know that Wufei. I know that better than you could ever know. I'll fight and I'll probably die, but I'm the God of Death. How can Death be killed?" Duo replied with a grin.   
  


Wufei looked at him curiously with his sloe eyes. He said, "Sometimes your logic stumps me, Duo. You have your scars, wear them proudly. Show your strength and courage. You may be a baka at times, but you're one of the strongest people I know. After Yuy of course."   
  


"Of course," Duo replied wirily as Wufei walked to the door, his white jacket swirling around him.   
  


Wufei smirked at him and said, "Next time, Duo, we'll fight together."   
  


"Promise?" Duo asked with a grin. He fell silent as he felt a familiar presence run into the room, strait into Wufei. Wufei gave Aurora a look of distaste as he looked her slight form over. She glared back at him and he smirked. He took one last look at Duo before he walked out of the room.   
  


Aurora ran over to him and perched herself on the bed. He had to admit that she looked lovely. She reached out and stroked the bandage around his throat. He reached over and caressed the fading bite mark. "I missed you," Aurora whispered as she leaned on him.   
  


Duo stood up, bringing her with him. He stripped out of his robe, giving her an exaggerated view of his body. He felt the want and need swell up inside her and he smiled as he slid into boxers and jeans.   
  


She walked up behind him and lightly danced her fingers over his scars. He froze for a moment and jerked away. He turned around to face her startled expression and took her face in his hands. They both had some healing to do, he realized as he looked at her. Then he kissed her.   
  


_Let it be what it may, _Duo thought wirily, hoping that Wufei could hear his thoughts.   
  


****** 

Night had fallen and Quatre and Trowa were sitting in Treize's snowy garden. Quatre hunched over in his flight jacket as he looked Trowa over. Trowa looked at him, tilting his head so his tawny hair uncovered both dark green eyes.   
  


Quatre asked, "What are you going to do?"   
  


Trowa smiled faintly and traced his cheek with his finger. Quatre sighed and leaned closer. He answered, "I'm going to learn with Treize. You have things you need to do for the Winner corporation and I need to find out what I can do and what I am."   
  


Quatre blinked back tears. He asked, "Is this good bye?"   
  


"No, Little One, it isn't. We'll still see each other. I just need to figure things out. And I'm immortal, you're not," Trowa answered in a sad voice. The graceful vampire stood up, looking every inch the graceful vampire he was with his black duster. "Besides, you're just too pure and good," Trowa said softly.   
  


"I don't care what you are!" Quatre shouted, standing up. He placed his arms around Trowa's waist and said softer, "I don't care. You're still Trowa. I don't care if you're a werewolf or a zombie or a demon, you're still Trowa, and that's all I care about."   
  


Trowa wrapped his arms around the cherubic boy and held him for a while. They just stood in the snowy garden, holding each other. Trowa knew that they would meet again. He simply knew it deep in his soul.   
  


****** 

"You owe me," Minerva replied, holding out her pale hand. Zechs looked the vampire over and so did Noin. Minerva snapped, "Your half-sister is the hardest person to get along with. If I hear one more speech about pacifism, I'll go insane."   
  


Zechs wrapped his arm around Noin's shoulder and guided her into the palace. He had a lot to think about, to consider with his sister, his brother, and Noin. He had something to live for, something light and good. "Together, we'll do it together," Noin had told him and Zechs had known she was right.   
  


Zechs replied, "Tell Forest to put it on my tab."   
  


"She'll kill you for that," Minerva said, bristling, her light, bright green eyes narrowing.   
  


Noin looked her over and said, "She can try."   
  


"Dammit!" Minerva shouted into the hall.   
  


****** 

Heero stood at the ancient church, sword in his hands. The place was in ruins, stain glass littering everywhere. He felt the vampire near him, the hunger, the greed, and the young girl he held in his arms.   
  


This was his mission in life now. There was no need for Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier in this time of peace, but there was need of Heero Yuy, Defender from Darkness. He saw the vampire bent over the little girl.   
  


He silently ran up to it and cut his head off. The little girl looked up at him with huge, grey-blue eyes from under a lock of chestnut brown hair. He lifted her into his arms and said, "Lets get you home."   
  


****** 

Duo sat at his computer, thoughtfully stroking his braid. Everyone was doing okay. Heero was vampire hunting. _All Heero knows how to do is fight and kill, _Duo realized sadly. _Heero, you need a good woman in your life, _he thought as he looked at the e-mail Heero had sent him.   
  


Zechs and Noin were figuring things out. Minerva had sent him an e-mail telling him that much. Minerva had went back to Forest, of course, but she had asked for Heero's address and e-mail of all things.   
  


Trowa was training with Treize. Quatre was back at Winner Corp. Duo knew that those two would see each other as much as possible. It was pretty damn obvious, and if that was their thing, Duo would be okay with that.   
  


Duo found himself jumpy lately. Especially if something touched his neck or his back. He hadn't even let Aurora do that. He now knew why she was so touchy about people touching the scars on her hand. It was personal. And he had woken up from nightmares with Lilith killing him, raping him, all kinds of wonderful things like that.   
  


He shivered and felt slender arms wrap around him. "Hey," he whispered, leaning on her.   
  


"Hi," she replied, nuzzling his shoulder with her nose. He chuckled at the tickling sensation, inhaling her lavender scent. He spun around and caught her, sitting her on his lap. She laughed and threw back her shining golden head.   
  


He kissed her quickly before he stood her up. He looked into Aurora's silvery eyes and said, "Baby, there's some things I've gotta do." She nodded and walked out of the office. Duo stood up and walked over to the book shelf.   
  


He had built it himself, out of steel and aluminum. He pressed a button on one of the shelves and a hidden panel revealed itself. There was an ancient leather bound journal with a quill pen and ink lying there. He took the contents out and ran his fingers over the hard brown leather. He walked back to his desk and sat down.   
  


He carefully paged through the parchment until he found a blank page. He thought, _I'm glad that Sister Helen taught me calligraphy once upon a time._ He opened the ink and dipped the quill into it. The Called had been keeping records like this for thousands of years he realized as he looked at the blank page. This book even had accounts of Liam O'Roruke in it. It spoke of Angelus and Dracula. It read heavily of Lilith.   
  


Duo planted the quill on the page and chewed on his lip. Then he began to write:   
  


**_After Colony 196_**

**Duo Maxwell**

**Gundam Pilot, Called**   
  


_The Cycle of Darkness has been completed, with the death of Lilith and the opening of the gates of Hell stopped. An uncountable amount of vampires and ghouls had been exterminated in the battle as well as a Satanist witch named Jason. Lilith, most notably, had been slain by one of her own fledglings._   
  


_This isn't me. I'm Duo Maxwell. I wasn't meant for this sort of shit. I'm the God of Death. Wherever I go, a shadow of Death follows me. I lost my parents, my best friend, and my surrogate family while I survived, unchanging._   
  


_A lot of shit happened to me in this battle. I was beaten , tortured, and fell in love with a wonderful girl. I almost died as well. Death takes a whole new meaning when she almost claims you herself. At least, I hope Death's a chick when she takes me . . ._   
  


_Anyway, I really don't know how to do this. I'm a master at randomness and chaos, not a book keeper. It's simply not my style. _   
  


_I do know this though. There will always be evil in this world, always be darkness. I'm always going to be leery of certain things now and there are things that I can't forget, no matter how much I want too. _   
  


_Since I'm a Called, its my duty to kick its ass. _   
  


Duo Maxwell_****_   
  


**_The End!_**

**_Really!_**   
  


So, what did you guys think? Should I do a *shorter* sequel or not? Did you like it?   
  


I would like to thank Marce, Trio, Sam, Katrina, and all those others who helped me along the way like Space Vixen X and Cherry Blossom. And to Shini-Chan for writing all of those wonderful MSTs for me and the fan art. I'm also thanking Poka Dot for fan art as well. Thanks guys. And, most of all, to the people who review. You are the ones who get me off my ass and writing.   
  


Duo appreciates it as well!   
  


Thanks, 

Elf. 


End file.
